Second Chances
by ShadowOfHapiness
Summary: The light was fading, as he breathed his last on the solid ice. He wished he could take it all back, that he'd looked out more for his family, particularly two special nephews. When Thorin wakes up in a snow covered land, he seizes this second chance, to mend wrongs he's done to both Fili and Kili. An unexpected encounter with four children might teach Thorin a little about family.
1. Regrets Of A Doomed Soul

**Okay, this idea has been trotting in my head for a little while, and I've finally sat down and actually written something. I don't know if it will go anywhere yet, but I hope I'll be able to write more chapters.**

**Enjoy! :)**

He'd fought. He'd fought until the end, until the cursed blade pierced his chest. At the sharp pain he felt, Thorin knew the wound would be fatal, he was going to die. The thought terrified him, and yet, he accepted it. At least, he knew he was taking Azog down with him, it was the least he could do after all that monster had done to him and the others. It didn't feel much of a victory though, Azog had taken away something of his more valuable than any jewel in Thror's treasure room, something Thorin knew he would never get back, right in front of his eyes.

It felt odd, strange even. Thorin had never experienced any of this, and now knowing he was leaving Middle Earth for good, he found that he did not want to. There was still so much more he could have done here, so much he wished to do, and so much he wished he had done differently. Had the Maker granted him a little more time, Thorin would have apologized to Bard, for not keeping his word. The grim bowman was honorable, his motives had been just, and yet Thorin had thrown his reasonable request aside, he hadn't kept his word. Then, there was his actions, oh he wished he could take it all back! How could he have let this obsession control him so much, to the point that he'd harm one of his own to throw Bilbo off the ramparts of Erebor? How could he even have thought the hobbit had betrayed him in the first place? The burglar had only been trying to _mend_ errors he'd never been involved in, he had been trying to help him, despite how Thorin kept pushing the burglar away, repeating awful words conveying the idea that Bilbo had no place amongst them. Oh! How could he have been so blind? The dwarf king wished he could change the past, change himself so all this never would have happened. When he'd wanted Erebor, he'd wanted a home, some place where he could feel like he belonged. He'd never meant for it to cost the lives of so many, and certainly not the lives of his own kin. It was shameful, Despite his dying breaths, he could feel Bilbo beside him. It was comforting, and humbling, the hobbit still found it in himself to forgive Thorin for the horrible deeds he'd put him through, Bilbo was so much more that ne looked, he was ten times the dwarf he could ever claim to be. At least he wasn't alone, facing death alone was the last thing he'd wish upon anyone.

Fili was meeting his end alone, his brain reminded him. His eldest nephew had died in one of the most awful ways Thorin could ever imagine, being dangled like that, being shown a tiny glimpse hope just before experiencing despair, before being overcome by abject terror. If Thorin could have taken it all back, he would have. He should never have sent them scouting up there, who knew what had been done to his blonde nephew between the time he'd been caught and the moment that blade went through his chest?

And then there was Kili. What had become of him? So overwhelmed by what had been done to one nephew, Thorin realized he'd never spared a second thought about what had become of his favorite archer. Something deep down inside of him insisted that Kili had also met his end, that his little raven haired nephew no longer drew breath either. He who should have had so many years to look forward to, who'd even found someone who might have walked the same path as him in a red haired elf, now had nothing. Nothing but the loneliness that would be the after-world.

What had he done so bad that his family deserved to be cursed in such a way? What mistake had Thorin done, that it had to cost so much?

The ice beneath him was freezing right through the remains of his coat, chilling his bones. Dried blood cracked on the side of his face as he tried moving it, tried defying death by showing it that he was still in control of his movements. But Thorin knew he was fading, he knew he didn't have very long left here, and the thought was shattering. The dwarf had wanted to accomplish _so_ much more. He'd envisioned himself countless times getting back Erebor, his lifetime quest, and he'd be occupying it's throne while his twelve companions would get their just repayment. He could see them all, even Bilbo, feasting, rebuilding the great kingdom, bringing out old vestiges and letting them see the light once more, give them back their splendor of old. Thorin had wanted to relive these glory days, the days in which Erebor had written its name down in History.

Alas, he accepted his time had come to an end, his life was over. His only wish would have been to be able to spend more time around those he loved, to have maybe have gotten more out of the family he had left. His kin, and his beloved sister, had been the only remains of their broken clan. The Durins were fading, his dear cousin being the only one left. Thorin knew Dain would live up to his name, he had faith in his relative, but it did not make parting with the world any easier. It was much more painful than he'd ever envisioned it.

The blinding light pained his eyes, and Thorin willed himself to shut them, accomplishing one last action while he still had a little power over his body. The sounds around him were dulling down, the piercing cold beneath his fingers was gradually becoming nothing, and his chest no longer found the strength to let him live any longer.

It was over.

As Thorin accepted death, eyes slowly seeing nothing but darkness, he thought he heard a distant sound, akin to somewhat of a roar. Whether it was genuine or his mind playing some last tricks on him, Thorin never knew as he felt himself go lax, his world going black.


	2. Dysfunctional Family

**Okay, I'm still not too sure if I'll be keeping it up, but here's chapter 2. I know Edmund's a bit of a douch in it, but look at it from his perspective too... He'd get better though! ^^**

Susan did not want to believe it at first. She even blinked her eyes several times to assure herself that this was indeed some form of reality. Again and again, she'd expected the white her eyes kept seeing to morph back into a brownish color, her hands touching solid wood when she'd extend them instead of a cold texture. But as she knelt down, extending an arm to the white surface beneath her feet, she felt _cold, wet, _she felt something was indeed _there_.

Looking around her in amazement, she took in her surroundings, with the bear trees and the immense cliffs she could see off in the distance. It really was beautiful, if only Mother could see it too! Catching a glimpse of something here and some other element there, Susan was amazed. She'd not allowed herself to express such childish feelings since Father had gone off to the war. She'd had to look out for Lucy, show her what to do, and the price it had cost had been a part of her innocence, an innocence she was thrilled to have back.

Speaking of which, she owed her sister an apology. Lucy was forgiving, she'd always been, it was a whole part of her Susan could almost say she envied, but she thought better of it. Saying sorry wouldn't be enough, not yet anyway. She knew Lucy would accept it wholeheartedly, and then put everything behind her, like only she could. But for Susan, it didn't feel like enough, to earn the forgiveness she wished her sister to give her. The wrongs she'd done to her didn't only concern the wardrobe, Susan could retrace regrets she had, in ways she'd treated Lucy, going back to before they'd even come to Professor Kirk's house. However, the elder sister hoped this would give her a chance to mend things with Lucy, to create a relationship between the two of them, like the special bond Lucy had with Peter, which she most envied. For now though, just seeing Lucy smile, it was enough, just knowing her sister was happier than she'd been in, well, days.

"Impossible" It wasn't exactly what she'd wanted to say, it sounded rather silly when the word left her lips, but Susan had always learned to be rational, she'd always believed in firm rules. Finding another world through a wardrobe had seemed like madness to her. Yet, Lucy had been trying to convince them _so_ hard, Susan admitted she regretted believing her little sister would lie to them.

She knew Peter had really _wanted_ to believe Lucy. If there truly was another world out there, devoid of death, war and broken families, Susan knew she would have jumped on the occasion to go there, even dragging Edmund if she'd have had to. Just the pure whiteness around her allowed Susan to believe in the fairy tale Lucy had went on about, and it was magical to experience.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imagination." Lucy chuckled, and smiled _ -smiled!-_ up at them. Susan was taken aback, how could her little sister be so _forgiving_? How could she not find it in her to not even be a little angry at her siblings after they'd doubted her? Lucy was the best little sister one could ever ask for, and Susan smiled fondly at her, not for the first time wishing that she too, had some of those good traits.

She'd been about to apologize, to beg her little sister forgiveness, hoping it may bring them close once more, but her elder brother beat her to it.

"I-I don't suppose saying we're sorry… Would quite cover it?" Peter hesitantly asked. Oh, he really wanted to mend things up with his special little sister! True, he hadn't out openly refused to believe her, but her story had just seemed so… _Impossible. _Yet, the boy knew he never should have doubted Lucy in the first place, she was the most honest little girl he'd ever come across. Oh, he needed to make it up to her, he needed them to become close once again!

"No… It wouldn't." It was almost timid, and Peter's face fell, what could he do to mend things if Lucy didn't want to accept an apology? He knew he couldn't ask anything much of her, as he was the one in the wrong, but he hoped he hadn't sacrificed the bond they'd always shared by not believing her.

Susan saw her brother's features cloud over, understanding that despite how small the word was, it was still painful to hear. She knew of the special bond Lucy and Peter had, she'd always been aware of it, and if it had broken because of her brother's doubt, she knew both siblings would be seriously affected.

Peter had always been the one to comfort Lucy, when they'd still been living in London, under the constant threat of bombes and military assaults. Her little sister had been very insecure back then, which child wouldn't, but despite the whole family trying to coax Lucy into believing it would eventually get better, Peter had always been the one who'd been able to reach out to her, Peter had always been the one Lucy had sought for comfort when she'd needed it. Despite how demanding it seemed at times, she knew Peter always accepted their baby sister because he took it as his job as the eldest to look out for them all, even Edmund, who'd pulled away from everybody after Father had went off to the war. Despite how they'd all lost something to the armed conflict raging on around them, Lucy and Peter had found each other, they'd become extremely reliant on one another.

Susan hadn't seen it at first, it had only been little every-day gestures, but as time went on, she noticed the little things Peter and Lucy would do together, the way her elder brother would sometimes give in to their youngest sibling, put aside some of his work to spend time with her, offer her his own dessert at the dinner table, or read Lucy a bedtime story when she endlessly begged for one. While Susan had always thought Peter had only been over indulgent with Lucy, she thought she maybe could understand a little better, Peter had been trying to reassure Lucy that, despite the horrors going on in the world, they were going to pull through, they'd make it. Just little moments like that would suffice for Lucy, they'd be enough to let her believe that someday, things would be good again.

"But this might!" And before any of the three siblings could say a word, Peter found his face to be the target of a well aimed snowball. _Oh Lucy would pay for that_, he thought chuckling. He too, bent over and managed to gather a pile of snow in his hands, before aiming for his dear sister. And after a while, even Susan joined in, they hadn't had fun or laughed like this in years, it felt so good! With Lucy running around him, Susan dodging from left to right, both sisters grinning widely, Peter couldn't help but revel in the happiness they were displaying.

With snowballs being thrown in every direction, things couldn't have been better, at least for a while. A bitter "Ow!" from the brother who'd stayed silent ever since they'd entered this place cut the merriment short, and the three other siblings fell silent.

Peter wanted to be angry at Edmund, he really did. Since Father had left for war, Edmund had become a real beast. While he could understand, to an extent, feeling this was the way his little brother had chosen to deal with the situation, Peter would have let it slip. But this wasn't only about Edmund. He'd hurt Lucy, his own sister, without seemingly having a second thought about it, not even regretting it. He knew Edmund didn't like them, or made it come off that way, because inside he was dealing with a lot of insecurities, but as an older brother, he had to make Edmund see that his actions had consequences. Edmund had to apologize to Lucy, whether he wanted to or not, even if Peter would have preferred he do it willingly. Yes, he was still a child, but he'd hurt his _sister_, who he was supposed to look out for.

"Stop it!" Edmund snapped, not enjoying in the least watching his three siblings laugh and have fun together, while he was being left out. True, he could join in at any moment he wished, but Edmund held resentment towards those he called siblings, they didn't like him anyway, and neither did he. Especially knowing that now, he couldn't brush off Lucy's story as a joke, he was in for serious trouble, knowing _Peter_.

There was a tense silence in the aftermath of Edmund's outburst, each of the siblings taking into account that their younger brother had been _lying_ the whole time, he'd let Lucy down knowing that this place was real.

"You little _liar._" Peter hated the way the words rolled off his tongue, and even more the reaction it got from Edmund, who seemed to show nothing but disgust for his elder brother, but he had to make him understand. He'd really hurt Lucy by leaving her alone when she'd said Edmund had been with her to Narnia. He'd hoped that maybe being in the country, away from home, might have helped Edmund, encouraged him to maybe look out for Lucy more, as Mother wasn't there, but his little brother had always been a difficult child, not unkind though. _This_ however, had only been pure spite. Peter knew that shouting at Edmund like this was definitely not going to help their broken bond, but he needed to make him understand above all else right now. There would be time later to fix things up, at least he hoped.

"You didn't believe her either!" Edmund shot back. Peter was blaming _him_? He was blaming _Edmund_ for not believing Lucy, when he himself hadn't either? That was unfair! Peter was always unfair, always looking out for Lucy first. He _hated_ his brother right now, he really wished they weren't related. How could they be angry at _him_ when it had been _Lucy_ who'd started all the trouble when discovering the damn wardrobe in the first place!

Peter hated how Edmund could be so stubborn at times, it was really frustrating, and despite how he wished he could stay in control over his own body and words, his temper got the better of him, it always did when coming to his younger brother, and Peter hated the fact that he was still unable to control himself, he was thirteen for God's sake, Mother was expecting him to be the man of the family!

"Apologize to Lucy." But Edmund, ever the persistent brother, kept his mouth shut, and before Peter could stop himself, he found that he'd taken a –threatening- step forward "Say you're sorry!"

He regretted his action just a moment later, seeing the way Edmund cowered under his stare, he hated the mistrust he could read there. He was his _brother_! They were _supposed_ to be able to tell each other everything! What had he done so wrong that it had come to this?

"All right…" Edmund snapped. If they wanted an apology so much, he'd give it, if it would make them leave him alone. He hated how Peter always got him to do it his way. Peter thought he was Father, when he wasn't! It wasn't fair! "I'm sorry!" He knew they wouldn't buy it, but he didn't care right now, he was too annoyed with everybody to even think straight.

"That's all right." Lucy didn't want to see her brothers argue, they'd been doing it way to often since Father had gone off to the war, the worst day having been the one where Edmund accused Peter of sending Father off to die when he could have gone in his place. Peter had never brought the subject back up, but despite her young age, she knew Edmund had hurt him deeply. Ever since, Edmund had never gotten along with his brother, despite Peter trying to be nice to him. She didn't need to witness another argument, especially knowing they could be seeing Mister Tumnus if they didn't delay too long here! "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." She knew it was mean, but some part of Lucy decided that Edmund deserved the words, especially as they were his own. Maybe it would make him think about his actions a little, although knowing Edmund, he probably didn't care, Lucy thought sadly.

"Maybe we should go back?" Susan suggested, eager to get rid of the tension lingering in the air. Despite being glad that Lucy had been right all along, she didn't want to give her brothers another occasion to snap at each other, knowing they would probably both let words slip that they'd regret later.

"Shouldn't we at least… Take a look around?" Edmund suggested, having seemingly forgotten his brother's anger towards him. Now that they were here, all four of them, he knew he could do as the White Queen had suggested, he could bring them to her, and maybe, just maybe, she'd give him some of that Turkish delight again. Oh, he would indeed like that!

At least, she'd been more caring in the few hours they'd spent together than his siblings had ever been to him in the last few years. _She_ understood him, _she_ knew the pain he was going through, and _she_ said she could make him _King. _At the thought, Edmund marveled, just imagining Peter at his feet, obeying his every command, he'd show him how mean he'd been to him, oh he'd show him. At least, Edmund knew _someone_ here wanted him.

"I think, Lucy should decide." Peter stated. Besides, he owed it to her, and judging by the smile he got in return, it was worth it. Edmund could put up with it for now, he decided. It's not that Peter was deliberately being mean to his brother, but it would leave the dark haired boy some time to reflect on his actions, and hopefully, try and change a little. On top of which, this Mister Tumnus Lucy had talked about had come off as a very nice person.

Lucy was overjoyed, to put it simply. Peter had agreed to go and see the fawn! He wasn't going to send them home after just getting here!

"I'd like you all to meet Mister Tumnus!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, surely he would be happy to share a bit of tea around them, no?

"Well then Mister Tumnus it is." Peter decided for them all, before going to fetch a few coats and hand each of his siblings their own, not missing Edmund's scowl as he gave him a fluffy grey coat.

And so, following the youngest little sister, they made their way to _the nicest fawn Lucy had ever met_.


	3. Alive!

**I couldn't resist tackling Thorin, Kili and Fili's wakening, so I managed to write it sometime during the night! ^^ I'm not too sure where this is heading yet, so it may be a while before I update the story again, but I'll try and keep it up! :)**

Thorin felt cold. At first he'd thought it was because he was no longer living, knowing corpses tended to lose their body warmth. It was a shock to actually realize that he _felt_ cold. If he could _feel_ cold, that meant that he was still alive, that some parts of his senses were still functioning.

The last thing he could remember was a burning pain in his chest, as Azog's arm had pierced right through him, and Bilbo next to him, begging against the cruel strings of faith for the dwarf to fight, to stay alive.

Thorin could vaguely remember himself go lax, his body having become unresponsive, his senses going numb before shutting down completely. He could recall his blurry eyes closing, embracing the darkness. And he thought he could recall something else, but it was still a little fuzzy. It had been some kind of sound, a beastly noise, a _roar_. Or at least, he thought he'd heard it, maybe it had been a trick of his own brain.

Nevertheless, the fact that he could process these thoughts meant that he wasn't dead, that he was, in fact, still very much alive, as he could feel himself draw breath. As if to make sure he was in some form of consciousness, Thorin ordered his fingers to move-and he managed to flex them-_flex_ them! Overjoyed in finding that he, apparently, still had some form of control over his body, Thorin allowed himself to utter a sob, a sob of relief. He was alive!

Next, the dwarf tried controlling other parts of his body, namely his eyes. Those too were still in order, as wishing he could see the sky once more, his eyelids opened, and Thorin thought he could make out firmament stretching out high above him. If he could both feel and see, then he was now convinced that he was alive. It came after to his arms, which he found most heavy, but with the willpower only dwarves possessed, Thorin managed to lift a shaking limb, and his frozen hand could now be seen in front of him.

This was indeed looking good.

He decided to skip lifting his other arm, judging he could probably try and get to his knees at least. It was a slow process, gaining control over cold limbs, parts of him that should have been long dead, but as long as he drew breath, and not willing to die again anytime soon, Thorin pushed himself, until he managed to position himself on his knees. This new stance allowed him to cast a glance at his surroundings.

All around him were indeed trees, dead trees, which had lost their leaves many moons ago, judging by how bare they looked. Underneath him, the snow crunched, as his body still gave some light jerky movements, and looking around, Thorin found that, indeed, the snow seemed to stretch far off, beyond the horizon. However, this was _not_ Ravenhill. There were no trees there, only one enormous mountain. His foggy mind seemed to suddenly evaporate all the unneeded clouds still in there, and the dwarf repeated out loud what he'd just realized, as if trying to convince himself.

"This is not Ravenhill." Thorin looked around frantically, where was he? He could feel his breaths coming out in short gasps again, as the feeling of not knowing where he was unsettled him. He was alive, but not at Ravenhill. How could that be?

Eyes darting around wildly, Thorin scanned the area, desperate to find there something in the scenery than might give him an indication as to where he might be. He definitely wasn't captured, orcs not leaving their prey out in the open, but something told him the rest of his company wasn't anywhere near either, or they would be crowding around him. Again, Thorin looked back and forward again, and back-

His eyes stopped on a mop of dark brown hair, not ten feet away from him. Squinting his eyes, which had slowly begun to regain their focus, the silhouette lying there morphed into one very familiar dwarf. As he took in the golden armor, and the bow lying just next to it, there was only one person that could possibly be.

_Kili!_

Instinct's took over, and Thorin found himself rushing over to his fallen kin, who hadn't moved in the slightest since he'd laid eyes on him. Kili had died in that battle, Thorin had been so sure of it, why play such a dirty trick on him now? As his eyes fell on the peaceful face of his youngest nephew, Thorin drew the few strands of runaway hair back and trailed his hand along Kili's face, stroking it lovingly, from cheek to neck. Only to feel a pulse.

Thorin didn't dare believe it. Could it be true? Desperate for confirmation, he steadied his hand at the base of the brown haired dwarf's neck and waited. There it was again, a pulse! He was alive! Kili was alive too!

Overjoyed, Thorin couldn't bear to part from his nephew, and rubbed comforting circles with his thumb on the lad's shoulder, letting him know he was there, that Uncle was just beside him, that he had nothing to fear. To his delight, he could also feel the breathing even out, and become more steady, and before he knew it, Kili's eyes were open, and looking up at him once more.

"Uncle?' Kili hesitated, disbelieving. Hadn't he died?

The archer managed to push himself up, despite feeling a little stiff in his limbs, and looked down, surprised not to find a gaping wound in his chest, where Bolg's stake had plunged into him, cutting off his breath.

"I'm here Kili. We're _alive_. Somehow, we're alive" Thorin whispered into his nephew's hair, as he drew him up into a warm embrace. How he wished he'd done this before sending them off into battle, how he'd wished he'd shown his two boys just a little more affection, as all good uncle should have. Maybe he could mend it now, if they were indeed given another chance at life. If the great Mahal had taken pity upon him and his broken family, allowing him a second opportunity, he would not waste it.

"Where are we?" Kili's question was muffled, as he had his head buried deep in his Uncle's chest, but his voice held no trace of fear. Actually, there was almost some hope in the tone.

"I don't know, Kili." Thorin spoke gently, marveling in the fact that he had his nephew back, his precious little boy was here, alive. "But we're not anywhere near Ravenhill, that is certain." He thought of letting it slip now, not seeing any point in lying to Kili. Besides he'd see for himself eventually that they weren't anywhere they were remotely familiar with.

Kili drew back at his Uncle's words, not at Ravenhill? Then where were they? True the lad could _feel_ it in the air, he'd never been here before, but the archer was almost surprised at feeling almost calm, his soul held no fear whatsoever. He didn't understand, remembering his last moments having been so difficult for him, realizing he'd never live the life he'd wished for alongside Tauriel. He'd thought he'd be facing death alone, that once he closed his eyes, he'd be forever by himself, yet Uncle was here with him now. The thought of being someplace foreign suddenly wasn't as terrifying as it had seemed just a moment ago, knowing he wasn't alone anymore.

As Thorin comforted his younger nephew, he looked around once more. If Kili was here, then surely Fili was too, right? And if Kili was alive…

His eyes scanned around once more, desperate to see a second familiar face, as he clutched Kili tighter to him. Sure enough, a little off to the side, Thorin was sure he could see a mop of blonde hair sprawled out on the ground, and a small figure attached too it. Kili saw it too, and immediately shot up.

"Is that-?" But the lad didn't even finish his question, as both Durins sprang to their feet, rushing over to the familiar third figure, who still lay unconscious in the snow.

Sure enough, it was Fili, Thorin's eldest nephew. As the dwarf king crashed to his knees next to his other sister-son, his hands frantically proceeded the same way they'd done with Kili, settling themselves on a small neck after brushing blonde hair aside. Despite the frozen skin, Thorin wanted to cry in relief when he thought he felt a pulse. It may have been small but it was there, Fili was breathing!

"Uncle, is he-?" Kili started, not too sure what his Uncle's face meant. He hoped, oh he really hoped, that like Thorin and he, his brother had been allowed to live once more, Fili hadn't deserved to die the way he had, and life without his shadow would be so lonely. Kili couldn't even fathom facing a future where his brother wouldn't be at his side.

"Mahal! He's alive Kili!" his Uncle tried not to sound too eager, but this was a miracle, having his family back in one piece, seeing them breathing once more. Eyes sweeping over his still unconscious nephew, Thorin was relieved to see that, like Kili, the gaping wound Azog had inflicted on Fili as he'd held him up by his neck seemed to have just disappeared, there was no sign of any blade having pierced his nephew's chest.

The dwarf thanked the Maker, for letting him taste life again, and letting him be reunited with his two beloved sister's sons. This was more than he deserved, but Thorin would not throw this turn of events away, not when he had a chance to bring the Durins back together again. Mahal had given him threads, now it was up to him to sew them once more.

Fili's world had gone black, numb, when he'd felt the excruciating pain rip right through him, as Azog had impaled him on his blade. Oh it had hurt so bad! He'd been sure he was going to die, in the few moments he'd been spared to think during his fall, and true enough, the pain that radiated through his body as he impacted with solid ground had confirmed his last realizations. The blonde hadn't had any time to process any other thoughts, as everything had happened too quickly, safe for a quick _I don't want to die!_ Then, Fili's body had been sprawled out on the ground, no longer any lively twinkle visible. But during his fall, he hadn't heard his Uncle's anguished cry, nor had he noticed Kili hiding just out of reach, the only thing ringing through his ears had been a roar, or at least he'd though he'd heard it…

The blonde was sure he was dead, and yet, what was this cold feeling beneath him? Why was he feeling cold if he no longer drew breath? Gaining a little control over his limbs, Fili tried ordering his hand to flex, as if thinking doing so would allow him to grasp whatever was beneath him. Sure enough, his body obeyed -it _obeyed_ him!- and he soon realized the soft feeling under his gloved fingers was something akin to snow.

The next logical thing to do would be to open his eyes, but Fili hesitated. What was he going to see? If it was to find Uncle's body torn apart to the point it would no longer be recognizable, with Azog standing triumphantly above it, or have to see Kili being maimed by Bolg right in front of him, Fili would rather be tortured till he died himself than have to witness his loved ones breathe their last. He knew it was cowardly, but having to continue on without his family was not even thinkable.

Still, the warrior within him forced himself to _look_ up once more, and when he did, Fili was sure he could feel the burning sting of tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. There, hovering just over him, he was sure he could see Kili and Uncle Thorin, alive! Smiling!

"K-Kili? U-Uncle?" The blonde wanted to be sure it wasn't a trick, that this wasn't some kind of false hope he was being shown yet again. Knowing his Uncle had been that close to him when he'd died had been torment. However, the feeling of warm arms around his waist, as Thorin brought him into a bone crushing hug, and Kili's hand on his shoulder were definitely enough to prove him that they were _there_.

"Fi-I'm, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"Thorin wanted to mend things, while he still had the chance. It had been his fault his nephew had perished, being the one to have sent him scouting that less than secure mountain. It had been him who had simply watched, frozen, as Fili had aguishly begged for him to run as he'd just _stared_ at his nephew being brutally butchered.

Fili knew his brother would have probably liked to say something too, but had refrained himself, leaving the first words he'd hear be their Uncle's apology. Besides, his reassuring hand on his shoulder conveyed enough for the elder to know he was okay. Thorin was the one who actually seemed to be in need of comfort right noow.

"Please don't blame yourself Uncle." Fili started softly. Thorin hadn't any guilt to carry. It had just been a cruel twist of faith, his Uncle hadn't knowingly sent him to his death, Thorin was not a dwarf who'd do such a thing anyway. "We're here now, together, maybe we'll be able to start off again?" He asked, hesitantly looking up to his king.

Thorin could only smile down at the inquisitive stare. Sometimes, he forgot how much Fili was still a child, despite being the elder of the two brothers. The dwarf gave his nephew a slight squeeze on his shoulder, conveying what he could not say out loud. But it was enough for Fili to understand.

Sensing this was soon going to become somewhat awkward, Kili rose up first, soon followed by the other two. Maybe they ought to find out where exactly they were? Maybe they should be heading to somewhere where they might find someone.

"Shouldn't we be moving?" he asked, with his trademark smirk. Thorin smiled, noticing it had been little things like this that he'd missed the most, while being overcome by the damn Dragon Sickness. But now it was just the three of them. Wherever they were, Thorin promised himself he'd try and mend what he'd done, he'd try and build a family again.

"Why don't you lead the way, Kili?" he asked with a light wink, sending his younger nephew to the front. And so the three of them set off, together, dragging themselves through the snow. The Uncle might not have had the slightest clue as to where they'd landed, but as long as they were together, it was all that counted.


	4. Shattered

**I know this chapter will sort of follow the movie, so there's not much "inventing" from my part, but I'll try and make the two groups meet up soon. I still hope this chapter is enjoyable enough for you! :)**

Peter hated the shattered look his little sister had had when they'd entered the destroyed house. She'd been enthusiastically describing how charming Mister Tumnus's interior was, and how he made the best tea ever, when they'd finally arrived.

What they'd found hadn't been a house though.

It had been a ruin.

The abject horror on Lucy's face as she'd asked "Who would do something like this?" was heartbreaking. His little sister who had been so full of joy at the mere idea of sharing a simple cup of tea with a friend was now crestfallen. He wished he could spare comforting words for her, Peter wished he could tell her that everything was going to be all right, but Lucy wouldn't be fooled. He knew the idea of sparing his little sister the pain of knowing what had probably happened to the faun would be right, in the senses that he did not wish to see any more harm come to her, but Lucy wasn't a moron either. She'd see right through him. Despite being only a child, her brain had probably already processed the awful reality of what had happened here, and Peter hated it. He hated the fact that his little sister, who should still have been so full of innocence and trust for everything around her, had had to grow up to the point where she could now understand the horrible truth with nobody having to tell her.

As the children walked on the shattered remains of Mister Tumnus's house, they all were overcome with shock. They'd all seen in the snow and white landscape something so magical, something so perfect. They'd all thought this was a blissful place, where no harm could ever come into existence, even Edmund. The White Queen had been so nice to him, with her gentle smiles and soft words, but seeing what had occurred here, imagining the violence, judging by the shattered objects and torn walls, he could see that Narnia wasn't the beautiful fairy tale the Queen had shown him.

Oh! But she wasn't to blame! It wasn't her fault, it was the faun's, he was a traitor, he deserved all this! It was just the _violence_ he could associate with the home. What had gone on here had not ended well, and the faun must have put up some kind of a fight, it was plainly obvious. Nevertheless, a foul part of him was glad, the faun had gotten what he deserved after all. He was a traitor to the Queen, he deserved to be subjected to some form of punishment. The Queen had probably imprisoned him, she'd show him how good she was, how regal she was, how she _deserved_ her title as Empress of Narnia.

"Who would do something like this?' Lucy had asked aloud, hoping one of her elder siblings might be able to comfort her. Mister Tumnus might have done something wrong, but to have his own home torn to shreds for it, it was really saddening. As she took in the broken teacups and smashed picture frames, it just made the ache in her chest grow, at the idea of what might have occurred here. Mister Tumnus was a kind soul, even more so by releasing her instead of turning her over to the witch, to understand what had happened here… It was truly heartbreaking, even more so knowing she was too late to do anything about it. Mister Tumnus was gone…

She looked up, as Peter tore some form of note that had been pinned to the wall, and the four siblings gathered together, Lucy huddling the closest to him, as he read it out loud, for all of them to hear.

"The faun Tumnus… Is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty… Jadis, Queen of Narnia… For comforting her enemies… And fraternizing with humans… Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen…" What was that supposed to mean? Only minutes ago, Peter had been so happy being here, and his sister had been laughing and smiling with them. Now he could feel the tense silence in the air, as it dawned on him. This _Narnia_ wasn't only fun and games, there were people living and dying here. And if Mister Tumnus had been arrested just for speaking with some human, what was possibly going to happen to them? He'd promised Mother he'd keep his three siblings safe, but if here was no longer safe, they could not delay a moment longer, even if it would break Lucy's heart to leave.

Edmund had stood a good distance away from his siblings, and had managed to hide the smug expression he bore in the furs of his coat. It was all the faun deserved after all. Hadn't he been the one to betray Her Majesty the Queen? By his standards, the poor soul was lucky to have only been imprisoned, the Queen could probably have done a lot worse to him. She'd been _kind_. Edmund even acknowledged that one of the foulest parts of him was actually relishing in the pained expression Lucy was now bearing. Silly girl, getting overly attached to traitors in an hour around a cup of tea! This would certainly teach her! Not everybody with a nice face had a nice heart to go with it.

"All right" Susan started, after having grabbed the letter from Peter's hands. "Now we _really_ should go back!" She had to make them see, staying here any longer couldn't possibly end well for any of them. If the nice faun had been arrested for such a trivial matter, so could they, and Susan did not wish to stay stuck here when maybe Mother would be able to make it to the country too. If they remained in Narnia, and Mother came and went, not finding her children… She didn't even want to envision any further scenarios.

"But what about Mister Tumnus?!" Lucy exclaimed. They couldn't just _leave_ him here! Were her siblings that cold? To the point that they'd forsake an innocent person to endure an unfair treatment? Mister Tumnus was imprisoned on unjust terms, these were all lies! And she knew it! They had to do something, the little girl felt she needed to repay him for his kindness, but she knew she could not do this alone. Lucy had hoped that maybe if they'd all went, the four of them, they might have been stronger, but Susan's words were final, her elder sister wanted nothing to do with this place anymore, they wouldn't be rescuing Mister Tumnus…

"If he was arrested for just being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do…" Susan tried to be gentle, tried not to frighten her little sister more than she already was. But _this_… They just couldn't do it. Besides, Mister Tumnus was labeled a traitor, surely he was a dangerous criminal… right?

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy replied, sadly, as Susan and Peter eyed her critically. Oh, she hoped she could make them grasp how important this meant to her, that by letting her go, Mister Tumnus had sacrificed himself, he'd willingly let himself be dragged off to some prison to save a little nobody like her! "_I'm_ the human! She must have found out he helped me!" Oh! What was she going to do? She really wanted to save her friend, truly, she did, but without her sibling's support, Lucy knew it would be next to an impossible task, knowing they would _never_ let her go wandering off to such a foul place by herself. Despite knowing the dangers that could await her, Lucy still couldn't understand the other's reluctance to do _anything_ about the innocent Mister Tumnus.

"Maybe we could call the police…" Peter started hesitantly. He really wished there was something he could do, so as to lift Lucy's spirits, knowing how fond she was of her Narnian friend, but a reasonable side of him knew none of them could enter wherever the poor faun had been taken, less they devalue their lives completely, which went against the whole idea of having them being sent off to the countryside in the first place.

"These are the police!" Susan retorted, getting increasingly short tempered. They _needed_ to get back home, couldn't her siblings see that? This was _not _something four little children could interfere with.

"Don't worry Lu, we'll think of something!" Peter tried to encourage his little sister, momentarily blocking out the elder sister's voice of reason. He was torn between following what seemed to be the logical path, that they should all be going home, like Susan suggested, yet a part of him really wanted to help his little sister, whom he'd pushed too much aside in the last few months, knowing somehow that finding a way to save Mister Tumnus would be the right thing to do. He knew how much Lucy valued her friendship with this faun, and having to say no to her demand was really painful, but being older also allowed him to realize the true gravity of the situation. _Mother, what should I do?_ He thought desperately.

"Why?" A sharp voice cut through the three sibling's arguing. Of course, Edmund just _had_ to make things worse didn't he? Susan thought bitterly.

"I mean, he's a criminal!" Indeed, Edmund couldn't even begin to understand _why_ any of his siblings would even _want_ to help such a foul creature! Lucy was too naïve for her own good anyway, always believing that everything was good, well, _no_ not everything was pink and flowers, the black haired boy thought viciously.

Besides, they should be glad this dangerous creature was secure behind bars. At least it couldn't harm any more innocent people. The Queen was a just and fair person, Edmund had seen it, her justice could only hold up to her image, of course she could do no wrong! Lucy was just refusing to see the truth, she was refusing to look because she was still an immature child!

The whole house then echoed in the resonating of Edmund's words. None of the children really _knew_ what to do. What _could_ they do anyway? They couldn't come up on an agreement, they couldn't even talk without getting into some form of fight, Lucy thought bitterly. If they couldn't even _talk _without snapping each other's heads off, how were they possibly going to be able to find a solution in helping Mister Tumnus?


	5. Let Go

**Well, inspiration struck a little again, and who knows, this may yet go somewhere? I know technically there's not much going on in this chapter, but I just _had_ to write this. :)**

Although they'd been walking (or more like plodding along) for what seemed like ages now, Thorin still couldn't find the slightest clue in the air as to where they were. The dwarf kept looking, getting more and more desperate to see something familiar, anything other than the layers of snow that stretched on beyond eyesight, but still, nothing here evoked any form of memory to him, nothing at all.

He wouldn't dare express any of his concerns to his two nephews, who were both now trailing behind him, he didn't want to have to worry them more than he had already. No, both could do with a chest devoid of burdens for the time being.

Sparing a glance behind him every few minutes, he would catch Kili and Fili talking to each other, and occasionally notice a sly glance in his direction –_what could they possibly be talking about this time?_ Knowing his nephews, it was bound to be trouble. Of course, once Thorin had caught onto the fact that the duo in his back was plotting some kind of evil plan, the duo in question knew they wouldn't be able to fake their innocent looks much longer. Fili was the one to break first.

Thorin stopped dead in his tracks, as he felt something wet and cold hit the back of his head, and the uncomfortable feeling of snow sliding down his neck. _Those little…!_ Despite the abrupt stop he'd done, he turned dead on his tracks, catching the guilty look on the brother's faces, Kili nudging his elder brother's elbow. As he caught the mischievous grin on his younger nephew's face, clearly showing that neither really regretted the action, and seeing Fili's still outstretched hand however, he couldn't resist the smile tugging on his lips.

"So this is how it's going to be, then?" he challenged, and before either of the two brothers could have time to react, Fili found his face to be the target of a well aimed snowball from Thorin.

Kili laughed, oh Uncle's expression was priceless. And then Fili getting hit straight in the face…! Oh, he wasn't going to let them have their fun by themselves though! And the darker-haired dwarf bent down, quickly gathering a snowball in his own hands, before rallying his Uncle and sending his deadly weapon onto his brother, hitting him in the arm.

"Hey! You're supposed to be with me!" Fili teased. Kili and him should be together, bringing Uncle down, not the other way round, Thorin and Kili would both annihilate him completely if they kept on showering him with snow!

"Don't feel like it!" Kili joked back, laughing. Oh, this was good! Giving a nod in Thorin's direction, he beckoned him to get behind his brother, knowing the blonde would have no chance whatsoever to escape them, besides Thorin and Kili's aim was too good.

Thorin allowed himself to go on with the game. Had there been ten other dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard with them, he definitely would have called this nonsense or a waste of time, but the thrill racing through him as he aimed for blonde hair or formed a spherical shape in his hands, the laughs and smiles, it was just so good to be able to experience it all again. He didn't care if his clothes were gradually becoming white, he didn't care if it was cold, he didn't care if his finger were numb, just being able to have _this_ with his nephews, even if both should have been grownups by now, it was actually fun. Thorin hadn't had fun in what felt like decades.

And as he realized it, the dwarf suddenly bent down more eagerly, he could now feel adrenalin racing through him as he gathered the white substance in his hands, he could feel the anticipation in his body as he rose up, he could feel the laugh escaping as he threw another projectile at his nephew, and actually allowed himself to laugh -_laugh!- _as it hit Fili again.

And so the game began, with Thorin and Kili on one side, one dropping down as the other would aim and fire, one letting his arm go forward and releasing the cold missile while the other would prepare themselves. To be honest, Thorin soon didn't care that his hands and fingers had become numb, he didn't care that his clothes were going to end up soaking wet and cold, he didn't care that acting like this was definitely not a kingly thing to do, no he didn't really care at all.

And then he found himself victim of two instant snowballs. Hey! He couldn't fight on two fronts!

"This isn't fair!" he whined playfully, as he realized Kili had betrayed him to side with his brother. How was Thorin possibly going to defeat the two of them? How was he going to be able to triumph over the deadly snowball throwers?

But being a dwarf, and one of the honorable line of Durin at that, Thorin wouldn't give up. No, he'd throw snowballs 'till he fell. Which was eventually what happened, as overcome from one side and the other, the dwarf tripped, and fell down on his back. Thorin would accept defeat however, he wasn't a professional snowball thrower, he didn't master the art like his two nephews did, and soon, he found himself sprawled on his back, spitting out whatever had actually managed to get in his mouth.

Kili and Fili grinned at each other: of course they'd beat Uncle Thorin like this. Okay, it was cheating, but their Uncle was just too good if he was against either of them. Together however, the brothers knew they were nigh unbeatable, they'd always been. Both allowed themselves to sink next to their laughing Uncle, not caring in the least about the soaked clothes right now, allowing themselves to enjoy laughing once more, as they both gave Thorin a heart-warming hug.

"What am I ever going to do with the pair of you?" Thorin chuckled as he ruffled both boys hair, earning playful protest on both parts. Oh he knew his nephews hated it, but he needed some kind of vengeance for the snowballs, right?

After catching his much needed breath, Thorin decided they could not linger here for much longer. First off, if ever there was indeed something out there, looking for them and with harmful intentions, it would do them no good staying rooted on the spot. Secondly, they needed to find some kind of shelter, and food, because the bare trees surrounding them would definitely not be providing any supplies for them once they got hungry and would probably do them little comfort in protecting them from the cold nights.

Kili and Fili both followed, without protesting, just taking in the scenery around them. True, it was snow everywhere, but somehow, it felt totally different from the battlefield and what they'd both experienced up at Ravenhill. Where then, they'd only went through pain and death, here they could almost breathe in life each time they'd take in a gulp of air, and needless to say, it felt immensely good. Kili had only had a half a second to realize what was about to happen to him, when he'd jumped in to save Tauriel. He'd known he was going to die, when he caught sight of the stake in Bolg's grasp, just over him, but it had been worth it, if he'd managed to save his heart's One in the process. With the knowledge that he'd only a few seconds to spare, Kili had done the only thing that seemed remotely logical to him, he'd somehow choked in one last breath. It had been painful, feeling his life being cut off, taken away from him at such a young age, but looking into Tauriel's eyes as he died, Kili knew it was worth it. If by his sacrifice he'd managed to save her, let her continue to breathe, he knew he could not wish for much more.

But now, being able to control his limbs again, Kili could experience the simple act of _breathing_ he could feel himself alive again, as the air he took in made its way around his body. And it was a blessing.

Fili was pretty much the same. His breath had already caught in his throat once he'd been seized in the tower, after being cornered. Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, the only thing the blonde had done was attempt to take in as much air as he could while trying to evade the hands that were painfully manhandling him. It hadn't been easy, and he'd literally lost control over his breathing once Azog himself had beaten him to his knees. Fili had only been gasping then, as he'd been dragged out and displayed in front of his Uncle, the grip on his neck having considerably constricted the air he could take in. Oh he'd wanted to live, seeing his Uncle, Dwalin and Bilbo just across from him, he'd wanted to just _live_, to be able to join them, but the sharp claws digging in behind him, hurting his neck, reminded him that he no longer had any control over what would happen to him, and Fili had allowed himself to despair, knowing he could not be saved. Instead of using his breath to sustain his own life, which he knew was about to end, the blonde did the only thing he deemed reasonable to do with the short moments he'd had left. If he was going to die, Fili refused to let anyone else breathe their last when they could easily live for many years if they just retreated. A part of him was screaming how unfair fate had been towards him, arguing that he should be the one to have long days to look forward to, but Fili knew that he could not escape the inevitable. Death was coming for him, and the only thing he could do was save those who still could be saved, and make the most of the last few breaths he was allowed. He'd only managed to let half of his intake out, screaming, begging for his Uncle to run, when he felt his own life being taken away from him, choking on the air he'd been trying to expulse. It hurt, burned even, for the few moments he'd been spared to experience pain, to experience the _want_ of air, and then his body shut down.

Now though, Fili didn't feel constricted, as he allowed himself to just breathe in the life floating around him, it wasn't painful, nothing was cutting of his intakes, and it felt immensely good, just being allowed to experience such a small, simple, every-day feeling again.

Thorin, oddly, found himself to still be smiling. The dwarf wasn't remotely the type for showing any sort of emotion, safe for the usual brooding façade, but something in the air was tugging his lips upwards. Thorin couldn't describe the feeling, he didn't even know why it was affecting him in such a way, but he was definitely enjoying it. As he put one foot in front of the other, sometimes allowing himself to give childish kicks into the snow, he couldn't help the grin on his face, it was just _there, _this whole place was making him smile, even if he had no clue as to where he was.

For once in his life, the dwarf decided he could follow Kili's behavior, and relax a little, let go of the feeling that he _needed_ to be in charge. Sure, he was being followed, but Thorin didn't feel any pressure on his shoulders, he knew that neither Kili nor Fili were really expecting a "kingly attitude" from him, and although he'd never realized it back in Erebor, it felt oddly good, to not have all that weight on his shoulders. No, from now on, the only thing he needed to be was Uncle Thorin, an Uncle who was more than happy to find his place again.


	6. Mister Beaver Makes His Entrance

**Okay, well I've got a few ideas for future chapters for this, so you can expect a few more to come in the next weeks. :)**

**Thank you for following/reviewing so far, it's great knowing you're enjoying the story, and hopefully, I'll be able to keep up something good enough for you! :D**

**Well, here's the next chapter, still sticking close to the movie, but I'm hoping to make the two groups meet up in the next chapter or two, so until then, stay tuned!**

Honestly, Edmund was embarrassed of his siblings. The way they'd huddled together when the only noticeable sound there had only been a slight twitch among the trees was appalling. Of course, he'd stayed well away, not interested in the slightest at being anywhere close to his cowardly family. And he'd almost been angry at his stupid siblings when whatever had been making the twitching noises in the nature around them had finally shown itself.

It was a beaver.

Edmund was hesitating between berating Peter, Susan and Lucy for being scared of a little fluffed animal, or be angry at them, to display such emotions for something that could not remotely harm them. True, since they'd all gotten here, the boy admitted he'd been getting more and more on edge. He wanted to just leave, make his way to _the house between the two cliffs_, where he knew his Queen would be waiting for him, but of course, Peter wouldn't allow him to go off wandering by himself. Peter always had to rule everything, and it wasn't fair. Quite frankly, Edmund was actually getting tired of it. Seeing his brother try and be brave when he was obviously terrified however, was a real treat to the eye, the younger sibling acknowledged. While he admitted to himself that he was _uneasy _(Edmund would definitely not accept that he too, was afraid), he would not allow himself to show it, he wasn't a coward.

And of course, Peter being Peter, he stepped forward, trying to get the beaver to come close, probably wanting to pet it, _stupid Peter_.

But they all reeled back however, when the beast opened its mouth, and "I ain't goin' to smell it if that's what you want" had been heard, _coming from the rodent_.

For once, the four children had all done the same thing, without having to agree, as they'd all taken a slight step back, the three older ones eyes wide in shock. How could a beaver possibly _talk_? Because their ears were undoubtedly playing tricks on the lot of them.

Lucy laughed, they'd finally gotten to meet a nice Narnian creature, and it talked! Truth be told, the beaver was quite cute too, and Peter's flushed face, as he was certainly embarrassed at having made a show of himself was indeed quite comical.

"Umm… Sorry?" Peter hesitantly tried. He could feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment, but how was he supposed to know that the animal would remotely be able to communicate with them?

"Lucy Pevensie." It was more a statement than a question, and the four children could feel the air around them turn tense, any glimpse of joy that had been there a minute ago was now gone, faded away with the beaver's words.

"Y-Yes?" Said little girl half questioned half confirmed, as she let go of Susan's hand and took a few hesitant steps towards the beaver. He was holding onto something white, a cloth, a tissue, her _handkerchief_. The one she'd given to-

"That's the hanky I gave to Mi-" She started, a little confused, and not quite grasping what it meant. She could feel Susan and Peter were close to here, and somehow their presence comforted her, but the little girl could still feel some sort of hole, which was digging deeper and deeper inside her chest. She didn't want to go any further, afraid of what she might learn, but Lucy really needed to know what had happened to her friend. Surely he was okay, right? The faun had to be okay!

"Tumnus." The beaver finished for her, casting his eyes downwards, and Lucy immediately saw the glossy eyes, as if the animal was _sad_. Could animals be sad? Well if they could talk, surely they could experience other emotions too, right? "He got it to me, just before they took him." He informed her, somewhat reluctantly.

"Is he alright?" Peter's heart almost clenched at the innocence Lucy was showing. He really wished he could tell her yes, everything was going to be okay, and that they could set off to find this Mister Tumnus, but he knew better. The faun was gone, there was probably no coming back for him, and seeing his baby sister desperately clinging onto the hope that she'd see him again, not understanding that her friend was most likely no longer around here anymore, it made his heart clench just thinking how she would handle the truth.

The beaver gave a look left, and then right, before quickly retreating towards the woods from which he'd probably come from, beckoning them to follow him with a "Further in!" whisper.

Lucy was first to follow, no doubt not seeing any harm in going after the beaver. Peter was after her, knowing he had to keep a watch out for his baby sister at all times, it was what Mother had asked of him, and besides, the beaver could surely help them, right? The two siblings were stopped by Susan however. The ever reasonable girl could not see why, or even how, Lucy and Peter could just… go after a talking beaver they'd just met.

"What are you doing?" She whispered a little harshly. Indeed, her reasonable side kicking in once again was telling her that one, beavers do not talk, and two, she and her three other siblings needed to get out of here, now, they couldn't afford to be separated because Lucy wanted to follow some little furry animal. Yes, she was sorry about the faun's fate, and she really wished they could do something about it, but being older also allowed her to know that they needed to stick together, and that following this beaver would definitely not help in any way.

"She's right." Edmund piped up. For one, he really didn't want to have to follow Peter anywhere, and two, they were not heading to the house between the two cliffs, which was the only place he really wanted to be at right now. If they were going to follow this beaver (and who follows a beaver around anyway? Even if it was a talking one…) how was he going to manage to get it away from him, and lead his siblings to the Queen? Edmund could definitely do with some Turkish delight right now, no matter what the others thought. "How do we know we can trust him?" he decided to add, feeling the need to somehow blame this silly idea on Lucy and his elder brother.

"Well… He said he knows the faun." Peter automatically replied, as if it were the only logical reason. Which was true, the beaver knew of this Mister Tumnus, whereas they didn't really, so he was the best lead they could get. He needed to find some kind of lead if he was going to help Lucy find her friend. Besides, the animal looked relatively sympathetic, surely Edmund and Susan weren't seeing it as a threat, were they?

"He's a beaver!" Susan couldn't believe her brother's willingness to trust complete strangers, was he out of his mind?! "He shouldn't be saying anything!" She reminded him. How could the animal possibly be talking in the first place?

Lucy hated these kind of arguments. Usually it was between Edmund and Peter, but sometimes Susan would add herself to the mix, and the family would really have a heated debate. She didn't like the way everything always needed to be rational around Susan, couldn't she just accept the fact that they were in a magical land with talking beasts and make the most of it, instead of having to find an explanation for everything? Besides, the beaver sure didn't look threatening, and if it truly was harboring harmful intentions towards them (which she doubted quite strongly) surely they'd be able to fight it, the four of them together, right?

"Is everything all right?" said beaver inquired. They couldn't stay here, at the mercy of the Witches spies. If they truly were to discuss anything he needed to get the four of them to his dwelling as fast as possible, so they could get talking around some form of warm meal, he was starving!

"Yes… We were just talking." Peter tried to remain calm. Why did Susan always have to be so logical and against anything remotely imaginary? The beaver couldn't possible want to hurt them, right? Besides, he knew they'd be needing some kind of shelter for the night, and Mister Tumnus's broken house was certainly not going to help them, surely they could use the beaver's hospitality?

"It's better left for safer places.' He whispered, before turning and starting to lead the way.

The three elder children started, a bit dumbfounded. Why would they need to be so quiet?

"He means the trees." Lucy informed them. Little Lucy had once again proven herself to have a more open mind than her elder siblings, Peter thought distraught. How his little sister could open herself up to such overwhelming things, he never understood, but sometimes, he admitted he'd like to possess such an ability.

The four children gave each other unsure looks once again, Edmund desperately trying to argue his siblings into following him, and not the beaver. But once again, he scowled at having no choice in the matter, as Peter turned on his heels which was the cue for them to follow him. Why must Peter always be in charge anyway?

Very reluctantly, he followed behind, but keeping an eye out for two large cliffs, where he knew someone was waiting for him.


	7. An Unexpected Twist

**Thank you to all you followers, I'm glad you're enjoying this story, and I hope I'll be able to keep up something you'll like. Here's the next chapter! :)**

The four children had been following Mister Beaver for a while now, listening to him talking about this tree being the house of such a bird and that stump was where his badger friends hid for the winter, it was fascinating really, Lucy admitted. Despite the cold, which kept biting at her already pink fingers, she quite enjoyed listening to their guide rambling on about his every-day life, and the way he talked was really funny, not that she'd already met a talking beaver, but this one was definitely a great chatterbox. Looking up to her left, she was sure she could even see Peter smiling at Mister Beaver's stories, and seeing her big brother smile made her happy, Peter hadn't been smiling much at all since their Father had left for the war, yet being here, in Narnia, seemed to lift his spirits somewhat. Hopefully, Mister Beaver could continue to make her brother smile, because Lucy really did like it when her big brother grinned at her.

And on they went, through trees and snow, sometimes in narrow passageways the little girl would never have thought would lead to somewhere, and it was truly fascinating, discovering all of these new places. She allowed herself to forget that Narnia wasn't just fun and games for a short while, and enjoy the smiles she could see on her elder sister and Peter. Edmund was still scowling of course, but she decided to ignore it, he'd come out of it when he realized that he ought to enjoy being here. The snow beneath her feet as she allowed herself to kick up and send it in front of her, dragging herself through the white layers with Mister Beaver rambling on about how his wife cooked the best meals was the best feeling she'd experienced in ages. Her heart was fluttering, and the mere idea of sharing supper with two talking beavers was definitely exciting her.

Susan wasn't too sure what to make of it all. While her original thought had been not to follow the beaver at all, she couldn't do much about it now. She was still trying to accept the idea that the little animal actually _talked, _that it could communicate with them, something which, in her books at least, was highly impossible. But then so was a magical country that you could get to through a wardrobe she admitted, a little reluctant. Lucy had been right all along, and well, maybe she ought to start acting a little less like a mother too, some part of her admitted. She'd sort of taken up the role for Lucy, and probably Edmund too, once they'd been sent on the train to the countryside, and she could start seeing how her good intentions had actually been smothering her two younger siblings. She hadn't wanted to, Susan had only hoped to be able to look out for them, and maybe even be their source of comfort when they needed it, but she'd taken the job a little too far. By being Mother, Susan had thrown away any childhood fantasies she could have had, and the bond she'd had with Lucy had slowly began to crack, because of her unwillingness to even consider anything that wasn't logical. At least, she could see where she'd gone wrong, and hopefully this beaver would be nice to them, because Susan admitted, she might as well enjoy being here while it lasted, and seeing Lucy smile was really heart-lifting too.

Mister Beaver didn't really know why he was taking these four children to his home, especially knowing that they'd only just met and didn't remotely know anything about each other, but something inside him was urging him to take them in, that it was the right thing to do, and Mister Beaver being an honorable little rodent, if this was indeed the right thing to do, he'd do it, it's what the King would want surely, and besides, these four children didn't come off as threatening to him, except maybe for the darker-haired boy, but surely it wasn't anything to worry about.

His ears perked up at a shuffling sound however, and his astute hearing immediately picked up the sound of non—human feet. His little heart thumped wildly in his chest and he looked around fearfully,_ was it her?_

Peter caught the distraught expression on their guide's face, and looked around, trying to spot whatever had their beaver friend aguishly look around, and clutched Lucy a little closer to him, not willing to let anything bad happen to her. She was his baby sister, and he'd do anything to keep her out of harm's way.

"Peter? Wha-" Lucy started, baffled at her brother's change in attitude, but one look into his eyes and she could feel her chest rising and falling much quicker. Something was out there, and by the fearful expression Peter now bore, it wasn't something good.

Susan and even Edmund gathered around the protection that was their elder brother, hoping he might be able to defend them from whatever was around the corner, that they could not see. Peter had always been their shield, even if they wouldn't admit it, and they were now relying on him for both comfort and shelter.

Peter felt uneasy about the whole situation, and knowing he had three younger siblings to look out for, as they clung to him, it really made him doubt his skills as an elder brother. Hopelessly, he looked up to Mister Beaver, desperate to see some sort of reassurance in his eyes.

"Mister Beaver, wha-" Peter started, but their guide put a small paw to his mouth, indicating for the four children to remain silent, not knowing whether what was indeed coming towards them was friend or foe, before silently checking ahead, much to Lucy and her sibling's horror.

The four of them held their breath, and stood still, the cold seeping into their bones and holding them up straight, as whatever was coming for them rounded the corner.

* * *

"Haven't we been here already?" Kili wondered out loud. The archer was certain he'd seen this stomp not even ten minutes ago, or at least one very similar to it. They'd been going around in circles for what seemed ages now, and despite looking everywhere, none had a clue as to where they were. If he was honest with himself, Kili was actually starting to get a little hungry, and a good meal was the only thought driving him forward at the moment.

Thorin didn't want to lose his patience, especially not with his nephews, but this was getting ridiculous. They'd been plodding along together after the –hum- little interruption in which the uncle had found himself on his back after being overcome by two evil nephews, and no matter how much he looked, not a soul was to be found here. It was getting increasingly distressing. While Thorin didn't want to plague the two younger dwarves with his own fears, he'd started wondering, anxiously, _what_ they were doing here (wherever "here" was), and he was gradually losing hope that they'd actually find anybody who would be remotely able to inform them as to where they were.

"Please Kili, I'm trying here. I haven't got any more clues than you two do!" he hated the sharpness in his voice, and Thorin wasn't really angry at Kili, it was just the uneasy feeling of not knowing where he was that was increasingly unsettling, and gnawing away at his patience.

Kili reeled back at his Uncle's short temper, slightly hurt by the sharp words. What had he done this time? He'd been about to open his mouth, and shoot something back at Thorin's retreating form when he felt Fili's hand on his shoulder. Looking to his brother, he could read the silent plea to just let it go, that Thorin didn't mean to be like this with them.

Fili had kept silent. While he'd always been the quieter of the two brothers, right now, it felt like the right thing to do, Uncle didn't need them adding pressure on his shoulders. Even though this place didn't seem remotely threatening to him, a much more appreciated feeling than that which he'd experienced at Ravenhill, the elder brother could still feel that something was out there, and the silence around them was not particularly comforting.

Thorin understood the silent message between the brothers and turned back, plodding along again. This was really getting frustrating, and he increased his pace, hoping he might find _something_ if they all went quicker. Besides, their injuries seemed to all have disappeared, so he knew none were really in pain if they sped up a little. Pushing branches out of the way and making his way through the endless white nature around them, Thorin kept putting one foot in front of another, hoping it would somewhat lead him to any clue he could find.

He wasn't afraid, Mahal no, he didn't feel anything remotely threatening about their surroundings, but being just three dwarves, by themselves and in a complete foreign nature, Thorin didn't want them to find themselves devoid of any form of shelter once night fell. Winter nights tended to be cold, and staying outside, even close to a small fire, would do them no good. He'd already lost both of his nephews once, and he wasn't about to let them freeze to death out here.

The eerie silence was most unsettling, and Thorin was sure he could feel knots form in his stomach. It was uncomfortable, even though he wasn't afraid. What could there possibly be to fear out here, save for some wild animal? And a wild wolf was much easier to deal with than a bloodthirsty orc running after his life.

He came to a stop however, when he thought he could hear a crack, just ahead of them, and raised his hand, so as to halt his two nephews. Both boys looked at him anxiously, as Thorin raised a finger to his mouth, urging them to be silent and stay right where they were. He would not risk losing them again, this time, he'd be the first one to face whatever danger lay ahead of them.

Creeping along as quietly as he could, clutching his sword in his hand so as to make sure he was ready, should whatever lay ahead attack him, Thorin took a few steps forward, and tried to control his breathing, make it as silent as possible. He could feel the thumping of his heart, as it beat wildly in his chest, he could hear the slight breeze floating around him, rustling the bare trees, and he could feel the crunching beneath him, as his boots plowed through the snow. After reaching the limit of where he would remain hidden, Thorin took a deep breath, before stepping out.

Mister Beaver wasn't faring much better. He kept looking around anxiously, trying to smell what was ahead or just hear it. Whatever it was, it was heavy, the crunching of the snow was enough to make him sure. His little heart was beating loudly in his ears, and was almost giving him a headache as he crept forward, trying to block out any sound, safe for the shuffling ahead of him. Much too soon to his liking, he got to the edge of his hiding place, and closed his eyes. _Please, let this not be the witch_ he silently begged Aslan.

As both took the final step out of their hiding place, Thorin and Mister Beaver came to a halt, taking in the person in front of them. Needless to say, it wasn't what any of them had expected. Mister Beaver took a step back, after recognizing the being in front of him as a dwarf. Surely the Witch hadn't sent such a creature to come after the children, right? Thorin though, was almost willing to slap himself, all that fuss for a _beaver_? What was there to be afraid of?

"And… Might we know who you are?" Mister Beaver inquired first, needing to know if this dwarf was trust wordy or not, he couldn't allow himself to endanger the children, not after they finally got here.

Maybe there was a need to be afraid after all, as Thorin gaped, eyes wide, frozen on the spot. Had that beaver just _talked_?


	8. Of Introductions And Invitations

**I guess here's the next part? The long awaited meeting! :)**

* * *

"Well?" Mister Beaver asked again, wondering why on earth the dwarf was staying silent. What was there so odd so as to make him frozen?

"E-Excuse me... But y-you can _t-talk_?" Thorin really hated the way his voice wavered, but he'd never come across such a thing as a _talking beaver. _What was the animal expecting him to do?

"Why all animals in Narnia can lad!" Mister Beaver exclaimed, starting to get a little confused as to why this stranger was asking such silly questions. Of course he could talk! It had been Aslan's gift to the inhabitants of Narnia when he'd created it generations ago!

Still, the dwarf seemed quite perplexed, and Mister Beaver started to put aside his first impression, that the dwarf would be some spy of the witch. Her minions knew of talking animals, after all, her dwarves worked daily beside creatures such as minotaurs and werewolves, so surely if the dwarf was on her side he wouldn't seem so genuinely surprised, right? Besides, if he was trying to fool him, he was definitely doing a _terrible_ job at it…

"Back to the question then, who are you?" Mister Beaver wanted to know, but had tried softening his tone, after all, the dwarf didn't seem to want him any harm.

"Ehm… Thorin, Thorin Oakenshield." Said dwarf blurted out, in a mess of words. True, he was still trying to get his grip on the fact that the beaver, and apparently all animals here, could talk.

Mister Beaver gave him a quizzical look, trying to evaluate the possible threat a lone dwarf would pose to him and the four children. He could see that indeed, this Thorin Oakenshield must be a warrior, judging by his garments and sword, but it didn't look like he wanted to hurt him, the rodent didn't sense any threat.

"Oakenshield? Hmm… Must say, never heard such a name, doesn't seem like anything we'd come across in Narnia-"

"Narnia?!" Thorin repeated, incredulous. "What's Narnia?" he asked, returning the beaver his unsure look, last he knew it wasn't remotely near Ravenhill, screw that, not even close to bordering Erebor!

Mister Beaver just started, wide eyes, half thinking that the dwarf was playing with him, but after a few seconds, he realized that it actually seemed genuinely lost, as if it didn't know what Narnia was. Preposterous! How could anybody not know what Narnia was? "Why you're in it lad! This is Narnia!" and Mister Beaver went on gesturing wildly around him, to the trees and the mountains in the distance.

_So I was right… _Thorin reflected. Indeed, they weren't anywhere near Ravenhill anymore, he was now certain of that, but he'd never heard of any place called Narnia before, never even came across it on any of the many maps he'd possessed. What had happened to him and his nephews?

"You look a bit lost laddie…" Mister Beaver's tone softened, taking in the fact that the dwarf seemed to have indeed strayed from wherever he came from, and apparently had never heard of Narnia, ever.

"Indeed I am…" Thorin whispered out loud, but was more to himself. What in Mahal's name had happened to them? Firstly he and his nephews were dead but weren't, then they all wake up in snow but not Ravenhill, and now talking beavers! There was only so much his poor head could put up with.

"So I take it you don't know of the Witch then?" Mister Beaver had to be sure, that the dwarf wasn't faking anything. While he seemed to genuinely be lost, and never have heard of Narnia, it could all be a façade, he could have been hired by the Witch to get the children, and Mister Beaver would not allow it, it was his job to get them safely to the Stone Table, where Aslan would be waiting for them.

"Witch? What Witch?" Thorin was confused now. One minute he's being told, by a talking beaver no less, that he's in some place he's never heard of, and now he was learning that some witch lurked around here too. What sort of crazy land was this?

"Nevermind." Mister Beaver was willing to pity the dwarf, who obviously had no idea as to where he was, and being a gentle soul, he thought he could take him in too, what harm could being nice to the dwarf do? It didn't seem to be remotely connected to the Witch anyway, the look on his face as he'd asked him the question was truth enough by the beaver's standards. "I'll take you in for the night if you wish." And with that, Mister Beaver started to make his way back to Lucy and her family, eager to let them know they would be having more companions.

Thorin took a step forward, greatly appreciating the beaver's hospitality, but froze mid step, almost forgetting his two nephews who were still behind the cover they'd found. "Kili! Fili! It's all right, you can come here!"

Mister Beaver turned around, in time to see two more dwarves join the first one, one with brown hair, and the other blonde.

"And who might they be?" wondering if there were anymore dwarves hiding from him.

If Thorin had been looking, he'd probably have found Kili and Fili's look of bewilderment quite comical, as both had their mouth open in shock at the sight of the talking beaver, but they needed shelter for the night, and the sun was already falling, they couldn't afford to stay here much longer.

After finding their wits again, and coming to accept that somehow, the little rodent in front of them could indeed talk, Kili eyed his brother, before they both smirked at each other, knowing how this went.

"Kili

-And Fili

At your service!" And both bowed in unison, like they'd done at the entrance of one very fortunate hobbit what must have been months ago now.

Thorin shook his head, those two were indeed incorrigible, what was he possibly going to do with them? Mister Beaver gave the two younger dwarves an odd look as they made their appearance, but didn't sense any unkind intentions from them, actually, he was taking a liking to them. However, he couldn't even help the little smile as both introduced themselves, those two were probably trouble sometimes.

His heart having softened, Mister Beaver invited the three dwarves to follow him, and the four made their way back to the children he'd left hiding.

"So it wasn't the Witch after all?" Lucy asked, as she came skipping to Mister Beaver, glad that he was okay, but Peter pulled her back towards him as he caught sight of the three dwarves that were following him.

"No, dear Lucy, it wasn't. I found these three though-"Mister Beaver started, but Peter cut him off.

"Aren't dwarves on the Witch's side?" he asked anxiously, eyeing the three new recruits Mister Beaver had brought back, taking a weary step back himself. It wasn't that he was unwilling to trust them, but if what Mister Beaver said was right, about the Witch and all of her followers, he couldn't afford to put any of his siblings in danger, not even Edmund

"Technically… Yes." Mister Beaver started, heaving a sigh. "But these three claim they've never heard of her, and in all honesty, I must say I believe them on this one, I know a lie when I hear it. And they seem to be in need of shelter, which I'm willing to offer them. I may be just a beaver, but I've got some compassion for others…" He was still debating whether it would be a good idea to bring them home with him or not however. What was Misses Beaver going to say?

"How do we know they're not lying?" Edmund blurted out. None of the three dwarves looked particularly trustworthy to him, especially the older one, and the fact that they were all armed wasn't very reassuring either. And he didn't want to have to continue on with more odd beings, one talking beaver was already more than enough in his books.

Peter and Thorin were taken aback by Edmund's straightforwardness, Peter wishing that for once in his life, that Edmund could maybe show himself a little more tactful, and Thorin slightly hurt that the boy would think such of him.

"Durin's line does not pride itself in harming defenseless people, boy." Thorin almost seethed, Kili's hand on his shoulder the only thing keeping him calm.

"Please, can we not fight?" Susan desperately asked, hoping that she could somehow calm the hostilities. "Please excuse my brother, master dwarf, he did not mean any arm."

"None taken, and I apologize for losing my temper." If Thorin had learnt one thing before having embraced death, it was to be a little more open to others, it would probably saved countless lives had he done it back in Erebor.

Peter thought it was time he stepped in, so as to avoid any further trouble with the dark haired dwarf.

"I'm Peter, and these are my brother Edmund and my two sisters Susan and Lucy, and our guide here is Mister Beaver." He introduced them all, hoping they could come to some form of peaceful talk.

"Thorin Oakenshield." The dwarf replied to him, giving him a bow. "And my two nephews over there are Kili, with the brown hair, and Fili, with the blonde hair, at your service." He added as the two younger dwarves bowed again.

Lucy couldn't help the smile on her face, first a talking beaver and now dwarves? Narnia was truly a great place, and she could almost immediately tell that she liked the three of them, even if the older one was a little grumpy. Although she was a little intimidated by the weapons they carried, seeing the swords and bow and arrows, she didn't sense any harm coming off them, and some part of her hoped they could be friends.

"Lucy Pevensie" She introduced herself as again extending her hand to Thorin, who was the closest dwarf to her. Said dwarf gave her an odd look, no doubt wondering what he was supposed to do with her hand. Lucy laughed, so much like Mister Tumnus! "You're supposed to shake it!" She giggled, as she took the dwarf's hand and gave it a slight tug. Thorin stared, a little dumbfounded, before shaking back, not missing the muffled chuckles his two nephews were making behind him.

"Well, if we're all ready, I suggest we do some talking around a warm cup of tea?" Mister Beaver asked aloud. As if on cue, Thorin's stomach gave an audible growling sound, and he could feel his face flush in embarrassment.

"I think Uncle is hungry Kili!" Fili laughed, soon joined by Lucy and her two eldest siblings. Maybe dwarves weren't so bad, Mister Beaver thought, these ones definitely didn't look as if they were on _her_ side, the Witches dwarves certainly not known for their sense of humor.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He smiled, and led on the way, making sure his now seven guests were following him, and did not take any chances in getting lost. It just wouldn't do if one of them were to miss out on Misses Beaver's delicious chips!


	9. To Beaversdam

**I know this chapter is a little short, but it's the only small one for a long while, promise! I'll try to make he story will pick up a little from here, hopefully it won't be too bad. In the meantime, enjoy! :)**

* * *

The eight of them had been walking along through narrow cliffs and open spaces until the sun had started to set already when they'd finally reached the little dam Mister Beaver called home.

"Ah! Blimey! It looks like my old girl's got the kettle on!" And true to his word, Mister Beaver's guests could all see a thin trail of smoke evaporating into the air, coming from a well built dam upon a frozen lake. And they could all smell a most inviting dinner too, true, they were all getting pretty hungry.

This was definitely something Thorin had never seen, and he grinned at Kili, catching his dumbfounded smile at the little settlement. At least, they might have somewhere warm to spend the night in. The dwarf made sure to let the children pass before him, knowing they were younger and needed more looking out. Lucy had talked to him a little, and Thorin admitted that he quite liked the little girl, she was full of life, and it was good, to be able to feel it off somebody.

"It's lovely!" Lucy exclaimed enthusiastically. Kili and Fili caught her excitement when they both saw the little house on the dam, and the three younger ones were eager to give it a visit. It looked most welcoming, and it was definitely a change from the Erebor that they'd been defending with Uncle Thorin, which had seemed more like piles of stone and empty halls than a warm and welcoming home. It had still thrilled them both though, being able to lay ayes on the line of Durin's legacy, and neither regretted dying to defend it.

"D'ah it's merely a trifle. Still plenty to do, not quite finished it yet." Kili smirked, the beaver was obviously embarrassed at having a nice comment done to his house, but he deserved it, judging the heart and time that had been put into building it.

"Well, like Miss Lucy said, I really like it! We should have done something like that when we were younger, shouldn't we Fi'?" he continued, elbowing his elder brother and giving him a look. Thorin just shook his head _'course you should have, and then you'd hide in it for days on end 'till we get sick with worry because we wouldn't be able to find you…_

"It is some fine work, Master Beaver." The uncle opted to say in the end, wanting to compliment the animal for his obvious good craftsmanship and the hard word that had been put into the home. "We could do with builders like you in Erebor." Although Thorin had a hard time imagining a beaver working alongside dwarves and carrying massive stones around the place…

"Erebor?" Lucy questioned, eager to know what it was, she'd never heard of such a place before.

"Yeah, Erebor! It's where we're from!" Kili supplied enthusiastically, not even leaving enough time for his Uncle to answer the question himself. "It's really amazing, with immense halls, the finest gold and it even holds the greatest riches in the Lonely Mountain!"

"The Lonely Mountain?" Peter pressed. He hadn't meant to listen in, but Kili was definitely sparking his interest, with the passion he was putting into his words. His home must have been quite the thing if he dwelled in a place carved from the rock itself, it was almost better than places he'd sometimes stumble upon when he'd get engrossed in a book of his.

"Why don't we talk about all that around a nice bit of supper?" Mister Beaver suggested, eager to get them all out of the cold and gathered around a nice conversation. True, he was impatient himself, wanting to learn more about all of these guests and how they had come to enter Narnia in the first place.

No protests there, and the eight of them made their way down, careful as to where they stepped and trying not to slide on the slippery surface. No sooner had they came to the solid ground once more did they all hear what sounded like a female voice, and they all saw Mister Beaver somewhat cringe, a most amusing sight indeed.

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick!" Sure enough, it was a second beaver, a female one this time, coming out of what must have been her home. Thorin grinned, she really reminded him of his dear sister Dis, always looking out for those she loved, sometimes even too overbearing, but he could distinguish the general concern in the voice too. And the way she walked was definitely quite similar. "If I find you've been out with Badger again-" But Misses Beaver stopped mid sentence, as she realized that these were _not_ badgers at all, Mister Beaver was bringing guests! "Oooh…" she'd been quite wrong indeed, these weren't even remotely animal either.

Thorin almost smiled as he caught the excitement on Misses Beaver's face, as she exclaimed "Oh! Those aren't badgers…" And then she'd barely been able to contain herself, almost squealing in delight "Oh! I'd never thought I'd live to see this day!"

Susan took a step back. This day? What was that supposed to mean? Never mind that she was still trying to comprehend how on earth a beaver could talk. Sure she'd gotten somewhat used to Mister Beaver, but now there was a Misses too? And then there might be Baby Beavers in there too…

"Look at my fur! You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" Kili smirked, she was an adorable beaver indeed! So like Mother, a part of him thought, wanting to be prim and proper for any sort of guest, even if said guests were completely disheveled from the cold and not looking in the least bit presentable.

"I would have given you a week if I'd thought you would have helped." Mister Beaver replied apologetically, just eager to get all of his guests in. And seeing them all chuckle was definitely a good way to start off, hopefully they might all be able to get along on friendly terms.

"Oh! Come inside, and we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some… Civilized company." Lucy followed first, impatient to see what a beaver's home would look like, followed by Susan and Peter, who were both eager to get in out of the cold. Thorin nudged Kili on, wanting to get him in, where he might be able to rest for a while, the beavers were certainly showing them hospitality.

Fili had been about to go inside, but stopped himself, after noticing Edmund hadn't followed. Indeed, the younger Pevensie was looking out beyond the frozen lake, where he could make out… The two hills! His Queen's house was so close! Oh! How he was impatient to see her again! He'd stopped, frozen in the doorway, and was almost unwilling to move, seriously hesitating whether he should go in or make his way to the Queen right now. Fili looked up at him, not liking the look he could see in the brown eyes in the slightest, almost afraid to ask what had caught the boy's attention. Looking past him however, he didn't see anything particularly eye-catching, but maybe he ought to keep an eye out for Edmund, just in case his older brother got distracted with their excited hosts. It would do no good for Edmund to wander away from his family, knowing all too well how it was so easy to just stray away for a little while and then never be able to return.


	10. How Did You Get Here?

**I'm so excited that people seem to enjoy this so far! Really, I am! :) I'm getting the feeling that I'm starting to run out of steam though, as the last few chapters I've gotten typed up have taken me several days to write, but hopefully I'll be able to get back into the swing of things over the next two weeks, as I'll be on holidays. Don't worry too much though, I've already written all the way up to chapter 21 and currently working on chapter 22, so I think the writer's block will fly away soon enough! ^^**

**In the mean time, I suggest you join Lucy, Thorin and the others around a nice dinner. Enjoy the "light-heartedness" as things are going to get a bit ugly soon enough (because you all know what happens after the dinner at the beavers, don't you? ;) ).**

* * *

After Mister Beaver suggested them to put their weapons down (which took a while in Fili's case as Thorin insisted that he take them _all_ off, and Mahal only knew how many weapons the blonde managed to somehow conceal on his body), they'd all sat down at the small table Misses Beaver had shown them and had been offered a nice meal to top everything off. Thorin thanked them, before allowing his starving stomach to ease itself, he never thought he'd ever felt so hungry in his life! And being able to actually eat a nice plate (a full one too) of food was really a treat, Misses Beaver's cooking was exceptionally good.

"This is wonderful!" Kili chimed in, probably experiencing the same as his Uncle, as he dug into his plate of fish and chips. He'd never tasted anything like it, but it was most certainly delicious!

"Really? Well there's lots more if you wish dears! We've got lots more fish and chips cooking if you'd like." She exclaimed enthusiastically, glad to know her cooking was appreciated. Thorin hesitated only a second before asking for more, and as he sunk his famished mouth into the chips, he let the taste invade his mouth, this was _the_ best meal he'd had in a _very_ long time.

Lucy giggled, as she watched Thorin's never-ending appetite, going for one chip, then another and another. Soon enough, he was on his third plate, and the dwarf was still hungry! Sure, she'd read stories about how dwarves had an exceptional appetite, but she'd never expected it to be this big, at all.

Thorin was still chewing away merrily when he noticed the slight pause in the conversation, and looked up to find every face concentrated on looking at him, and only him. He felt his cheeks burn, and not because of the firewood. _What would Dis be saying if she caught him acting like this… _Embarrassed, he slowed down a little, and managed to clear his throat, after savoring the chips he'd been offered.

"I must apologize for my conduct… It's been a really long while since we've eaten such a feast. And this is exceptionally good, I must say, thank you Misses Beaver." True, last time he'd eaten anything remotely pleasant had been at Bilbo's house, before they'd even began the long journey of reclaiming Erebor.

"Don't worry dear, there's enough here for everyone!" Misses Beaver reassured him, and nudged Thorin on to eat a little more, if it's what he wanted. She would not stand for hungry stomachs in her home, not as long as she lived there.

"Well, now that we're all seated, and that everyone has something in their bellies, perhaps we could start some explanations?" Mister Beaver suggested, eager to learn all about his guests, and as to how and why they were here.

Edmund scowled, he didn't feel like staying around, having to listen to hours of stupid story telling from the dwarf or the uninteresting things his brother would say. A bit abruptly, he rose up, and made his way to the window, more intent on looking outside, just longing to be able to get out, and make his way to the Queen. As the boy thought about the delicious Turkish delight waiting for him, and imagining the smile on the Queen's face as she'd see him again, he blocked out the whole conversation going on behind him, intent on just imagining how good the reunion would be with Her Majesty, oh he couldn't wait!

Mister Beaver gave Edmund a queer look before deciding that they had important matters to discuss, and the boy could be dealt with later, for now, they needed to clear everything up.

"All right, first off, I might want to know how you all managed to come here in the first place?" The rodent asked, as he settled himself down, with a mug of warm tea to make the matters more pleasant.

"Well…" Peter was the first to start, a little hesitant, wondering if the others would actually believe their crazy story. "We've kind of stumbled upon Narnia by accident really. See, we were playing a game of cricket in the Professor's manor, where we'd been sent away from the war, when we managed to shatter one of his windows…"

"So you're not from here either?" Kili asked, cutting the elder off without really meaning it.

"No, we're not." Susan decided to take up the story, feeling Peter was still having trouble putting his words together. "We'd managed to create a little trouble in the house we'd been staying in, and after we'd shattered the window -not that we'd wanted to, God no!- we'd all been looking for a place to hide to escape the terrible Macready. The four of us ran throughout the mansion, up stairs and down –pretty exhausting too- when we finally made it to the wardrobe in the spare room-"

"And then we hid in it!" Lucy took up, eagerly wanting to retell how she'd finally managed to get her siblings to Narnia. "We stumbled a little in the wardrobe, walking on each other, and the next thing, I'm back in Narnia, you see, I'd already been once, where I'd met Mister Tumnus the faun, but now, my brothers and sister finally managed to join me! We'd only arrived for a short while, before we met up with you!"

"So you're not from Narnia either? Well at least I feel less alone, if you know what I mean!" Kili laughed, somehow reassured at the fact that these four children were completely as lost as he, Fili and Thorin were.

"I take it you're from some other place too, then?" Mister Beaver wondered out loud, remembering how Thorin didn't seem to recall anything about Narnia when he'd met him. He was strangely beginning to find himself attached to the dwarves now, he admitted, they were certainly most agreeable guests!

"Well sort of… We're from Erebor." Thorin supplied.

"Erebor?" Misses Beaver wondered out loud, the name foreign on her tongue despite her expansive knowledge. "I must confess, I've never heard of such a place, dear."

"Probably because it's not anywhere near Narnia at all." Thorin added, concluding that they'd somehow been transported here, much like the four children currently in the dam with him. "We'd been fighting in a battle, one I regret starting, to keep the Lonely Mountain and the kingdom of Erebor for the dwarves, as was my duty as king-"

"_King_? Y-You mean you're a King?" Peter asked, incredulous.

"_Was_."Thorin rectified, he certainly didn't feel like he deserved the title of king, not after what he'd done. "A war broke out after Smaug the dragon was slain, everyone coveting the riches in the Mountain for themselves, each defending their claim on the treasure. As King, and victim to a plight known as "dragon sickness" I'd lost my mind to the obsession of gold, and foolishly declared war all around, even though it would have been nigh impossible for my company and I to survive, knowing we'd have to manage to defend ourselves from at least three armies, and we only numbered thirteen.

Bilbo Baggins, a dear friend of mine, eventually managed to get me to see some sense, curse my stubbornness! And we joined the battle at last, although I wish we'd rallied the others earlier, much blood would have been spared. I took it upon myself to take out our enemy leader, along with Kili and Fili here, as well as Dwalin, one of my best warriors, and one I'd like to call close friend. It had seemed as a good plan to me, as taking out the orc leader would leave our enemy defenseless and lacking in a proper strategy, the head of the army being wiped out, and so we made our way up to Ravenhill, where he was he was operating from and thus separating ourselves from the others, which has probably been one of the worst decisions in my entire life…"

Peter read the obvious conflict in Thorin's eyes, as he hesitated whether he should keep on going or not. Whatever he was holding back seemed to obviously pain him. But war did that, it was sometimes a crushing experience. As the elder of the Pevensie siblings, he knew a little more about these type of conflicts than the others, even though his knowledge on the subject was still limited, and he'd definitely not experienced whatever Thorin had. The boy knew of traumas such events lead to, and it was obvious the dwarf was still suffering from it, even if his brain seemed to have come out mostly intact, luckily.

"When we got there…" Thorin had started again, after taking a deep breath, and Kili had grabbed his hand in his, giving his Uncle the support he needed. "Azog the Defiler, the Orc army leader, was nowhere to be found, despite looking at the abandoned fortress right in front of us, we couldn't spot him. I made the foolish decision to send Kili and Fili scouting the tower, asking them to stay low, and report back should they ever find anything, hoping we may be able to find him hidden somewhere among the ruins…"

Thorin stopped then, not wanting to go any further, the pain still being too fresh for him. Misses Beaver offered him a biscuit, and an encouraging smile, nodding that it was okay to continue, they weren't here to judge, and maybe speaking out loud might help the dwarf, who knew? The female beaver had heard about it, that sometimes, talking about traumatic events helped getting over it, maybe it would work?

"Dwalin and I waited, and waited, in silence, nothing moving in the tower and not a sound to be heard. At least not until Bilbo showed up, from where I still have no clue though… Our burglar choked out that more orcs would soon be coming and that we needed to get away as soon as we could if we didn't want to be overrun, and my brain put the pieces of the puzzle together, much too late unfortunately. Ravenhill had been a trap all along."

"A trap?" Susan questioned, concerned, and taken aback at how such a stern looking warrior could also hold such emotion in his voice.

"Aye…" Thorin's eyes fell on his eldest nephew. "We'd been about to turn back, go after Kili and Fili who were still scouting the terrain ahead, when Dwalin, Bilbo and I could make out sounds coming from inside the tower across from us. Oh we found Azog the Defiler then all right… The problem was that he wasn't alone..." Lucy heard the shaky intake of breath the dwarf took, feeling her hands crisp by themselves, as he looked down at the table unable to meet the others' eyes, before continuing. "He was dragging Fili beside him, by the hair." He supplied in a small voice, one Thorin Oakenshile was not familiar with at all, still ashamed with what his stubbornness had lead to.

The four children and the two beavers turned towards the blonde dwarf, half wishing they would not be hearing whatever happened next, knowing already it could not have been good.

"He…He displayed Fili right in front of me, just over the other side of the immense gap separating us, making a show, knowing I couldn't come over. Whatever he said, I don't know, I wasn't listening, I-I couldn't think straight anymore. He, he…" Thorin almost smiled as he felt Lucy's small hand over his own, trying to give him the small support she could offer. "He impaled him on his blade before dropping him down the mountain's side." He finished, no louder than a whisper.

The house went silent, as each took in what it meant.

"Y-You mean, the orc-?" Susan started after a little while, but couldn't bring herself to finish.

"I was killed, if it was what you were going to ask." Fili supplied quietly, knowing Susan didn't mean any harm. "I died then, or at least I thought I did, yet here I am now, alive as ever." He added, smiling down at Lucy, trying to lift her mood up, after all there was no point on dwelling on Death if he was still breathing.

"Fili died. As did I." Thorin continued, getting his audience's attention. "Azog wanted me, he wanted a duel, and he got it. The outcome for him was death, I managed to end the creature, after much blood and sweat, before eventually succumbing to my own wounds, as our duel hadn't been devoid of injuries on both sides… The beast was indeed ended, but it cost much more than I'd ever been willing to pay."

The room was silent once again, taking into account Thorin's story, before Lucy turned to Kili. "What about you then?"

"I died too." The brown haired dwarf said grimly. "I died protecting a dear elf friend of mine, Tauriel, from the orc Bolg."

"Oh…I- I'm sorry." Lucy knew it probably wasn't the best choice of words, but she hadn't meant for the dwarves to relieve such awful memories.

"Anyway." Thorin started again, eager to wipe the sad look of the girl's face. She hadn't meant any harm by her question, and he was unwilling to let her feel guilty over such a matter, what was done was done, and nothing would change it. "As I bled out on the ice, Bilbo next to me, I knew I wasn't going to make it, and apologized for being so horrible to him, because he really hadn't deserved it. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay, and I let go. However, I think I can recall something like a roar before completely blacking out, I'm not too sure, and I know it sounds ridiculous, but I'm pretty certain I heard one…"

"You too?" both Kili and Fili chimed in.

"A lion?" Mister Beaver repeated. Maybe it wasn't mere coincidence that the dwarves were here after all. "Aslan…" he allowed himself to murmur.

"Aslan?" Susan questioned, what on earth was Aslan? She'd never heard of such a name before.

"Yeah! Aslan is on the move!" Mister Beaver supplied them all, almost jumping from his seat with the eagerness he'd put into his statement.

Just the name itself was enough for a sweep of magic to enter the house, affecting each one sitting around the table.


	11. The Prophecy

**In which Mister Beaver informs our newcomers about a certain prophecy and things take a turn for the worst. I'll leave you to it, and I hope you'll enjoy! :)**

* * *

None knew why, but all of the guests seated at the table felt some incredibly nice feeling overpower them, like the excitement one got when it was the first day of spring, or they knew something good was going to happen, and they could only wait for it. Each face grew more alert, and slightly leaned into the conversation a little more, not knowing why, but wanting to somehow know more on this Aslan, whoever he was.

"Who's Aslan?" Their trance was cut short however, as Edmund rejoined them, still keeping somewhat of a distance, to Peter's regret. Why couldn't his little brother be more like Kili, who was sitting next to his own sibling, just across from him, a big smile plastered on his face. He envied the two younger dwarves' relationship. Once, a long time ago, he and Edmund had shared a strong bond similar to Kili and Fili's, but the war had torn them apart, and Peter, despite his efforts, had never been able to rebuild whatever good strings had once tied him to his little brother.

Mister Beaver started at them all, and there was a second of silence again. The four children and the three dwarves looked at him, a little perplexed, wondering what was going on in his head, before they started, as he burst out laughing. "Who's Aslan?" Oh God! That boy had good jokes, really! "You cheeky little blighter!"

Edmund scowled, hating the fact that he'd been laughed at, and by a beaver no less. Well never mind, he didn't need to know the answer anyway, and returned to the stairs, sitting down, and seriously hesitating between staying here any longer or bolting right now, the Queen's house was definitely looking like a tempting option.

Misses Beaver was the one who eventually got her dear husband to calm down, seeing that, indeed, none of their guests seemed to be catching on at all, and the actually seemed to be genuinely unaware of who Aslan was. While it did sound preposterous to anyone in Narnia, not knowing about Aslan at all, she reminded herself that indeed, none of these young ones were from Narnia, so they'd probably never heard of their great King at all.

Mister Beaver snapped out of his hilarity as his wife gave him a slight nudge on the shoulder. "What?" he asked innocently, but looking back to his guests, he realized that they actually seemed lost, given the quizzical looks he was receiving from both the children and the dwarves, like they didn't understand a word of what he was talking about. "You don't know, do you?" He asked them, hardly willing to believe them.

"Well…" Peter started, unsure of how to put it without offending Mister Beaver, "We haven't exactly been here very long." And Thorin nodded at that, probably as lost as the poor humans.

"Well he's only the King of the whole wood…." Still, his guests looked lost, to Mister Beaver's utter shock. "The top Cesar." Still nothing. Oh well, he'd have to put it simple then. "The real king of Narnia!"

"He's been away for a long while." Misses Beaver supplied, hoping it might somehow help her lost guests, but still, it didn't seem very effective.

"But he's just got back!" Mister Beaver rambled on, too eager to share this incredible piece of news with them all. "And he's waiting for the four of you at the Stone Table!"

Thorin raised an eyebrow, unsure what to make out of all this. How could a king none had ever heard of be expecting four complete strangers, children no less, at some meeting spot out here?

"He's waiting for _us_?" Lucy asked, still overwhelmed by this whole affair, and not really understanding why Mister Beaver seemed so excited all of a sudden, and why would a great lion need them, four ordinary children?

"You've got to be joking!" What were these young ones, Mister Beaver thought, how could they possibly not be aware of what this meant? "They don't even know about the prophecy!" He complained, still a little incredulous, as he turned to his wife.

"Prophecy?" Kili asked, his interest suddenly peaked. Although he was still as lost as the four children, and Mister Beaver's rambling was definitely not clearing things out in his head, a prophecy was too much. Was the rodent even sane anymore?

"Well… Then…" Misses Beaver would let her dear husband do the talking, as he was the more eager of the two. And it would probably enlighten the poor young ones in front of her too.

"Look…" Mister Beaver started, heaving a sigh, still not able to believe that none of his guests had _ever_ heard of the prophecy, let alone Aslan himself. "Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"Hey! You shouldn't blame the children for this!" Thorin defended. "They don't mean any harm." True, why was Mister Beaver going on about this nonsense was beyond him, and then blaming it all on the children, it made no sense whatsoever.

"You're blaming us?" Susan almost scoffed, they'd only been here a day, and already things had gone wrong? What had they possibly done?

"No, no, no, no, no" Misses Beaver shook her head, once again thinking she'd have to initiate her husband at being a little more tactful, their guests had obviously interpreted his words the wrong way. Mister Beaver wasn't angry with them at all! "Not blaming, _thanking_ you." She tried a smile too, hoping it would somewhat be convincing.

"Can someone please explain? I'm _completely_ lost!" Kili asked, half laughing at how he must be looking like a fool, not knowing the others had all been about to ask the exact same question.

Mister Beaver could feel his muscle tense, before he sighed, defeated. He'd have to tell the whole story then.

"All right… There's a prophecy, when Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done." Still, it didn't seem to make sense to anybody in the room, as he caught the distraught expression on both Peter and Thorin's face.

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme." Susan said, but only to try and lighten up the mood.

"I know it doesn't…" Mister Beaver muttered "But you're kind of missing the point here."

"It means" Misses Beaver cut her husband, trying to ease his frustration and use a softer tone to address her guests "It has been long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the white witch and peace to Narnia."

Thorin gaped, before looking up to the four young ones seated next to him. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in the children's will to do good, it was just how could they possibly _do_ it? No doubt they wished to help, but all the good will in the world was useless against something they had no power over, he'd learnt that lesson himself already. He didn't want to crush the beaver's hopes, but this was coming off as a nigh impossible task.

Peter had slumped on his chair, heaving a defeated sigh. He couldn't do this, and knowing he'd have to say no to the beaver's unspoken question of would they do it, much like he'd done to Lucy, was really not helping things. He'd have liked to help, but realistically speaking what was a fourteen year-old boy supposed to do against an evil Witch? Let alone rule a whole country when he had not the slightest knowledge in politics. That was more Susan's area, but sill, it wasn't something they could do.

"…And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked, or more guessed, from what Mister Beaver was saying. He really didn't want to shatter their hopes, but he was not a king, not in the slightest. How was he supposed to bring a whole country together when he couldn't even do it with his family?

"Well you better be! Because Aslan's already fitted out your army!"

This Aslan was willing to send a boy to his death, charging into battle when it was obvious the child had no experience whatsoever? Thorin didn't even want to think it remotely possible. Just looking at Peter was enough to know he'd never experienced battle, and he never should have to, he was way too young to witness the horrors it brought, yet this was what Mister Beaver wanted it from?

"You can't expect a child to clash against an all powerful witch Mister Beaver! He's way too young!" The words fell off his tongue before he'd even had the time to process what he was saying. Even Kili and Fili, who were many winters older than Peter, had still been much too young to fight in the battle of the Five Armies, and look what it had cost them. "It'll be sending him to an early grave, your King can't do that to children!"

Peter was almost willing to smile, seeing the dwarf come to his defense, despite the fact that they didn't even know each other that well yet. True, Mother had sent them to the country to avoid all possible involvement in a war, and she would not want them engaging in one here, even if it was the right thing to do.

Kili had been taken aback by the turn the conversation had taken. True, when he'd rode out to Ravenhill with Thorin, Dwalin and his brother he'd only been experiencing the thrill of battle, he'd never really taken into consideration that he'd been too young to die that day. Thorin would probably have prevented him from taking up arms had he had a choice in the matter, knowing he and Fili were still barely out of childhood, and yet… Mister Beaver here seemed to be eager to throw Peter, who was unquestionably _many_ winters younger than him, into the first ranks of an army! No wonder the boy looked so distraught, especially seeing as how he probably didn't have the slightest notion in any form of fighting technique at all.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan tried reasoning, unwilling to lose her elder brother to the same horror that had taken their Father. Mister Beaver couldn't possibly be serious about all this. Peter may be older than her, but he was still much too young to go out and fight, she had a family to look out for, and Peter on a battlefield was _definitely_ not a way to keep it safe and sound.

"I-I think you've made a mistake." Peter really didn't want to crush the beaver couple's hope, especially after all the smiling they'd been doing, but this was over him, he couldn't possibly be of any use in a war, let alone be able to _lead_ one. "We're not heroes." He really hoped they'd be able to understand how sorry he was, but Peter knew he couldn't help them.

The beaver's crestfallen expression tugged at everyone's heart, seeing the hope dye in their eyes as they looked from one face to another, desperately hoping that one of the children might at least change their mind, but it didn't seem so, and Susan rising up definitely crushed all of the hopes they'd been building.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we really need to go now." Susan was sorry they had to leave like this, as it was a most rude way to exit someone's house, especially after they'd offered you a nice meal, but it was better to get it over and done with quickly.

Thorin straightened up, a knot of unease building up in his chest. If the children were to go, they'd be left behind with the beavers, which wasn't really the problem here at all. What was he supposed to do though? He couldn't help the beavers, but was unwilling to speak out against the children, knowing that Suasn's arguments were right, despite what they implied.

"But you can't just leave!" Mister Beaver exclaimed, feeling the hope his guest had brought suddenly start to fade away. If they left, the Witch's reign would continue, he'd have failed in his job, to bring them to Aslan, he couldn't just let them slip away like that! And yet…

"He's right." Lucy said quietly.

Kili looked up from the table, amazed at how Lucy was willing to defy her brother in order to help her friend. He knew he could be reckless sometimes, his escape from Thranduil's realm being a good example, but he'd never thought _her, _a little girl, willing to speak up against her older siblings in defense of a friend. Lucy had just earned a lot of respect from the youngest Durin. He was almost willing to side with her, would it have not caused a lot more trouble for Lucy's relationship with her two siblings.

"We _have_ to help Mister Tumnus." Lucy insisted, desperate to make them understand, that she just couldn't abandon her friend like that, especially everything he'd done for her.

Thorin had straightened up in his seat, when Lucy had first refused to go with her siblings. He wouldn't have expected her to be remotely defiant, and yet here she was, a little girl, not even ready to take on what was being asked of her, firmly defending a friend over family. Despite having confronted a similar situation already, when Fili had refused to leave Lake Town with him, remaining by Kili's side after he'd been wounded during their escape from Mirkwood, he still didn't feel like he'd learned how to deal with it. It was delicate, and he was torn in both directions. While Susan's arguments about security were true, the fact that Lucy, despite the amount of things opposing her, was willing to do anything to help her friend was almost humbling. He didn't dare speak out though, not willing to cause any more trouble for the family, it wasn't in his rights to do so either.

"It's out of our hands." It was almost sharp, and not leaving room for any discussion, and Thorin knew that tone all too well, he'd used way too many a time, especially when it hadn't been needed, and he knew Peter was unconsciously hurting his sister, yet he couldn't bring himself to admit that the boy was wrong either, knowing he was only trying to look out for his family. "I'm really sorry Lu, but this time the four of us, we're getting home." Peter had still been wavering but convincing himself that this was the right choice, he rose up, ready to head out the door, and make sure his siblings would all make their way safely back to the spare room, where he knew they'd all be safe.

"Ed" Peter tried not to sound too demanding, knowing his little brother would only berate him later for it, but he didn't want to leave any room for arguments either. The four of them were getting home, and it was final.

However, as he turned around, the place where Edmund had been sitting alone was now empty. His little brother was nowhere to be found, he was gone! Peter felt his heart suddenly double its beat and cold sweat break on the back of his neck, as he looked around the house frantically, desperately hoping he'd find the tuff of familiar black hair.

Kili, Thorin and the beavers rose too, after catching the distraught expression on the elder brother's face. Peering across the table, each tried to discern Edmund hiding somewhere, as the reality of what must have happened sunk in, that he'd somehow bolted while they'd been talking. Kili felt a lump from in the pit of his stomach as he didn't spot him, and had been about to suggest to his brother to go check outside to see if they could find him, knowing they both probably had keener eyesight than anyone here, only to find an empty seat next to his. Kili thought his heart stopped for a second. Fili wasn't there.

"Uncle, Fili's gone!" Kili let himself panic then, as Thorin and the others turned back to him all at once. Last time he'd separated from his brother, Fili had ended up dead and Kili had been unable to do anything to save him, he didn't even want to imagine what was going to happen this time. Oh why hadn't he kept a more watchful eye! Fili may have been the elder of the two, still Kili knew he was also expected to look out for him.

The whole household was suddenly overcome with panic, Susan realizing that they could not go home as long as Edmund wasn't with them, and that they needed to find their little brother before he managed to get lost and Kili almost cursing himself for somehow have lost sight of his own sibling again.

"I'm going to kill him…" Peter managed to choke out, not meaning it but letting his frustration with himself get to his tongue once more. He'd failed Mother now, what was he going to do if Edmund got hurt out there, and more importantly how on earth were they going to find him? He could be anywhere!

"You may not have to…" Mister Beaver started darkly, gaining shocked looks from everyone in the house, including his dear wife, as he put the pieces of the puzzle together. He'd seen the look in the little brother's eyes, he didn't trust him, and his running off was proof enough, there was only one place he was headed to, and very few who entered those doors ever came out again… "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"


	12. Trapped!

**So, what happened to Edmund and Fili? I've always been wondering how nobody _ever_ seemed to even have noticed Edmund leaving the beaver's dam, surely the place isn't wide enough to manage to go about unnoticed? But, oh well, it's the way the story goes, I guess.**

**As always, thank you so much for following the story so far, I seriously hope it's an enjoyable ride, and well, onto the next chapter! :)**

* * *

Fili had set down both the knife and fork that had been offered to him after managing to get through half of his plate (a part of him would have indeed liked to keep the knife, but his Uncle's request that he disarm himself completely for once still rang in the back of his head). True, Misses Beavers' chips were exceptionally good, much better than anything he'd had in what felt like ages, but being fit to burst, the dwarf thought it unwise to eat any more. Laying his utensils on the table and leaning back slightly on the stool the beavers had found for him, he listened into the conversation going on, trying to get what they were all talking about. He didn't dare interrupt though, content on hearing rather than talking.

He'd managed to catch a few snippets here and there, mostly of what his Uncle was saying and parts of the children's adventure on how they got here through some magic wardrobe, but his ears turned off after a while, and Fili just sat there gazing across the table into nothing in particular.

His hazy state broke when he felt movement on the other side of the room however, as he caught Edmund shifting uneasily where he sat just below the window, after deciding to stay there once he'd finished his plate. Fili felt sorry for him, noticing the clouded features, and wanted nothing more than to be able to offer a few encouraging words, but after seeing Edmund's reaction to Peter's help earlier, as he'd lent him a hand to make his way down to the beaver's house, the dwarf decided it would be a most unwise move.

Time rolled on, and Fili wasn't even following whatever was being said at the table anymore, eyes focusing on only Edmund, who'd gradually gotten quite restless, as he caught the boy glancing between the table and the window, as if he were trying to discern something out there, in the dark. Quite frankly, Edmund's stare was unsettling, almost detached. He certainly wasn't listening into what was being said either.

As the black haired boy's eyes swept across the table, glaring at each individual, Fili bowed his head, unwilling to meet the boy's face, intimidated that a child could withhold such a glare. Whatever was going on in his mind was definitely not good, even if he wasn't showing any signs that could remotely indicate the faintest clue as to what was happening inside his head.

It was Edmund discreetly pushing his chair back that first caught his attention. Out of all the dwarves that had formed Thorin Oakenshield's company, he'd been the one with the best eyesight, and bless Mahal, it was coming in useful. The boy opposed to him managed to silently push his seat quite far back, without anybody noticing, too engrossed were they in whatever they were talking about. Fili could see Edmund's hand making a grab for the coat at his back, several times in fact. Why he would be needing to put it on in the house however, he still couldn't figure, the beaver's fireplace giving them a comfortable heat. Eventually Edmund's arm fell to his side however, renouncing to do whatever it was he had initially wanted to do with the furry item, and Fili let out a sigh of relief. The boy had probably meant no harm, but it had certainly struck him as an odd course of action to take.

Catching Edmund's face again, he saw him casting a rapid glance once again before, painfully slowly, rising up from his chair. Maybe the lad needed to relieve himself? The boy looked around, a little uneasy, before backing up to the walls of the dam, and sticking to them as he made his way to the entrance door and quietly slipping out.

If Edmund was indeed in need of relieving himself, Fili would allow him privacy, after all, it was only natural. But after a minute or two of waiting, which seemed more like ages to the blonde, Edmund still had not returned. Surely he hadn't encountered any problem, right? Still, something inside him insisted they ought to make sure the little brother was okay. Fili had been about to interrupt the conversation, intent on somehow getting Peter to see to his younger sibling, but after second thoughts, reflected that it would be an unwise move. He'd seen the tension between the two brothers, they hadn't exactly been discrete about it, and Peter would probably be the last person here that Edmund would want to speak to right now. Still, he hesitated in his seat, unsure of whether he should go out or not. However, as Edmund still did not return, Fili grew uneasy, fingers digging into his chair, and knew he could not remain sitting down. Casting an anxious glance to those who still remained seated, and seeing they were still in some heated conversation, the dwarf took it as a good opportunity to slide out, and hopefully manage to bring the missing boy back, after all, Edmund couldn't possibly have gotten far, could he?

Carefully exiting his seat, Fili rose up silently from the stool he'd been sitting on, and much like Edmund had, stuck to the walls of the dam before reaching the door. He cast an apologetic glance back at his Uncle, knowing he ought to probably inform him of his leaving, but it would only create panic, as they'd all see Edmund missing, and Fili knew it was definitely not what the boy wanted. Besides, he surely wouldn't be gone for long. _I'm sorry Uncle… _And Thorin's eldest nephew managed to escape the home, and enter the biting cold outside.

The shock was immediate, his hands being the first victims, as he tried keeping them close to his body, hoping it would somewhat manage to sustain some warmth within them, but soon found it to be a vain attempt. Focusing back on the task at hand, Fili used that for which his Uncle had deemed it a good idea bringing him on the quest to reclaim Erebor, and tried using his keen eyesight to spot Edmund somewhere out there.

With the snow falling, gradually covering the ground in a thin sheet of white, and rapidly wiping away any hopes that Fili would have to find some trace of footprints and the creeping darkness, the task wasn't easy in the slightest. Some vague marks were left there, ones he could read thanks' to Thorin's teaching on hunting trips, and the dwarf could only hope that they'd lead to the missing boy. However, what confused him slightly was that Fili could sense only one pair, there never was any trace of Edmund turning on his tracks, nor straying away from the one direction he was currently going to, which was North, and it was with dread that the blonde concluded that whatever Edmund was thinking of when he went out like that, he knew _exactly_ where he was going.

The dawning realization only made his heart beat louder, what could Edmund have possibly found if he'd been here already…? And then he recalled it, the two mountains! Edmund had been glancing at them before they'd entered the beaver's house, as if he were able to see something nobody else could. Fili was willing to bet that he'd headed in that direction, and the boy's rapidly fading footsteps were quickly proving him right. However, what could possibly be of interest there? What had drawn the young boy's attention so? Regardless of what it was, Thorin's nephew knew he had to find some way to bring Edmund back to his brother, preferably before he'd notice his absence and start panicking, knowing it would only distress Peter should he find his sibling's seat empty. Little did he know of what Peter was currently going through after finding Edmund's place devoid of his brother…

Through the trees and never-ending distance he ran, breath fogging up and cold sweat breaking on the back of his neck, only focusing on catching up with Edmund. What he was going to say to the boy, as to try and convince him to come back however, Fili didn't really know yet, but for now, reaching Peter's younger brother was all that mattered. He couldn't bear the thought of them being separated , even if they weren't particularly on good terms. Somewhere he knew that Edmund had to care for his sibling, and it was just a misunderstanding on his part that was currently driving him away from his family. If he caught up with the boy, surely he'd be able to explain it all, right? Edmund would undoubtedly understand, and then come back, where the two brothers could start anew, and hopefully mend their relationship.

Trudging up one hill, and allowing himself to slide down the other side, Fili prayed he'd be able to reach Edmund, wherever he was, before anything bad happened. He'd decided against calling out for the boy however, as the action in itself would probably only serve to drive him away or attract an unwanted beast's attention, but it was getting increasingly difficult to resist the temptation of just screaming out for him. Edmund just had to be out there somewhere, he couldn't possibly be that far ahead of him! Why he'd only left the beavers' home shortly after the younger Pevensie had bolted off. Sure, he might have had a lighter build and longer legs, being a human and all, but surely the cold must have had affected his escapade too, especially knowing that he hadn't taken his grey coat with him either. Edmund was probably half frozen already, Fili thought grimly, only urging him to find him faster.

Edmund himself could barely hold his excitement. Firstly, managing to slip away from the beaver's home without being spotted was more than he could have asked for, a real exploit in his books. He knew it was the only chance he'd ever have to get away from his three siblings, the dwarves and the beavers, and so he took it. He'd expected to be caught before even making it to the door, remembering Mister Beaver's unsure look at him, when they first met, and thinking he'd kept a constant watch over the younger Pevensie boy, but it was not so: nobody had even noticed! While a part of him was relishing in this newfound freedom, and the fact that he'd been able to slip away unnoticed, some other part of Edmund was crying out that none of the occupants of the house had bothered to care either. After all, who could possibly find it in themselves to love the troublemaker little brother? It was always Peter that everybody had been drawn to, Edmund had never managed to catch people just by being Edmund, and he'd always been jealous of his elder brother because of it. Despite how a little voice in his head was crying out to him that he'd been too discrete in his slipping out, so nobody _could_ have noticed, and that this was totally wrong, Edmund didn't listen to it. He was going to his Queen, he'd gladly tell her that his family was with him (why she'd seemed so eager to meet them he still couldn't figure, they had nothing special after all) and hopefully, just maybe, she'd be inclined to offer him some more of that delicious Turkish Delight. The thought of savoring the sweet again certainly helped Edmund plow his feet through the snow a little faster, knowing the quicker he arrived, the quicker he'd be able to sink his teeth into the delicious treat once again, having not eaten anything in the Beaver's home, he was getting a little hungry after all.

After finally managing to get to the top of the hill he was currently going up, Edmund stopped, his breath catching in his throat. There, just across from him, was the most incredible castle he'd ever laid eyes on. He could see it now, with its wondrous blue glow, alone in the scenery, dominating everything around it, no doubt an allusion to the great power the Queen held. He could feel his heart beat louder in his chest, as he realized he was _this_ close to finally making it, and no annoying Peter was going to stop him this time. No, he was going to be reunited with Her Majesty, and she was going to praise him on bringing his siblings this close, before, hopefully, she'd offer him a nice meal, like she'd done on the sleigh and maybe, if he was very lucky, some Turkish Delight. The happy reunion being the only thought driving him forward, he made his way down the other side of the hill, no more obstacles could possibly get in his way now, or at least it's what he thought.

"Edmund… Edmund please stop!"

Said boy groaned, realizing he'd been followed after all. But the door was just _there_, he couldn't let this chance slip away, could he? Casting a quick glance behind him, he was relieved to find it was only the little blonde dwarf who'd been following him, and not his annoying elder brother, knowing it would have been war were Peter here. Fili definitely wasn't a threat anyway. Who was he to tell him to stop? Edmund had come way too far to return to the Beaver's home now, and without any second thought, he turned back, not willing to listen to anybody but himself right now.

Fili's hopes sank as he realized that Edmund either hadn't heard him or simply didn't listen (which was unfortunately more like it), and urged his exhausted legs to just hang on a little longer, he was _almost_ there! If he could only make Edmund understand that his family was probably worried sick at the idea of him vanishing out here, he just might come back, but for that, he needed Edmund to listen to him, which was not proving itself easy, he was already at the door!

Edmund could hardly hold himself anymore, just wishing the entrance to let him in already, and hoping he might escape the dwarf behind him. Alas, it was not so, as the blonde managed to catch up to him before he could somehow enter his Queen's house, and had desperately latched onto his arm, a grip the boy was trying to evade himself from, as he tried to pull him back.

"Get off me you-!" He didn't let the foul word escape though, Mother had always told him to keep quiet if he'd nothing nice to say, even if he very seldom followed her instruction.

"Please, just _listen_!" If Fili could get Edmund to do only that, he would be lucky, knowing he may just be able to talk him out of doing something very foolish. This castle was certainly _not_ withholding anything good. "We need to go back! Please, you're brother will be worried sick!" Hopefully it would make Edmund realize he had family waiting for him back at the dam right? They were bound to be looking for him, and it would certainly ease everybody's nerves if he could bring the boy back unharmed. Knowing all too well what it was like to witness a family being torn apart, after all, he'd experienced it while on their quest for Erebor, he didn't want to have Edmund know what it felt like, a boy that young didn't need to know either. However, the only way Edmund could ever be spared was if he turned back _now._

"I don't care what Peter thinks!" Edmund snapped, tired of having his life revolving around his elder brother somehow, even the dwarf who only knew Peter for –what, a few hours at the most?- was sounding increasingly annoying like Mother could sometimes. It was always _listen to Peter_, or _you should act more like Peter_ or _please don't be too difficult for Peter_, and quite frankly, Edmund was tired of it. The dwarf was also an elder brother, he could tell by how annoying he was, and desperately tried to get the blonde to leave him alone (God, he even reminded him of Peter with the awful blue eyes and the way too familiar blonde hair!). Having Peter as an elder brother was enough, and now that he'd just managed to escape him, he was _not_ going to let Fili boss him around. Besides, he was old enough to act by himself anyway, he didn't constantly need approval from his elder sibling anymore.

Turning back, Edmund could see the doors were now open to him, and he was free to enter the castle and make his way to the one person who he knew would be nice to him, not constantly try and belittle him, and shaking off the hand on his arm once and for all, he resolutely stepped into the icy place, knowing this was bound to be a decision he would not regret. This was the only chance he'd ever get, and he was _not_ going to throw it away.

Fili had only a half a second to look back, hoping he just might see other familiar faces coming after Edmund, but alas nothing showed itself on the horizon, nothing was going to be able to dissuade the boy of ever coming out of that castle. Already, he could hear the slight opening squeaking closed, and the blonde only had a moment to choose between going forward or turning back, before heading after Edmund, knowing the boy was going to need someone he could trust. The great _boom!_ As the gigantic doors crashed closed behind him only made his heart drop, knowing that whatever happened to them both from now on, they were trapped here, with no possible way to get help or to have any come to them. The only thing they could do was look out for each other, and for that Fili needed to find Edmund, wherever he'd ran off to, and quickly. This place was certainly not holding anything good either of them.


	13. Broken, And Breaking Some More

**Panic, panic, panic and our poor families are having a hard time dealing with it.**

**Again, thank you so much for following/favouriting/reviewing, I really hope I'll be able to keep up something enjoyable for you! :)**

* * *

No sooner had they all realized that the house was missing two brothers, panic settled in. Peter didn't wait for any instructions before quickly putting his coat on, and making his way to the door. Hopefully, they weren't too late, they just may be able to get to Edmund in time, he would never forgive himself were Edmund to be lost to him.

"Come on! We need to catch up with them before they get too far!" he cried, grabbing Lucy's hand as Thorin, Kili and Susan rushed passed him.

Mister Beaver anxiously looked around, seriously hesitating whether they ought to go out or not. It wasn't that he was against the idea of finding the two missing boys -God no!- , but if his suspicions were correct, he couldn't allow the remaining three children or the dwarves to even get remotely near the Witch's castle, knowing they would end up in her clutches, and thus the prophecy would never be fulfilled for the children's case. The dwarves however, he was still unwilling to let them fight something they could not win, and having heard Thorin's story of what had happened before he got here, he was loathe to let him acquire more scars.

After making sure his house was closed, and no part of it would be remotely easily burgled (one never knew what lurked around the woods, especially under these times), Mister Beaver took the head, Thorin and Peter following close behind him, the rest trying to keep up to the panicked run they'd all broken into.

Peter had always known Edmund could be sometimes selfish, especially in the recent months since Father had gone off to the war, but it had been his way of dealing with the whole situation. However, the boy had never thought Edmund would be capable of doing _this_! Had he not been listening to Mister Beaver at all? This Witch was nothing but trouble, and if Edmund was in her clutches (which a part of him already thought, grimly) he was not in for anything good, and Peter wouldn't be there to protect him, as an older brother should. He'd failed so miserably in his role over the past months, Peter had thought being in Narnia with his siblings may have brought a remedy to that, but instead, it had simply driven Edmund even further away from him, slowly letting Peter realize that their bond would never be repaired. And now… Edmund was out there, with no familiar face, and left to fend for himself. Oh, how could things have gone so wrong!

Thorin was going through an all too familiar situation, realizing someone he cared for was in need of help. It was exactly the same as when he'd understood that Ravenhill had been a trap all along, after having sent both Kili and Fili scouting up there, knowing then that he'd sent them straight to their deaths and he could no longer do anything for them. At least, Kili was with him this time, Kili was still here and running beside him, he was still alive, for now. Fili though, he couldn't even imagine what was happening to him right now, hopefully he was still all right and in one piece.

Frustrated tears welled up in the corner of his eyes as he followed behind Peter, knowing he'd let History repeat itself and hadn't done anything to prevent it when he'd sworn to himself that he'd look out more for all of these young ones. After listening to Mister and Misses Beaver explain to them who this Witch was, learning that it was forever winter and never Christmas (whatever that was) here because of her and that she could obviously do much worse, knowing the two boys were throwing themselves into her hands was more than he could take. She was bound to harm them, and Thorin had sworn to himself he'd look out for all of them, Kili and Fili as well as the four children, yet he understood that once Edmund and Fili would be within her grasp, he was going to be powerless. It was a race against time really, they just _had_ to make it before the other two did or else…

Staggering up one hill, and down the other side, trying to make their way through the trees and the frozen snow, all in the dark, it wasn't easy, and they all felt like they were going in circles, like they were never going to find their way again.

The ominous branches reaching down to touch them were terrifying, as if they were trying to trap them here, leave them vulnerable for the Witches' passing, so she could add them to her collection in her frozen palace. Lucy tried going forward, Susan's hand on her shoulder helping her to keep up, but the dark shadows dancing on every side of her and the frightening silence all around them, safe for their panting breaths and the occasional rustle of the trees was scaring her. She wished they could all stop, where she could run to Peter and grab his coat so she could bury her head deep inside it, knowing her big brother would protect her from anything, but right now, finding Edmund and Fili was more important. If both boys were indeed still stuck here, in the scary forest, surely they would be in more need of comfort than her, she needed to find Edmund so she could tell him that everything was going to be okay, that he didn't have to run away from them, she had to be brave for him.

"Hurry!" Peter cried, as he made his way up, knowing it was unfair of him to push everyone beyond what they were capable of but knowing that if they didn't quicken their pace, all hopes of finding the two runaways would be lost.

He let out a sob of relief, as he saw the trees parting, letting him know that they were finally out of the forest, and that much closer to Edmund and Fili. Hope blossomed in Peter's chest, knowing that if they could run just a little further, they'd manage to catch up, and somehow convince his brother to come back, where Peter would do some apologizing. He knew it was mainly his fault that Edmund had ran off, knowing he'd been a terrible big brother to him over the last few months, being short tempered and sometimes letting some very foul words escape his mouth when he'd had some heated arguments with his younger sibling. Peter regretted it, knowing it was probably one of the major facts that had driven Edmund away from him and to the Witches' house. However, despite how reluctant Edmund would be about it, and not even counting the amount of insults said brother would be throwing towards him, Peter knew he had to get his little brother out of there, it was the right thing to do, even if it wouldn't come off as such to Edmund.

They all stopped, after reaching the top of the hill. Just across from them they all laid eyes on the solid ice castle, looming, inviting them to come closer, almost taunting them from afar. The seven of them stood, frozen, the palace almost enough to dissuade any of them to even dare and take a step closer. And then, in the distance, squinting their eyes to see better, they could all distinguish two small figures entering the icy doors, and heading deep into the Witches' lair.

Kili's breath caught in his throat, there was simply no way he was ever going to manage to get his brother out of there, no matter how many time he prayed the great Mahal, not this time. And seeing each other separated once again, it tore at him. The archer really wanted to go down, to retrieve the two runaways, but knew, he just _knew_ that nothing could be done for them now. He could only allow himself to hope, and biting his lip, Kili forced his legs to stay rooted to where they were, instead of following his instincts and rushing down the hillside.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed, before she could hold herself.

"Shh! They'll hear 'ya!" Mister Beaver hated having to be harsh on the young ones, but this was a very delicate situation, they were already way to close to the Witches' lair to his liking, and should anybody hear them, they'd be done for before even having a chance of running away.

Peter knew he'd not been nice to Edmund in a long while, and for that there were faults on both parts, and he'd thought that being in Narnia, this was his chance to make it up to him. Although he hadn't been very nice to him since they'd gotten here (arguably, Edmund had been pretty mean to Lucy too), but he knew he couldn't let his little brother stay in there, where he only risked being harmed. And without thinking twice, he rushed forward.

Thorin did exactly the same. Despite a little voice in his head, repeating that this was madness, he was unwilling to stand aside and do nothing, like last time his eldest nephew had been harmed (more like, killed). He knew it was unlikely any of them would manage to get the two boys out, but he just had to try, at least make an attempt of a rescue. What Uncle would he be if he was willing to let his family remain in a place where it was sure to get hurt?

However, both were stopped in their decision, as Mister Beaver grabbed Peter's coat and Kili took hold of his Uncle's arm, preventing any of them going any further. While the elder Pevensie only tried shaking off the little rodent, Thorin looked at Kili, incredulous that he was willing to just leave it at that, without trying to at least _do_ something.

Kili, right now, was torn in two. While his heart was screaming at him to just run after his brother, knowing it was the right thing to do, and remembering the outcome of their last separation, the archer also understood that there was simply no way they were ever going to be able to get into that castle, find Fili and Edmund, and make it out in one piece and unharmed. While he trusted his elder brother would be able to defend himself, and protect Edmund, for a time at least, he knew two beavers, two dwarves and three children would never be able to save them. It was tearing inside him, knowing he just had to leave his brother there, but there was just nothing they could do right now.

"Get off me!" Peter was crying out, desperate to come to his younger sibling's help. Now he'd done it, he'd driven Edmund so far away from him that he'd taken refuge in a false hope, and Peter wouldn't be there to comfort him when the Witch shattered all of his wrong ideas. And why was Mister Beaver stopping him, did he really want to leave Edmund there? In a place where he was most certainly going to get hurt?

"You're playing into her hands!" Mister Beaver exclaimed, knowing how hard this was for all of them, but desperate to make them see that there was no choice for them here, they all had to leave, now.

"We can't just let them go!" Susan argued. True, Edmund had been a beast over the past months, but the thought of being separated from him forever was just too much. She just wanted her family back and whole, not _this_.

"He's our brother!"/"He's my nephew!" Lucy and Thorin cried simultaneously. Even if Edmund had been horrible to her over the past months, they couldn't leave him to the Witch. And Thorin was definitely not going to let his family get split up again, especially remembering how it had ended last time…

Not caring for the beaver's explanation, he tugged on forward, only to have strong arms encircled his waist, and turning around to come face to face with… Kili again? Was his nephew actually preventing him from going to rescue his own brother? Kili was willing to leave Fili there?

"What do you think you're doing Kili?! We can't just leave your brother behind!" He wasn't really angry with him, it was the whole situation that had started getting to his head again, and Thorin hated not being able to do anything.

"Mister Beaver is right." Kili admitted, as much as he hated to do so. "What are we possibly going to be able to do if we ever managed to get in there?" he asked pointedly. If the battle they'd fought at Ravenhill had taught him one thing, it was to be realistic. His love with Tauriel hadn't been realistic at all, how could an immortal elf be happy with a dwarf? How were they supposed to get through all of it? How was she possibly going to find joy when she'd spend the remaining of her life mourning him once he passed on, especially knowing that elves only loved once in their lives? Yes, they had deeply loved each other when they'd met, but it just wasn't possible, and Kili had accepted it, despite how much it had broken his heart to do so. Uncle needed to do the same, despite how much it was going to hurt. Helping Fili and Edmund was out of their hands now, and were they to even get nearer, it would probably only cause more harm than good, even if they went down there with honorable intentions. Risking the three remaining children in an attempt to retrieve the two runaways was _not_ a good idea, even if one of the runaways was his brother.

Thorin, for once, was at a loss. He hadn't seen the situation in the light in which Kili had, and his arguments were actually quite right, what _could_ they do? And never mind entering the castle, what would they do once they were inside? Sure, they'd manage to find Edmund and Fili, but how would they get out, unnoticed, if they were the eight of them trailing around the halls?

"He's the bait!" Mister Beaver was explaining to Lucy, hurriedly, so they could get away from here as fast as possible "The Witch wants all four of you!"

"Why?" Peter was overwhelmed, to put it mildly. He was lost, what was he supposed to do? While going after his brother was the right thing to do, Mister Beaver certainly didn't seem to agree, and he was going to have a hard time getting even remotely near to the castle if he was going to have to trail the rodent behind him the whole time.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true! To _kill_ you!"

An awful silence fell upon them then, each taking into account the fact that they could no longer do anything. Were they to go in there, they would most certainly meet a brutal end, and were they to leave, they were forsaking their own family. What were they even supposed to do then? Peter was only just getting to grasp the importance he was going to play here, if indeed this prophecy story was true, and going after his brother was definitely putting it in jeopardy, but it felt so _wrong_, just turning away like that without attempting to do anything.

Looking back at the others, he was desperately hoping he might find a comforting face or find any indication of the course of action he was supposed to take, but all seemed just at a loss as he was, as they were taking into consideration Mister Beaver's words. While he'd started formulating an idea, thinking they could send both Thorin and Kili in there to retrieve their two missing companions, Peter was unwilling to put their safety on the line for this, knowing the Witch would be unnecessarily cruel to them just to get to him, Lucy and Susan. He felt empty as he realized there was just nothing they _could_ do.

Kili, while wanting nothing more than to come to his brother and Edmund's rescue, had to agree with Mister Beaver here. His reckless nature would have already sent him storming off down to the huge doors, and he'd have hit them 'till his hands bled to make it open if it was what it took to get him in there, but this was not a time of recklessness. Recalling Mister Beaver's prophecy, their top priority was to look out for the three remaining children, make sure nothing bad happened to them. If they were to rescue Edmund and his brother, the best help they could get would be Aslan, and so they'd have to leave here as soon as possible, even if he hated the feeling of betrayal that was slowly creeping within him. Thorin's strong hand on his shoulder, despite attempting to make him feel a little better, was certainly not comforting.

Thorin himself was torn, there was no other way to put it. Mister Beaver's arguments were right and reasonnable, of course they were, but still, it didn't help the fact that just leaving Edmund and Fili there felt so _wrong_. Uncle Thorin was already screaming at him to just run, make his way to the door, and hammer on it until it either opened or broke down, no matter how long it took. Thorin Oakenshield however, was telling him that Aslan would be their best course of action. If he really was the one true king of Narnia then surely he'd be able to help them, right?

"This is all _your_ fault." Thorin looked up at Susan's sharp accusation to her remaining brother, but couldn't bring himself to open his own mouth to defend the boy, his words were a total mess right now.

"My fault?!" Peter shot back, why was Susan accusing him all of a sudden? It wasn't as if he'd told Edmund to go there himself was it? Why blame him, when it wasn't his fault in the slightest? Had Peter not been under the stress of the moment, he might have had time to realize that Susan was only placing the blame on him because she'd felt like she'd let down her little brother, Susan who was always in control over her life was now faced with a situation in which she was lost, and the only thing she could think of doing was blame her elder brother, even I she didn't mean it.

"Please-" Thorin started, unwilling to see the family tear itself apart even more when now of all times they needed to stick together, but his quiet word went unheard.

"None of this would have happened if you'd just listened to me in the first place!" Susan had been right all along, saying they should have left only minutes after arriving. While she hadn't been against visiting Mister Tumnus, if only to make Lucy happy, anything after that, from following the beaver to actually taking him up on defeating the Witch, she'd flat out refused. And if Peter had listened to her, they would now all be back at the professor's house, together and unharmed, not separated and not knowing what was going to happen to their little brother.

"Oh! So you knew this would happen?" Peter shot back sharply, hating being the only one Susan was blaming. He wasn't necessarily angry at Susan, if anything, he was more angry at himself for letting Edmund slip away on him, especially to such a dangerous place, and knowing he could not do anything for his little brother anymore, but Susan's accusations were really hard, he wasn't solely to blame for this!

"I didn't know what would happen." Susan started, trying to keep calm, but just thinking of her missing brother let her anger get the better of her once more, and before she could stop herself, she was blaming Peter all over again "Which is why we should have left while we still could!" She finished harshly, hating the words, but somehow feeling she'd needed to say them.

"Stop it!"

Everyone started, and slowly turned towards the youngest, actually half-terrified of little Lucy's outburst. "This isn't going to help either of them." She tried reasoning.

Thorin gaped then, his admiration for Lucy having once again doubled. How such a small child could show such reason in a dire situation like this, where her own brother was for now lost to her, he couldn't understand, but decided he'd side with her, and that somehow, she was actually right.

"I know how much doing nothing seems wrong, trust me." He started, trying to remain calm and looking up at Peter "But your little sister is right, what can we possibly do, realistically speaking? Please don't tear what's left of your family, don't do what I did." He added quietly, knowing all too well how much words spoken in the heat of the moment could hurt, and no matter how much you wished to take them back, they were still said.

"Lucy and Mister Oakenshield are right." Mister Beaver started, trying to sound firm, still needing to get his remaining charge away from here, and quickly, the Witches' spies were bound to be after them soon. "Only Aslan can help them now." He finished grimly.

"Then take us to him." Peter sighed, utterly defeated by all this. If it was the only way to save Edmund, they had to take it, even if it wasn't what seemed right to do right now.

Thorin wrapped a would-be comforting arm on his remaining nephew's shoulder, hoping that somehow Kili would understand that leaving the castle truly was the best course of action that they could take right now. The brown haired dwarf looked back up at him, biting his lip, before turning once more to the ice formation just across from them, and Thorin could read the emotional conflict going on inside Kili's head, where morals and reason were battling each other. The Uncle gave the smaller dwarf's shoulder a squeeze, trying to be what comfort he could before Kili sagged, defeated, and tore himself away from the castle and the brother he was leaving behind.


	14. Crumbling Illusions

**Back to Edmund and Fili, and Edmund is about to learn that sometimes, pretty faces don't always belong to nice people. So from now until Edmund gets rescued, the story will be alternating between the Peter/Thorin group and the Edmund/Fili one, I'll try to keep both parts up equally, but I already have a sneaky feeling that the Peter/Thorin group will be getting a few extra chapters, I'll see as I go along. Well, other than that, let's focus on our two runaways, who are bout to face a lot worse than Edmund had initially thought...**

**As always, thank you so much for following, and I really hope this story will keep up something somewhat enjoyable! :)**

* * *

Edmund gave an annoyed huff, realizing he would not be getting a moment with the Queen alone, just him and Her. Why did everybody always have to be so mean to him? Why, just for once in his life, couldn't others just leave him do something _he_ wanted to do and not something he was told to do?

Ignoring Fili as best he could, both made their way silently through the palace, one desperately wishing to find a way out, the other eager to meet his Queen. However, this was definitely not what Edmund had expected, at all.

Ambling along, he felt a small knot of unease settle in, as he glanced at the incredible amount of statues the Queen seemed to possess, ranging from horses to griffons to centaurs. She even had the biggest giant Edmund had ever seen! This certainly wasn't the rooms filled with Turkish Delights she'd talked about, but surely they were stored behind some other doors, right? The boy started feeling a knot of dread tighten in the pits of his stomach, as he gazed at the stone figures, which looked much to real to his liking, it was like some real animals had actually been somewhat changed to stone (even if such an idea was absolutely preposterous) but they just came off as so authentic that Edmund couldn't help the thought.

Glancing back at the dwarf, he could see him looking around uneasily, eying the stones around them, keeping his distances and constantly checking behind them. As if anything bad could happen! What a silly thought, they were in the Queen's home, of course she wasn't going to hurt them!

"Scared?" he taunted, unable to help himself, slowing his pace to walk beside the dwarf, knowing there was no escaping him now. _Well, it could have been worse, imagine if Peter were here…_ a vicious part of him reminded.

Fili didn't give in, knowing it was what Edmund wanted. But yes, he was scared, and Edmund ought to be too, especially with the surrounding too-real statues. He could almost swear there was life crawling in them, and whatever had been done to them was the result of a most cruel decision indeed. And there were just so many of these creatures…

Defeated, and knowing there was no way they were possibly going to make it out, the door in which they'd come in way to heavy for the two of them to just push open by themselves, the blonde followed, determined to stay close to Edmund as long as they were here. He knew the boy would only see it as a means to annoy him, but Fili wouldn't be swayed, as an elder brother, it was his job to look out for Edmund, as Peter wasn't there to do so.

As both weaved their way through the stone statues, where they could sometimes make out a centaur, a bear, a horse, and… oh! Edmund stopped. To his left, stood a statue of a lion. He looked at it curiously, and then gave a soft chuckle. So this was the famed Aslan that they were all so eagerly talking about? So much for a grand magnificent lion, why the Queen had caught him already! Bending down and retrieving a small black stone from a little pile at his feet, Edmund drew a nice pair of glasses and a moustache on the beast, and smiled, satisfied at his work, after finishing, the animal looked much better now.

Fili didn't interrupt him, not wanting them to risk being heard by anyone, and looked around again, hoping he'd find some form of an exit somewhere, but the only thing he could see as he turned on himself were the all too real statues, and not a single way out. They were both stuck here.

As Edmund went forward again, Fili grew anxious, not wanting the boy to adventure himself any deeper into the castle then they needed. They were lucky enough to not have crossed anything wanting to harm them yet, but he was certain their good fortune would not prevail for much longer. Actually, he was almost willing to go back to the door, and try and open it again, maybe with Edmund's help they just may be able to get out?

"Please! We need to turn back!" He pleaded, as he desperately latched onto the back of Edmund's jumper, trying to give it a little tug, hating how panic was gnawing at his insides again. He knew Kili was sometimes reckless, his little brother would actually rather face danger head on than keep low and wait, but he couldn't allow Peter's younger sibling to do so. Fili needed to return Edmund to his family, unharmed.

"Listen, _dwarf!_ I never asked for you to follow me, and I'm _not_ going back to Peter, so stop trying to boss me around! If you're so scared go and hide, by all means! I'm here for the Queen!" the black haired-boy snapped, tired at having someone telling him what to do all the time and using his taller frame to leer down at the blonde. Edmund was here to see his Queen, and nothing was going to stop him, and certainly not this second annoying big brother!

Walking resolutely up the few steps at the end of the room of statues, he didn't notice the beast he'd stepped over until it snarled and tripped him over, and Edmund found himself lying on the frozen floor, staring up into the eyes of a wild wolf. He gulped, cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck as he realized just how close its jaws were to his face.

"Lay still stranger, or you'll never move again!"

The beast was enormous, and the fangs it was bearing at him definitely didn't come off as remotely friendly, if anything Edmund was now thinking that he'd be dead before even reaching his Queen, all this had been for nothing.

"Get off him!" Fili cried, cursing himself for not having brought any weapons with him, Uncle having made him take them all off once arriving in the beaver's home. The only thing he could do was tug at the beast's furs, but a snap of powerful jaws in his direction sent him stumbling back, and he could only watch as Edmund tried bartering for his safety. He reeled back as the sharp teeth snapped out at him, almost getting his ankle this time, after giving another attempt.

"Who are you?" The wolf went back interrogating Edmund gruffly, needing to know if this creature was friend or foe to her Majesty. After all, it was his job, as captain of the Secret Police, to make sure nobody would come here to harm her (even if she was probably more than capable of defending herself).

"I-I'm Edmund" the trembling boy beneath him stammered "I met the Queen in the woods! She told me to come back here!" Oh, the Pevensie boy didn't want to die like this, not being eaten by a wolf! "I'm a Son of Adam!" he cried out, out of sheer desperation.

Both Edmund and Fili were taken aback then, when the wolf softened (as much as a wolf could do) and got off the boy, letting him get his wits about him. Edmund brushed off the hand the dwarf offered him, and got shakily to his feet, trying to get his panting breath under control.

"My apologies" the wolf said, hanging his head slightly, before continuing "fortunate favorite of the Queen. Or else… Not so fortunate." And the furry carnivore made its way back to the gigantic staircase.

Edmund followed him first, Fili on his heels, as the two made their way up the stairs. Both were told to wait at the entrance, as the wolf went through the door, and Fili made one last attempt at getting Edmund home to the others.

"Please Edmund! That beast almost bit your head off, please, we _need_ to go!" It was desperate now, they needed to escape somehow, and if the boy was willing it would make things a lot easier. He really didn't want to have to drag him along, and probably wouldn't even be able to anyway.

"You really sound like Peter right now." Edmund laughed bitterly. "I escape one annoying elder brother only to be stuck with another. Well, if you're going to try and boss me around, you can _Give. It. Up._ Because I'm not going to listen to a stupid dwarf!" It was final, and the younger Pevensie wasn't in the mood for more big-brother antics, once he was King, things were definitely going to change, starting with the fact that no elder brother would _ever_ be allowed to order him to do this or that.

Fili suppressed a sob of defeat, knowing Edmund couldn't mean what he was saying, not really. He hadn't wanted to come off as such, not at all. He knew the feeling, Thorin had often been overprotective of him and Kili in their younger days, to a smothering point at times, but as he grew up he understood Thorin had never done it to be annoying, it had only been the result of having lost his own little brother, Frerin, in battle. Edmund hadn't realized that yet, and trying to explain it to him right now didn't really seem like the right course of action to take. The only thing he could do was try and make sure no harm would come to the boy, even if Fili was gradually comprehending he probably wouldn't even be able to do that either.

"Right this way." The wolf beckoned them, once they'd reached the top of the stairs. The blue and white hues of the castle were slowly grating on Fili's nerves, bringing him back to a much too familiar memory of being trapped in frozen tunnels, with no way out. While there were no orcs here, or at least, he couldn't make out any yet, the memories were still too fresh, and concealing the panic he was experiencing was getting hard.

The wolf led the two of them up a staircase, and to another icy door, which both boy and dwarf stepped through. Edmund cast wondrous glances everywhere, as he caught the intriguing details on a doorframe or the carvings made out of the ice that formed the walls. However, what caught his attention in this new room was the incredible throne, at the far end, just sitting there and already inviting him over. He'd barely even caught onto Maugrim's _"Wait here." _As, mesmerized by the royal chair, he made his way over to it. Up close, it looked even more beautiful, even more inviting, and Edmund trailed a longing hand on the furs that had been placed upon it, no doubt making the whole thing a lot more comfortable. Giving Fili a smug smirk, he patted down the pelts before sitting on it, like the Queen had said he would someday, and the feeling he experienced was better than anything he could ever remember. Everything was just so _perfect_. Leaning back a little, he could almost picture himself, dealing justice and ordering Peter around, who would be bent on his knees in front of him, oh it was so good! Edmund couldn't even help the grin on his face anymore, just relishing in the power he felt coursing through his veins.

"Like it?" A tough voice sounded from their left, and Edmund immediately hopped out of the throne, making his way back to the dwarf and standing beside him. The voice was familiar, but had he paid more attention, he might just have noticed the harshness there.

As Fili got a first glance of the White Witch the beavers had been talking about, he immediately felt his body freeze, and a pain in his chest burn anew as he took a shaky step back. Taking in the tall woman's frame, her slim but strong arms, white complexion and black eyes, it was an all too familiar scenario, and his breath hitched in his throat, remembering another certain tall, white, and strong being, one that had killed both him and his uncle. _At least Uncle Thorin wasn't here to relieve the past this time…_

Edmund felt the blonde flinch next to him as he'd made his way back to the dwarf, and saw the wide-eyes expression he bore as he got his first glimpse of the Queen. However, it struck him as odd that he couldn't find any amazement in the blue eyes beneath him. Actually, it almost looked like the dwarf was _afraid, _as if he was seeing something totally different. The first knots of unease settled themselves deep down in the boys' stomach, but Edmund decided to ignore them, knowing his Queen had to be glad to see him again, right?

"Y-Yes… Your Majesty." He stammered, cursing himself for fearing her. After all why would he, she liked him!

Fili saw the leering look on the woman's face, and a part of him couldn't believe how Edmund had fallen for such an obvious false concern. He wanted to just run, get away from the cold (which was bone-chilling compared to the outside of the castle), but he simply couldn't move, the pain in his chest was still there, even if the orc leader had once again morphed back into this most strange woman, and the dwarf found himself pinned to the spot where he stood.

"I thought you might." She went on calmly, and already Fili wished they could both be out of here, certain that this was not going to end well for either of them, yet the hope he could still see burning in Edmund's eyes was heartbreaking, knowing it was only a matter of time before the Witch revealed her true colors, and shattered whatever myth he'd made himself believe.

"Tell me Edmund" she started calmly, as she sat down regally in on her throne, looking down scornfully at the miserable intruder that had foolishly made his way here "are your sister deaf?"

While Edmund couldn't see why she'd bother asking him such a question, let alone spare any concern over his family, Fili saw where this was going, and was mentally screaming at the younger Pevensie to not walk into her trap, which was, unfortunately, exactly what Edmund did.

"No…?" He replied, half serious, half laughing, not getting why his Queen was asking him such a stupid question. Why would she care about his siblings in the first place?

"And your brother, is he… unintelligent?"

Edmund snorted at this, and Fili felt sorry for both Peter and Edmund. The younger obviously had no idea the Witch was only playing with him, and the way he just bought the insult done to his brother was saddening. Had she said the same of Kili, the Queen would probably now be sitting on her throne with a missing limb somewhere on her body, Fili not taking lightly to insults towards his family.

"Edmund…" He tried whispering, but the younger boy was gone too far to hear any reason by now.

"Well... I think he is, but Mum-"

Neither were expecting what happened next however.

"Then HOW dare you come alone!" she bellowed, and Edmund inched towards Fili, an unconscious part of him still seeking the protection he knew an elder sibling could provide him. He had not expected this, neither had, and both took a step back, cowering under the Witches' stare. Fili could feel the thrill Edmund had had when they'd entered the doors beginning to edge away, as the reality of what was happening was slowly dawning on him, which only served Edmund to clutch the dwarf's arm tighter.

"I tried-" he begged, desperate to see the once caring smile and nice words come back to him, knowing the Queen could be gentle, but a part of him was realizing that what the beavers had been saying was true, she _was_ a bad person, she was a witch, not a queen. However the tug-of-war between reason telling him _this _was truly what the woman in front of him was and the child still wanting to see a caring motherly figure couldn't decide what to settle on.

"Edmund, I asked so little of you." Jadis continued, relishing in the guilt she was making the boy endure.

"T-They just don't listen to me!" Edmund tried defending himself, but his racing heart and confused mind were not helping him, and he couldn't keep the calm façade he would have liked to adopt.

"You couldn't _even_ do that?" She pressed on, eager to see the little boy break.

"Well, I-I did bring them half way! To the beaver's-"

"Edmund!" Fili cried, grabbing Edmund's arm and interrupting him before he could continue on any further and let out anything he'd be sure to regret. Was the boy _seriously_ thinking of giving away his siblings, his _family_, to her? Hadn't her loss of temper already proven him that she was not the figure he thought her to be?

"And who's _this_, Edmund?" The Witch asked, finally noticing the silly boy's companion. He couldn't be Emund's brother, he was too small, actually he was small, period and definitely didn't look like Edmund at all. He-_It_ was a dwarf, and a most ugly one at that. Her Ginnabrick was definitely more charming, at least in her books.

"Fili, son of Dìs, most certainly _not_ at your service." And Fili gave a mock bow, well intent on displaying his feelings towards the Witch. No, he would not bend to her, Uncle had taught him to be respectful to those who were worthy of it, and she was _not_.

"Smug one, aren't we?" She half chuckled, features pinching, before looking back at Edmund. "Well… I suppose you're not a _total_ loss then, are you?" She finished, almost softly, before turning back, making her way up to her icy throne.

Desperate for one last try, Edmund took a step forward, _wanting_ to see the woman he recognized, the woman who cared for him somewhere within the pale complexion now sitting upon the throne.

"Well… I-I was wondering. C-could I, maybe, have some more Turkish Delight now?"

The silence that fell was definitely weighing down on Edmund, and waiting for an answer seemed to take forever. Oh he hoped, hoped that _somewhere _she might be able to remember the wonderful caring woman she'd been to him, knowing he'd loved those sweets, maybe, just maybe he hadn't come all this way for nothing?

"Our guest is hungry." The Witch almost mocked, as she turned to her dwarf minion, who'd stayed loyally at her side during the whole scene, silently ordering him to take care of the two prisoners.

As the dwarf made his way to Edmund, in what appeared to be a most threatening manner, Fili decided to step in, unwilling to let Edmund get hurt anymore. He'd seen the shattered look in the boy's face as he realized the Witch wasn't the fairy woman she'd made him believe to be, and while she wasn't the only responsible person for Edmund's actions, Edmund didn't deserve of getting hurt for it.

Edmund didn't dare move as the blonde dwarf stepped in front of him, almost… protectively? Why would he bother do such a thing after Edmund had dragged him all the way here for nothing? His eyes widened, as Ginnabrick unsheathed a sharp dagger, placing it just under Fili's throat, daring him or Edmund to do anything stupid. He gave them both a twisted smirk, before twirling the blade in his hand and forcing them to move forward, the deadly weapon enough of a threat to dissuade either of them attempting anything rash.

The three had made just made it to the other side of the throne room when they turned around, as the Queen (_Witch_ Edmund liked to remind himself now), ordered Maugrim at her side, and Edmund caught sight of the enormous wolf that had led him here once again appearing next to the throne.

"You know what to do." And it was more than enough for the wolf to understand.

Both Edmund and Fili froze, as the wolf howled, and more beasts appeared from all corners of the room, joining their leader, before swiftly moving out. While nothing had been said, it dawned on them both where exactly they were headed, to their unexpecting families who had not a chance to prepare, who wouldn't even know what was after them until it was too late. Edmund's blood ran cold and his breath caught in his throat, he'd never waned this, _any_ of this! Oh how he wished he could take it all back! And now, because of him, those he'd left behind in the dam were probably going to get hurt, maybe even _die_. The last thought almost cut off his breath, and a burning feeling erupt in his eyes, realizing to what extent he'd betrayed his own family, all for the want of sweets.


	15. Too Close For Comfort

**So back to the others, who aren't faring much better than poor Edmund right now. While I was still hesitating whether I should make Kili or Fili go after Edmund, I think now that keeping Kili with the other Pevensies might have been the better option in the end, as hopefully, I'll manage to get him to endorse the "big brother" role sometime, as Fili isn't there with him anymore, I'm still not too sure though...**

**As for how long this story will be in the end, I still have no idea, honestly. As of right now, it's currently 30 chapters long and chapter 31 in going into the works soon, probably once my exams are all over (so you'll be getting at least that much, but I'd hate to leave you all with an unfinished story, knowing how frustrating it can be :p), with about 80K words, but hopefully, it'll get a lot longer, as despite the occasional writers block, I'm really enjoying typing this up! (And I hope you're having just as much fun reading ^^).**

**As always, thank you so much for following, and hopefully, the course of events won't be too badly written for you! :)**

* * *

The others had barely barged through the door and not even begun catching their breath yet when Mister Beaver was already urging them to pack anything they could carry.

"Hurry Mama! They're after us!" he cried to his wife, so that she could already start gathering what little food they'd be able to bring. It would do them no good to take off without any provisions, knowing they wouldn't be able to find any for another while at least.

"Oh! Right then, oh…!" And all of them started wide eyes as the female beaver went further back into the house, instead of hastily packing what she could before making her way out.

"What is she doing?!" Kili exclaimed, not for the life of him understanding Misses Beaver's need to rummage around _now_ when they had much more urgent on their hands. The wolves would be here any minute!

Mister Beaver just sighed, and slapped his forehead. He loved his wife, really he did, but sometimes she would really do the oddest things in the most dire of situations.

"Y-you'll be thanking me later." Misses Beaver shot them, as she went rummaging through a cupboard. "It's a long journey… And Mister Beaver gets quite cranky when he's hungry." She added, arms full of food as Susan rushed behind her to fetch anything she could deem useful to bring along with them. They would only get one chance, anything not brought with them they would have to do without.

"I'm cranky NOW!" Mister Beaver exclaimed, more than eager to leave the house.

"Please Misses Beaver, we can't afford any more delay!" Thorin cried urgently. If the Witches' spies were truly after them, it would probably only be a matter of minutes now before they arrived and the quicker they left the home, the more distance they'd be able to get between them and the Witch, which also meant that the less time they spent here, the faster the children would be safe or out of immediate harm's way at least.

Still, Misses Beaver insisted on spreading more food on the table, and with Kili's help she proceeded to pack everything up as neatly as she could, knowing that it would be much easier to carry in the long run, and it was in her habits anyway. While the young dwarf would much rather have already been outside taking as much as a head start as possible, there was nothing to do now except help the female rodent as fast as possible, and two pairs of hands were better than one. Wrapping up what he could, Kili tried being careful and quick at the same time, passing on what was set to go to Lucy who stuffed it all up in a small bag.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan, who'd been helping Misses Beaver, asked skeptically as a jar had been put in her hands for the packing.

"Only if the Witch does toast!" Peter shot back. In any other circumstances, Mister Beaver would probably have laughed, but with the pressure on his shoulders, he let it slip, just eager to get out and as far away as possible.

They all looked to the window as barking could be heard in the distance. Thorin froze as he'd been stuffing knives and forks Misses Beaver had handed over to him, the beasts were way too close for comfort, if they didn't make a move in the next minute or so, they were sure to end up stuck here.

"Please, Misses Beaver, unless we move out _now_, we're going to end up trapped!"

But it was too late. Already Lucy could make out huge shadows at the windows, dark grey merging with black, and the bone-chilling howls echoing around the house were enough to let the little girl know they were indeed surrounded. How were they possibly going to make an escape when all possible exits were barred off by growling wolves? Her heart beat loud in her chest as she suddenly clung to Peter's sleeve, wishing her big brother could somehow protect her when the beasts would be making their entrance, as she slowly backed into the middle of the room, as far away from the moving shadows as she could.

Lucy panicked, as, just behind her, she heard a paw digging into the logs that built the dam, the wolves were going to tear it apart! And then looking up, she was sure she could make two more over her head! They were completely surrounded, there was no way out for them! What were they going to do? She was only an eight year-old girl, how was she possibly going to be able to fight off wolves and keep Peter and Susan away from any harm? She moved back to Thorin after having lost her grip on her elder brother's clothes, clinging to his sleeve and hoping that, somehow, the dwarf would be able to keep her safe. The wolves kept on tearing the home apart however, and it would only be a matter of seconds before they'd be on them!

Kili looked anxiously around, desperate to find some place where he could hear no wolves, a place they just may manage to escape in, but luck was not with him. Edging closer to Susan and Peter, he kept to the center of the room, avoiding the already collapsing parts that were being torn apart at the edges of the ceiling and sticking to the others.

"This way!" Mister Beaver called them over the ruckus, as he revealed a small door built in the ground itself, their only chance to find any remote safe place now. Quickly, the rodent urged Lucy and the others in, making sure all of his charges had made it safely through before leaping in himself and escaping the sets of jaws that would soon overrun his home. Once everyone had touched the ground, he made Peter follow him, with the faint light coming off flaming torch he'd given to the boy, and took the head, being the one who knew these tunnels the best.

On they ran, cold sweat breaking on their necks, begging for a for a halt but knowing that should they stop, they wouldn't make it out of here alive, and fleeing was their top priority right now. Thorin absolutely hated the claustrophobic feeling that was gradually pushing itself down on him. The space he had to move in was tiny, and trying to run while bending himself over, not tripping on the uneven ground and keeping an eye out for all of the young ones was taking its toll. He could barely breathe now, and his chest felt constricted, between the exertion he was putting on it and the small space that was offered to him to catch his much-needed breath. However, on they ran, knowing that should they stop, they would only risk being brought back to the Witch, and Thorin knew the children were too important to let Her get her hands on them. She already had one, and he couldn't let her take hold of the others.

"Badger and I made this!" Mister Beaver was explaining, through pants and uneasy glances around the place "Comes up right near his place!"

"Why, you told me it lead to your Mum's!" Misses Beaver retorted, only now learning of her husband's secret activities with his best mate. Had the situation not been so dire, it would have been funny, as it was, they all kept up running, Mister Beaver joining the head of the group with Peter once more.

They'd all been keeping up pretty well until Lucy managed to stumble, her foot having been caught on the uneven terrain, and the girl slipped, grazing her knee on the hard ground. Were she not in immediate danger, Lucy would have cried out, as the middle of her leg immediately felt as if it were now on fire, but before anything could escape her mouth, Susan was pulling her up, and tugging her along behind her. She wasn't intentionally coming off as uncaring for her sister, but running away now would leave time later to tend to it whereas if they lingered here, they were bound to be caught. Speaking of which…

They all froze, each one catching the sound of barking in the distance. And the howling could only mean one thing…

"They're in the tunnel!" Lucy whispered, livid. Oh how were they going to make it? There was only one choice, and it was to move forward, but they'd never make it fast enough, and her scratched knee was bound to hurt.

"I'll stay at the end of the line." Thorin decided, knowing that out of all of the runaways here, he was the one who'd be the most able to defend them should the need arise. "Kili, I want you to look after Lucy, help her along, and don't let go!" And Thorin pushed his nephew to Lucy's side, both helped her up before Kili took the girl's hand and pulled her along again, he would have carried her were Lucy not the same size as him.

Peter was about to suggest doing the same, but the height of the tunnel wouldn't allow him to pick up his little sister, and reluctantly, he moved forward once again, promising himself he'd see to Lucy's knee later, knowing she was bound to be sore after all that running.

It was difficult to breathe in the enclosed space, and everyone hated it. On top of which, the heat coming off Peter's torch was quickly getting very uncomfortable to move around in, and the boy himself could swear he was holding the source of light so close to his face his eyes were on fire. Nevertheless, they all knew that if they wanted a chance to escape, they had to move on, and the prospects of freedom at the end of the tunnel was enough to fuel them on just a bit longer, knowing there couldn't possibly be that much distance, Mister Beaver at least seemed to know where he was going now.

After countless turns and bends, after which both children and dwarves were certain they were lost in the underground galleries, they all came to a sudden halt as Mister Beaver stopped, right in front of a wall. Kili's blood ran cold, realizing they'd have to turn back on their tracks if they wanted to get out, which also meant facing the wolves. While he and his uncle could fight, which would have initially prompted him to rather stay and fight off the beasts, the others could not and Kili was loathe to let three children and the beaver couple I danger, knowing that even if they worked together, he and Thorin wouldn't be able to keep them all safe, no matter how much they _wanted_ to keep them safe.

"You should have brought a map!" Misses Beaver was crying at her husband, probably not angry at him but rather scared at the prospects of ending up trapped in here, where they had no chance whatsoever to make a stand.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" Mister Beaver shot back, not meaning to be so short-tempered, but the more they argued, the more time they'd be losing. And without any further due, he jumped up, his sharp eyes having finally found an exit they could all use to escape and get back outside.

Thorin breathed a sigh of relief, knowing they were soon to be out of here. He hated the limited amount of space he had to move in, and the prospects of being out again, even if they were closer to danger, was much better than staying confined in here. Making sure the children all managed to get out after following Kili, he finally proceeded to his own escape and heaved himself out of the tunnel. Needless to say, the fresh air from outside was a pure gift, even under the dire circumstances.

He'd barely managed to roll out on the ground when the dwarf could make out Mister Beaver and Peter rolling what appeared to be a barrel over the tunnel entrance. While it was probably not going to be enough to hold the wolves back, he was glad of their quick thinking, knowing it would give them just that much longer to escape.

They all turned around at the sound of Lucy crying out, afraid one of the wolves might have gotten to them already. However, to their relief, it was not so, Susan's little sister had apparently tripped over something. She'd been about to ask Mister Beaver what it was, but their animal guide's facial expression was enough to dissuade her.

Indeed, Mister Beaver was standing in front of what appeared to be a… stone badger? Thorin thought. The non-living animal looked incredibly real, to say the least, he could swear that with just a bit of color, it could be alive. Misses Beaver whispered something in his ear, as she put both paws on his shoulders in what appeared to be a comforting manner, but none of them actually heard what she said to him.

The rest of the group came forward, into the circle of stone animals. None knew why, but they felt extremely uneasy, and Lucy reached for her brother's coat, clutching it in the hopes that Peter would manage to make her feel better, like he always did. They all took in the other stone beasts, each one looking as if it were about to attack something that was no longer there. Lucy was certain she could make out a boar and a dog at least, but why would there be stone animals out here? Unless… Were they really _real_ animals that had been changed to stone? Oh no! It was too awful to even think about it! Why would anyone want to harm a dog in the first place? Dogs were nice creatures, certainly not deserving _this_. Realizing what must have happened, she only clutched her elder brother's coat tighter, seeking the only comfort she knew she'd get, and even at that, it did very little for her.

Kili was looking around in barely concealed panic. If this was what the Witch was capable of doing, what were Edmund and his brother going through right now, being in _her own_ castle? If she was capable of turning animals into stone, what was stopping her from doing it to humans and dwarves? The thought only served to chill him to the bone, realizing they'd probably left the two runaway siblings to face a similar fate. Knowing he'd already lost Fili once had been hard enough, even more so as his dead body had been dropped only inches away from his feet, but losing him again after having spent so little time with him was not even thinkable. There had to be something they could do to get Edmund and Fili out of there, right? Kili regretted not having made his way to the Witches' castle when he'd had the chance, instead, he'd actually reasoned that it was safer for them to stay away from it. How silly he'd been! Edmund and Fili were with her, and if she could change animals into stone, Kili felt a freezing lump in his throat at the idea of finding his own brother receiving a similar fate. _What have I done? Why didn't I just run? _

Looking back at the frozen badger, and the way Mister Beaver trailed his furry paw along its face he could understand the rodent. Their guide was losing a close friend, he'd lost a sibling. While both weren't exactly the same, the one they'd lost was someone they cared about, and the archer was actually amazed at how Mister Beaver remained so calm, not venting out the frustration of not being able to keep those he valued safe. Being young meant that Kili was more inclined to speak his mind and display his emotions, sometimes being a little too exuberant, but just watching the rodent, as he silently traced the stone badger's arm with his own was enough for Thorin's younger nephew to know that the animal was deep in pain. Were he better with words, he would have offered them, but that was Fili's area, he was a lot better at comforting others. Still, Kili thought he ought to try at least something. Fili wasn't there, and waiting for his brother's soothing voice to say something for the poor soul would be vain.

"I know it probably won't help, but I'm deeply sorry for your loss, Mister Beaver…" Kili started, a little uneasy, as he put a hand on Mister Beaver's shoulder. The little animal looked back up at him, trying to smile, to show him he appreciated the words, but Kili knew better. A few words weren't enough to make up for something like that. "Maybe Aslan might be able to help…?" He offered tentatively, knowing he had to give Mister Beaver some hope, like he'd given to them.

Mister Beaver's features had softened considerably, and oddly enough, Kili could swear he looked years younger. He'd opened his mouth, hoping he may thank the dwarf for his encouraging words, but someone beat him to it before he'd even had a chance to express himself.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch!" A new voice exclaimed from behind, and instantly, the seven of them turned on their heels, terrified that they'd been caught already. Thorin and Peter made sure that Kili and the two sisters were well behind them, swearing they'd keep them safe from whatever this was.

It was a fox. A much too smug fox for Mister Beaver's liking, and the rodent immediately bore his teeth, intent on displaying his hostility towards the creature. He couldn't allow himself to trust anybody outside their little group, the three children being much too valuable to let go of. And the fox himself, with the smug tone it was using definitely didn't do much to make his heart warm up to it. Actually, Mister Beaver decided to tell him as much immediately.

"You take one more step, _traitor, _and I'll chew you to splinters!" It wasn't much of a threat, Mister Beaver knew, but he was unwilling to step down in front of the cocky carnivore just across from him, and he took a step forward, out of the hold Misses Beaver was trying to keep on him.

To their surprise, the fox actually jumped down to meet them, and Thorin took a step back, making sure Kili was right behind him and keeping Lucy's hand in his, set to not let any harm befall her. No, he would protect the children against anything, Mister Beaver had explained well enough the importance they had.

"Relax!" The fox was actually half laughing. Was he expecting to gain their trust like that? Because it certainly wasn't working, as both Mister Beaver and Thorin eyes him wearily, knowing the too smug expression already. "I'm one of the good guys." The beast continued, circling around them. Mister Beaver tried to keep his eyes on him, and, well aware that he also had to protect Misses Beaver, he made her stay behind him, loathe to let her near any potential harm.

"Yeah?!" He shot back, voice strong, but inside, he was shaking. This was a terrible risk, even more so knowing that the fox could easily bite his head off in a snap of jaws, were there a dwarf warrior beside him or not. Still, Mister Beaver had to put up a brave façade for the children at least, let them know that he was _not_ going to let them go without putting up a damn good fight beforehand. "Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones!" Letting his temper get the better of him, he even dared take a step forward, it was only Misses Beaver's firm grip on his arm that was keeping him from advancing on the fox.

"An unfortunately family resemblance, I'm afraid. But we can argue breeding later, right now, we've got to move!" And as if on cue, all of them heard the rustling in the trees not far off from where they currently were. Panic flooded them once again, knowing that this time, there was no way they were going to escape the wolves that had been sent on their trail, they were going to get caught and that was going to be the end of it! They had no choice but to trust him, Peter realized.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked urgently, hoping that something would help them either lure away the trackers hot on their heels, for a while at least.

"Get up into the trees, I'll take care of the rest!" The fox urged them quickly, and needless to say, they all started climbing.

Kili managed to get up first, being the most agile among the group, and helped Lucy climb next to him, as being quite light, she could get up higher, and as she was the youngest, she was the one that needed to be the most out of reach. Susan and Peter made their way up too, a little lower than Kili, their heavier size not allowing them to grab hold of the smaller branches, as they wouldn't support the extra weight. Thorin was underneath them, next to the two beavers who huddled close to each other, Mister Beaver putting a protective arm around his wife, a silent way to let her know that he'd defend her against anything. There was nothing left to do now than to be as quiet as possible, and just hope they could trust the fox.


	16. Allies Can Come Quite Unexpectedly

**So this follows directly where last chapter stopped, and Aslan finally seemes to be becoming more than just a name, but there's still a few things that need to happen before they reach him just yet. :)**

**As always, thank you very much for following/favouriting, and don't hesitate to criticize what seems right or wrong, the review button is also there for that too ;)**

**Anyway, I won't hold you up, here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

On the foxes' instructions, they'd managed to climb up the tree that had been standing not ten feet away from them. Making sure that Lucy and Kili were as high as what was reasonable, the others settled for the lower branches and tried to silence their own breaths, as they waited for the danger to pass. The air seemed to have stilled, cold quickly seeping into their bones and the grip they had on each other or the trunk of the tree itself was becoming painful.

Thorin was still unsure of the whole situation, and an uneasy feeling started to settle down deep in his stomach. If the fox were to betray them now, they'd have no chance of making it out of this alive. He wished he could somehow find it in himself to be more open to the small animal, he wished he could be like Lucy, more willing and ready to accept just about anyone, but the dwarf couldn't. While part of the reason had been as a result of betrayals from long ago, Thorin had also always been a solitary kind of person, and he'd especially sought out time alone since Frerin's death, even if the events in themselves had been long gone. As he tried getting a relatively solid grip on the branch he was currently on, he just begged Fate to be kind to them, just once would be enough.

All of a sudden, the wolves burst out of the tunnel they'd took, flinging the barrel Peter and Mister Beaver had placed over the entrance so as to try and buy some time off. Lucy flinched, inching closer to Kili when she thought she could finally see the wolves up close: they were enormous! The girl clutched the dwarf's coat tighter, hoping he wouldn't let go of her, knowing that if she fell, she would more than likely get hurt.

The wolves had surrounded the lone fox now, and Misses Beaver's heart ached, realizing the little beast was not going to be able to make a run for it. The way it bowed its head, almost silently accepting its fate made her want to reach out to him, regretting her first opinion of weariness. But while her instincts were pushing her to just go down there, at least stand by the foxes' side, Mister Beaver's small paw on her shoulder made her stay right where she was, the husband unwilling to endanger his wife, even if doing nothing felt immensely wrong to him too.

The fox was trying to buy them time, Kili noticed, as the smaller carnivore tried to come off as smug. Kili knew recognized the tone of voice immediately, he was stalling for them, maybe even hoping that somewhere, help would come for him, Mahal he and Fili had used it to get out of trouble with their Uncle and Mother when they were only young dwarflings! But while it had sometimes worked for them (and should it have failed, they were never punished too severely) he just knew the fox was not going to be spared, he just _knew_ it.

The wolves were closing in on it, and Kili desperately wanted to climb down and fight, or even hit them with one of the branches he could easily grab. But should he do it, they were bound to get caught, and Thorin and he could not take on several wolves all at once while still trying to look out for the children and Mister and Misses Beaver. His body tensed, as he inched towards the trunk of the tree and clutched Lucy's small frame closer to him, knowing she was _not_ going to get harmed, whatever happened.

And then, all of a sudden, a sharp set of jaws clamped around the foxes' stomach, and the small animal tried his best to stifle the yelp of pain, knowing that it would only draw the humans down to try and help him. He tried squirming out, trying to use his small size to his advantage, but the firm grip the teeth had on his side, and the sharp fangs slowly digging in were trapping him, and he knew he wouldn't be escaping.

Up in the tree, the seven fugitives' eyes had widened in horror at the quick turn of events, and Kili had had to stifle the yelp Lucy had been about to let out as best he could, by covering her mouth with his hand. He felt awful for doing it to her, probably coming off as some horrible insensitive person, but they just couldn't risk being caught, too much was at stake to let any of the remaining children fall into the Witches' grasp. Nevertheless, having often been in pain himself, he knew what to do. It wouldn't help, but Fili had often done it for him when he was unwell, and Kili had always appreciated the gesture. The young dwarf took hold of Lucy's hand, rubbing circular motions on it, trying to let Lucy know that he felt exactly the same as her, that he wished he could just go down there and fight, but that it wasn't possible, they could only wait.

What was going to happen to them now?

Their hearts all stopped, as the fox was being questioned, the wolves asking him in which direction the children had gone. Mister Beaver had a sinking feeling that this was the end for them all, the fox was going to betray their hiding place, breaking under the pain the wolves were putting on him, and the children would be brought to the Witch. He wasn't making up any illusions, he and his wife could only do very little to stop the carnivores, and the dwarves, while probably being more than capable of fighting, wouldn't be able to hold off so many beasts.

Kili clutched Lucy closer to him, as close as he could possibly get them without risking a fall. He would _not_ let her slip, he would _not_ let her get hurt. This was what a brother was for, this was what Peter did for Lucy and what Fili had always done for him. Both elder brothers had succeeded in keeping their younger sibling safe, and now it was Kili's turn. He was not going to let the two elder siblings down. Besides, if Fili could always look out for a child as hyperactive as Kili, surely the younger Durin would be able to protect Lucy. It was what brothers did, after all.

Lucy wanted to climb down the tree, make her way to the poor fox. She could see the obvious pain he was in, pain he was going through to protect them, to make sure the two families (and the beaver couple) would remain safe. He shouldn't have to suffer on their behalf, nobody should. And while she'd tried squirming away already, Kili's grip on her coat was too strong, he was definitely not letting go of her. Lucy's heart warmed at the obvious concern she could feel radiating off the dwarf, really she did, but poor Mister Fox down there also needed help. Were they truly to do nothing? Couldn't Mister Beaver of Thorin try something to help? Her heart was clenching as the minutes rolled on, her grip on Kili's arm getting tighter and tighter, just hoping that no harm would befall the poor animal beneath them.

The fox however, did not betray them, on the contrary to what Mister Beaver had initially thought (and a thought he regretted now). Instead, he took the risk of lying, lying to cover for them, for complete _strangers_. Maybe there still were some loyal Narnian creatures after all…

The wolves, after a minute of hesitation, opted to believe the fox, and on Maugrim's orders, they all bolted north, after having flung the fox down, and leaving him to die alone. What good could possibly come to him now anyway?

After making sure the sound of rushing paws could no longer be heard and waiting to hear the howling dissolve into the distance, Mister Beaver ushered the young ones down, and they all eagerly made their way to the fox, who was still sprawled out on the ground at their feet.

"Can we do anything for him?" Lucy begged Misses Beaver, eyes already moist as the tears were quickly gathering.

"If you could get a fire started, I'm sure I can help." She tentatively tried, before seeing to Peter and Kili, who had only just touched the ground.

Lucy had still been crouched down, letting her hand trail along the soft orange fur, wincing herself each time the fox whimpered, silently trying to convey how sorry she was that things had turned out so badly for him. She really hadn't wanted anyone to suffer on her behalf, and now Mister Tumnus and Mister Fox had both fought valiantly for her… If the prophecy was true, and she was destined to become Queen someday, she promised herself she'd repay their kindness as best she could.

She'd been about to lift the poor animal herself when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Whipping her head around, she came face to face with Thorin, who bore a grave expression on his face, no doubt feeling guilty over having not been able to help.

"I'll carry him over if you like, your little arms might not be able to hold him up." He started, bending down to retrieve the injured animal. "But if you could find some way to make him feel better as we get him over to Misses Beaver, I'd be immensely grateful." And he gave her a small smile of encouragement, knowing Lucy would certainly find the right words to say to their new friend.

The little girl remained silent however, as both made their way over to an awaiting Misses Beaver and the rest of their little troop. Instead, she opted to lay a small hand on the foxes' head, and proceeded to pet him gently, hoping that it might soothe him for the short distance they had to walk to join the others.

As they deposited the injured animal down next to the small fire Mister Beaver and Peter had got going, wincing as it let out another whimper, both the dwarf and the little girl sat at either side of the fox, trying to give him silent support as Misses Beaver came rushing over immediately, well intent on healing the poor soul.

"Please, if it isn't too much to ask of you, don't move too much, and I'll try and heal what I can. Can you hold him still?" She asked, looking up at Kili.

The young dwarf eagerly obeyed, setting his hands as gently as he could on the small foxes' body, rubbing up and down like Lucy was doing in an attempt to soothe the poor creature's suffering. He watched, as Misses Beaver's nimble hands set to work, not hesitating in the slightest, as the female rodent knew exactly what she was to do.

Soon enough, even though they'd had to sit through a few whimpers, the fox was healed as best they could, and they all gathered around the little fire to hear his tale and why they'd found him so close to the faun's home, Misses Beaver still insistent that she tend to him some more.

"They were helping Tumnus. The witch got here before I did _–ow!-" _He's started off relatively calmly, but when Misses Beaver's hands started prodding some still tender areas, the animal could help the strangled cries he let go, Kili was the one who had to keep him down in order for the female beaver to keep on treating him.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked him quietly, from her place between Peter and Thorin, feeling it was her responsibility to make sure her friend would recover. The fox had acquired those injuries to protect them, it was their duty now to tend to him as best they could, and if she could get him talking to take his mind off the obvious pain he was in, maybe it would help.

"Oh! Well I wish I could say there bark was worse than their bite _–ow!-_"Kili snorted, as he realized how alike they were, always being a little bit pig headed when it came to treating injuries, but he couldn't help the small grin that had started spreading across his face as he realized how similar they could be. Imagine that, being similar to a talking fox! Only a few days ago, the young dwarf would probably have called the idea totally preposterous, yet he wasn't as inclined to believe it anymore.

"Oh stop squirming!" Misses Beaver chastised gently, her prying hands still moving about and doing their job, prodding at any possible injury she could find. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day!"

"Worst day of the year…" Her husband muttered, earning a chuckle form the others.

Thorin admitted that he'd grown quite fond of the beaver couple, he liked their dynamic and the unique relationship they had. While Misses Beaver, the over-protective wife, who would often treat her husband like a small child, much like a dear Sister he could recall very well, Mister Beaver would always try and make an impression on others, maybe even use his voice to boast around and tell stories, but still remaining very close to his beloved. Actually, they were quite similar to Dis and Frerin, his own siblings, in some way, and the familiarity of the situation was indeed quite comical, Thorin having often found himself in the foxes' predicament in his younger days, his little sister fussing over him while his brother would cast it off as nothing to be worried about and probably laugh as Thorin would recall how he would have gotten into a mess. He increasingly liked the two rodents to be honest.

"Thank you for your kindness" the fox started, as he managed to rise back up onto his feet, still a little shaky, but he was standing "but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for." He announced, a little reluctant to leave the nice company already, but duty was calling for him.

"You're leaving?" Lucy cried in dismay, not ready to be separated so early from another friend they'd just made.

"You can't leave yet! We've barely finished healing you!" Kili argued, wanting to keep the little carnivore by their side a little longer. What if there were more wolves out there waiting for him to come back alone and he got hurt again?

"I'm afraid so, Mater Dwarf, but it had been a pleasure my Queen and an honor." He said, bowing down to Lucy and Susan, who were looking at him a bit critically from the other side of the flames. "But time is short, and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

As the name _Aslan_ left his lips, the others seated around the fire all suddenly felt an agreeable warmth spread through their bodies, they couldn't explain the feeling but it was just there, they couldn't get rid of it and neither did they want to, but they all felt some form of renewal, hope, flourish somewhere deep inside their chests.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mister Beaver amazement barely concealed, as he inched closer to the fox.

"What's he like?!" Misses Beaver cut in, barely able to contain her delighted shaking, and eagerly getting closer to the fox, so he might be able to tell them more about the King who was finally returning. Why this was the best news they'd had in ages!

"Like… Everything we've ever heard." The fox answered, genuinely glad to be surrounded by true followers of the Great Lion. Faithful allies had been hard to come by over the last few years after all… "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch." He said, turning towards Peter, who'd been sitting a little to the left.

Despite how the words were meant to come off as a form of encouragement, Peter didn't feel comforted by them in the slightest. Having to carry the hopes of so many and fight for a country he barely knew anything of, against a Witch who was more than likely trained in the art of war and when he himself had no knowledge of the discipline in the slightest wasn't a very comforting thought at all. He didn't want to crush the foxes' dreams, especially seeing the hope glittering in his eyes, hope _he_ was supposed to bring him, but what was a boy his age supposed to do to help? What could he do?

Thorin could see the conflicted emotions in the young boy's eyes, and he understood it all too well, after all, he'd also been groomed from a very young age to bear responsibilities, first his father Thrain and then his grandfather Thrór continuously repeating to him that one day, he'd be inheriting the crown of Erebor, and while it was a great joy to know that so many people were encouraging him, it sometimes felt like too big a task for his still young shoulders. But Thorin had seen the way Peter acted around his family and the beavers, and the boy definitely had an air of royalty about him. It wasn't pompous or arrogant, no, it was more along the idea of caring for the multitude, even those who weren't remotely related to him. While the children may not have been here much longer than he, Kili or Fili, Thorin could see that already Peter felt responsible for those who viewed him as king, he wanted to better their lives and was concerned for their well being. A king didn't always have to prove himself with acts of bravery, sometimes only little actions or looking out for others, making sure those who looked up to him, were safe and happy was enough to prove that one had a kingly spirit. And Peter certainly had that, there was no doubt about it.

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch." Susan said, trying not to sound too harsh. But it was the truth nonetheless, they were here to get Edmund and go home, not off to fight in a war. While she wished she could help, putting her brother in danger, even if it was for a just cause, she wouldn't allow that to happen. Edmund was already separated from them, and who knew what was happening to him? If Peter were to go out and fight, Susan didn't even want to think of the possible outcome. No, while it might turn down the foxes' hopes, she couldn't let it overrule the concern she held for her elder brother.

"But surely King Peter… The prophecy…"The fox tried arguing, getting the boy to at least see Aslan. Surely he couldn't turn away now that he was here, right? If the children were to leave, then who would put an end to the White Witches' reign? Who would ever be able to restore peace to Narnia?

"He can't go to war that young."Mister Beaver said gravely, for the first time seeing how young Peter actually was. While he held high hopes for the boy, he was still that, a boy, a child. And war was a terrible thing to force a young one to endure, let alone fight in…

Kili had remained quiet, understanding the position Peter was in. While he himself had never really been trained to be a king some day, the throne of Erebor going first to Thorin and then to Fili, he'd learned how to fight, much to the regret of his dear mother. If wielding weapons had been a large part of his childhood, it had been in the hopes that he'd be able to defend himself, and while it had been the right course of action to take, Kili couldn't help but miss the innocence that had been taken away from him, crushed by the threat of outer conflicts. While Peter was technically older than him, in some ways, he was also a lot younger, and the brown haired dwarf could see the inexperienced child he was right now.

Just imagining Peter out on a battlefield was already making him sick, picturing the blonde boy in an armor that would be too big for him, trying to draw out a sword and use it effectively with little to no training at all, and receiving gashes and cuts from all over... No, the elder Pevensie brother couldn't go out there, he was too young, much too young.

"We just want our brother back." Peter said quietly, staring into the crackling flames, not being able to watch the disappointment the fox would be aiming towards him. He wanted to help, he wished he could be this king they were all talking about, but he wasn't, he was just a fifteen year-old boy who'd failed to look out for his family, not a king ready to lead an army of faithful Narnians to meet a terrible Witch in battle.

Thorin kept silent throughout the talk, not feeling it his place to intervene, but understanding Peter completely. While the boy would surely make a great warrior if he was trained properly, he was too young, much too young. Even Kili and Fili had been older when they'd started taking up weapon practice with Dwalin, and even the years of experience they'd had behind them hadn't prevented their downfall at the Battle of the Five Armies. Peter would never have enough time to master the use of a weapon, even if he put all of his heart into it, he already had too much to deal with. And Peter's quiet plea made his heart clench. While the talking animals were all placing their hopes on the young boy, the blonde really had only one motivation right now, and it was to bring his family back together, he just wanted Edmund back. Even now, when he could be showing off at how magnificent a king he could be, going into battle planning and weapon forging with the fox, his only concern was for his little brother who was somewhere far away. Thorin had found a deep respect for the Pevensie siblings, who actually had much more than what met the eye. He too was worried for Edmund and Fili, who were still trapped in the ice castle, and while the dwarf couldn't even imagine what was happening to them, he could only allow himself to hope that the two would make it out alive, that they'd somehow manage to escape and come back to them.


	17. Brothers Aren't So Bad

**Okay, I hadn't initially intended for this chapter to be so long, but I guess the typing just got away with me, so I thought I'd divide it into two parts (because a 5K chapter _is_ a little long ^^).**

**And to guest ElvishQueen: request granted! It's actually a sweet idea! I know where I'll place it, but it won't be happening for another while, I'm afraid. I hope you can wait another chunk of chapters? :)**

**Well, I won't delay you any longer, here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

The sound of the metallic _clic! _As the chains had been fastened around their ankles still rang in Edmund's ears. How long had he been here now he couldn't say. It could have been minutes, hours or days even, he wouldn't know. The only thing that he was sure of was that his thoughts were a mess, and he was still trying to sort through them.

The Queen (Witch! Witch! His mind kept reminding him) had turned out to be quite different this time around. No, she certainly wasn't the beautiful woman who had once promised him rooms of Turkish Delight, offered him a crown and kingdom and who would have sent Peter to his feet, in fact that last thought was making him sick right now. How could he have wished such a fate upon his own family? Actually, if he was honest with himself, Edmund found that he was indeed missing them, he wanted to see Susan, Lucy and maybe even Peter again. But would they want him back? Would they accept him after all the trouble he'd caused over the wardrobe and even before that?

Edmund's blood ran cold. No, they wouldn't. Were Peter to ever see him again, he would reject him, he would hate him because his elder brother hated Edmund, he wouldn't want to see him, let alone speak to him. Oh no! What had he done? _Please, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it…_ The younger Pevensie wished his thought would reach his family, but what if they'd cut off from him, what if they were actually _glad_ Edmund was gone, out of their lives forever? The boy looked down, a burning feeling erupting in the back of his eyes, as he realized what situation he'd gotten himself into. He'd literally torn himself apart of his own family, and he'd never see them again. And to make matters worse, he'd dragged someone else along with him.

So lost in his own thoughts and self loathing was he that he barely noticed the little sounds his stomach was making until it rumbled loud enough to draw him back into his horrible reality. The noise seemed to echo off the icy walls, as if it was letting the Witch know the boy was slowly starving to death down here. And after all why not? Edmund thought it was a little price to pay for the actions he'd done.

"Here, take this."

Edmund looked up, as Fili handed him over the small chunk of stale bread he'd been given, and that he obviously hadn't eaten yet. The gesture touched Edmund much more than he ever thought such a simple act could do. Despite dragging the dwarf into this mess, he was still willing to make things easier for him. The younger Pevensie felt awful then, knowing he should also have acted like that towards his little sister when the family had encountered harder times, instead of being stubborn and making life difficult for everybody.

"Thank you." It was the least he could do. Now that he was trapped here, Fili was bound to stay with him, so Edmund thought he could at least be civilized with the dwarf, who would be his only friend in here. The bread wasn't nice, actually it was rather hard and he'd definitely tasted nicer buns than this, but he would not complain, as he started realizing it wouldn't come in handy given his situation.

As he chewed on the heavenly food (having not eaten anything really sustainable at the beaver's home the boy was a little hungry to put it mildly) Edmund started reflecting on his actions a little, and came to the awful realization that he'd been horrible to just about everyone ever since he'd gotten into the wardrobe. While he'd resented his siblings from the moment they'd received the news of Father's death in the war, Fili and his family had never done anything mean to him, and yet the young boy hadn't treated them any better. Oh! How horrible he'd been! Still, he couldn't understand _why_ Fili had bothered coming after him, his Uncle and brother definitely hadn't showed the slightest interest in him nor had they engaged in any conversation at all.

"Why?" He hesitantly asked after a while. "Why come after me?"

The blonde looked up at the question, not having expected Edmund to speak at all. But talking was much better than wallowing in silence and unwanted memories, so the dwarf grasped the opportunity, hoping he may be able to start anew with the younger Pevensie.

"Well, it's an older brother's job to look out for their siblings. I'd thought of sending Peter after you, but having seen that you two don't get along too well, I thought I might have been able to convince you to come back without having to get him to go looking for you…" The rest didn't really need to be said, as the two knew exactly what had happened after, without needing any reminder from Fili.

Edmund had been taken aback to say it simply. So Fili hadn't come after him to be annoying or to spoil the time he'd wanted to spend just him and the Queen/Witch. It had only been him thinking that the blonde had wanted to interfere with his life when he'd only been concerned for him. The dark haired-boy started realizing where he'd gone wrong in a lot of things then. What he must have read as annoyance from Peter's part was only genuine worry for _him_? His ungrateful little brother? Oh how far had he messed things up now?

Still, a part of Edmund continuously found itself resenting the big brother concern that was being directed at him, that was making him feel like a small child when he wasn't. His reasonable side tried arguing, tried calming the bubbling anger, but Edmund had never really been one for control, and being young, he let the emotion get the better of him.

"Why bother come after me? Nobody wants me, I keep hurting everyone and arguing any time I get the occasion. God! I hate Peter! I hate it here! Curse Lucy and the damned wardrobe!" While he'd started off strongly, Edmund had found his resolve crumbling, and his tirade had only ended in a sob he pathetically tried to suppress. Lucy, little Lucy… He missed her, the black haired boy wanted to hug her, wanted her to hug him, but she wasn't there. None of his family was here, nobody would soothe his tears this time, and why would anyone want to comfort a traitor anyway?

A hand on his shoulder got him to look up, and Fili was indeed trying to convey what he could to make Emdund feel better. Peter wasn't here to look out for his little brother, but the blonde was, and in the elder Pevensies' absence, it was his job to make sure Edmund wouldn't be harmed any further. The Witch had already crushed false hopes she'd planted and made grow within the boy, he wouldn't let him get hurt any further, knowing Edmund had to make it back to his family in one piece.

"Your family does care for you, don't you ever doubt that, I've seen it." True, while he'd stayed mostly silent in the beaver's home, Fili had noticed the occasional glance Peter or his sisters would direct at Edmund, as if trying to reassure themselves that their brother was there. They may not have needed to say anything, but they still looked out for each other, they still cared for the black haired boy, even if they got into arguments.

Why had he decided to come after him? Fili still wasn't too sure. Of course, he could have expressed his concerns to Peter, but then it would have alarmed everybody at the table, and causing a big commotion wasn't what was going to help improve Edmund's relation with his siblings. No. As Kili's elder brother, he'd also learnt not to be too direct when looking out for him, the young archer sometimes seeking solitude and a certain amount of independence when needing time by himself. While Fili would occasionally follow him, just to make sure his little brother wouldn't get into any danger, he would try and be discrete about it, knowing it would only grate on Kili's nerves should he find out that he'd been tracked down. It didn't stop him from protecting his little brothers in the shadows though, always there should any harm befall him.

"Why are you here anyway? You don't understand! I'm just bait here, I'm supposed to lure them in. Why would anyone want to come after a brother who betrayed his family? Brought them into a trap…! I don't want them to come after me." Edmund asked after a while, quietly, eager to direct the conversation onto something other than him and unable to conceal his worries to himself. Now that it was just the two of them, he guessed they could always talk, he may as well try and find a friend in Fili, as both were bound to stay here for who knew how long. And surprisingly, Edmund found himself interested in the question, wanting to know what had brought the blonde dwarf along, as he wasn't near as annoying and horrible as he'd made himself believe just a short while ago.

Fili looked up, surprised at the change the young boy was making. Somewhere, he was sure the black haired youth was starting to learn, to change, because this Edmund wasn't at all the boy he'd seen in the beaver's house, this was probably _Edmund_, Lucy Pevensies' big brother. And the situation they were in was one he'd experienced already, after all, he'd lead his Uncle into a trap, spurring him into taking the bait once he'd let himself get caught by Azog the Defiler. He understood Edmund's frustration, even if he'd felt nothing other than pure humiliation as he'd been dangled by the neck over the immense precipice. Still, he was here for Edmund, not himself, and while Fili would rather not dwell too much on what had happened to him, it may be something to get Peter's little brother's attention, for a while at least .

"Honestly, I don't know." The blonde started, actually glad that the boy opposed to him was willing to talk. "By all means, I should be dead."

"_D-Dead?"_ Edmund stuttered. Now that wasn't something he'd expected at all.

"You weren't listening to Uncle in the Beaver's house?" Fili asked, surprised, as Thorin had already related their tale while they'd shared supper with the rodents.

Edmund shook his head negatively. Actually, he'd been thinking of Turkish Delight and had been so eager to meet up with the Witch again, that he'd turned off whatever the others were saying, deciding it was only a waste of time and breath. He looked down in shame, realizing how selfish he'd been, thinking only of himself when he should have cared for others, when he should have been ready to open up and listen to what they had to say.

"No… My mind was… _elsewhere_. I'm sorry."

"Well, I guess I can always start again, we've got lots of time ahead of us." Fili chuckled lightly, trying to lift the younger Pevensies' spirits up. "Kili, Uncle and I, along with a company of ten dwarves and a hobbit, had been engaged in a fight to protect our homeland against an army of orcs. Their leader was hiding high up the mountain side, in a tower overlooking the battlefield. Uncle knew that if we were to win, he needed to be taken out, so as to leave the rest of his troops leaderless." Edmund nodded at this, having been into military strategy when he was a little younger, he could understand the decision. "When we arrived up there, the place was barren, nobody was to be found, and Uncle sent Kili and I to scout the tower, in the hopes that we might find something that could give us a clue as to where Azog had disappeared to." Edmund saw the blonde shiver at the painful memories and lower his gaze to the cold floor, he wished he could say something, but he thought it better to keep his mouth shut for now, knowing it often got away with horrible words when he let it take control. "I split up with my brother, making him scout the lower areas, knowing there were less chances he'd encounter any danger down there, and I continued on the higher levels, well until I was caught.

Azog dragged me out by the neck, after delivering a couple of bruises once I'd been dispossessed of all of my weapons, making a show of using me as bait to lure my Uncle in. We're not so different you and I, if you think about it, safe for the fact that you're, well, technically still _alive_."

Edmund kept silent, taking in the blondes' story, eyes widening when the young dwarf recounted how he'd been stabbed through the chest and tossed off the side of the cliff, being no use to the orcs once he was dead. Maybe the dark-haired boy hadn't had it so bad in his life after all, he started reflecting. He actually felt sorry for the elder brother, and if he'd sent Kili back just to save him, it wasn't to be annoying, but because he'd known something bad would happen. Edmund reflected that Peter would probably have done the same, and now he could actually see it would have been to let Edmund live on and not just to prevent him of doing something. Peter was actually a lot nicer than he was giving him credit for, and the younger brother wished his elder sibling was there so he could apologize to him, make up for all the awful things he'd said to him and put him through. Elder brothers weren't as awful as he'd made them up to be at all actually.


	18. From Captivity To Despair

**This ought to be entitles chapter 17 part 2, but I guess this FanFiction site just doesn't offer that possibility, so you'll have to go with chapter 18 ^^. Well, more Edmund and Fili this time, and then we'll get back to the others!**

**As usual, a big thank you for following/favoriting/reviewing, I really hope this is an enjoyable story for you! :)**

* * *

Silence fell in the cold room, but not uncomfortable. Edmund was finally able to see where he'd gone wrong in his life, and regretted it had taken him so long to actually see how he'd been such a beast to his family. He felt awful realizing it had had to tear another family apart and painful memories from someone else to spur him into reflecting on his behavior, but the young boy knew that now, he had to change. If Peter had acted with the same intentions as Fili had, then Edmund had been the one to misread his deeds, Edmund was the one who had to beg for forgiveness. But his brother wasn't there for him to ask it. Peter wasn't there, and for the first time in what must have been a _very_ long time, Edmund realized that he missed Peter, he wanted his elder brother at his side.

He'd been about to bring the other half of the bread back to his mouth, intent on keeping himself alive for as long as he could, when he noticed that Fili's piece was a lot harder than his one had been. Edmund tried squishing the food, even tearing a little part off, but it was completely useless, and his appetite had greatly diminished after all the fumbling around he'd done. He'd been about to set the chunk of bread down when a new voice was heard, and both boy and dwarf turned towards its source.

"If-If you're not going to eat that…"

Neither could really see what the creature was, occupying the cell just across from them, but Edmund grabbed the food and awkwardly made his way over to the source of the small voice. The rattle of the chains around his feet was making him sick, and the cold was making it painful to move the slightest part of his body, but still, Edmund was loath to let the poor soul starve to death.

The boy approached whatever was across from him, and both he and Fili could make out the outlines of a man, as the creature made its way over. Edmund extended a shaky hand through the icy holes of his cell to offer the stale bread, noticing for the first time that it wasn't actually a man. In fact, the occupant on the other side of the ice wasn't human at all, it was a _faun_. As the prisoner made the most of the small chunk of bread that was given to him, the younger Pevensie pieced together who this actually was, and his heart dropped.

"Mister… Tumnus?" He asked hesitantly, really hoping it was not so, as he brought his arms around his knees.

"What's left of him…" The faun murmured, as he huddled in the corner of his cell, gladly devouring the food. He mustn't have eaten in a while, Edmund thought sadly, ever since… He'd told the Witch about him. He was here because of him! First Fili and now Mister Tumnus as well, the young boy felt awful for dragging the two of them down because of his selfishness and stupidity. The poor soul must have already been here for ages, judging by the disheveled appearance, and Edmund felt really sorry for him.

"You're Lucy Pevensie's brother." Tumnus suddenly realized, after getting a good look at the boy's face. Yes, there was no doubt about it, those two were definitely related.

"I'm Edmund, and he's Fili." Said boy replied, hugging his knees once again, as he let a new wave of guilt wash over him while the dwarf was making his way towards him.

"You've the same nose." Mister Tumnus remarked, fond memories of an evening around tea and toast resurfacing. Oh he would indeed love to be able to see the little girl once again, he really missed her, and he was terribly sorry for what he'd almost done to her. "Is your sister all right?" he asked, after a short silence "Is she safe?"

Edmund's heart was beating wildly in his chest. No, he _didn't know_ if Lucy was safe, he didn't know what had happened to her, whether she was still in the beaver's home or eaten by wolves or hurt or… Anything. His heart dropped in his chest as he realized that he had no clue as to what had become of his family.

"I'm sure they escaped, Edmund." Fili said from beside him, having put a hand on his arm. He couldn't be certain about had happened to the others, but the blonde knew that he could trust his Uncle, he'd protect Lucy form the wolves, Thorin knew how to do that.

Edmund looked down at his dwarf friend, wishing he could be as optimistic, but having seen Maugrim earlier, remembering how he'd gathered the pack of huge wolves, the boy didn't think the others had made it, even if they were protected by warriors like Thorin and Kili. He'd sent Death to meet them, it was all his fault. He didn't know what to say, what could he answer to the faun who was hoping he'd be able to let him know that little Lucy was okay? He was loathe to lie, remembering what it had caused, but he was as reluctant to tell him the truth, that baby Lucy, the best little sister the world could ever have given him, was probably going to get hurt once the wolves reached the dam.

They all flinched as they heard the metal doors leading to the dungeons open, and the three prisoners tried to scramble back to the walls of their cells as the echoing footsteps strode towards them. A sick feeling rose in the back of Edmund's throat, not ready to face the Witch again, not wanting to hear the hard words from such a soft mouth.

Indeed, in she strode, wand in one hand and dwarf henchman at her other side, regal as ever, yet terrifying to her captives. While she wasn't an orc, Fili still felt his blood freeze and his breath hitch in his throat, as the intimidating woman strutted towards them, face severe and devoid of any compassion. He inched towards Edmund, who was no doubt not faring any better, hoping that the two of them together might be a little comfort to the boy.

"My police _tore_ that dam apart," she started haughtily, leering down at the two pathetic prisoners "your little families are nowhere to be found." Jadis expected an answer, expected Edmund to tell her the truth, she knew she'd get it out of him, the little coward was already terrified of her.

Edmund was at a loss. Turning his head to Fili, they both tried to assess the fact that Mister Beaver, Peter, Thorin and the others were not in the dam, had not been found there. Did that mean that they'd somehow managed to escape or that they were already doomed, somewhere out there in the vast plains of ice and snow? Edmund hoped it meant that they'd managed to get a head start, that the Witches' police had failed in their job and that the others were already on their way to meet the Great Lion. He allowed himself to share a small smile with the blonde, both glad that their kin had not been caught and dragged to the Witches' lair, they were safe from her, for now.

He didn't have enough time to even revel in the small victory as the Witch knelt down in front of them, before lifting Edmund up by the neck of his jumper, limiting his air supply dramatically. The boy tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but the woman's iron grip was unyielding.

"Let go of him! Put him down!" Both Tumnus and Fili cried out instantly, begging to have Edmund set free. The boy had suffered enough already, it was pointless to make him speak anymore, let alone hurt him.

"Where did they go?" The Witch could care less about the other two, she wanted answers, and she would get them no matter what she had to do. Gripping Edmund's collar tighter, letting him know what she was capable of, she repeated her question, a threatening undertone that did not go unnoticed by either of the cell occupants.

"I-I don't know!" It was the only thing the black haired youth could think of saying to escape her grasp, get rid of the finger that were rapidly squeezing at his throat. Emdund allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief as he was suddenly put down, the Witch having let go of his jumper.

The little King was lying, she knew it. Now that he realized what exactly she was, the Witch knew Edmund wouldn't be as inclined to give her answers, knowing she would not show him any kindness in return. Nevertheless, as Queen, she always got what she wanted, and if she had to force answers out of Edmund, she would. Jadis was not about to let four children bring an end to her reign, she was not going to let herself be defeated by four pathetic kids. Edmund could try and put on a smug face, he could even try and convince her that he was self serving, but he was still a child, and like all children, he held compassion, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself.

Bending down in front of Edmund's cellmate, wand at the ready, she looked to Edmund again, sharp eyes boring into the young boy's face.

"Where are they Edmund?" Wand raised up, threatening the boy should he lie. "I wouldn't want to have to hurt your little friend."

"Please, your Majesty, I don't know!" Despite how the title seemed totally wrong as it rolled off Edmund's lips, it was probably for the best for now, knowing he didn't want to anger the Witch more than he had already. But it didn't stop her, as she brought the sharp end of her wand down onto his friend's cheek, cutting it slightly.

Fili tried to keep quiet, knowing he'd experienced much worse than this and it wouldn't help Edmund should he let any sound come out. But the tip of her wand was sharp, and the burning in his cheek was definitely most uncomfortable as the Witch dragged her weapon, eyes solely focused on Edmund.

"Wait!" Edmund cried out, not wanting any more to suffer on his behalf, and not believing the Witch had actually raised a hand to _hurt_ his friend. If he remained silent, she'd continue, and the boy knew he'd caused enough harm already. "The beavers said something about Aslan!" He let out, hoping that it would somehow satisfy her.

Mister Tumnus turned around at the name of his King, and the Witch stopped, frozen. Letting go of the dwarf, she turned around to face Edmund, anger already bubbling inside her. _Aslan was gone, he'd been gone for years!_

"Aslan?" She questioned him sharply, not wanting to believe she'd actually heard the accursed name once again. She was Queen here, how dare he come back! "Where?" She pressed, needing to know how close her enemy was to her, how much of a threat he would pose to her rule.

"I-" But Edmund couldn't continue, Mister Beaver's words were still confused in his head, and was this the right course of action to take? Was he supposed to involve Aslan in this like he had Mister Tumnus and Fili?

The blonde inched closer to Edmund, bringing a hand to the side of his face in order to try and stop the burning feeling. While he was grateful for Edmund speaking up, it may just have backfired against them, if the look the Witch was giving them was anything to go by.

"He's a stranger here your Majesty, h-he can't be expected to know anything-" Mister Tumnus tried covering up for the two young ones, and Edmund was actually amazed how the faun who had suffered so much on his behalf already was standing up for him, even though Edmund had been the one to land him in chains and confine him to a frozen cell. The hybrid was cut off as the Witches' minion whacked him on the shoulder with his axe, and both Edmund and Fili winced at the sound of a crack, no doubt an indication that the bone had broken.

"I said _where is Aslan_?" The Witch hated having to repeat herself, and she was beginning to lose her patience with these two. If Edmund wouldn't speak…

Edmund looked to Fili, desperate for him to tell him what to do. But both had left the home before either of them could have known the location the Great Lion was currently heading to, or at least they couldn't recall it right now. Edmund wanted to, knowing not answering was bound to mean more pain for the three of them, but racking his brain over and over, he couldn't put a name on the place they were supposed to meet Aslan at, he just couldn't. And looking to the faun in the cell across from him, he could read the silent plea for him to stay quiet, _don't tell her! _It was the right thing to do, Edmund knew siding with the great beast was the correct course of action, but to admit it out in front of the Witch was definitely not a wise move. "I-I don't know." he said honestly, not being able to remember the strange place Mister Beaver had been talking about "I-I left before they said anything. I wanted to see _you_!" Maybe it would change her mind?

To the two prisoners dismay, it did not seem to sway the Witch, as she ordered Mister Tumnus to be brought forward to her. Both Edmund and Fili winced again as they heard the metal chains break and the poor soul being dragged to the woman's feet, as if he were no more than a useless slave.

"Do you know why you're here, faun?" She asked, leering down at the disheveled Narnian.

"I'm here because I believe in a free Narnia." Was Mister Tumnus' strong reply, and the two younger captives both felt the passion the doomed creature put into it, they felt how much he believed in his words despite being confined to a cell.

"You're here, because that boy turned you in… For _sweeties._" A slight pause and then "Bring him up the stairs, and ready my sleigh. Little Edmund misses his family."

Edmund was at a loss of words, as he realized that once again, he'd managed to get someone hurt on his behalf. As the doors crashed closed, leaving him and Fili to their prison and the horrible echoing around them, the Pevensie boy saw how hopeless their situation was, nobody was ever going to get them out of here. Bringing his arms around his legs and curling in on himself, Edmund hoped he could escape his predicament, just for a little while, but he only felt a sting in his eyes, as they were gradually welling up. He felt so alone, so helpless, he hated it, he just wanted Peter, he wanted his family again.

The boy looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and the blonde wrapped his small arms as best he could around Edmund, giving him an awkward hug and intent on letting him know that he wasn't alone. They may not be brothers, but he wouldn't leave the younger Pevensie to his tormented mind.

"It'll be okay Edmund, you'll see. We'll make it out of here."

Edmund allowed himself to cry then, as he clutched Fili's smaller frame a little tighter, appreciative for the comfort the elder Durin sibling was so kindly offering to him, especially after what he'd done.

"I-I'm so s-sorry! I didn't m-mean to drag you into this, a-any of this. If only I'd _known_…" He sobbed miserably into the blonde hair, for the first time allowing himself to return to the young boy he once was, the young boy who would seek Peter out to cry into his shoulder and get his elder brother to read him stories when he grew lonely at night, the young boy who was frightened of the world and who needed someone there to help him along. Edmund desperately clung onto the big brother in front of him, grateful for the support Fili was willingly giving him as the world around him stopped. Right now, it was just the two of them, and whatever horrors the younger Pevensie brother would have to face, it could wait until after he'd sobbed himself dry on the blonde's tunic. All that he needed at the moment was someone to cling to, and if Fili was offering himself as a substitute Peter, Edmund was definitely not going to say no.


	19. The Road Goes On

**Apologies for the slight delay, I had a bad horse fall yesterday morning and hurt my arm, luckily enough, it's nothing serious though, just a nice purple bruise. ^_^**

**Well, back to the Thorin/Peter group for a while, as they need some attention too! ;)**

* * *

They'd been walking for what seemed like forever, and none of them could deny that their legs were especially sore, not even Thorin, who would rather die than admit any form of weakness. As they made their way down the steep cliff they'd been walking on, Kili thought the feeling in his legs had disappeared, numbed with the cold. Stepping carefully, so as to avoid bringing down an avalanche of snow on the others beneath him, the young dwarf climbed down as best he could, lending an occasional hand to Susan when she needed it. Kili could see that the elder girl, despite putting up a brave face for Lucy, was terrified of the whole affair, probably not used to climbing around or journeying on icy plains for days on end.

On and on they trudged, knowing they could not afford to stop, or they might just be caught up by the Witch and her minions, which was not an option. But the strain they were all putting on themselves just to keep on moving was getting increasingly difficult, and Lucy could already feel her legs wobble and her eyes see double, so exhausted was she.

While Mister Beaver had allowed them to rest for the night, once the fox had left them, he'd roused the younger ones from their slumber much too early for any of their liking, giving them all the impression that they had only managed to close their tired eyes when they were asked to open them again. While Susan, Peter and Thorin had been easy to get up on their feet, Lucy and Kili had still needed a little coaxing, being a lot younger than the rest of the small party. Despite feeling terribly tired, even after a night around a warm fire, the girl and the young dwarf accepted they needed to go on further today, knowing they had to make it to Aslan as soon as possible, even if their barely woken-up bodies protested against the strain put on their legs.

Mister Beaver knew the poor young ones must be exhausted, no doubt not used to waling so much, even with a relatively full night's sleep behind them. None were complaining however, for which he was immensely grateful, and as soon as they'd stop, or get to Aslan's camp, he promised himself he'd let them take as much rest as they needed, knowing they'd be in desperate want on it then. Sparing the occasional glance behind, he could see Susan, Kili and his wife in the lead, while both Peter and Thorin were doing what they could to keep Lucy on her feet, the poor girl no doubt exhausted by now. The rodent thought he could hear what was supposedly encouraging words aimed to the youngest member of their little group, trying to coax Lucy into continuing on, to put aside the soreness in her legs for tonight, when they'd all be able to rest.

The white seemed to stretch on forever, at least as far as Kili could see. How long had they been walking now? He couldn't say. How long would they continue trudging along? He didn't know either. What he did know was that he was in a serious need of a rest, much like the three Pevensie siblings, but the young dwarf wouldn't dare ask aloud for it, knowing they had to keep on, that they couldn't afford any further delay. How Mister Beaver was able to constantly keep a head start over them, he couldn't guess, but the rodent appeared leagues away, and the black haired youth felt as if it would take him a lifetime to catch up.

"Come on humans! While we're still young!" Mister Beaver tried encouraging them to pick up the pace a little, knowing they couldn't allow themselves to linger out in the open.

Kili sighed, knowing it was going to be particularly difficult to force his feet to go any faster than the pace he was currently going at, unless he really wanted to collapse not even twenty minutes later, which would only end up bothering everybody.

"If he tells us to hurry, _one_ more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat and offer it to Lucy for her next birthday." Peter half sighed, exhausted already even if they'd only been walking for a few hours. But the elder brother couldn't let Lucy keep on like that, any more and she was sure to collapse.

As Lucy and Thorin shared a quiet laugh at the elder brother's remark, the girl suddenly felt herself being lifted off the snow and clung to Peter's coat, as he opted to carry her instead of having his little sister walk when her limbs couldn't support her anymore.

"Are you sure a scarf wouldn't be better? He looks like he could fit just nicely on my shoulders." Kili chuckled from beside him, smiling at Peter's gesture towards Lucy, having experienced similar situations with Fili when he had been younger. Mahal knew the brothers liked wandering off, especially without saying anything to anybody (and probably causing more than a few strands of Thorin's hair to turn grey before their time), and they'd spend the day somewhere quiet, where they could both play to their heart's content. Usually, the sun would already be setting when they'd make their way back, generally an exhausted Fili carrying his already snoring brother all the way home, knowing Kili's sleepy form wouldn't be able to keep up. The similarity of the situation made the darker haired dwarf smile, knowing all too well what it felt like, and offered to stay next to Peter, should he need any more help with his little sister. After all, Kili was there to lend a hand if ever the need arose, he had to look out for the young girl here too.

As Mister Beaver called for them over his shoulder to move along once again and hurry up, the four of them couldn't help the joined smiles, as they realized they were all thinking exactly the same thing, Kili even half wondering how soft Mister Beaver's fur could be if he managed to make a nice pair of gloves out of it (not that he was seriously thinking of giving the beaver such a fate, of course…). The lightheartedness of the situation encouraged them to trek forward, and the five of them moved along together, well intent on not separating.

"He _is_ getting a little bossy." Lucy playfully commented from where she was, perched atop Peter's shoulders now.

"And I thought Mother could be a little pushy sometimes, actually she's pretty sweet next to Mister Beaver." Kili allowed himself to speak up loud, knowing a little fun couldn't hurt them. Besides, they had lots of time on their hands, so why not?

"I never heard that Kili." Thorin piped up from beside his nephew, half chuckling at the idea of his poor sister facing such playful remarks from her son. True, Dis could sometimes come off as a little overbearing ("little" being quite an understatement), and as a younger dwarf, he and Frerin had had ample time to experience the "Mother Dis" their sister could sometimes become when she'd get in a particular foul mood, sometimes even enjoying watching her two brothers rush left and right as she'd ask them to do this and that, a never-ending task of chores, but it was a welcomed breath of fresh air, as he allowed the weight of the expectations that were placed upon his shoulders in a not too distant past to disappear.

"Oh no!" Misses Beaver suddenly cried, whisking away the smiles and casual atmosphere that had been there just moments ago "Behind you! It's _her_!"

Everyone's blood ran cold, as they all turned around. Indeed, something was moving at an incredible speed not thirty feet away from them, and they all knew what it implied: they'd been found! Panic settled in, as their only option was to flee to the trees in front of them, hoping the thick branches might hide them until the danger passed.

Peter put Lucy down reluctantly, knowing he would not manage to run with his little sister on his back, and with Kili in the front, they took off. Lucy tried to keep up, but her stiff legs found the task incredibly hard, even with Peter and Thorin on either side of her, making sure their youngest would not fall behind. Danger was much too close this time, and they all knew they couldn't afford to be caught, not when it meant they'd be offering the only hopes Narnia ever had of recovering summer and life.

On Mister Beavers' instructions, they ran, making for the forest just ahead, shelter literally opening its arms to them. It was almost torture, knowing they were that close to escaping, yet the jingle they could hear behind them was closing in, letting each and every one of them know that _she_ would soon be upon them. Lucy was finding it difficult, not having as much endurance as the others. Even it Peter and Thorin were both trying to ease the exertion for her, or at least let her know that she wasn't alone, the little girl was terrified, and wished for a moment, just a few seconds, to be allowed to catch her breath, let a decent amount of air enter her craving lungs.

But there, right in front of them, the trees reached high into the pale blue sky, beckoning them to find refuge amidst the thick branches and fallen logs. Panting, sweating, and just keeping on thanks to adrenalin alone at this point, the seven of them allowed their lungs to expand as they reached their temporary safe haven, knowing the Witch would have a hard time finding them among the sea of greenery surrounding them. Still, Mister Beaver tried making them go a little deeper, wanting to avoid any possible harm to come to them, but not too far ether, knowing Lucy and Kili were already straining their body to breathe properly. It was Misses Beaver who found their saving grace, as a small alcove beneath a large stump of trees opened up to them, allowing the tired group to find shelter in there for a while, protecting them from the world and shielding them from the prying eyes in their backs. Mister Beaver and Thorin made sure everyone was well accounted for and managed to find a place for themselves, the three Pevensie children as far in as they could get, before ducking down themselves, and trying to still their breaths as best they could, knowing silence would be their only way to encourage the Witch to leave.

There they were, all huddled together, Lucy as far back as was possible, as they all sat tensely, hearing the jingle right over their heads. Lucy's heart was beating so loudly in her chest she was certain it could be heard miles around. The little girl wished she could somehow muffle the beating, silence it completely, not wanting to give their hiding spot away.

As the light clinking sound came to a halt just over their heads, they all looked anxiously at each other, trying to find a mix of support, comfort and reassurance. Their hearts stopped, as a shadow could be seen reflecting in the pile of snow just in front of them, making their breaths catch in their throats as they all realized the Witch was literally inches away from catching them, and they had nowhere to run. Lucy gripped Kili's hand for comfort, knowing it wouldn't soothe her but out of habit of having a big brother there for her, it was an instinctive reflex. The shadow lingered a while, making the unease in each and every one of them grow, as they silently pleaded for Fate to be kind to them, before it retreated back and a clinking sound could be heard. Maybe she was about to leave? Susan allowed herself to let out a breath of relief.

Mister Beaver dared stick his nose out of their hiding spot, as if he were trying to assess the situation, debating whether he ought to adventure out any further or if it was still too soon. He didn't sense anything too threatening, but couldn't be certain, and if one of them were to wander out, it ought to be him, knowing Thorin and his nephew ought to stay with the children, in case anything came to threaten them, knowing the dwarves would be much better at defending them than he and his wife would.

"Maybe… She's gone?" Lucy hesitantly asked, after a moment of tense silence, always the optimistic one. Everyone wanted to believe her, of course, knowing it would lift a huge weight off their chests were it true, but one never knew what lurked out in the woods anymore, and Mister Beaver preferred staying on guard than to trust her completely and be deceived if they tried moving out again.

"I suppose I'll go and look." Peter offered, already trying to disentangle himself from Lucy so he could make his way out. However, a hand from both Thorin and Mister Beaver stopped him in his movements.

"You should stay here, I'll go." Thorin suggested, knowing that the boy was too valuable to risk, especially now. Peter didn't refuse, instead, he made to sit back down behind Lucy and bring her close, determined to at least look out for her should he ever need to.

Thorin had been about to set out himself, not missing the pleading look in Kili's eyes for him to remain here, with them where he would be out of immediate harm's way, when a paw on his sleeve caught his attention, as Mister Beaver pushed him back gently, ushering him close to the children.

"Mister Beaver wha-?"

"You need to stay here with your nephew, you'll be better at protecting them than I will, if the need arises." And the rodent didn't leave room for anymore arguments, with a quick nod he disappeared above them, facing a certain doom.


	20. Hope Resurfaces

**Wow, I never thought that taking a small vacation would be a source of inspiration, but my little week in Ireland definitely came in handy, as here's chapter 20 for you! :P**

* * *

The air was tense, each one trying to evaluate when the Witch would come down looking for them and dreading the fight they'd have to put up to remain free. But it was hopeless, what would they possibly be able to do? Even Kili, who was the most optimistic of the three Durins, had little to no hopes of ever leaving the alcove alive, if what was said about the Witch was true. Unconsciously, he grabbed Peter's coat, once more relying on the strength the elder brother tried giving to them. It was fascinating really, how much Peter would be able to keep Kili's head up. Never once, since they'd lost Edmund to the Witches' castle had he complained or declared how hopeless the situation was, never once had Peter put himself before Lucy or any of them for that matter. It wasn't selfish, but Thorin's nephew relished in the big brother Peter was being to him. It may have been only little gestures, like a hand on his back or just a glance in his direction, but he'd noticed, and it warmed his heart that Peter was willing to look out for him, a complete stranger whom he knew nothing of not even three days prior.

They waited for what seemed forever, all of them wishing the Witch to have mercy on Mister Beaver, who was a king and gentle soul, not deserving to receive punishment at the end of her wand. They tried silencing their breaths as best they could, willing themselves to remain as quiet as possible and most eyes turned to Peter, wanting to find there the reassurance that everything would be okay, even Kili did. Thorin noticed the gesture, and didn't know whether to feel proud for the child or pity him. The blonde youth deserved the looking-up the others were doing, he was a capable and decent boy, who'd proven his worth to him already, despite his young age. But the former King of Erebor knew the weight the eyes were putting on Peter, he understood the pressure they were crushing down on the lad's shoulders, knowing all too well what it was like to have so many look up to you, expect things from you that you did not know if you could even offer them. Thorin cast his eyes down, knowing it would spare Peter at least one weighing stare. It may not be much, but the dwarf knew he would have liked it were people to have done it for him, so he thought doing it for Peter might ease him slightly if one pair of eyes weren't so focused on him.

The sudden rustling above them was the only warning they got before, low and behold, Mister Beaver's head hung down from over the entrance to the little hiding spot they'd been huddled in, and if the grin on his face was anything to go about, whoever was after them definitely wasn't the Witch.

"Come out! Come out! I hope you've all been good, 'cause there's someone here to see you!" And the rodent eagerly rushed back to whoever was awaiting them just a few feet away.

It took a few moments for the poor souls to regain their wits, especially after Mister Beaver's sudden appearance (which could honestly have given them a heart-attack, if Susan were honest). Slowly rising, careful as to not bump their heads on the stone ceiling for those who were a little taller, they all managed to exit the alcove, relishing in the fact that they could breathe peacefully once again, take in the amount of air their bodies needed without the fear that it would be cut off by a sudden need to run for their lives again, they'd been doing that quite a lot, Susan noticed grimly.

The brightness immediately attacked their eyes, sun reflecting on the white coat of snow covering the forest ground, and hands were brought to cover faces quite quickly, even a few groans were heard, but the oppressive atmosphere that had been there just a few moments ago had vanished completely, actually there was almost a light-heartedness in the air, very welcomed by each.

Peter was the first to recover, and as he caught sight of the old man dressed in dark red clothes, inches away from Mister Beaver, he hardly dared to believe it. Of course, he'd grown-up on the tails (which child hadn't?) but to actually _see_ the fabled fairy tale right in front of him, because there was no mistaking who the man was, it almost seemed surreal. He wasn't the only one gaping, Susan trying to accept that obviously, reason hadn't much impact in Narnia after all, and Thorin and Kili just wondering who the adult standing next to the sleigh actually was.

As the old man gave a hearty laugh, immediately drawing friendly smiles from everyone, including the dwarves, Lucy tried to pull out of Peter's hand, eager to meet the man who, once a year, would kindly deposit wonderful gifts next to her chimney, and make one very happy girl the next morning.

"Merry Christmas sir!" She said immediately, overjoyed at seeing the Father of the event in actual flesh and bone, for he truly was a remarkable man.

Kili and Thorin both looked on, not really comprehending who the person actually was, but he seemed remotely connected to something Lucy, and her siblings too probably, knew about. The two watched as the older siblings hesitantly took a step forward, as if they were trying to convince they own eyes that they were actually seeing what was in front of them.

"It certainly is Lucy" Father Christmas nodded, somehow already knowing the names of those around him (after all, he was a magical man) "since you have arrived." Yes, these children were destined for greatness, he could see it, and they'd proven it already. Proof was, he'd been able to get back to Narnia, despite the White Witches' banishment, he was now able to offer Christmas and hope to everyone, thanks to the return of their majesties. Things were going to get better.

"Look…" Susan started, still trying to deny what her eyes were obviously seeing, her ever reasonable side kicking in. It made Kili grin, knowing sometimes you just needed to accept what was happening to you, whether it made sense or not. The young archer certainly had no knowledge of Christmas or who the man was supposed to represent, but he'd decided to let himself go with the general hopeful atmosphere that he could feel around him, and besides, the old man certainly didn't come off as threatening. "I've been up for a lot since I've got here, but _this_…" Still, a childish part of her soul admitted it was excited at finally meeting Father Christmas, knowing it was a dream she'd shared with countless young ones before, and seeing Lucy smile was definitely worth putting up with her confused brain for a while.

"We… Thought you were the Witch." Peter apologized, knowing it must have come off as a little rude, hiding from Father Christmas, when he obviously wasn't coming after them with any harmful intentions.

"Who's that?" Thorin whispered in Lucy's ear, trying to be discrete, knowing it would appear rude. But honestly, he had no idea who the man was, and it felt out of place not knowing, to his mind at least.

"You've never heard of Father Christmas?" The little girl whispered back in astonishment, baffled that the dwarf, probably Kili too then, had spent an entire existence without knowing the thrill of Christmas Eve or anything related to the event at all. Well, she'd have to inform him then. "Father Christmas delivers presents on Christmas Eve, when all the good children are fast asleep in bed, they wake up the next morning to find out what he's brought to them, as it's his duty as representative of the feast."

Thorin nodded, even if he wasn't too sure what to make of it. Sure, he'd had traditional parties and feasts back in Ered Luin, but never anything like this.

"Yes" Father Christmas was saying "Sorry about that, but in my defense, I've been driving one of these longer than the Witch." Aye, his sleigh was centuries older than hers, after all, it was one of the elements he was the most famous for, in addition to bringing smiles to children around the world.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan wondered out loud, still very confused as to _how_ Father Christmas could be here, when she'd accepted a long time ago that he was naught but a fairy tale for children.

"No." For it was true, he'd been banished by the Witches' magic a century ago, powerless against her ruthless strength, but things were changing, and Father Christmas could at last come back to a country craving the joy he was assimilated to, a land in need of new hopes. "For a long time. But the hope, that you have brought your majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witches' power." Kili looked up at the three children, almost having forgotten the part they were to play. Indeed, they were special, just looking at the siblings he could feel it rolling off them even if they didn't feel remotely chosen in the slightest. No, they weren't here because they had accomplished greatness or fine deeds wherever they were from, they had been chosen because of the care they held towards others (just looking at the beavers, the fox, and even he, Thorin and Fili, and how quick they were to accept them was enough proof) would shape their reign into a good one, good monarchs always seeing to the interest of the common before themselves, always assuring themselves that the subjects were content with the life they led before tending to their own needs, that was what a good king ought to be, and Peter had definitely shown already that he was.

"Still" As if remembering he was here for a purpose all the same, Father Christmas knew something was awaiting these young ones, things they were going to need, and the sooner he gave them to them, the better. "I daresay, you could do with these." And he gestured to the big bag he'd somehow managed to fit onto his sleigh, drawing an excited cry from Lucy as she made her way forward.

"Presents!" She couldn't help it: after all, among all the myths she'd known Father Christmas famous for, delivering presents to children was by far the one she knew best. Excitedly, she watched as he hauled a huge bag from his sleigh and put it down with a_ plump! _Indeed, it looked quite heavy.

Ready to ease the little girl's enthusiasm, Father Christmas opted to offer Lucy her present first. Kili watched, still not really understanding what exactly was going on, as the old man took out what looked like a small bottle with shining red liquid in it and a short dagger, before he bent down and gave them to Lucy, whispering something to her, but nobody really hears. The youngest Pevensies eagerly nodded and returned to her two siblings, waiting to see what they would be offered.

Thorin's heart almost ached, as he saw the two elder children being offered weapons, they were much too young to have to ever wield such things, and still they accepted them without complaint, even thanking Father Christmas instead.

Peter accepted the sword and shield, still unsure whether he would be able to use it, but if he needed to defend his family here, it would definitely come in handy. Besides, Mister Beaver had said that Aslan would be needing him in the battle against the Witch, and a King without arms would be a very poor fighter indeed. The boy didn't want to fight, he didn't want to have to learn and wield these things (because Peter had no clue as to hold a sword, let alone wield one), but he would try none the less. If he was to be King here, the lives of the other Narnian creatures mattered to him, and he knew he ought to do what was in his power to defend them as best he could, implying that needing to learn how to use his weapons would be necessary.

Kili's eyes, however, had sparkled when he saw Susan being handed the bow and the small horn. Oh his hands ached to use the one on his back again, just feel the thrill of letting an arrow fly or hit one of the many practice targets he'd used growing up, but they didn't have any here, and the trees were definitely not a practical training ground. As he saw Susan eye her bow a little critically, he knew he would be the one to show her how to use it once they got the chance, after all, he was master of the weapon himself, surely he'd be able to teach her a few tricks, and it would get him practicing again too, he thought.

"These are tools, not toys. Bare them well, and wisely." Father Christmas reminded the children, knowing the three of them were sensible, but still young, and could be prone to letting the weapons get the better of them, getting hurt while playing with them for example, which would be most unfortunate. "Now, I must be off, winter is almost over, and things tend to pile up a little when you've been gone for a hundred years." He winked at Lucy, as she chuckled slightly. It was good, seeing life spring again. Still, Father Christmas knew he ought to wish them a nice farewell, as he turned back to the seven onlookers after managing to place his bag back in his sleigh (not a very easy thing, when it contained a hundred years of belated presents…) "Long live Aslan!" It ought to be the encouragement they needed, and Father Christmas trusted the beavers would see them safely to the Great Lion's encampment, as these were the hope of a whole country. "And Merry Christmas!" he added, before heading off, knowing he had a long list of eager children to see to, laughing merrily as he heard good greetings for him in the distance.

"See? I told you he was real." Lucy smirked to her elder siblings, earning a hearty laugh from Mister Beaver behind them.

Peter however felt the sudden joy being sucked out of the air however, as Father Christmas' words still rang in his ears, echoing inside his head.

"He said winter is almost over." Turning towards the others, panic slowly creeping in as he knew they couldn't stay here any longer. "You know what that means.'" But he only got quizzical faces staring back at him, as if none really understood the gravity of the situation, even Thorin hadn't grasped what he was trying to convey.

"_No more ice." _And then it dawned on them, a horrible freezing weight deep down in their stomachs, all happiness that had been there just a few moments ago disappeared, vanished into the thin air around them, as they got what the elder brother was implying. They had to cross the river _now_, or it would be too late and they'd never make it to Aslan's camp at all.


	21. Vacillating King And Unwavering Brother

**Happy holidays everybody! :))**

**So, again, we're still with Peter's group, probably for another chapter, maybe two, I'm not to sure yet, as I'm still revising the storyline (yes, it's still changing after almost five months! ^^"), but I'm guessing we're about half-way through the story at this point? Maybe? Haha, I'll probably see as we go along.**

**Anyway, a bit of an angsty chapter here, so buckle up tight as poor Peter and Thorin try to get the others to cross the ice safely, enjoy!**

* * *

The little group eventually made it to the river side, only to realize that Peter's words were all too true: the ice was cracking away, slowly letting the river flow once more and cutting them off from the other side. They had no choice but to cross, as there was no other place that would offer them the possibility of gaining the other side, and they needed to be quick.

Carefully climbing down the steep side they were on, the seven of them finally managed to make it down to the ice itself, and needless to say, none of them were looking forward to having to cross it, especially Thorin, as unwanted memories of tracking down a certain Pale Orc came flooding into the back of his mind. Still, they all unconsciously edged closer to the center of the gap separating them from the other side, each one knowing they had no other alternative, and that the quicker they moved, the quicker it would be over and done with. Peter was the first to try and make his way across, trying to suppress the barely concealed panic he was experiencing, knowing he couldn't let his fears show to Lucy. Careful in the way he attempted to get across, trying to guess where the cold surface would be more solid, the blonde soon found his attempt vain as he nearly managed to make the ice beneath him crack as he stepped on a particularly thin layer.

This was madness, if Peter couldn't even take a few steps forwards, how were they to get to the other side at all? Kili thought grimly, and Thorin was bound to be heavier than the elder human, especially with the added weight of the chainmail he'd been wearing. The young archer would have gladly offered to scout ahead, at least take the first steps out, to see if it was safe, but knew that his stature would probably be even heavier than Peter, given the golden armor that still adorned his body.

"Wait, maybe I should go first." Mister Beaver wisely suggested, as he was undoubtedly the lightest here, and knew how to cross frozen lakes better than any of the young ones behind him, after all, he'd had to learn to stay afloat if he'd wanted to find food for himself over the last years of winter.

Warily, the others watched as their guide tested the terrain ahead of them, using his tail to grasp how sturdy the ice beneath them was. The cracks could still be heard though, and everyone looked at the little rodent, heart beating wildly in their chests, just hoping no harm would befall him. He slapped here and there, moving slowly along, knowing better than to rush, as he had to be as sure as possible that the path he would offer would be safe, the lives of the young ones depended on it.

Already, to his left, the ice was cracking around his short frame, urging Mister Beaver to move to the other side and just pray the ground would hold for him and the others. And their bad fate continued, for the poor rodent was certain he could make out more unnerving sounds to his right too, their only hopes of getting across slowly crumbling away, literally.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Misses Beaver was admonishing in his back, having caught him red-handed.

"Well you never know which meal's going to be your last, especially with your cooking!" He cried over his shoulder, before taking hesitant steps on the ice. His heart was thumping in his chest, and the knowledge that six lives depended on his good footing was definitely not a comforting one. Still, he would try his best, as the rodent had sworn to get their majesties as close to Aslan's camp as possible, and it was too late to give up now.

Peter was the first to follow, knowing it was his job to encounter anything before his siblings, and he was loathe to let either Thorin or Kili face anything potentially harmful if he could spare them, as the boy admitted he'd grown quite attached to the two of them, Kili especially. Peter liked the young dwarf's light-heartedness and the fact that he could literally smile, no matter how dire the situation, and the elder brother knew he had to take the brunt of whatever would happen to them, Kili had to remain protected in his back.

And so it began, the two beavers at the head of the group, Peter, Susan, Kili and Lucy in the middle, and Thorin closing the march. While the uncle didn't like being the last in the slightest, knowing that were something bad to happen or if the ice ever gave away, he would more than likely be the one to take the worst out of it, but keeping the younger ones safe was their priority right now, and his own needs couldn't rule out the fact that the children and his nephew _had_ to make it safely across.

Each step he took was making his heart beat louder, almost drowning any sounds he could make out around him. Feeling the ice slip beneath his boots, the cracking sound he could make out just to his left, and the horrible bluish color he could barely make out deep beneath him was all too familiar to Thorin, sending him back to his own end, where he'd greeted Death atop the frozen hillside after his duel with the Pale Orc. At least, he couldn't make out any vile monster such as the Defiler here, which was a mild relief he allowed to flow through his veins.

Sidestepping from left to right, so as to avoid the rapidly separating ice in an attempt to keep as close together as possible, the terrified group was making its way slowly across the river, Kili unconsciously having gripped the back of Peter's coat, feeling a minimal amount of reassurance that someone was still there leading the way to safety ahead of him. Lucy clutched Kili's arm, being of same height and side by side having spurred the girl to seek comfort in the first person she could hold onto. Surely he would be able to help her across, no? Easing her sudden tight grip, knowing it would only unbalance the dwarf, Lucy allowed herself to just take hold slightly of Kili's belt, as the dwarf still had his hands in her elder brother's coat. It may not have been the most practical way to move forward, but it was what both young ones needed.

With the ice rapidly cracking from seemingly everywhere, they all wished they could just somehow move faster, cursing the fact that prudence had to take over haste right now. They all understood that one false step meant undoubtedly meeting an early grave, and knew that they couldn't rush Mister Beaver in this, but they all wanted off the ice, and the other shore, just _that_ _close_, seemed to already be taunting them, showing them safety was just a few feet away, but to get there was what felt like an overwhelming amount of leagues.

Susan and Kili allowed themselves to think that this was actually going pretty well, given the circumstances. Mister Beaver still lead them at the front, but casting a glance behind them every so often, they would both realize with some growing relief that the bank behind them was gradually getting smaller and the one they were headed to, which seemed to sparkle under the sun, literally beckoning them over, was actually growing larger by the second, indeed confirming the fact that each step they took was getting them that closer to utter safety.

Still, it wasn't soothing their nerves very much, as they remained quite precariously balanced on the slippery excuse of a passage. Trying to keep their balance wasn't easy, between the icy surface and the cracking here and there. They had to move fast, knowing that a moment too long would see the solid surface crack for good, and then how would they manage to get to the other side?

And then, chunks of ice suddenly started falling from high over their heads, as dark shadows scampered around the top. Lucy barely caught sight of the hairy tail and brownish color before realizing that the wolves had finally caught up to them. Oh no! This wasn't leaving them any margin should anything undesirable happen, they had to be quick and on top of that, they had to be careful and precise! Oh how she wished she could still be at the beaver's home, still devouring nice chips with everyone, Edmund and Fili included, not trying to cross cracking ice with bloodthirsty beasts close on her heels.

Thorin's sharp eyes had also caught sight of the wolves roaming just above them, and it couldn't have come at a worse time. Were they to actually make it to the other side, no doubt sets of hungry teeth would be awaiting them, and while the dwarf could defend himself and maybe Kili against them, there was no way he could hold off a whole pack while trying to see to everyone's safety. Trying to urge the others to go a little faster, hoping they just might make it before the beasts cut their path short, they all broke into a run, not caring anymore about the thin coat of ice that was offering them support. The only goal now was to make it to the other side and as fast as possible, safety wasn't an option. Staying rooted in the middle of the cracking transparent solid wouldn't save them, it wouldn't keep the wolves at bay, and certainly wouldn't increase their chances of ever making it to Aslan's camp.

Unable to hold it to a walk, even if it was the safer option, Peter grabbed Kili's hand from behind him instinctively and tried to pull him along as gently as the situation was allowing him to, nobody was going to hurt the younger Durin brother, not while he was still in front of him. They were literally jumping from safe place to safe place now, unable to even run, just wanting to reach the end of the interminable gap that was separating them from safety. It wasn't in the least bit a thoughtful act, nor was it reasonable considering the precarious solidity of the ground beneath them, but nobody could deal with the situation any longer, and reason had long been forgotten in favor of getting _off_ the ice as quick as possible.

They all skidded to a halt however, blood drained from their faces as one of the large wolves that had been after them ever since they'd fled the beavers' home leapt right in front of them, cutting the group's initial route and bearing it's sharp fangs, warning them of what should befall them should they attempt to go any further. Peter instinctively pushed Kili behind him, mindful to still feel the younger dwarf, knowing he couldn't let him fall victim to the angry set of jaws not ten feet away from them. Facing the other way so as to try and find a different route was the immediate fallback they all thought of, but turning around only served as a means to crush their hopes, for there too three wolves eagerly awaited them, almost daring the children to come over. They were trapped, with no way of escaping at all.

The ice was still cracking away, bits by bits flowing down the stream, up above, in front and behind, they were circled by wolves, and Kili really thought nothing worse could possibly happen to them now. He'd already thought of using his bow, but the closeness of the beasts in front of him turned out the idea, knowing he'd barely manage to lodge one arrow before a sharp set of jaws would be curled around his arm. Oh it was hopeless!

One of the wolves prancing on Mister Beaver, catching him by the neck and pinning the poor rodent to the ground made everybody freeze, unable to move as shock ran through their system at the sight of their small friend trapped between the carnivore's set of teeth. Kili tried moving forward, well intent on setting Mister Beaver free, but Susan had somehow managed to get her hand around his wrist, and her grip was definitely not one that was bound to let him move forward, and so the young dwarf stood steadily to her left, if he couldn't go to Mister Beaver's rescue, at least, he'd protect Susan as best he could.

Peter had drawn his sword by then, even if the boy had no idea how to use such a weapon at all. His first instinct had been to make sure the others were well behind him, between his body and Thorin's, and the only thought spurring him on from there was basically "don't let any of those beasts get past you". It wasn't easy, having to put up a brave face for Lucy, Susan and Kili, but he'd do it, it was his job to look after them, Mother had made him promise, and Peter was _never_ one to break promises. To his frustration, his arm was still shaking badly as he tried getting a good grip on his sword, but the blonde was feeling the panic rise in his chest, wishing that, just for once, he didn't have to carry such a burden on his shoulders.

"Put that down, _boy_!" The wolf immediately snarled back, not taken in by the threat in the slightest. "Someone could get hurt." He added, flickering his head to Mister Beaver, who was still desperately trying to get free.

Kili, despite having witnessed war and first hand, was shaking like a leaf would on a bear tree in winter. He wanted to help Mister Beaver so badly, but were he to take a step forward, it would only encourage the wolves to prance on Susan and her siblings, and a part of him doubted he'd be able to reach his furry friend before he'd get hurt. Instead, he was only capable of remaining rooted where he stood, breaths coming in pants, as he cast worried eyes both behind and in front of him, seeing the wolves slowly edge closer to them.

Mister Beaver was still crying out to him to run the wolf through with his sword, and God did Peter want to obey, but as he tried to ordered his body to move forward, take those few steps and just swing his arm, it refused, it wouldn't dare take a step away from his sisters and Kili. Peter's shaking hands still held the weapon Father Christmas had given him, but he didn't have the heart to use it. No matter how much he knew the beast in front of him would more than likely snap his throat in half once he got near enough, Peter didn't have the heart to kill it, he didn't _want_ to kill it. Oh the boy knew that thinking like this would only let the carnivore past him and prance on Susan or Kili, but he simply found that he _couldn't, _his body refused to end the wolf's life.

"Leave now while you can." Maugrim was saying, having caught the boy's falter in his decision. If he could just get him to trust him, it would be all he needed to kill him, the two little girls and the dwarves. And once he'd bring the news to Her Majesty, she'd be most satisfied of the good deed. "And your brother and his little friend leave with you."

Susan, Lucy and Thorin faltered at the mention of their missing companions. Kili wanted to believe the wolf, he wanted to so badly, but deep down he knew, he just _knew_ it was lying, there was no way they were ever going to get to Edmund and Fili by trusting Maugrim, it was just too easy, but the elder sister didn't seem to have realized it, still trying to convince Peter to put his weapon down.

"Stop Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan knew, deep down, that there was no trust to be gained from the wolf, but the increasing distance they'd put between them and Edmund was taking its toll on the girl, and right now, she was willing to believe just about anything were it to bring her little brother back, no matter how wrong it was.

Kili had his hand on Lucy's shoulder, knowing it was his job to look after her, and as the wolf mentioned Edmund, he immediately felt his hand tighten on the little girl's coat. A part of him was beckoning him to open up to the wolf's proposition, knowing it would give them a chance to possibly be reunited with Edmund and his own brother, he missed them, unable to convince himself that they were still hole and unharmed, and here the wolf was practically _inviting_ them to reunite with their missing family members! But no matter how much Kili wanted to give in, just accept that Maugrim was being honest, he couldn't do it, he just couldn't find it in himself to accept it as the truth, because his reason knew it was a lie. The wolf was trying to lure them in with false promises, the young dwarf knew that tone of voice, and it was hard to have to refuse to something you wanted so badly. He knew he wasn't strong like Thorin or Peter, he wanted to give in, but looking down at Lucy, who was still desperately clutching the back of his coat, Kili couldn't do it, he couldn't endanger her for the want to be reunited with his brother, no matter how wrong it felt to him.

While Mister Beaver was crying out to not trust the wolf, Susan trying to convince Peter to think twice over what he was about to do, Thorin was holding a trembling Lucy as best he could and Kili really didn't know what he could do to help. Trying to use his bow would be useless, as he had as many chances to hit the wolf than Mister Beaver right now, were the beast to use him as a shield. Still, the young dwarf hoped that something would just show up and help them, there was nothing they could do right now without endangering their guide.

Peter was shaking, wanting to take into consideration what Mister Beaver was asking of him, but he couldn't, Peter couldn't _kill_. He knew it was wrong, that his inability to take a course of action was putting Lucy, Kili and everybody else at risk, but his body just wouldn't let him kill Maugrim, even knowing that the first chance he got, the beast would be upon him, tearing him apart if he could. Still, he brought up his sword, some childish part of him hoping it would be enough to keep the carnivore at bay as he took a step back, trying to block out Mister Beaver, who was urging him to actually run the beast through. Maugrim was taunting him still, revealing how much of an incapable child he actually was, even if he knew that already, trying to drive him over the edge and give in, but Peter wouldn't. Giving in meant handing Susan, Thorin and everybody over, and he was unwilling to drag them down because of his inability to act. The blonde _tried _again, sending the command to move his hand, just lunge forward and plunge his sword into the grey carnivore's side, but his feet wouldn't move, and Peter felt his eyes watering in frustration.

Thorin's breath caught in his throat as his foot suddenly found no solid ground beneath it, and sparing a glance backwards, he realized that he was dangerously close to the freezing torrent, one more step and he'd fall in, no doubt about it, and his heavy garments would not allow him to reach for the surface if ever he were to end up in the freezing torrent. While he would much rather have been in front, next to Peter, one of Lucy's small hand fisted into his coat kept him where he was, the other having caught Kili's arm. They were trapped, doomed by a set of sharp jaws in front and drowning behind, what could they do?

"Just because some man in a red coat gives you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Please, just _drop it_!" Susan was begging Peter to not make any rash decision, well aware of the two younger ones in her back. This was the only chance they had to be reunited with Edmund and Thorin's other nephew, and Peter was throwing it away! Couldn't he see that even if they were to surrender to the Witch it was the only way to get the family reunited? That it was the only chance they'd ever have to ensure themselves that nothing more would happen to Edmund? That it may even be the only way to keep _them_ safe too? And yet, Peter was still refusing to listen to her, stubborn Peter still had his sword drawn up with his shaking hands, he was still casting Edmund away and refusing to even consider what the wolf was asking of him!

Peter's heart was still swaying, between listening to Susan and her idea that this was the only way they'd ever get to Edmund and Mister Beaver, who was begging him to keep his sword drawn, as a king of Narnia should, the king a whole country needed. It was too much, he couldn't decide what to do and his thoughts were everywhere at once. The wolf was getting closer, talking him into putting his weapon down, using words to try and get him to submit to his demand, and adding more and more pressure.

Everything broke as the ice right beside them began to crack, the only warning before the whole giant structure came crashing down, and Peter let panic overwhelm him right there. What was he supposed to do? Run the wolf through? Save Mister Beaver? Try and run across no matter what it cost? A cry from Lucy made the decision for him and with a cry "Hold on to me!" Hoping Thorin and Susan had managed to hear him, Peter plunged his sword deep enough into the ice and barely managed to take in a small breath before the seven of them were overcome by an enormous wave of water, pulling them under.


	22. Separated For Good?

**All right, it's a bit of a short chapter here, sorry about that, but next chapter, back to Emdund and Fili, promise!^^ (But is anyone still even reading this though? Haha! xD)**

* * *

Kili felt Peter's hand pulling him back up, before his head finally managed to break through the freezing current and the young dwarf gasped for air, desperate to ease his starving lungs. As droplets of cold water ran down the side of his face, breath ghosting in front of him, Kili just breathed, took in as much air as he could, relieved to be alive, to not have drowned like he'd assumed a few moments ago.

When he'd been pulled under, chilled water biting at his bones and numbing every limb, he really had thought that he was going to die, floating away in the current unable to move, unable to get his legs to obey him. His saving grace had been a sudden hand pulling him up, Peter's hand, as the elder brother managed to drag him out of river's prying claws and back up onto the ice right beside him.

Too relieved to still be alive to do anything else, Kili just contented himself to teak steady breaths as they made their way down the river, one of Peter's hands never loosening its grip on his shoulder while the other clutched his sword. The brown-haired dwarf found it strangely comforting, leaning into the reassurance it was giving him, knowing Peter was still looking out for him, the reckless little Durin that he was.

Down they went, the unsteady current threatening to overthrow their small support several times, but at each occasion, either Susan or Thorin, who were both at the edge, would try and use their body weight to even out the surface they clung to, just doing anything they could so as to avoid capsizing. With numb fingers and chattering teeth, they all latched to each other desperately, trying to not get separated again and hopefully make it down the stream in one piece.

Peter's arm was beginning to hurt him, the strain he had on the one clutching his sword was getting painful, as his other arm was pulled in Kili's direction, who was having a hard time getting a solid grip on the ice. Several times, the older brother found himself pulling the poor dwarf back to him by the back of his golden armor, which was undoubtedly weighing the poor youth down, but letting Peter get a solid grip, and the blonde was _not_ going to let go.

Too exhausted to even try and direct the floating piece of ice that they were on, Peter and the others just let it glide along the water, and it would chose a stop of its own sometime. They were out of immediate harm, the wolves having no doubt not yet recovered from the shower they'd had, and Peter didn't think he'd have the energy to put up a fight anyway. The blonde allowed himself to slump over for a while, just content on letting himself be dragged downstream, one hand still hovering over Kili at his side. The elder brother closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control, trusting Mister Beaver would no doubt steer them to safety, as he and his wife were definitely friends in whose hands he could put his life.

Susan wasn't ready to open her eyes yet, still trying to recover herself and accept that they'd somehow managed to make it out, _alive_. A ghost of a smile came of its own accord on her face, realizing that they'd escaped, they were all going to make it to Aslan's camp once they set foot on the ground, Mister Beaver would certainly guide them. The hand she'd left trailing in the water brushed against the concerned rodent's fur (whether it was Mister or Misses she never knew), but it was reassuring to the girl that their little companions had made it safely too.

As the beavers finally managed to steer them to the edge of the gradually calming stream, Susan was the first one to gather her wits and make it to the safety of the shore, Kili close on her heels. Her dripping coat was freezing her to the bone, and she shivered, as she took in the few trees around them and the soggy snow beneath her feet.

"Are you all right?" She asked, kneeling in front of the young dwarf, looking him over in the hopes that she wouldn't find any injuries. To her relief, Susan could only see a shallow bruise on the brunet's forehead, bound to throb for a while but it would soon dull down to nothing, it wasn't anything to worry about.

"M'okay…" Kili managed to slur, still spurting out water he'd unwillingly managed to swallow. His head was a little sore, but he'd live through it, he'd had much worse to endure already, and this was only a minor injury. Still, he appreciated Susan's concern, and gave her a soft smile, so as to reassure her that everything was indeed alright.

As Mister and Misses Beaver shook out their furry coats, spraying poor Susan and Kili with more water, the two younger siblings finally managed to get their breathing under control and all seemed well, at least until the turned to Peter.

Indeed Peter was the only one making his way up the bank, and Kili's blood ran cold once more as he realized that both Lucy and Uncle Thorin were nowhere to be seen. The young dwarf tried craning his neck ,to see behind the blonde, desperately hoping the two missing family members would just turn up, that somehow Peter's form was simply shielding them from view, but there was nothing.

Peter didn't know what to feel when he realized he only had the remains of his little sister's coat in his hands. His heart had stopped, that was sure, and he could feel the blood pounding in his head as he realized he'd lost yet another sibling, and yet again he hadn't done anything to save his little Lucy. Hands shaking, clutching the remains of his poor sister's coat close, the turned around, not ready to face Susan, but what was there to do? First Edmund and Fili, now Lucy and Thorin too? He couldn't do anything right! He was ready then to jump back into the current, if it meant having a chance to retrieve their lost companions, the blonde couldn't think of going on any further without his baby sister and the dwarf, he was attached to both of them, in different ways, but he couldn't go on without them. Scanning the river once more, desperate to see a mop of brown hair or long black locks emerge, his breath caught in his throat as neither reached the surface. _Lucy and Thorin had drowned._

What was he going to do? What was he going to say to Susan? How was he supposed to help Kili? Peter wished he was the person Mister Beaver thought he was, the King who could help everyone who was in need, but right now, he realized that he couldn't, he was just a helpless boy. He'd already failed Mother, letting Edmund fall into the Witches' clutches, dragging another brother down with him, and now he'd let his little sister drown with her new friend because of his carelessness. What was Mother going to say when she saw him next time? How could she even find it in herself to love a son who let his siblings fall without offering them the help they needed?

Susan stared, eyes wide, at the torn coat in Peter's hands. _No. No, no, no! Not Lucy, please not her!_ But the evidence was there, it couldn't any clearer. Her little sister was gone, Lucy had drowned.

"What have you done?!" She cried, panic rising once more at the thought of having lost her baby sister, frantically looking around for any sign of her. Surely it couldn't happen like this! Lucy was too young to be taken away from her, and Susan still had so much more she wanted to show her, no Lucy couldn't be gone!

Peter's heart clenched as he took in the accusing glare Susan shot him as she eyed the remains of the coat in his hands. Of course she was in her rights to do so, it was his fault Lucy was gone, as he somehow must have let go of her during their decent, but it wasn't making things any easier. And Thorin wasn't anywhere to be seen either, which was leaving Kili all alone now too. Peter knew he couldn't take on the responsibility of a big brother, this and what had happened with Edmund was enough to proof to him to make Peter sure he'd failed in his job, but something was still pushing him to see to the young dwarf, to take him in. The blonde knew he wouldn't be able to abandon him now anyway, not when he was, for all they knew, all alone in the world. Putting what he hoped to be a reassuring hand on his small shoulder, Peter cried out for Lucy and Thorin, desperately hoping that one of them would just show up, relieve their thundering hearts. Soon, his voice was joined by Mister Beaver, his wife and Kili, and all of them were about to spread out, hoping to be able to find at least the remains of those they loved when a timid question broke through their frenzied state.

Susan had been willing to stride off, leave her brother and Kili and the beavers to get as far as she could, unwilling to accept that two of them had been taken away by the current when a voice she never thought she'd be hearing again came from somewhere behind her, stopping her in her heated decision and immediately spreading some form of warmth throughout her shivering body.

"Has anyone seen my coat?"

The five of them let out a shaking breath of relief as they turned around, eyes setting themselves on a shaking Lucy and Thorin right beside her, both looking a little worse for the wear, as they were clumsily making their way to them, sputtering remains of water they'd managed to swallow as they did so. Kili could almost swear a sob escaped him as he saw his missing uncle coming over to him, before taking him into a bone crushing hug. Thorin had never been the one for a display of emotions, but this time he decided to make an exception. Having come so close to losing Kili already, and once again as they'd gone down the river, seeing him alive, a little disheveled and bruised, but alive, was enough for the uncles' worries to be soothed. As he felt the thumping heart echo the one his own was making, the dwarf king sighed, relieved, _Kili was alive_. "You're alright." He allowed himself to whisper in the sea of dark curls, breathing in relief as each second confirmed that his youngest nephew was, indeed, alive.

Susan, Peter and Lucy watched the family reunion, the three of them smiling despite the panic they'd just been experiencing. Lucy found her elder brother's hand and clutched it tightly, trying to reassure herself that Peter wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, at least not without her. Her racing heart gradually calmed down, knowing they were all together once again, and that nobody seemed to have suffered too much, excluding the short panic attack. She felt herself rubbing her thumb over Peter's hand, a soothing motion Mother had often used with her, hoping it would allow her big brother to know she was all right, that he didn't have to worry anymore, she was here, they were all together again.

"Hopefully we're not going to have to cross anymore frozen rivers anytime soon." Kili allowed himself to joke, hoping it might be what everybody needed to relieve the tension he could steel feel lingering in the air.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Misses Beaver added, almost in amazement, as she stared at something behind her, the others soon mimicking her movement to see what had caused the sudden change.

It wasn't much, actually it wasn't even anything special. But the simple little detail that had caught the female beaver's attention meant a lot to each of them, as they all stared in wonder at the little pink flower that had somehow blossomed on one of the branches above them. The flower in itself wasn't the most precious thing they'd ever laid eyes on, but what it meant was immediately made clear: spring was returning, the Witches' powers were diminishing!

Lucy found the delicate blossom very pretty, and had almost been tempted to ask Peter to lift her high enough so she might be able to reach it, and she'd have offered it to Susan, because it would have looked fetching in her hair. But immediately, she thought better of it, it was a selfish thing to do. While the flower was nice, and would undoubtedly look charming in her sister's dark hair, it wouldn't be fair for the other Narnians to never see it because _she_ wanted it. No, the little girl actually found that, after a while, the lone flower looked nice on the tree, it would let any nice fellow Narnian that ever passed through here know that spring was on its way, let them know that Aslan was back, and it would give hope to thousands probably. It was better to leave it here, as a sign, besides, there'd surely be more flowers, right?


	23. You Can't Always Stand Up For Others

**God, this was a really hard chapter to write, for some reason, I had a huge block even though the scene isn't that complicated. I got something written eventually though, I hope it's not too bad. It's back to Edmund and Fili this time, and the poor boys aren't having a great time (seriously, I wonder if anything good will happen to them anytime soon! ^_^)**

* * *

The sight of poor Mister Tumnus turned to stone and added to the Witches' collection as a frigid creature had been stuck in Edmund's head ever since she'd come to fetch him and Fili, dragging them from the prison cell to her sleigh, making a point of passing through her court of stone animals. The two had remained silent however, knowing now what consequences speaking against the Witch had. It wasn't that they didn't want to stand up to her, Edmund really wished he could denounce all the mindless cruelty she'd taken part in, turning all those poor animals to unanimated "decorations", but knew the Witch would only turn and hurt his friend were he to speak. Fili, who'd wanted to cry out how unfair such a treatment had been for the hybrid (the dwarf still nor grasping what a faun exactly was), was unwilling to put Emdund's safety in jeopardy for want of speaking up, even if remaining quiet felt immensely wrong, especially to the creatures imprisoned in the court.

Now though, as the two stood at the edge of the river, legs aching, both couldn't help but be mesmerized by the greenery around them. They could still recall the Witches' fury as they'd had to leave her sleigh behind when she finally decided to accept that it was of no use anymore, and they'd been walking ever since. Edmund had almost had the courage to actually attempt an escape, thinking he and Fili just might be able to find their way back to the beavers' home together but his plans were cut short as he noticed Ginnabrick's constant eye on them, running off quickly became nothing more than a wish.

Although at the moment, as the four of them were eyeing the flowing river at their feet, the two boys glad to finally feel some kind of warmth and life after spending what felt like ages in the deep frozen dungeons of the Witches' castle and their captors silence, whose anger could almost be felt through the air even though neither had said anything, was a small victory both thought they could indulge in. Edmund dared to lift his head, catching Fili's eye and sending him a timid smile. They might not be out of their predicament yet, but the fact that winter was slowly ending was surely an indication that the Witches' powers were weakening, which could only mean good news for both of them. Maybe if she eventually lost all of her magic, they might be able to run away without any risks?

Jadis was watching the flowing river just beneath her in barely concealed anger. This wasn't possible! It couldn't be happening! She'd ruled over Narnia for a hundred years, and nothing had _ever_ been able to bring back spring and warmth. This just couldn't be happening! Yet, as her eyes darted all around her, colors were blossoming, Narnia was no longer the white canvas she'd painted, but what could be the cause of such a predicament? Why were her powers fading? Sure, the boy King had mentioned Aslan when she'd gone to see him and his little dwarf friend in their cell, but he was lying, he _couldn't_ be telling the truth, the Great Lion was gone, never returning. _She_ was Queen.

"It's so _warm_ out!" Ginnabrick complained, as he started taking off his coat, still not being used to seeing so much colors around him. He quickly put his protection back over his shoulders however as his Queen shot him a nasty glare, unwilling to be at the receiving end of her wand. "I'll go and check the sleigh…" He stuttered out, eager to get away from her Majesty, knowing he was only putting his good self at risk were he to remain by her side. Let the Queen lose her temper on the prisoners, by all means, but not him.

Edmund glanced around uneasily, making sure the Witch wouldn't catch him, before making his way over to Fili, in order to get as close as he could to someone he knew and he trusted.

"Don't you think we could make a run for it?" The younger Pevensie brother had been musing over the idea for a while now, looking everywhere to try and spot different hideouts they could use if ever they were to attempt an escape. Now would be a good time, seen as how the Witch wasn't even paying attention to them and they were free (well no restraints were hindering them) to leave if they wanted to, they just had to make for the trees behind them as discreetly as they could. Already Edmund was trying to back up to the thick branches and green scenery, slightly pulling on Fili's tunic and wishing nature could swallow them up already, hide them from the woman's roaming blue eye.

The blonde resisted though, and the younger boy pulled on the dwarf's arm again, trying to silently get him to follow him, they _were_ going to escape. Still, Edmund couldn't budge the other, and panicking slightly he turned around.

"What are you doing?! We should leave, now, while she's not looking!" He whispered, feeling panic rise in the pit of his stomach. They were certainly not going to be offered another chance at this, and Edmund wasn't about to let it slip away. He wanted to go back to Peter and the others more than anything now, knowing he'd be babbling apologies to no end once he found them, but he really missed his brother and sisters. Staying more time apart than necessary wasn't something he was really planning on doing.

Fili wanted to believe Edmund, he knew the boy missed his brother terribly and wanted to see him again, but what if they got caught? The Witch seemed to already be in a foul mood since realizing that Winter was coming to an end and learning of the lion's return, trying to edge away now would probably not be a wise move.

But he really wanted to. To see Kili again, Uncle Thorin, Lucy, Mister Beaver and everyone else of course, he really wanted to go back to the little dam, or what was left of it (because Fili refused to believe that his Uncle had failed to look after the others), but any time he'd keep an eye out for an escape, the blonde kept drifting back to the Witch. What if she caught them trying to flee? What would she do to them then? Edmund probably still had marks on his neck from where Jadis had grabbed him in their cell and the scar on his own cheek was getting quite itchy. And surely that treatment had been _kind, _and he certainly did not want to risk finding out what other sort of punishment she could find for the two of them, as it was certainly going to be a painful experience. Flaring up the Witches' temper now by attempting to join the others, no matter how much he wanted to, was _not_ a good idea.

Fili shook his head back at Edmund, hoping he'd understand: they couldn't risk it yet. Maybe once night fell and they'd be left alone, then would maybe be a better time to try and flee, where they could use shadows and darkness to move along as discretely as they'd be able to, but not now, especially not with the Witch and her minion so close to them. Why she'd only need to turn around and see them inching towards the cover of the trees to get what they'd be attempting to do before she'd stop them, and Fili didn't even want to think about what would happen to them after that. Edmund had to make it back to his elder sibling in one piece, and doing this was certainly putting it at risk.

"No yet, she's still too close. But I promise we'll think of something Edmund, just please hang on a little longer. I swear we'll try and find a way to escape." He knew it was unfair to crush Peter's little brother's hopes like that, but they couldn't go just yet. The dark haired boy seemed to understand however, as he gave a slight nod, and went back to checking their surroundings, trying to find the best way to escape.

Edmund couldn't keep still though, his legs were just urging him to run, run away and never return, especially since he'd been given back his freedom to move, there were no ropes or chains around his body anymore. The boy wished he could do just that, take off with no risk of being pursued, dragging Fili along if he had to, and escape, so that they could make their way to Aslan, or wherever Mister Beaver had said they would normally be meeting up with the great lion.

"Your Majesty." The deep snarling voice sent shivers down Edmund's spine, already chilled to the bone as he knew who was behind him before even seeing who was there. It was the wolf she'd sent off to hurt his and Fili's family, and now he was no doubt here to report that his job was done, that the two of them were alone in the world with no hopes of ever being reunited with those they'd left behind.

He turned around, defeated.

"We found the traitor!" One of them growled, and Edmund saw a small red beast being thrown to the Witches' feet. Immediately, he tried to move forward, to see if the poor creature was all right, having heard it wince in pain as it made contact with the ground, but sensing Ginnabrick in his back, the boy stayed rooted to the spot, recalling the dagger the ugly dwarf kept hidden on his person.

Both Edmund and Fili watched anxiously as the beast managed to push itself back up, at least the bite injuries weren't too bad, if it could still stand, albeit a little shaky.

"Ah, nice of you to drop in, you were so helpful to my wolves last night. Perhaps you can help me now." The Witch started haughtily, as Edmund saw her circling the poor animal. Edmund wanted to come to the creatures' defense, now knowing what the feeling of true fear tasted like, and nobody deserved to go through it, especially not alone, but his fear of the Witch was stronger, and no matter how much he willed himself to move, he couldn't. It was as if Jadis had frozen him to the spot, despite not having used her wand since she'd dragged Mister Tumnus out of his cell. The thought alone had Edmund feeling a freezing lump in his stomach again. She would not be doing it a second time, no he wouldn't let her, this time he would speak up.

"Forgive me your majesty." Was all the fox could reply, and Edmund felt terrible as he could see the submissive expression the animal bore, as if it knew it was expecting some kind of punishment. He knew the Witch would show no mercy, the wolves circling their prey all but too eager to prance on the defenseless soul were the Witch to command them to do so, and the boy wished he somehow had the power to stop what was bound to happen. But Edmund was just a boy, and opening his mouth, he found that his voice had been taken away from him, not a sound came forth.

"Oh don't waste my time with flattery!" The Witch was saying, and her patience edging thin could clearly be heard by everybody.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't exactly talking to _you_."

Jadis froze, smirk still plastered on her face as she realized what the animal was implying, what he was actually doing. The little beast had actually dared insult her, question her authority's legitimacy by actually calling the _boy_ king. Edmund was no king! He was her prisoner, and she intended to keep it that way, use him as a means of bartering with the Great Lion if she must, but she was definitely not going to recognize him as a possible threat to her reign. She looked back at her prisoner, sharply, as an idea suddenly bloomed deep down in her chest. Yes, Edmund may be king, he may even someday have some form of power, but for now he was her prisoner, and this would actually be a good way to show him his place, that despite wanting the title, as long as he was with her, he was nothing.

Edmund himself didn't really know what to say or how to react to the sudden news. Him? A _king_? The dark haired youth certainly didn't feel like he could take up such a responsibility, and the weight of the invisible crown seemed to weigh down on his shoulders considerably, crumbling what was already there. The fox, despite not even knowing him for a day, was already pledging his loyalty to him, despite what he'd done, and Edmund wished he could say something, but the words were taken away from him, what _could_ he say? Admitting out openly that he was willing to side with Aslan would certainly not be a wise option, and the Witch could hurt both the fox and Fili if he were to do so. Edmund had learnt to value friends when they showed up, and the fox was certainly someone he wanted to side with, and not see any harm come to him if it were possible. But what could a boy like him possibly do against a Witch, even if he had a crown that was not yet there sitting on his head?

His heartbeat sped up as he saw the Witch stride towards his new friend, and his knees were already shaking. What was he supposed to do? Trying to speak up had already proven itself a useless task, the fate that befell the poor Mister Tumnus and the scar on Fili's cheek were enough to remind him of that, but he couldn't just stand there and do nothing, especially knowing that the fox was willing to stand up _for_ him, a complete stranger.

The Witch was now just inches away from the poor animal, towering over him with her imposing stature. Fili had inched closer to Edmund, not liking where things were headed, but nothing sprang to his mind. The blonde suddenly regretted not having taken into consideration Edmund's initial idea of running away, especially if it could have spared them this, the horrible knot in their stomachs as they felt the Witches' anger bubble beneath the smooth features of her face. It was there, and the blonde most certainly didn't like the shivers it sent down his spine.

"Where are the humans headed?" She would not repeat herself, the animal should know better than to defy her anyway. She could feel the fox shake under her stare, she knew it was afraid, scared of what might happen to it (as he ought to, of course), and she would certainly not hesitate to make use of her wand, especially if it were to get her valuable information such as this. Edmund's siblings had to be found before they reached Aslan. Even if she held the remaining son of Adam, she knew the Great Lion was a threat to her, and if the children weren't caught up to him yet, it was the only hope she'd have of intercepting them and stopping the prophecy from coming true. But for that, she needed to beast to speak up, and it would if it valued it's miserable life.

Edmund saw the fear flash across the foxes' face and knew he had to act. Not speaking had already cost Mister Tumnus being turned to stone and a scar on Fili's face, and the black haired youth was loathe to let any more souls be harmed if he was able to stop it. A few months ago, Edmund would probably have stood passively and let the scene unfold, but he was a changed boy now, he'd started learning from his mistakes, and if Mister Tumnus had showed him anything in the short time they'd spent together, it was to stand up against what was wrong, and the Witch punishing the poor fox _was_ wrong.

Without thinking twice, the younger Pevensie rushed forward, stepping between the Witches' raised wand and the fox, escaping the hand Fili had on his arm, and standing protectively in front of the small carnivore. Despite being completely terrified and not having thought of what might happen to him now, it felt _right_.

"Wait! Please don't!" He cried out, desperate to be heard, and knowing he had to do what he could to save the fox. No, Edmund was not going to let anyone else get hurt when he could stop it.

Fili's initial instinct had been to reach out for Edmund as he'd suddenly surged forward to protect the fox from the Witches' icy wand, and didn't know whether Edmund had just done something incredibly brave of incredibly stupid. The blonde wanted to believe that, even if it was the right thing to do, Edmund would manage to keep the little fox safe, but one look at the Witches' glare was enough to know that whatever Peter's little brother had done, he'd certainly angered her now. Thorin's nephew tried to move forward, at least stand beside Edmund and let him know that he wasn't alone, that the two of them might be a little more intimidating to the Witch than the boy alone, but a hand quickly grabbed his wrist tightly, and before he could say anything, Fili felt the tip of Ginnabrick's blade right under his chin and a low growl on his other side.

"I wouldn't move forward if I were you." The Witches' minion menaced darkly, pressing the blade a little harder for emphasis. Still, Thorin's nephew wasn't one to give up, even if threatened, and the blonde was only forced to stop when the blade was pressed dangerously short of drawing blood, knowing that if he ended up with a slit throat, Fili wasn't going to be able to help Edmund.

Edmund's heart was racing: once again, he'd dared defy the Witch, and this time, he was only mere inches away from her. Trying to control his shaking limbs was difficult, but the boy wasn't going to back away, not this time. If he truly were to be king someday, as Mister Beaver had said when they'd shared supper in his home (and Edmund wished more than anything that he could still be back there right now, instead of having caused such a mess), than as a royal, it was his duty to safeguard those in need, and Edmund _could_ act in the foxes' defense right now.

"The beaver said something about the stone table, and that Aslan had an army there!" The words tumbled out before Edmund could even realize what he was saying, but it had to be done, especially if it would spare the fox just behind him. While it felt like a betrayal to the great Lion on one part, Peter's little brother just _couldn't_ stand aside, not this time. Hopefully his tongue slipping meant he could come to his little friend's rescue, the Witch might reconsider her action and spare him. She might be cruel, but surely she wasn't heartless, right?

"An army?" Jadis repeated, but not really needing Edmund to say it again, she understood perfectly well what it meant. Watching the boy inch closer to his little friend, she rose up to her full height again, needing to intimidate the two so they wouldn't forget their place as mere prisoners. Edmund had spoken out against her, tried to hinder her, and she would show him what it cost, and neither the boy nor the dwarf would stop her.

Edmund and Fili saw the fox look down, defeated, and the younger Pevensie got an uneasy feeling settle deep in his gut, yet not able to see where he'd gone wrong. He'd been reluctant about giving the information up, but it was what the Witch had wanted, and now the fox would be safe, right? He felt a hand around his forearm, and looked down, catching Fili's nod, a silent agreement that this had been the right thing to do, or at least that he would have done the same probably. Edmund felt relieved, even a little proud, that he'd finally done something right, something he could feel was the good course of action to take, and defending the fox had woken up something inside him. The dark-haired boy had seen what the Witch was capable of doing first hand, first to Mister Tumnus and then Fili, and it had only served to strengthen his resolve that, no, he wasn't going to let anyone else be unjustly punished for something they hadn't done wrong.

"Thank you Edmund." The voice was still icy, sending shivers down both her prisoners' spines, but hopefully it was satisfying enough, Jadis certainly didn't seem to be on the way to lose her temper. Peter's little brother sighed, relieved, and hoped the fox would be able to get away quickly, a part of him wishing he could run along with him, get away from the horrible Witch and her minion, but knew better than to attempt an escape himself, Fili had already pointed out that it would be nigh impossible for them to try.

"I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty." Once again, Jadis had managed to get Edmund's tongue working, and now knew a way to get him to speak up. The self-serving and arrogant brat that had entered her castle walls so willingly was gone now, she'd made it disappear, but this new Edmund, compassionate and not wanting to see others get hurt, he was too easy to manipulate. Why all she had to do to get information out of him was to threaten one of his friends, and like last time, she'd show him that it was no use being compassionate, seeing to everyone's needs just wasn't possible, and Edmund ought to think of his own security first, get lost between the selfish child and the righteous king.

"Before he _dies_!" And before anybody could so much as move an inch, the damage was done, it was too late, and both Edmund and Fili got to witness firsthand what exactly the Witch was capable of, as they saw, wide-eyes horrified, as she turned the fox to stone.

"No!" Edmund froze, shock still coursing through his trembling body. _Why? Why hadn't he been able to protect the fox this time? _His heart raced as he both lurched forward and tightened his grip on the blondes' arm, not wanting to believe that he'd failed, again. Why couldn't she have spared the fox? It had done nothing wrong! And to think that not too long ago he would have been fine with the idea of the Witch doing this to Peter…

The Witch turned back to him then, having heard his protest and realized that Edmund was still not willing to side with her. The boy ought to have learnt by now that no good would come from siding with the Narnians, they couldn't win against her, and yet, she didn't want Edmund himself either. Jadis was simply interested in the leverage the boy would prove to be: as long as she held the remaining king captive here, Aslan would be unable to complete the prophecy and her reign would not come to an end any time soon. Even better, she even had means to make Edmund bend to her will, as again, the dark haired-boy had just proven that he actually did care for other people than himself. As long as his dwarf friend remained with him, the Witch knew she could ask whatever information she liked out of the boy, knowing he would answer were she to threaten the blonde again.

Grabbing Edmund's chin in her hand, she leered down at the shaking youth, once again showing that all the good will in the world wouldn't be enough for him to stop her. "Think about whose side you're on, Edmund. Mine? Or theirs." And Edmund felt the Witches' sharp nails dig into his cheek as she forced him to look at what he'd done. The boy didn't want to face it, didn't want to acknowledge that this time too, he'd failed to protect someone in need, but struggling was useless, as the Witch would probably only turn to Fili were he to resist, and Edmund didn't want any further harm to befall his companion.

Heaving a defeated sob, the young boy let himself be dragged to wherever the Witch deemed fit, the only thought driving him forward being that he wouldn't be alone in this. But the younger Pevensie swore then that once he was king, were the title ever to be bestowed upon him, he would make it up to the fox, Mister Tumnus and Fili, he would stand up for those who suffered when they'd done nothing wrong. He'd see to it that Narnia be ruled justly, like a good king ought to.


	24. Meet The Great Lion

**Warning, big chapter ahead again! Sorry, I think I was so anxious about writing this part that when I actually sat down and started typing, my fingers jus got away with me. ^_^ I hope it's all right?**

**As usual, thank you for all the support, and I really hope you're enjoying this! :D**

* * *

Getting a first glance at the red pavilions and the bustling activities of countless Narnian creatures brought a smile to the seven of them, relieved that they'd finally managed to make it to Aslan's camp in one piece after all.

Kili looked around, wide-eyed and unable to suppress his amazement as he caught sight of the designs of the countless tents and armors the creatures were working on. The colors were incredible, seeing the greens clash against the crimson and gold of the proud flags was definitely a welcomed change from the white snow they'd been trudging along in for what felt like an eternity, it made him breathe life, feel alive more than he'd ever been since arriving in Narnia.

The young dwarf was trailing slightly behind, keeping an eye out for little Lucy. While the darker-haired youth knew nothing bad was bound to happen to her, he'd grown attached to the little girl, and thought it was simply normal to wait for her to catch up. The sound of a horn being blown high above them echoed in his ears as the archer looked around, mesmerized at the tall trees surrounding the encampment and the bustling sounds he could hear coming from up ahead. A part of him was excited, and the small child in him couldn't wait to see all the different creatures that would greet them, and more importantly Aslan. Kili didn't know why, but ever since Mister Beaver had spoken of the great lion, something had stirred in him. While he knew he ought to be scared of meeting such a huge beast, the younger Durin found that he wasn't, he was actually eager to meet the fabled King, felt ready to face the hope the beavers had so enthusiastically talked about around the dinner they'd shared.

While the beaver couple took the head, Peter, Susan and Thorin right behind them, Lucy and Kili still kept a short distance between them, not ready to be parted from the sight of the countless flowers and the lush green grass that scrunched slightly beneath their feet, it was a wonderful change from the snow! The younger dwarf closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath, as if he was feeling like he was going to face something totally new (which, in a way, he was), but Kili also took it as an opportunity to finally lay aside the worries that had kept plaguing him ever since they'd started their frenzied escape. Of course, he wasn't forgetting about Edmund or his brother, he was just keeping them in the back of his mind, more content at the idea of just taking in the scenery and the countless mythical creatures around him right now. It was something he'd never seen the likes of before, nothing came close to describe what he was feeling on the spot, not even some of the most thrilling experiences he'd had while journeying to the Lonely Mountain when he'd still been on the Quest were even close to this. Kili just let himself be pushed forward to the encampment, chest devoid of the many fears he'd experienced over the past days and a rush of excitement coursing through his veins.

A soft rustling behind her caught Lucy's attention, and the little girl dared to turn around, wondering what it could possibly be. At first, she found it hard to see anything particular, but focusing on the pink tree just a few feet ahead of her, the youngest Pevensie was sure she could make out a woman, all made out of flowers, and she was even waving to her!

"Look Kili! It's a lady!" She cried excitedly, grabbing the young dwarf's arm and spinning him around instantly. As Thorin's nephew gave her a queer look, not being able to distinguish what she was trying to show her, Lucy giggled. "Over there, see? Just next to the tree! She's so pretty!" and she went back to waving to the sylvan spirit.

It took Kili's eyes a little adjusting, but he too eventually managed to see what Lucy was pointing at, and truth be told, it was quite a sight, a woman composed of only petals wasn't something he'd ever come across in his short life before! And she was quite a charming figure too. Mimicking the little girl's initiative, the archer also waved a shy hand towards the tree spirit, smiling as it waved back to him, before it nodded to them to maybe go after their families, so as to not get lost.

Before Kili even got a chance to react or even wave thank you to the woman, Lucy was already pulling on his arm, skipping along towards the others, where they finally joined up in front of a large gathering of animals. It was intimidating to them, both children and dwarves, as they made their way down the aisle that had opened up for them, under the scrutinizing stares of the creatures on both of their sides. It was quite scary even, and Peter suddenly felt the responsibility of the Kingly title Mister Beaver had talked about weigh down heavily on his shoulders. Were all these people to be his subjects? Was he to lead those warriors into battle and rule over them as kindly and fairly as possible? The task was no doubt going to be hard, but the blonde didn't sense any scorn or loathing coming from them. Actually, the Narnians weren't judging him at all, and Peter was liking them already. Sure, the metal plates about the centaurs and fauns chests' were definitely awe-inspiring, but they were undoubtedly loyal and devoted subjects to this Aslan figure, and to think that they would someday follow him was almost a humbling thought indeed.

When Mister Beaver had spoken of an army awaiting the four children, this definitely hadn't been what Thorin had conjured up in his mind. His eyes widened as he caught sight o horses, leopards, and then there were also creatures he had never came across in his life before. The dwarf admired the weapons and coat mails that were being sorted out by what appeared to be half human-half horse people and semi human and goat people. If he'd thought Thranduil had been a particular specimen (a one-of-a-kind elf specimen to be honest), these creatures were unlike anything he'd ever come across before, and Thorin could attest to have seen _very_ odd things during his life.

The horses, leopards, fauns, centaurs and countless other beasts all parted, bowing respectfully to the three monarchs as they passed by, some daring to get a better look at those who would rule their country in the future. The group, minus the beavers, suddenly felt very small under all of those scrutinizing eyes, the Narnians no doubt still trying to comprehend what exactly they were, as three children and two dwarves were probably a rare site around here. They weren't unkind though, while at the most some would look at them with a puzzled expression, most of the creatures seemed to be willing enough to accept them among their midst, even the dwarves, who were known to usually side with the Witch.

Susan looked around excitedly, allowing the child in her chest to take over, if only for a little while. This place was wonderful, with the beautiful red and gold colors of the pavilions glittering in the sunlight, the sound of the forges working on perfecting breastplates and silver helmets and even the Narnian creatures helping each other out, as she saw one of the fauns lending a helping hand to fit a breastplate around a strong centaur's body. Without having exchanged the slightest word to any of them, the older sister immediately took a liking to everyone here, and the atmosphere around them, even though it might have been a little tense, was immediately inviting, as if the Narnians were already opening their arms to beckon the children to come to them. The girl really appreciated it, and it was good, finally being able to relax after the past few days they'd spent running from wolves and trying to not drown in frozen torrents. The slight breeze on her face helped her relax, and unconsciously, Susan took Kili's hand in hers, just happy to be able to share the feeling with someone.

Peter was a little nervous, even though he hadn't senses any ill-will from the Nanrians as they were slowly making their way up to a huge crimson tent at the end of the isle. However, the Narnians, who were now both watching them and following them up were making his heart beat so loud in his chest, the blonde was sure everyone could hear it. He tried to remain calm though, as he knew he was to set the example for Lucy, Susan and Kili, he couldn't show them how nervous he was when he knew they'd need to rely on him for support. The blonde took a minimal amount of comfort though as he kept his eyes on Thorin, who was just slightly in front of him. The elder brother could sense that the dwarf was having a hard time remaining calm, but surely he knew how to deal with so many people looking up to him if he'd lead a whole company of dwarves, right? Feeling a little more supported, Peter put one shaking leg in front of another, and followed Kili's uncle as they made their way through the parting crowd up to a lone pavilion at the top, where many Narnian creatures had already gathered, no doubt awaiting their arrival. The blonde, despite wanting to keep a better control of himself, felt his hand shaking, as he knew that Aslan was no doubt just ahead of them. What if he didn't like them? What if he deemed that Peter was unfit to rule? What if they were sent home without Emdund? What if…?

Peter looked down as he felt Kili's hand slide into his, and giving it a slight squeeze, a silent sign of support from the younger dwarf. The blonde smiled, appreciative of the gesture, and feeling some of the weight he'd felt on his shoulders only moments ago disappear. How Kili could always seem to calm him down, Peter didn't know, but he very much liked being around the young archer, he gave him courage.

"We've come to see Aslan." Peter tried using a strong voice, not wanting to disappoint the Narnians after mere seconds of being seen. For a little support, he drew the sword Father Christmas had given him, even if the blonde felt a little silly holding it up to the muscled centaur who was just inches in front of him, his arms looked quite skinny in comparison.

The Narnians remained quiet however, and Thorin felt a little uneasy. The dwarf didn't sense any ill-will from the onlookers, in fact they seemed rather curious about the new arrivals more than anything else, it was just the lingering silence, nobody really telling them if what they'd done was right or wrong, would they be sent away? After having died at least twice were they going to have to go somewhere else? Surely the creatures wouldn't be as mean as to turn away seven tired travelers, right? Surely this Alsan wanted to see the children? It's what Mister Beaver had brought them all the way here for!

The ruffling of the tent just in front of them brought the seven tired traveler's eyes back to the crimson material, and they watched, mesmerized, as the flap went up, and out came the one they'd been sent to look for at last.

Whatever they'd wanted to say had suddenly died in their throats, as they all laid eyes on the majestic golden lion making his way towards them, fur glinting in the sunlight, giving it a brilliant color. It was as if their breath had been taken away from them, yet there was no pain, just pure wonder as they gazed as the King of Kings made his entrance. A comforting warmth bloomed in their chests, and Thorin and Kili could swear they almost felt more alive now than they'd ever felt in their lives before, as if Alsan himself were breathing a new existence into them with each breath they took. Both sets of eyes locked onto the golden mane and the tranquil dark eyes, betraying what must be centuries of wisdom hidden behind them. No, Alsan didn't need a crown to be a king, he just _was_ a king.

Almost instinctively, the five of them bowed down low, imitating the beavers, as they paid their respect to the King. They could all feel the weight of his gaze upon them, as the silence only made it heavier, but it wasn't oppressive, actually Kili could almost feel it was kind, as if the lion were looking at them like a mother would her children, and immediately, he felt the muscles in his back relax, as warmth spread through his entire body. The young dwarf's lungs expanded, as Kili took a deep breath, still fixing the ground, but not feeling belittled in the slightest. He felt calm, at ease, secure.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam." It wasn't the type of voice any of them had expected, yet it felt somewhat right, fitting even to the great beast in front of them, who stood still as he encouraged his new guests to look up at him. "Welcome Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve. Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain, King under the Mountain and Kili son of Dis." Both dwarves looked up immediately, trying to figure out how the lion could possibly know their names or even that of their relatives. "And welcome to you, Beavers, you have my thanks." Lucy smiled warmly, as she saw how Misses Beaver was embarrassed, fiddling with her front paws to try and calm her nerves. Oddly enough, it made her seem rather cute, in a way.

"But where are your two other companions?" The question immediately cut short whatever form of relief they'd been experiencing, as Aslan reminded all of them of the two brothers that hadn't made it to the camp with them. Peter felt a wave of guilt settle in and his chest constrict tightly at the thought of poor Edmund, trapped with the Witch. Now he really wished he had fought Mister Beaver a little harder, that he had actually followed his instincts and banged on the ice doors till his hands bled if it would have been required of him to rescue his brother. Edmund couldn't possibly be remotely safe at the moment, even if he wasn't alone, the mere thought of leaving him with the Witch was enough to feel his blood freeze.

Kili, who had barely lifted his head enough to get another glimpse of the golden mane, felt his eyes cast themselves down of their own accord at the mention of his none-present brother. A part of him still wished he had actually ran straight into the Witches' clutches, regardless of the consequences, if it meant that he'd be with Fili and Edmund, but he hadn't moved. Actually, he'd stopped Thorin from doing so because he'd felt it was the right thing to do, leave the two brothers alone to face the horrible woman Mister Beaver had described to them because going there would have endangered Lucy and her two remaining siblings. Now he wished that he'd actually gone with his Uncle, and done anything to the wall keeping him outside until it would have collapsed and let him in.

"It's why we're here Sir." Peter would take responsibility for the two, he knew it was his job to do so, and he desperately wanted Edmund and Fili back with them. While he and the small group he'd come along weren't strong enough to even dare a rescue attempt, surely Aslan would be able to help them, right? Besides, Peter found himself really missing Edmund, and right now, if he could only have his little brother back, the blonde thought he'd no doubt be the happiest boy on Earth. "We need your help." It might sound like begging to some, and the admittance of weakness to others, but Peter didn't care. For once in his life, he knew this wasn't something a big brother like him could do, and despite being supported by warriors like Thorin and Kili, he knew it wouldn't be enough, and besides, he was loathe to let them get hurt anymore than what they'd experienced already, the uncles' tale had been enough to chill him to the bone.

"We had a…Little trouble along the way." Susan tried to explain, trying to cover up the fact that the family was literally torn apart, which was probably one of the main reasons behind Edmund's little "escapade".

The tense silence that followed lead the elder sister to believe that not everyone seemed to have bought her story though. While it wasn't exactly the truth, as there were issues going back to when they'd still been living in England, she didn't think it was neither the right time nor the right place to bring such things up. If they had to talk about it, she'd rather Aslan invite them into one of the tents to do it privately, as the elder Pevensie girl wasn't really ready to let the crowd of creatures know that her brother had ran away from them, that he'd actually felt the _need_ to escape from his own family.

"Edmund and Fili were captured by the White Witch." Kili supplied solemnly, wanting to spare the pain it would cause Peter to admit it, knowing it would make it that more real for the elder should he do it. It wasn't easy for the younger Durin either, but knowing it was the right thing to do, Kili wouldn't go back. Besides, Aslan needed to know what had happened if he was to be able to help them anyway, no matter how ugly the truth was.

"Captured? How could this happen?" This wasn't good news at all, Aslan thought. Were the fourth boy and another soul with him, in the hands of the White Witch, this would prove to be a real problem in the fulfilling of the prophecy. As long as she withheld the remaining child, her powers would never fade away completely, and the Great Lion knew she wasn't known to be gentle towards prisoners. If they were to act, they would need to do it, and fast, preferably before the Witch became the source of a damage too deep to be repaired.

"We hadn't originally thought things would turn out this way, Sir, we really hadn't." Kili tried defending Peter, knowing the elder was probably having a hard time trying to think of something to say to justify all this to the crowd. The young dwarf knew there was no real blame to be laid, as a lot of what seemed to have driven Edmund off seemed to have come from something he'd been experiencing from a long time, it wasn't Peter that had spurred his little brother to bolt from the house, he was sure of that.

Peter smiled down at Kili, heart warmed by the fact that Thorin's younger nephew was actually willing to defend him in front of such a huge audience without any second thought about it, but Peter was rather reluctant to cover it up with an excuse. While Kili wasn't exactly lying either, Peter knew Aslan was probably waiting for an explanation more valid than this, because blaming it all on unfortunate circumstances wasn't the whole truth. Edmund and he had been at odds for much longer than the short time they'd spent in Narnia, and Peter was willing to bet it was part of the reason his little brother had fled.

Mister Beaver then committed what Susan though an unwise move, saying that Edmund had actually betrayed them. The rodent wasn't lying, but it wasn't coming in helpful to their situation either, especially as it caused an outcry among some of the Narnians around them. But sometimes the truth was ugly, and it was better to say it aloud than try and cover it up and forget about it by using nice words. Still, Edmund wasn't really a betrayer, surely he hadn't gone to the Witch with the intention of turning against his own family. Sure, Edmund may have been selfish, but he wasn't so bad as to turn on his own, at least, Susan wanted to believe so.

"I-It's my fault really." Peter started, rather hesitant, after Aslan had asked them if they had an idea of _why_ Edmund had ran away from them. The blonde was unwilling to admit it, but the lion seemed to have that affect on him, that the elder brother needed to release what he was keeping to himself. "I was too hard on him." And Peter realized that it was partly true, probably one of the major reasons Edmund had ran away from him, tired of having to obey the father Peter was trying to replace instead of acting like the big brother ought to. The young boy wished he could make it up to him, tell Edmund how sorry he was and offer to start anew, but the dark haired youth wasn't there.

"We all were." Susan stated, putting a reassuring hand on Peter's shoulder, unwilling to see him be blamed for everything. Emdund was as much her brother as Lucy's and Peter's. While the main tension had really been between younger and elder brother, they were all to blame because they hadn't taken a course of action earlier, Peter wasn't the one who ought to be lectured for it. Besides, as a family, the girl thought they should face up to what the consequences of their actions had lead to together, strong like what Mother would have wanted them to do.

"Is there nothing we can do to help them?" Thorin asked quietly after a few moments, wishing he could already take action and be thinking up a plan to rescue the two missing youths. Edmund wasn't as bad as what he'd initially thought, if Mister Beaver was to be believed (which he did, of course) that the Witch had somehow lured him in, and the Uncle really wanted Fili back too. While having Kili beside him and trusting him once again was more than what he could ever ask for, especially considering the way he'd acted towards him ever since he'd gotten his injury when they'd fled Mirkwood, the dwarf king still missed his eldest nephew too. He'd never openly displayed his affections to Fili like he had with Kili, and now he regretted it. He hadn't done it before heading out into battle, and the opportunity had been robbed of him of ever being able to do so again as Azog the Defiler outright murdered Fili right in front of him, and the only thing he'd actually done to the blonde since being in Narnia had been a short hug and a ruffle of hair. Thorin wanted to be able to be an uncle for both of his nephews, and to make it up to his eldest, he needed Fili to come back.

"Please Sir, Edmund's our brother and Fili is a really really nice friend, can we not do something?" Lucy pleaded in a small voice, almost beginning to accept that it was a lost cause, that she was never going to be able to see Edmund again, be able to laugh and play with her brother like she once did. Yes, he'd gone to the White Witch, but Mister Beaver had explained to them that it wasn't all Edmund's fault, that he'd been most likely been baited into going to her, and the fact that he didn't get along well with his family had just made it easier. If that was truly what was happening, then her older brother needed help, he needed to get away from wherever he was, and Lucy knew Aslan was the one who would be able to save him.

"I know, dear one." The voice was actually soft, one Lucy would never have associated with a lion in the first place, but it comforted her a little, knowing Aslan seemed to understand how much it hurt her that Edmund wasn't safe among them. "But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think." At this, Aslan looked pointedly at each of the young ones standing before him, needing to make them understand that while he might be able to bring Edmund and Fili back to them, it was bound to be a lot more difficult than what it appeared to be.

The other all looked down at this, somewhere already knowing it would not be an easy task to retrieve their brothers, but it had to be done. And with Aslan having said that he'd do whatever he could to help them, they felt a little better, knowing they could count for support from the Great Lion. Maybe things would turn out better, and at last, the two families would be reunited for good.

"Peter Pevensie and Thorin Oakenshield, if it isn't too much to ask of you, I'd like a word with the both of you, if you would join me." The two concerned looked up, a little surprised to say the least, but Peter quickly understood that Aslan may want to discuss more grown-up things with them, as Lucy, Susan and Kili were all a lot younger. Glancing at the dwarf, the blonde knew they were both wondering what on Earth Aslan would be wanting to say to them, but regardless, they would go.

"Why don't you three follow Mister and Misses Beaver to some place where you'll be able to rest?" Peter nudged to Susan, Lucy and Kili, knowing they needed rest right now above anything else right now. "Thorin and I will be back soon, I promise."

Surprisingly, Peter got no protests, probably because the others felt the sudden urge to rest their aching legs somewhere and were too exhausted to start an argument. The young by sighed tiredly as he watched the three retreating forms, relieved that at least, they'd made it this far without getting hurt too badly, before turning on his heel and falling into step with Thorin, as they made their way up to where Aslan was now standing, overlooking the encampment as he waited for the two of them.


	25. Kingly Discussions

**Sorry I've been gone for a little while (life's been quite busy here :p), not that it matters too much, I don't think anybody is reading this anymore anyway ^_^".**

**Aaaah, well, I _did_ finally squeeze this chapter out somehow, because it really wasn't cooperating for some reason, but, well, here it is. BTW, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think Frerin (Thorin's brother) died at the battle of Azanulbizar?**

* * *

The new tunic Peter had been offered felt surprisingly comfortable, despite being very different to what he'd been used to wearing. It wasn't easing the ache he felt in his chest however, as, looking upon the endless tents, Mister Beaver's words came ringing back into his ears, that someday he would be king and he would have to lead these people into battle. He just didn't feel ready for it, no matter what the rodent said or how much Kili looked up to him, he simply couldn't do it.

Looking up a little, he could make out some white formation, overlooking the sea, shining in the sunlight. It appeared to be some castle, probably the one Mister Beaver had been talking about, Cair Paravel, but the boy didn't feel ready to put his feet in there. He wouldn't as long as Edmund wasn't beside him, what King would he be if he wouldn't be willing to at least share power with his siblings, _all_ of them? And to distribute their titles equally, he had to wait until they managed to rescue his brother, because as long as Edmund wasn't with them, Peter knew he'd refuse the crown, no matter what was said to him.

"Do you think there's anything we could do for them? Do you think they're alright?" He asked Thorin quietly, as the dwarf had followed him up here too.

The question brought the dwarf king back from memories of distant battles and broken trusts, and he took a moment to think about it. Sure, he wanted Emdund and Fili back with them as much as the others, and had he known where to look or how to approach rescuing them without facing defeat, he probably wouldn't have been here right now, but what Mister Beaver and Aslan had said was true, they couldn't do it alone, and the Uncle knew he couldn't endanger the other children for the want of getting two of them back.

Were they safe? Thorin wished he could say _Yes, undoubtedly, _but he knew he'd be lying If he did so, and being a dwarf from the honorable line of Durin, Thorin only lied if it was the only option left to him, and even then, he tried avoiding it (and while a brief image of him not keeping his word to Bard the Bowman flashed in his head, he tried not to linger on it). Even Peter would know it would be a lie. The King under the Mountain knew for a fact that Fili would do what he could to prevent any harm befalling Emdund, as much as he was able to anyway, because it was what Fili did. He'd done it countless times for Kili during their quest, from the stone giant episode to Ravenhill, and it had always worked. And yet, Thorin couldn't be certain his eldest nephew would be able to shield the dark haired human from harm this time. They weren't dealing with Orcs, Goblins or Elves, no, this time it was a Witch, and she undoubtedly worked differently than what they'd come across already, especially given the way she'd managed to lure the younger Pevensie brother to her, to the point where he'd thrown himself willingly into her hands, not knowing what would befall him. While he hadn't met her, Thorin reasoned that she wasn't out for blood, she wanted the children indisposed, yes, but probably not dead. But no, he couldn't be sure of anything anymore. Yet, Thorin wanted to hope that they were all right. Hoping wasn't something he'd allowed himself to do very much, ever since his wishes to see his dear grandfather Thrór overcome his gold sickness or seeing his brother Frerin coming back from the battle of Azanulbizar alive had been crushed, but since arriving in Narnia and meeting these four children (Lucy especially), the Uncle found himself more and more inclined to hope, to open up to the fact that not everything was as grim as he made it out to be. And since Aslan had said to them that he'd do what he could in regards to rescuing Edmund and Fili, Thorin was willing to believe him without any second thoughts.

"I can't give you the answer you wish to hear, I'm afraid." Thorin knew that Peter wanted him to give him comfort, to reassure him that his little brother would be all right, because the eldest Pevensie was weary of having to give hope to others, he needed to be given some too if he were to stand up for his siblings. And while the dwarf would have liked to do so, his honor told him it would be wrong to lie to the boy. "But I know that Fili would do what was in his powers to help your brother if he was able to. They may still be in harm's way, but at least, they're together."

Actually, Peter had never seen it that way, but now that Thorin mentioned it, a part of him was still relieved that Fili had gone after Edmund and not left him alone, to fend for himself against the Witch and her lies. He hadn't talked much with the blonde dwarf, but the elder Pevensie allowed himself to think that, like Kili and his Uncle, he was trust wordy and cared for others.

"I'm sorry." Still, Peter felt guilty: had he not been so hard on Edmund, his brother wouldn't have run off, and he wouldn't have torn another family apart in doing so. If Peter really looked into what had caused all of this, the answer he found was himself, he was the reason Edmund was never happy because he'd tried too hard to replace their father, and Edmund didn't want to and shouldn't have to accept Peter as a surrogate father. The war had made the blonde forget his place, urging him to become a man when he was still a boy, and those who hadn't been required to grow up as fast as him hadn't accepted the changes he'd been through. Had the elder paid as much attention to Edmund as he had to his little sister, surely all of this wouldn't have happened, and yet, Peter couldn't go back in time, for all he wished to, he could only try and mend things with Edmund when (no, he wasn't even considering an _if_) he got to see his younger brother again.

"Whatever for?" Peter's question was confusing, and Thorin couldn't possibly see what the boy would be wanting to apologize for. If anything, he ought to be the one apologizing, for not helping him better when they'd encountered the Witches' wolves for starters. Actually, Thorin felt he'd learnt a lot from Peter already, and the boy hadn't pulled any stunt as unexplainable as Gandalf's ones.

"I-It's me really, if I hadn't been so demanding of Emdund, he never would have run away, and your other nephew would never have been separated from you again, you would have still been a family, a _whole_ family, and you wouldn't have to deal with all the problems we have." Peter bit his lip, not wanting to hear the curses that would be thrown at him next, but standing tall all the same, he would take them, it was the least he could do after having caused such trouble.

Thorin was taken aback, realizing that Peter was actually _blaming himself_ for all of this. Yes, he'd seen the tension between the two brothers, and he'd heard a few harsh words that Edmund had said, but Peter hadn't _made_ Edmund run away, Peter hadn't flat out ordered his little brother to head to the Witches' house, had he? No, that was a choice Edmund had made, just like Fili had decided to go after him, nobody had told his nephew to do it. Still, Thorin felt a similar guilt to Peter's, while he'd wanted to argue that Peter hadn't ordered Edmund to go away, he felt exactly the same for his missing nephew, and it would be a hypocritical behavior to try and cover Peter's fears with an excuse even Thorin himself wasn't willing to believe.

"I'm sure Fili knew what he was doing, if he felt the urge to not tell anybody, so you shouldn't feel guilty about that. As for Edmund, well, I haven't really talked to him, so I wouldn't be able to tell you his real motivation behind going to the Witches' lair, but I'd be willing to bet it wasn't exclusively to get away from you." While Thorin hadn't seen Edmund being a very nice child, the boy couldn't be exclusively bad, especially considering how worried Peter was for him. Somewhere, Edmund was very much like Kili, probably a younger brother who'd never felt like he'd gotten the chance to prove himself as a capable boy, that he was as worthy of praises and his sister's looking up to as Peter. If what the blonde had said was true, and that none of the children had been getting on very well prior to finding Narnia, Edmund had probably run away to the awaiting arms of the Witch, because she'd offered him the concern he felt lacking from his family. Even though it was fake (and maybe a part of Edmund had known all along that it was fake, but had decided to ignore it), the younger boy had probably felt a longing being filled up, whatever the Witch had said to lure him in must have come off to Edmund as a sign of affection. The boy had more than likely left them because of sugar coated lies, and less because of the animosity he and Peter shared (even if it might have played a small part too), Peter shouldn't be blaming himself so harshly, even if Thorin knew that, were he in the boy's shoes, he would probably be doing the same thing.

Peter was about to argue back, arguing that somehow, this was still his fault, when both heard a quiet ruffling sound behind them, and before either could react, Aslan was there, having come between the two of them. Instead, he heaved a defeated sigh and returned to gazing ahead, back at the little white formation glinting in the distance.

"That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the Four Thrones." Aslan supplied for them both, reminding Peter once again the part he was to play here. "In one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King." He added, and the knots in Peter's stomach tightened, as the boy was still overwhelmed with this whole prophecy the beavers had been talking about. He wasn't ready for this, he didn't feel he'd _ever_ be ready for such a task, and yet, it was requested of him, he had no choice or say in the matter at all.

Thorin wanted to argue, much like he'd done in the Beaver's home, but back then, he'd thought that Aslan was nothing more than a manipulating person (well lion, when he'd learnt that he wasn't exactly human), who cared not for others and no matter what it took, if he wanted a fifteen year-old boy to be king, he would do it. Now though, as he watched the Lion's features as he described to Peter what he would be someday, the dwarf realized that he actually _believed_ in Peter and the prophecy, that he genuinely wanted the boy to succeed. Still, the uncle felt that the Lion was urging the boy to accept the crown, and if indeed Peter did agree to become the King that was asked of him, it didn't mean that he felt ready to endorse the title, more time would have been welcomed, so as to let the blonde fully prepare himself for what he might become.

"Sir, he's only a boy, can you really ask him to agree to such a future?" He didn't want to sound as if he was outright criticizing Aslan's way of thinking, but Thorin wouldn't stay quiet. Despite having spent the most time around Lucy, he'd grown attached to the three children he'd been traveling with, and the Uncle in him was already urging him to try and ease Peter's worries, that the boy was clearly expressing on his face despite trying to not say so outspokenly.

"Your father, Thraìn, did he not teach you how to rule from a very young age? And did you not raise your nephew, Fili, that way too?"

Thorin didn't know what to say, because, technically, Aslan was right, he'd grown up with the expectations that went with accepting the crown of Erebor, and he'd raised Fili the same way when Dis' husband died at war. His question sounded a little hypocritical now, thinking about it more seriously, as he was basically asking Aslan to spare the boy a future he'd been given and had given Fili without any second thoughts.

"Please, don't see the crown as a punishment, Peter, I wouldn't see it fit to name you King if I didn't believe you could manage such a task. Do you doubt the prophecy?"

"No." the answer was a little quick though, betraying the fact that Peter still felt unsure about all of this. It was just that –well it was hard to put into words. Peter would gladly accept to help the Narnians, in any way he could, firstly as a repayment to the beavers, who had been especially nice to them, and secondly, because he found himself genuinely caring for the huge crowd that had seen him to the Lion, but the responsibility it brought felt huge, weighing down on his shoulders already, and Peter couldn't be sure of anything anymore, not since the letters leading him to believe his father was still alive had turned out to be false hopes. He didn't want to give the Narnians that, knowing all too well what it was like once the ugly truth would reveal itself, how crushing it felt. "Aslan, I'm not what you think I am-"

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley. Beaver also mentioned that you'd planned on turning him into a hat." At that, Peter and Thorin shared a guilty look, smiling slightly as they could remember it well.

"There is a deep magic more powerful than any of us, that rules over all of Narnia." Both noticed how the conversation had taken a serious turn again, Aslan no doubt wanting to get them to understand an important message, and both the boy and the dwarf listened intently, knowing this was why Kili, Susan and Lucy hadn't been asked to come along.

"It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destinies, yours Peter, even Thorin's, and mine." The blonde still didn't understand very well, and the way Aslan was formulating his words wasn't the easiest way to understand, but the elder brother listened all the same, trying to piece it with what Mister and Misses Beaver had already told him about how Narnia worked. If he was to be king, knowing a little about the country he'd have to rule wouldn't be a bad idea, as it could prove to be useful if ever he encountered troubled times, not that he hoped it would ever happen.

It was an odd way to see things, Thorin thought, but with Aslan's rule, there also seemed to be magic involved. As his grandfather, Thròr, had never really used anything supernatural to rule Erebor, save for whatever the Arkenstone really was, Thorin found the concept a little hard to grasp. Aslan was talking as if destiny was all ready written for each and every one of us, whereas he'd always been taught that one made his own choices, and those choices eventually directed the road one's life would follow. Now being shown the two ways of thinking, Thorin couldn't really tell which was the right one, or even _if_ either of them were right or not. Surely Peter wouldn't have to be forced into a title he never wished for, this had never been planned all along for the blonde, right?

"But I couldn't even protect my own family!" Peter blurted out, suddenly feeling very insecure and needing to at last be able to let go of everything that had been burdening him ever since they'd entered the wardrobe. As long as Edmund wasn't back with him, Peter couldn't accept being king, because being king meant looking out for others, and if he couldn't even manage to keep his little brother safe, then he didn't feel the title ought to be bestowed upon him: a king who could not take care of his own brother was not a king.

"You've brought them safely this far." Aslan countered, remembering the two girls that had been to Peter's left when he'd first laid eyes upon them, and they had looked relatively unharmed. If anything, they were only a little tired from the long journey the beavers had brought them on, but they were all right.

"Not all of them." Peter pointed out, as his little brother was still in the Witches' clutches, and the whole idea of getting him rescued seemed more and more hopeless as the days went on. Peter wanted Edmund back, more than anything, so that he could make up for being so bossy towards him and to offer the younger to start anew, but Edmund wasn't there, he and Fili were still to make it back to them safely, and Peter was starting to even doubt it was still a believable possibility.

Thorin's mood soured almost instantly, as Peter mentioned his missing nephew. While having Kili around was a real blessing, seeing the lad laugh and smile again after having sent him out to battle was enough to soothe some of Thorin's many regrets, the Uncle still found himself worrying over his quiet heir, and it seemed like ages ago now that they'd left the two of them to the ice prison they'd entered. While he'd comforted himself with the notion that at least they were together (and now, Thorin concluded that the Witch could actually have separated them if she'd wished to do so), the dwarf missed his blonde boy, Kili's shadow who'd follow him everywhere. Even Edmund, Thorin admitted after a while, would have been a welcomed sight to see, at least to be sure that the boy was all right.

But then, he remembered that they'd _had_ to leave them behind, Mister Beaver had explained quite clearly why they couldn't venture into the ice castle to retrieve them without risking the children's lives, and of course, Thorin would have agreed that it was a much too reckless action to consider, even _Kili_, reckless Kili had understood why they couldn't enter the Witches' lair and rescue his brother. Still, knowing that they'd left behind two people they cared for dearly hadn't been easy, especially considering that there still was that _tiny_ chance that they just might have managed to save them. While he knew Fili was a responsible boy, and he would see to it that Edmund suffer as little as possible, Thorin knew there was only so much the blonde could do, and could only hope that whatever had been done to them, nothing permanently damaging had occurred. Thorin had heard of the many scars imprisonment could inflict, and desperately clung to the hope that neither Peter's brother nor his nephew would be victims of such horrors.

"I will do what I can to help your missing family members." Both looked in astonishment at the lion then. It wasn't so much that they were stunned, it was the fact that a little hope bloomed deep inside their chests once again. Peter had almost resigned himself to never seeing Edmund again, that he could lie to himself as much as he wanted to, imagine all sorts of situations where Edmund would escape and come back to him, but eventually, it only made the pain of not having his little brother beside him worse and his absence harder to bear as time rolled on, it felt like ages now since he'd last seen him, let alone talked to him. The blonde had slowly accepted that it might be easier to continue on if he didn't allow himself to hope for Edmund's return, despite wanting to. And now, Aslan hinting towards the idea that Edmund and Fili had this small chance of being saved, Peter just grabbed hold of the idea, finding himself to actually _need_ it, and for once, the blonde didn't pay attention to what could stand up as an opposition in Edmund's return. Aslan had said he'd try, and it was enough for Peter to welcome the idea of seeing his brother again.

"But." And the spirits Aslan had lifted dropped immediately, and both the boy and the dwarf realized there had to be a catch to it all, it couldn't have been as easy as it sounded, of course. "I need you both to consider what I ask of you, especially you, Peter. I too, want my family safe." Gazing back at the pavilions, Peter and Thorin comprehended what the Lion was hinting at, and while they trusted Aslan would keep to his word, they knew he wouldn't be able to assist Edmund and Fili if it were to endanger his people, two prisoners couldn't come before a whole population of creatures, even if they were close relatives. While a little part of them resented the fact that the hope they'd been offered suddenly died a little, they understood, and even though it hurt, they both agreed. If getting back their missing family members were to require too high a cost, they would have to accept the fact that they would not be seeing them ever again.


	26. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

**Yes, that's some house Martell motto from Game of Thrones right there, I'm really not original, am I? ^^" **

**I've sort of been rewatching the whole series again, desperately trying to make sens of season 5 (and failing miserably), as well as going through the heartbreak of things I'm far from being recovered from, Ned's execution and Oberyn's death being only minor points on the list (Red Wedding anyone?).**

**I tried to write this to feel a little better, but my pessimism probably got the better of me.**

***sigh* Well, I can always go back and rewatch the Purple Wedding now, that was a nice episode. :p**

* * *

The encampment was dark enough as it was, and the minotaurs and werewolves making a way for the Witch as she strode past her faithful warriors definitely had Edmund's heart thundering in his chest. What if she suddenly asked one of those beasts to kill him? What would he be able to do then? Because he seriously doubted Fili would manage to rescue him, seen as how they'd had their hands tied around their backs a while ago now.

Eyeing his surroundings in barely concealed panic, Edmund inched closer to the blonde, knowing he was the only person the boy was willing to trust. Were his hands not attached behind his back, the younger Pevensie might have spared a thought for an escape plan, but remembering Fili's hushed advice to not try anything rash, he thought better of it, especially now knowing what devastating consequences it could lead to. The rope was starting to burn his wrists quite a lot, despite trying to move his arms as little as possible. Actually, it felt like they'd both been stuck here for ages, and the ominous dark trees and more than a little intimidating creatures roaming around the camp were doing very little to let Edmund keep his wits about him. He knew that were he to stay here for an extended period of time, he'd snap. Having Fili with him helped, and the blonde had been surprisingly nice to him ever since they'd ended up in the Witches' cell together, but Edmund knew he needed his family, he needed Peter. While Fili was doing a good job at being a substitute big brother, the younger Pevensie realized that nobody could ever replace Peter, nobody could ever fit in his elder sibling's shoes, and the ache he felt for wanting him only grew at the thought. Were Edmund to be granted the chance to see anyone right now, anyone at all, he knew already that the name he'd cry out would be that of his big brother, he'd ask for Peter, and there would be no second thought about it.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. Edmund knew he'd said it already, and he knew it wasn't going to do much to change their situation, but still felt the need to say it. Whether it was to himself or Fili he still wasn't sure. His initial idea of a little runaway from the Beaver's home had ended up taking quite a different turn, one Edmund seriously started regretting. It had been a selfish thought that had driven him all the way there, and while a part of him understood that this must be some kind of punishment he was enduring for being such a beast to his family (well, Lucy especially) and probably Fili's and the beavers' too, the boy still felt like it was a little much. Nobody had come for them either, neither Thorin nor Peter. It had been one of the hopes Edmund had held onto in the Witches' castle, but as the days flowed by and still none of the others had come for him, the boy started sinking into despair. He understood why the others wouldn't want to come after him: after all, he'd been quite selfish and spiteful to the lot of them, but surely they wouldn't have wanted to leave him in the Witches' hands longer than absolutely necessary, right? But still, they had not come, and while Edmund had resigned himself to his fate, thinking a part of it was justified, he felt bad for Fili. He actually felt bad for somebody else, and the thought wasn't nearly as horrible as he'd made it out to be. Caring for others wasn't as bad as he'd made it up to be at all actually, it felt _right_, and after all the wrong Edmund had done, feeling right felt like a weight lifted off his chest.

Fili wasn't too sure what to answer back. He wanted to be able to tell Edmund that everything would be all right, he knew it was what Edmund needed to hear (being a big brother for Kili had taught him such), but he knew it would be a lie, and it would be useless to get Edmund's hopes up when neither of them could even imagine what would be happening to them over the next days. If he was honest with himself, Fili was scared. Having to be a big brother and constantly reassure first Kili (and maybe Bilbo occasionally) and now Edmund, it was taking its toll, how could he continue to keep Edmund's spirits up if his own were fading? He knew he ought not to think such things, but exhaustion and hunger catching up with him, the blonde was finding it harder to endure, and started to realize that he actually also needed Edmund's support, just knowing he was there to go on.

"Do you think we'll ever see the others again?"

Edmund's head snapped up at the question, and his heart clenched as he read the other's expression.

Fili was starting to give up, and while Edmund was almost willing to do the same, he wouldn't. Somewhere out there, Lucy, Peter, Kili and everyone else were undoubtedly looking for them, Emdund wasn't even considering the thought that their families had stopped at least worrying about them.

"Of course we will. Why on Earth would you think otherwise?" He wasn't angry, actually, he was almost beginning to understand the other a little better. While he'd been so absorbed in his own wants and motivations, Edmund had failed to think of how others might be feeling or reacting around him, he had never really thought it was necessary. But as soon as his own desires had unleashed trouble upon his family and Fili's, the boy started realizing that his own wants had consequences, and that thinking of only himself hurt others. So caught up in his own self loathing while he'd been confined to his frozen cell, he'd failed to even grasp the idea that he wasn't the only one to suffer or be scared. Surely Mister Tumnus, who had probably been looked in there for a lot longer than he must have been terrorized by the point Edmund had joined him. And if what Fili had told him, of how he'd ended up here, was true, then Edmund actually realized that he'd had a relatively easy life, one where despite being horrible to his brother, he'd still looked out for him and put Edmund's needs above his own. The knot of guilt suddenly tightened in his stomach, and the younger Pevensie took in everything that had been done for him while he'd just acted like an ungrateful child. Well, no more.

Leaning his head on Fili's shoulder, in what was an attempt of being reassuring, Edmund did what he could. Peter wasn't here, he wouldn't comfort either of them, and Fili had already helped him in their cell, now it was his turn.

"I'm sure we will, Fili. Peter will find Aslan, I know he will. And then they'll come for us, just wait and see, they'll come."

Both knew the words had no true meaning behind them (for all they knew, the others could all have met a gruesome end by now), but were they to hang on here any longer, they needed hope. Edmund knew Fili was close to breaking, and the darker-haired youth knew he needed the blonde to keep on going himself, and if it took soothing lies for them not to despair, Edmund would allow the words to spill from his lips, knowing it was what both of them needed right now. It was wrong to lie, but if it was to prevent them from resigning themselves to this, Edmund thought it a light price to pay.

Fili was too exhausted to fight the lie. Having to constantly reassure Edmund that they'd make it out alive was actually making him realize that, no, their chances of escape had reduced from being slim to absolutely nothing. Maybe he should have listened to Edmund when he'd suggested they'd make a run for it, maybe he should have at least attempted _something_. But Fili knew he wasn't Thorin, he'd never be his uncle, and he'd never have neither his wits nor his ability to plan anything. He was next in line to the throne of Erebor, a fighter and once a future king, and now found himself needing comfort from Edmund, Peter's younger sibling, a child still. While a meager part of his pride felt it like a shattering blow, Fili was past caring by now: he needed Edmund to go on as much as Edmund needed him, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his calm façade up for much longer, and were Edmund not there, it would have crumbled already.

A ruffling of feet to their left had them looking up and Edmund's heart rate sped up immediately as he recognized the crude figure striding towards them as Ginnabrick, the Witches' close minion. If the sneer adorning his face was anything to go by, he was definitely not here to give them a good time, but Edmund would not let his fear show. If Fili couldn't find it in himself to be strong anymore then Edmund would, he had to. And he did. Raising his head to meet the intruder's eyes, sticking his chin out in an act of defiance, Edmund waited for the slimy words to leave their captor's mouth, for him to torment them, but knew already that he would not be swayed, he would not allow himself to believe whatever lies the other would spill. He waited, head high and shielding himself against whatever distorted things were to come.

Ginnabrick hadn't really paid close attention to either of the two whelps the Witch had got her hands on, he cared not for their names or how they got here either, to be honest. But being one of the few dwarves among the Witches' army had it's downsides, notably with everyone looking down on him he quickly got shoved from one place to another, hurtful comments following him everywhere and slowly lighting up a fire within him. Being one of the Queen's closest soldiers, he still held his title, and if those other creatures wouldn't recognize him as a superior, then he could always go and torment their prisoners.

"His own little _Prince_, does he want his little _fluff_?" he sneered, a mock caress of his torn robes on Edmund's cheek. The younger Pevensie just leaned out of the touch, glaring up at the dwarf, well intent on letting him know he was _not_ ready to be beaten down by his words. If, like Mister and Misses Beaver had said, that he would be king, he would not let himself crumble to words, a king was stronger than that.

"Special treatment for her special _boys_."

The loathsome face snapped between the two prisoners, and both Edmund and Fili tried leaning away as far as their bonds would allow them, eager to get back to a conversation between the _two_ of them.

"Wasn't that what you _wanted_?"

Edmund knew the words were there as bait, for him to snap out and say something against them, but he held on tight, refusing to let his anger take control of him. He knew what letting his emotions get the better could do, and even if he would have liked to just let them control him this time, he resisted, knowing he was better than that. He could handle himself, he was no child anymore.

"Go away." He muttered under his breath, eager to be left in peace. He knew why the dwarf was here, and he knew he wasn't about to give in, so it was a bit of a waste of time on Ginnabrick's part for seeking them out in the first place. The Witch wanted to break them, knowing a broken King could do no good ruling, but breaking would mean that Edmund accepted her as someone powerful, that he would be ready to bend the knee to her and recognize her as an Empress of Narnia, which he wasn't. She would do no good by the Narnians were she ever to rule, and just thinking of Mister Tumnus' fate carried out to the mass of innocent souls out there made him shudder already.

"Maybe your friend wants to play?" The boy's nerve to speak back to him! Had the Queen not expressively told her army to not touch neither the boy nor the dwarf, Ginabrick would have struck the fool for his insolence already, but his hand froze at his waist as images of what the Queen was capable of doing when her anger got the better of her flashed in the back of his mind. His arm itched, however, it was begging him to just strike the whelp, let him know his place, but fisting his hand tight, nails biting into his skin, Ginnabrick let it fall to his side, before striding off, he could vent out his anger elsewhere.

Edmund felt pride swell deep in his chest. Despite being strapped to a tree, tired and hungry, and probably not in the least looking like a future King of Narnia, he'd finally managed to repay the dwarf his insolent smirks and threats. It may not have been much of an accomplishment, but it let Edmund know that he was still hole, unbroken, and it was that way that he wanted to return to his family, to Peter, and say sorry, not as a shaking boy bent down on his hands and knees.

"Don't let words get to you, it's the first step towards falling down, and once you're down, you shatter. Shattered pieces can be stuck bat together, they can be mended, but they'll never be as strong as the whole was before. Use the words as a shield, like me. I don't believe the lies about my siblings or your Uncle being dead, I _won't_ believe it, not until I see it with my own eyes!" Edmund's voice had risen a little, something burning, stirring in his insides, but it felt right, standing up against taunts and lies, thinking of other people before himself: maybe this was what Mister Beaver had meant when he'd said that he saw kings and queens in him and his siblings. It wasn't just the crown, it was also the work that had to be done to get there. The selfish brat, thinking of only himself and Turkish Delight that had scowled the whole evening in the Beaver's dam was being buried, leaving in its stead the king, the one Mister Beaver had seemed to entranced in, the one who was supposed to give hope to others, to a whole kingdom. Edmund had come to learn to value others, even those he barely knew or were not part of his family, he'd seen what injustice brought, what abuse of one's power lead to, and swore to himself that, were he to sit upon the throne the beavers' had claimed to be waiting for him, he'd see to it that each and every soul he could tend to would be treated equally.

He understood now, how Peter must have felt, needing to be the pillar for he, Lucy and Susan to lean on after Father had gone off to the war, he'd seen how it had exhausted his brother. But he wouldn't be carrying all of the weight anymore, Edmund, as his brother, would help, would share the burden equally, as was right, and would see to it that their family would get back together again. He knew he'd have some apologies to make and that tears would be shed, but the thought that Peter wouldn't want him was long gone. Had Peter done the same to him, Edmund knew he still would have accepted his brother back, he didn't doubt himself as much.

But Fili did, and Edmund saw it.

Fili had always doubted himself, despite the constant reassurances that came from his brother and Uncle. But having seen the way Thorin dealt with many a situation on their quest, Fili had seen where his Uncle had managed to be the King the company had needed, he'd always kept calm during difficult situations, and had always had his wits about him, even in Mirkwood when faced with the elven king himself, and many knew the hate and resentment that Thorin held towards Thranduil of the Woodland Realm. The younger dwarf knew that, had his Uncle been incapacitated for any brief amount of time, he would have been the one to lead the Quest on, and he knew he could never have done it. Thorin had it in him, to be a leader, he'd been raised that way and had constantly been beside his grandfather Thrór as he grew up, so he knew how leading and ruling went. Fili didn't, despite his Uncle's lessons. And yet here was Edmund, a boy who knew close to nothing about being a king and despite that, he was still acting like one, he wasn't giving in because the pressure was too much, he wasn't bending over because of the responsibility, he was actually holding his head up high, like a king, a king without his crown.

"You really are something, you know?" He half chuckled, realizing how much Edmund had actually changed since he'd risen from his seat in the Beaver's home. He'd been a boy back then, a selfish little boy who cared for none other than himself and his own desires. Now though, only a few days later, he seemed to have suddenly grown up, and had not resented the maturity that had come along with it. Edmund seemed to be understanding a lot of things much better actually, and while Fili really hated to admit it given the irony, at least one good thing had come out of their misfortunes. "You'd make a good king, someday." He added, smiling back at the darker haired boy.

"Really? You really think that?" Edmund hadn't really spared any thinking about the fact that he was supposed to take up one of the four thrones at Cair Paravel, the thought actually made him quite anxious. While he wanted to do good by the people of Narnia as best he could, he knew it wouldn't just come, like that, he'd have to work hard and study to understand the functioning of the court and everything that came with the title, and the thought was definitely not helping to soothe his apprehension. Peter would rule well, he knew that already. Peter, righteous Peter who tried to do good by everybody and who usually (occasionally annoyingly) succeeded in doing so, would make for a good monarch. But him? A traitor brother occupying one of the four seats of power, it was an abhorrent thought. While Edmund wanted to do what he could to help, would the Narnians even accept him? Would they even want a boy such as him on the throne to begin with?

Fili nodded. Yes, Edmund would undoubtedly be a good king. He might need a little support, in his early days, but give it a few years, the boy would certainly mature into a more than respectable ruler, one who had learnt to learn from his mistakes, to use them to make him stronger and firmly believe in his convictions. When they reunited with the others again, Uncle Thorin would definitely get something out of a small talk with Edmund.


	27. Sir Peter Wolfsbane

**Oops, I've been gone for quite a while again, sorry about that, university just does that to you (and so does a marathon of the three seasons of BBC's Robin Hood :p). But I've managed to put aside a good few hours sleep to work on this, and, finally, I've typed up this chapter, I know it's not the best, and I really apologize, but I hope it will make up for the long absence :)**

* * *

Kili still couldn't get over the fact that Narnia had _so many_ colors to offer. As he followed Lucy and Susan down to the river side to escape the blazing sun, he caught sight of the glittering greens and strong browns of the trees surrounding them, and needless to say, it wasn't even close to anything he'd ever seen before, neither in Mirkwood nor in the forest in which they'd met Radagast the Brown, nothing at all. It was unique, and it was wonderful. A smile seemed to be the only expression the young dwarf was capable of showing ever since they'd reached Aslan's camp, for ever since the Lion had welcomed them, Kili hadn't stopped.

"Mum hasn't worn a dress like this since before the war." Susan said sadly, as she gazed down at the flowing water at her feet. Despite how wonderful Narnia was and how welcoming all the creatures in Aslan's camp had been towards them, she still missed home, she missed Mother especially. Having to be there constantly for Lucy, while she loved taking care of her little sister, it was tiring, and making her realize how much Mother really meant to her. She would have loved it here.

"Surely you'll be able to bring one back to her?" Kili suggested, eager to wipe the clouded features off the elder sister's face. Had he not died already, he would have considered doing the same for his own Mother. Oh, how must she be coping, learning that both he and his brother, on top of her own brother had perished while reconquering Erebor? He'd promised that he'd come back to her, he'd made a promise he hadn't been able to keep, not to her, not to his brother, not even to Tauriel. But Susan was still alive, she could still find her way back to her Mother, surely Aslan wouldn't mind the loss of _one_ dress.

"I guess so." Susan tried smiling, but both Lucy and Kili noticed it was only half there. Lucy hated the way her sister had grown to be distant, she felt bad for the fact that Susan couldn't find joy in anything anymore. She was her older sister, but she wasn't _that_ old yet!

"We should bring one back to her –no a whole _trunk_ full! I'm sure she'd love that Susan!" Oh it was a great idea! And then they could tell Mother all of their wonderful adventure and talk about Mister Tumnus, the Beavers, Aslan, Thorin and everybody, oh she couldn't wait! Mother would love to hear all this!

"If we ever get back." Kili knew Suan didn't mean to crush the atmosphere, it was just the way she worked, _logical Susan_.

"Y-You don't like it here?" Lucy knew Susan wasn't the type for fun and games, let alone believe in anything that couldn't be explained, so when she'd come home with this whole story of meeting Mister Tumnus and sharing tea with him, her elder sister had tried not to get too involved in this, as she couldn't believe in anything that wasn't explainable. And ever since they'd gotten into the wardrobe and found Narnia, Suan had only been asking them to go home. Couldn't she just enjoy the moment while it was there?

"I, for one find it's quite a pretty place, especially after having to stay in Lake Town for a week. 'Town was awful!" Kili added, hoping it would do something to cheer Susan up, seeing her sad pained him, reminding him that although they'd reached Aslan's camp like the Beavers had said they would, they weren't all accounted for.

"See? Even Kili agrees with me!" Lucy exclaimed enthusiastically. "Wait, what's Lake Town? It sounds like a wonderful place, can you go fishing there?"

Kili would have laughed were it not for Lucy's earnest expression. Lake Town, a wonderful place? No! Definitely not! If anything, it was one of the most repugnant cities he'd ever set foot it, coming in at a close second after their adventure in Goblin Town. No, it was certainly not a place he'd recommend, to anybody. Thinking about it, he'd probably even have spared the trip to Lord Thranduil if he'd asked him what the place was like.

"Well, if you like narrow streets stinking of fish and who knows what else, then you'll spend a great time there! But, I, for one, can say that I've had my fair share of those animals to do me for the rest of my life, I think!"

"Oh, well looking at it that way, I don't think I'd fancy spending holidays down there." Susan chuckled, whatever burdens had previously been weighing down on her suddenly gone. Maybe she could allow herself to relax a little more, as, looking at Lucy and Kili, it didn't seem to be harming either of them, and truth be told, acting all gown-up was starting to seriously tire her. Surely letting go a little wouldn't hurt?

"Do you have any holidays, where you're from? You know, when school's over?" Lucy definitely wanted to know where Kili and his family went for their vacations. Mother had sometimes brought them to the beach, and one time up into the mountains, before the war, when they'd still been a whole family.

"Well, we don't really _have_ schools-"

"Really? Oh! You're so lucky!" Susan said "I wish I could sometimes have escaped some of the boring classes I'd have to sit through. I swear teachers compete to see which one can get their class to sleep the fastest sometimes!" And the three of them laughed at this, definitely making the most of the peaceful atmosphere around them. They hadn't been laughing and joking in a while, too long even, and the feeling of letting go made Susan feel light, as if she were there but not really, and she was liking every second of it.

"Well, if you count Uncle Thorin as a teacher, it's not really fun, but he and his friend Dwalin only trained me in the art of using weapons. My poor brother had to sit through boring lessons of politics, history, geography and Mahal knows what else as he was the heir. I got off easy actually!"

"Oh! I really don't think I'd like politics!" Lucy added, not too young to know anything about the subject yet, but if she believed Kili's intonation, it wasn't anything to be fascinated about. "I like drawing and reading better! I always bring a book with me when we go on holidays."

But as no sooner had she closed her mouth did she notice that the smile Kili had been proudly displaying had vanished as he mentioned his missing brother. She was also really afraid for Edmund, they all were, but seeing how affected her dwarf friend seemed to be, Lucy knew she couldn't let him wallow in his own problems when Aslan himself had said he'd help them.

"I'm sure we'll get them back Kili, Aslan promised he'd help, didn't he?"

The young dwarf gave her a half smile, thanking her for her attempt to make him feel better. No, he shouldn't be putting Lucy's mood down by fretting over his brother, not when the little girl was finally beaming with happiness again, besides, surely Fili could look after himself, right?

"Sorry we're like that." Susan tried to cover up. For the first time, she actually realized that Kili wasn't as young as she'd initially thought. He'd experienced whatever war his Uncle had been in too, he wasn't a little child anymore, but the fact that he was the youngest of the dwarf family had just taken over, and the elder Pevensie sister had just wanted to make sure he was all right. She didn't doubt Kili's skills, especially since he'd said that he would like to teach her how to use the bow Father Christmas had given her, but the boy was in an uneasy situation, trying to be older while remaining the youngest of his family, and Susan knew that no matter how old he got, seen as how Kili would always remain the little baby of the family, Thorin and his brother would always look out for him. While she knew it was only going from a good intention, sometimes it could feel smothering, even Peter did it for her, and she was older than Lucy and Edmund.

"Adults can be quite boring." Kili added, winking in Lucy's direction, understanding that she hadn't meant to trigger worries for him. "But we're not adults, are we?" And before either of the sisters could react, Kili bent down next to the river, sending water in Lucy's direction as he got back up.

"You-!" But Lucy was beaming, and already doing the same to her sister, not missing the mock shocked expression Susan bore as the cold water splashed onto the side of her dress.

Whatever dark thoughts had been plaguing them left, as they tried to get themselves as wet as possible, Susan doing a better job, and soon, both Lucy and Kili found themselves ankle deep in the small river, soaked to the bone and laughing as they tried to bring the elder sister down with them. Did they care that they were getting their clothes soaked? Or that this wasn't really the way royalty ought to act? No, not really, right then, they were just three youngsters having fun, letting go of worries and stress for a little while and just reveling in the fact that they could be children again.

Spurred by the laughing, Lucy managed to make her elder sister fall down, and soon, both her and Kili were getting Suasn as wet as possible, the poor older girl being barely able to move with the two younger ones on top of her as she kept on laughing. Oh why didn't they have more fun like this at home? This was what big sisters were for too, after all, and Susan was definitely liking it, as Kili managed to get her whole arm soaking wet with another wave sent in her direction.

"Please! Please stop! You've won! Please!" Susan was gasping now, as she tried to get a hold of her little sister and make Kili stop trying to drown her in her dress. As they all caught their breaths together, adrenaline slowly edging away, the three of them looked at each other, before Lucy burst out laughing again, soon followed by the other two. Next time, she was surely going to drag Peter and Thorin down into this, a water fight would do them both good, and her brother was bound to look _very_ kingly, matted hair, dripping sleeves and all.

Susan shivered, as the cold water seeped into her skin, and noticed that both Lucy and Kili did the same. Luckily enough, she spotted what seemed to be a long flowing piece of white material hanging from one of the trees behind them, and made her way to it. They could use them to dry off, and then they'd need to find a kind Narnian to tell them where they could put them to dry.

Trudging up the slight slope, wet dress dripping into the grass as she moved, Susan made to grab for the cloth, but immediately reeled back as sharp jaws snapped shut just barely a few inches in front of her as she pulled the material down. She froze, recognizing the gray beast as the wolf that had almost cornered them on the frozen river. What was she supposed to do? Lucy and Kili behind her seemed to have stopped in their tracks, all color drained from their face and none dared to move. She couldn't let the beast get near the two younger ones, yet Susan knew she couldn't hold it off either. Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to find a solution in the rolling seconds.

"Please don't try to run."

The terrifying voice sent shivers down her spine, and Susan immediately noticed the beasts (now two of them) trying to push them to the river, and while it wasn't frozen, they wouldn't make it very far in their soaking clothes. She looked back at Kili and Lucy, knowing she had to get them out of here before her, but where to? The other wolf would catch them were they to even try and make it back to the camp!

"We're tired, and we'd prefer to kill you quickly."

Susan looked around again, pushing Lucy and Kili behind her and that's when she spotted it, the horn Father Christmas had given her. Hadn't he said that help would come to her when she'd blow it? Not thinking twice, she took hold of Kili's shoulder.

"Get up into the trees, take Lucy with you!"

"But-"

"_GO!_"

Ant the three of them separated, Kili quickly climbing up and helping Lucy reach a safe spot while Susan rushed over to the small tent to her left, where she'd left her gifts. Panicking, she grabbed the item with a shaking hand, before trying to get back to the tree, dodging one wolf and grabbing hold of Kili's extended arm to get up to safety. It was then that she thought better of her action, now they were stuck, and the branch she'd managed to grab hold of was barely out of reach from the snapping jaws beneath her. With shaking hands, Susan prayed that Father Christmas had had told her was true, and blew her horn as hard as she could, desperately hoping someone would hear it and come to their rescue.

Whatever thoughts they'd been having of Edmund and Fili quickly evaporated as a sharp sound resonated through the air, and set Peter's heart racing: it was Susan's horn, his sister was in trouble! The blonde didn't wait for either the lion or the dwarf before dashing off, knowing his sisters needed his help. He'd be damned if he let any harm befall them too.

He barely took a second, catching Kili trying to get Lucy higher in the tree they'd found refuge in and Susan trying to get higher while one of the wolves made for her leg before running forward, not caring of his own fears right now.

"Get back!"

Drawing his sword was of minimal comfort though, as arriving at the foot of the tree, Peter realized there were actually _two_ wolves. While he'd eased the thundering fear in his chest by reasoning that he could surely take one wolf on, there was no way he would be able to fight off two of them at once. Cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck as Peter's legs shook, terror blooming inside as the beasts bore their sharp fangs at him.

He stopped in his tracks, sword still in his hands, as the two carnivores suddenly took an interest in him. Peter was terrified, but knew he couldn't let it control him, for if he did, he'd lose his sisters, and he'd promised Mother he'd take care of them, no matter what the cost. Trying to conceal the fear he was currently plagued with, he followed the two wolves, who circled him, baring sharp fangs in a mock attempt to get him to lash out.

"Come on! We've already been through this before, we _both_ know you haven't got it in you!" Again, Maugrim tried to make him lose focus, much like he'd done on the frozen lake, but Peter tried not to listen, because it was true. He didn't want to bury his sword into the beast's flesh, he didn't want to have to kill it to ensure his sisters' and Kili's safety, and he knew he wouldn't have been able to do it back then. He didn't feel like he'd be able to do it now either, even knowing the alternative for him would more than likely be painful.

"Watch out!" Susan's cry made him spin around as he saw the second wolf trying to sneak up on him. Peter didn't dare move, and could already feel the two beasts closing in on him, cornering him against the tree behind him. He had to get away, or he would be done for, and then what kind of big brother would he be?

The growls kept on, spreading fear in his chest, and the sword Father Christmas had given him didn't seem very threatening at all anymore, why he barely knew how to use it, how was he possibly going to save Kili and his sisters? As Maugrim bit out at him, Peter felt the urge to run, get as far away as he could, but as he looked up, seeing the terrified expression on Lucy's face and Kili trying to calm her down, he knew he had to stay, for them.

"Uncle!" Kili cried out as he saw Thorin, Aslan and a group of Narnians arrive to their aid, the second wolf ending up trapped under the Lion's paw. Relief flooded through him then, surely with all of these creatures they'd manage to get rid of the threat, right? Yet Aslan's growl as one of the centaurs and his Uncle tried to move forward kept them in place, leaving Peter fend for himself. Why was the Lion so willing to let Peter fight it alone?

On Aslan's orders, Thorin had stayed his hand, although he couldn't understand _why_ the Lion insisted on letting Peter fight the beast alone. The poor boy was shaking, and the weight of his sword alone seemed to be pulling him down. While Peter wasn't overly skinny, he hadn't yet built up the necessary strength to keep wielding his weapon for an extended amount of time, he was bound to tire, and Thorin knew all too well how mistakes and gashes were made when one stopped paying attention to the fight at hand. He tried taking a step forward, if only to help Kili and Peter's sisters climb down the tree, but another growl from Aslan quickly changed his mind, and so the Uncle could only stand there, sword at the ready in case Peter ever needed him.

Peter swallowed, mildly relieved that now only one wolf remained, but turning back to the immediate threat, he felt as alone as ever, knowing that if Maugrim decided to make use of his sharp canines, nobody would be able to help him before it would be too late. He tried blocking out the taunting words the beast used, tried to convince himself that he _was_ to be king, but it was true wasn't it? A king didn't leave his brother behind, a king didn't feel fear while facing a lone wolf. Peter knew he wasn't a warrior, he wasn't Thorin, and once again, his hands started to shake.

"You may think you're a king-"

Peter clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out the voice ringing in his head, echoing how true Maugrim's words were. Susan, Lucy and Kili needed him, Aslan, Thorin and the Narnians were now witnessing his first fight, he couldn't let them down, could he?

"But you're going to die... _Like a dog!_"

Peter only had a second to register what was about to happen when the huge beast pounced on him, sending them both to the ground. He panicked then, feeling the crushing weight of the wolf pin him down, claws scraping the sides of his body as it tried to tear into the flesh that was there. He tried to not think about it, as he let his instinct take over. He let his arms push his blade upwards in the sea of black fur, only thing he could now make out over him.

Kili, Susan, Lucy and Thorin all started forward, as they saw the elder Pevensie fall under the beast. Lucy's heart was thundering in her chest, hoping desperately that no harm had befallen her brother, as she saw the two bodies lie still. The four of them gathered around the fallen blonde, Kili and Susan pushing Maugrim's weight off the elder, and Peter's look of bewilderment eased everybody's heart. The poor boy barely had enough time to get his wits about him when he found himself hugged on every side by Kili and his two sisters, Thorin and Aslan sharing a kind smile of relief as they watched.

"Please, don't scare us like that again Peter." Susan said quietly, as she ruffled her brother's hair, just relieved that he wasn't hurt, before giving him another hug. The four of them stayed like that, all tangled in a comforting heap, for a few extra moments. Thorin watched them, realizing that he ought to start trusting others a little more, they often ended up showing off many qualities, Bilbo had proven it to him first, and yet he'd still stayed hesitant, and now Peter had just shown them all that he was more capable with a blade than any of them would have thought.

As Aslan let the second wolf go, sending Oreus and a troop of Narnians on it's heels, he turned back to the family, still sitting on the grass, bidding Peter to stand up and bring his sword forward. Kili held his breath as he watched the blonde plant his weapon in the grass, kneeling down and accepting Aslan's words, witnessing the boy become a knight. As Lucy's brother rose up, he couldn't help smiling at him, knowing Peter deserved the title more than he thought he did, if anything, Peter had been a knight all of his life, always looking out for his siblings, and Kili knew Peter had taken care of him too, since they'd escaped the beaver's home. It felt like a just reward after all, being knighted by the King himself, and if the smiles Lucy, Susan and Thorin were sending him were anything to go by, they probably thought that _Sir Peter Wolfbane_ was certainly a fitting title for him.


	28. All Is Hell That Ends Well

**Things finally start to look a little brighter for Edmund and Fili (how many months has it been since they were first separated? Five? Six? Poor boys! ^^).**

**And yes, that's some Two Steps From Hell ripoff for the title right there, what can I say, they definitely help writing! (And they've got totally awesome tracks in their records too ;)).**

**I hope people are still reading and enjoying this :D**

* * *

Night falling made it all the more unsettling for Edmund, who tried not to show any of his anxieties, for displaying them would only let the Witch know she was winning, which the boy had resolutely chosen not to let happen. She could leave them attached to the tree for days if she wished, it would not sway him to join her in her quest for power. But having the resolve didn't make it any easier to bear. If he was honest with himself, Edmund was tired, sore, and hungry, seen as how the only meal either of them had had been the small piece of stale bread Ginnabrick had come to give them (and in a none to gentle fashion), which he'd refused and Fili had only managed to get through half of, but both were still left hungry. But that had been hours ago now.

He could already feel exhaustion seep into his bones, his fingers having long since gone numb due to the tight ropes binding him to the tree. The chilly air was gradually seeping into his clothes, making him shiver, and not for the first time wishing the Witch would offer them something to keep them warm. The pounding of metal rang in his ears, as all around them creatures were working on weapons, each one looking more terrifying than the other for the boy. As they growled at each other, more than likely discontent of having to slaveay through the night, Edmund just hoped that he wouldn't become a means to vent out their anger on, he didn't think he'd be able to take any more of this.

A quiet noise to his left caught Edmund's attention, as Fili's stomach expressed its discontent of not having gotten its share, and were it not so dark, he might have caught the dwarf's flushed expression as he willed the noise to stop.

"I'm sure they'll bring us something eventually, the Witch can't let us die if she needs to use us, we just need to hang on a little longer, and you'll see, they'll feed us." Despite his reasoning, Edmund wasn't certain. _He_ was invaluable, _he_ was the one the Witch needed to prevent Aslan from completing the prophecy, _he_ was the one she had to hold on to, not Fili. By all means, she could let his friend starve to death if she wanted, and his family would be none the wiser.

But no, he couldn't allow himself to think such things, they were going to escape together, Edmund would see to it once they got the slightest opening, and he would drag Fili along if he had to. He'd let an opportunity slip once, and he wouldn't do it again. As soon as they got the chance, they were getting away from here, and if they had to find their way back to the beavers' dam to find the others, Edmund would do it.

Fili wasn't too sure what to answer to that. He knew Edmund was only lying to try and reassure the two of them, and he knew he ought to turn out that dim little light the boy was holding onto before he hoped too much for something impossible, but the blonde was both too tired and too hungry to think of anything to say back, and quite frankly, he just wanted to believe the other, just let himself go with the idea for now, even if he was to wake up in the morning and find that nothing had changed.

"I wish Uncle was here." The words slipped out before the dwarf even had a chance to think clearly on what he was about to say, and Fili felt his face go warm as embarrassment washed over him. Edmund must think of him as a scared child, not a proud warrior of the line of Durin, once heir to the throne of Erebor, what a sight he must be now, strapped to a tree and acting like a terrified little dwarfling.

"You're scared?" Edmund asked, peering over his shoulder to study the other. Up 'till recently, Fili had been the stronger of the two, the one Edmund had relied on for comfort, and while Fili had voiced out his own doubts of ever being reunited with his Uncle and brother earlier, Edmund had never thought that the blonde was actually _scared_. How could a warrior, someone who knew how to use blades and had more than one occasion to wield them be _scared_? Surely Fili had experienced worse than this already?

"Of course, aren't you?" Fili would be either an idiot or a complete fool if he tried making himself believe that he wasn't scared, it was useless to try and convince himself of something he wasn't anyway. For all that they knew, Peter, Thorin and the others were more than likely in danger, if they hadn't been torn to shreds already when the Witch had sent her wolves after them (but Fili had tried to suppress the thought as much as he could, desperately latching onto the hopes that both Thorin and his brother's skills with their weapons had been enough to fend them off anything they may have encountered), and not having his Uncle around took away some of the security he'd felt. While Narnia hadn't shown itself as threatening to either him, his Uncle or Kili, Fili had still been immensely grateful for the fact that they'd been with their uncle while getting to know the land. The memories of scouting unknown territory alone was still too fresh for him, and the mere idea of finding himself isolated didn't sit well with the blonde. He was scared, but having Edmund with him, although it had also ended in the boy's capture, was a relief in its own way.

"Well... Yes, but I didn't think you would be, I mean, you're a _warrior_, you fought in battles, surely those are a lot worse than this?"

"Warrior doesn't necesseraly mean fearless. I was terrified when I died." When Fili saw the sorrowful look Edmund was sending him, he immediately knew he ought to have chosen other words. He wasn't here to make the boy feel worse about their situation, if anything, he was the one supposed to keep Edmund's spirits up, and so far, he hadn't done a very good job. "But surely someone will come for us eventually, I promise you we'll get out of here." It was a little abrupt, but Fili would rather see Edmund believe that then have him resigned to staying here, as it would eventually break the boy were he to ponder on such thoughts, and if Edmund broke, Fili didn't think he'd stand for much longer after.

"Y-You really think someone will find us here?" Edmund asked skeptically, wanting so much to just go with the idea but knowing he couldn't let himself believe in it too much, for the pain it would cause him when his hopes ended up crushed was a pain he was unwilling to face again., having the Witch reveal her true nature to him had been more than enough already.

"I-" What was he supposed to say? Fili didn't want to crush Edmund's hopes, knowing the boy needed to hang on to something if they were to remain the Witches' prisoners. If Edmund managed to convince himself that one day, his siblings would come back for him, free him and take him with them, then his time here would surely be easier, but who was he kidding? Fili knew the others were likely to have no idea whatsoever as to where they were, and that was if they were all still alive. Maybe it would be kinder to tell Edmund the truth already, spare him the building of hopes that would not come true, but when he turned back to face the boy, Fili couldn't bring himself to do it, couldn't bear the thought of Edmund facing more betrayal, so he lied. "I hope so." Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, as Edmund's words to him earlier had relit an almost dying fire within him, and the blonde was just too tired to explain to Edmund just how slim the chances were that they would _ever_ be free again.

He hadn't exactly thought on it much, but if they ever made it back to the others, what if the lion Mister and Misses Beaver had talked about saw them as traitors? What if he sent them back here? Then what would happen to them? Edmund wouldn't be able to take much more of being separated from his family, no boy that age should have to endure what the younger Pevensie had, and if he was honest with himself, Fili just wanted to see Kili and Uncle Thorin again. It felt like an injustice in some way, how Fate had allowed him to be reunited with his brother and uncle only to have them taken away from him again just as quickly, even if it had been his choice to leave the dam in the first place.

But whatever thoughts had been flowing through his mind stopped abruptly as his stomach rumbled again, and this time, Fili was sure his face became so red, anyone passing them by could have seen it. He tried not to think about it, tried to focus on _anything_ else, even hoped sleeping might ease it somehow, but nothing worked, and Edmund's apologetic eyes boring into him definitely weren't helping matters. And by the gods was he hungry, the little piece of stale bread Ginnabrick had given them suddenly appeared heavenly to the dwarf, and right now, he would be prepared to do just about anything to ease his empty stomach.

Edmund wanted to say something, anything, to ease his friends' obvious discomfort, but what could he say? I'm sure they'll come back to feed us? Well, the Witch would provide food for him, even if it was stale bread or tasteless meat, but it wouldn't make the hunger go away, would it? It would probably make Fili dwell on the fact more, and the more he'd think about it, the more their situation would appear as hopeless, and Edmund didn't want either of them to lose hope. The Witch hadn't broken them, not yet, and Edmund would make sure that even if she took to starving both he and the blonde, he wouldn't let either of them crumble.

An uncomfortable silence settled around them, Edmund looking around wildly, trying to spot what felt so wrong in the air, but everything was a mix of dark blue and black shadows moving about, and even when squinting his eyes to try and make out shapes and figures, Edmund couldn't even be sure of what he saw. What he was certain of, though, was that he could feel _something_ lurking out there, and he wasn't sure he even wanted to know what it was.

"Fili, do you see anything out there?" He asked tentatively, hoping his eyes weren't the only ones managing to make out shadows through the trees.

Fili looked up at Emdund's question, taking a look around, and true to the boy's statement, dread filled his chest as the blonde thought he could make out moving shadows just there, a few feet away. They were quiet, almost silent, as they weaved their way through the forest, slowly approaching the Witches' encampment, and the dwarf was half debating on whether they should call out for somebody when Edmund whispered "Is that red they're wearing?"

Trying to get a better look at the creatures' armor, Fili noticed that Edmund was right, it was bearing a purple colored coat of arms, and were those _horse_ legs? The blonde couldn't recall the Witch having any horses, any that he'd seen anyway.

"Aye, they don't look like they belong to the Witches-"

"Aslan?" Edmund blurted out, before he could help himself. Oh, was this rescue coming for them at last? The boy really hoped so, even if he'd be undoubtedly facing some sort of punishment for the betrayal of his siblings, if it meant getting him out of here, he'd be ready to do almost anything.

"The Lion? You really think so?" But already Fili was trying to find other shadows lurking about the camp, the same hope that had bloomed in Edmund spreading to his own chest. Were they not currently in the middle of minotaurs and werewolves, he probably would have forsaken any teaching about stealth from Thorin and cried out to them, but if blowing away their cover were to jeopardize their freedom, Fili preferred staying quiet. But the mere thought that the others were coming for them after all made him forget any previous doubts he'd shared with Edmund. His Uncle wouldn't abandon him here, Kili surely wouldn't stand for it.

There was a moment of silence, before both made out the thundering of hooves rushing towards them, and before anyone could prepare themselves, the encampment was overrun with all sorts of creatures, trying to wreak havoc and disorientate the Witches' minions. Edmund leaned forwards, desperately pulling at the ropes trying him to the tree, wishing he could all but scream _We're over here! Please help us! _But he refrained himself, unwilling to attract any potential harm their way, especially if it was the Witch.

"There!" The two of them heard the cry and could make out a small group coming near them. As Edmund saw better, he thought he could define one of the creatures as a fawn, the other a leopard, and was the third a centaur? They didn't leave him time to ask any questions, as they quickly set to work.

"Fear not, we'll have you out of here in no time." Whoever the voice belonged to, Edmund didn't know, but despite being a total stranger to him, it felt comforting, secure, and Edmund almost cried in relief as he saw a small knife being drawn out, and quickly used to saw through his and Fili's bonds. As the material fell to the floor, the boy took a moment to gaze at it, at the fact that for the first time in what felt like an eternity now, he was _free_, he was going back to his brother and sisters.

"T-Thank you." He managed to stutter out amidst all the confusion the camp was going through. His prayers had finally been answered, and as he felt himself being heaved up onto one of the centaures' backs, his arms wrapping around it's torso tightly, Edmund finally felt like he could move again, that something he'd lost had at last been restored to him.

"Please, sir, my friend-"

But no other explanation was needed, as Edmund felt another, shorter, pair of arms grip the back of his jumper tightly, knowing already it was Fili who was holding onto him for support. The boy let his head lean against the strong armored back in front of him, sighing in relief as the thundering hooves beneath him started taking them away, every passing second bringing them further away from their awful imprisonment and one step closer to being reunited with Peter, Thorin and the others again. The thought of seeing his brother, Susan and Lucy again made Edmund smile, already wishing he could ruffle Lucy's hair already and tell her how sorry he was, for everything, Lucy was the best little sister the world could ever offer him, and Edmund would be sure to let her know.

"See Fili? We're going home." And as exhaustion took him over, Edmund's last coherent thought was that he would at last get the chance to apologize to everyone, and just be with his family again, before drifting off into a soothing state of unconsciousness, for the first time in ages devoid of any image of Turkish Delight and sickly sweet smiles from the Witch.


	29. One Big Family Breakfast

**Happy new year 2016 everybody! I hope you all celebrated well! :D**

**I was dreading the writing of this chapter, really, I'd been putting it off for a while as we're returning to dealing with seven or eight character all at once, and I've sort of lost my knack at it. But then again, poor Edmund and Fili have been separated from their families since chapter 11 or so (poor boys :p), I think it was about time to have them return to the main group, and what better time than the new year for that? :)**

**Ironically though, this was definitely one of the chapters I had the most fun writing, maybe taking a break from all the angst does that to you (oh but don't worry, it'll surely come back ^^).**

* * *

As the sun seeped into the open flap of the tent he'd been offered, Peter was the first to wake up. Peering around pavilion that had been assigned to him, he could make out both Thorin and Kili's still slumbering forms, the younger snoring slightly as he listened a little more carefully. As he watched the younger dwarf, Peter could recall times when he'd done the same with Edmund, just watch him as he slept, looking over his baby brother in his rest. He missed those days, when he would be able to do anything with his younger sibling, he missed the times when they wouldn't fight and argue over petty things, when they were brothers like Kili and Fili had been.

He smiled slightly, as he could make out Kili's hand clutching the front of Thorn's shirt, displaying just how young he must really be. While he hadn't inquired about it to Thorin, Peter had seen that the elder dwarf cared for both the blonde and the brunet, and that while the two brothers were years older than he, Peter, was himself, Thorin still viewed them as small children sometimes, when he thought nobody would be looking. Peter had noticed a few wry smiles the once dwarf king had sent to Kili over their little adventure to get all the way here, whether it was in amusement at the younger's incomprehension of the notion "Christmas", relief when he'd found him after having nearly drowned himself in the river, or having managed to escape safely from Maugrim's jaws just yesterday, and Peter had a hard time imagining that that uncle had once been a king when he acted so affectionnally towards his youngest nephew. But Thorin had proven himself a skilled dwarf, and Peter doubted they'd have managed to get all the way here without both his and Kili's help, even if it was only encouraging words either had given him, it had really supported him in his moments of doubt.

The elder of the two shifted slightly, only indication Peter had that the other was awake before sleepy blue eyes peered up at him from the floor.

"Are you all right? The floor wasn't too uncomfortable?" Peter asked, still not sure whether Thorin's expression implied that the dwarf had slept so well that he wasn't fully awake yet or the opposite, that he'd need to go and hibernate for the day to make up for the lack of rest.

"Well, except for this little leech" he started, referring to Kili, who stubbornly refused to let his Uncle go "I don't think I've had such a good night's sleep in a long while." Thorin laughed lightly, ruffling his younger nephew's hair lovingly, earning him groans of protest as the smaller dwarf tried moving out of his hands' range. "Come on Kili, I thought you were to show Susan how to use her bow today." He nudged the other on the shoulder slightly, resulting in Kili finally leaning on his elbows, brown hair an entangled mess that would certainly need looking-after.

"Oww, but my arms are all stiff, how am I supposed to be able to shoot anything with a wobbly aim?" And Kili, who'd always been a good actor, feigned a mock expression of desperation to his uncle, earning him a laugh from both Thorin and Peter, before getting to his feet and following them outside into the fresh morning.

It didn't take Kili long before he found himself trapped within Lucy's small arms, as the girl and her sister rushed over, the younger one imprisoning the dwarf in a warm hug. All things considered, Kili didn't think it was a bad way to start the day off, and smirked at his uncle, well intent on displaying how he was the one Lucy favored. Thorin just shook his head in defeat, smiling fondly at his nephew's antiques, sometimes wondering what on earth went through his head. Lucy and the younger Durin stayed like that for a while, until one of the centaurs, Oreus Peter recognized, passed them by, stopping to observe the slightly awkward hug before looking at something behind him, catching Peter's attention.

As first the elder, and quickly, the four others glanced in the same direction, they all felt a smile break on their features, as they spotted Aslan, there on one of the high rocks, and with him-

"Edmund!" Lucy cried, already trying to run to her second brother, Peter's arms gently stopping her from barreling her way to the other, but sighing in relief as, indeed, he saw that both Edmund and Fili had managed to finally make it back to them. The young girl looked up, slightly taken aback at her brother's action, but seeing the wry smile he gave her, she knew Peter was more than happy that the other two were back.

The small group waited patiently for Aslan and the two runaways to make their way over, noticing how they looked more than a little exhausted, and Peter's heart clenched as he immediately spotted the split lip on one and the cut cheek of the other, regretting once again that he hadn't run after them, hadn't been able to just be there, prevent all this from happening. While the elder was glad their troubles were finally over, shoulders sagging slightly as he sighed in relief, Edmund and Fili seemed to definitely have had a harder time then they had.

Edmund was shaking. What if Peter and the others rejected him? What if, after all, he didn't want to see his little brother again? He stopped abruptly, earning a puzzled glance from both Aslan and Fili, but didn't feel like his feet could bring him any further.

"I can't', I can't go back." His whole talk in the Witches' dungeons came flooding back, except that this time, he couldn't feel any of the reassurance Fili had given him back then. He wanted to, he wanted Peter to open up to him, accept him back like nothing had happened, but then, that would be a lie, wouldn't it? Because Edmund, while having learnt that nothing could ever replace his siblings, not even rooms full of Turkish Delight, was afraid. He'd tried not to be, especially after having seen how Mister Tumnus, Fili and the fox had stood up to the Witch, but now that he was back, Peter not even ten feet away from him, Emdund didn't know if he _could_ go back. The idea that his elder brother would reject him, and rightfully so, terrified him, and while the younger Pevensie desperately hoped that Peter wouldn't scold him for what he'd done, the fact remained that Edmund had done it, and Peter was entirely within his rights to point it out.

Fili couldn't know what it felt like, he hadn't been the one to literally betray his own family and nearly get them all killed, he couldn't understand what Edmund was going through, the black haired-boy knew as such already, and yet, the blonde had never resented Edmund for taking the course of actions that he had, if anything he'd been understanding, and Edmund had been incredibly grateful for that, but would his own siblings be able to do the same? Would they be able to look over his actions? Edmund wasn't so sure, especially when it came to Peter. While Edmund had been particularly resentful of his elder brother, he'd come to see how invaluable the blonde was to him now, and were Peter ever to offer to make peace between them, Edmund knew already that he would. But Peter had to offer first, and the tiny doubt Edmund had that his elder brother ever would made him incredibly uneasy.

"It'll be all right, Edmund." Fili had an idea of the dilemma Edmund was facing, and while he would have liked to reassure the other that Peter would accept him back instantly, he couldn't be absolutely certain. Despite having seen the tension between the two brothers, he hadn't talked much with the elder blonde, and he probably hadn't gotten to know him as much as Kili had, but surely Peter wouldn't turn away from his own brother now that he was back, right?

Edmund didn't dare look at the others, afraid he'd read both resentment and rejection upon their faces were he to ever lift his gaze, and he knew that if he saw it, he'd break. Instead, he clenched his hands by his side, trying to focus on anything but the dreaded meeting this reunion had become, and insisted on keeping his gaze locked on the grass, suddenly very interested in the nice shades of green he could see there.

"What's done is done, there is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." And all of a sudden, the comfort the Great Lion's presence had given to him was gone, and Edmund felt very bare under the others' gazes. The silence didn't help at all, and the boy started having second thoughts on the initial good that was to come out of his rescue. Looking up slightly, he couldn't read any of the expressions, not one, as each face seemed blank to him, Peter's face being the most unreadable. The brother he ought to have known inside out seemed so far out of reach now.

"Hello." It was a little lame, especially considering everything they'd all been through, but it seemed to ease the atmosphere almost instantly, as Lucy literally jumped into her brother's arms, latching onto him like there was no tomorrow.

The others watched on, Edmund's first step in regaining their acceptance taken, and they all saw the young brother smile, reveling in his little sister's embrace like it was the most precious gem he'd ever had. This was definitely not the boy he'd seen at the beaver's home, Thorin thought. Whatever he'd been through, it seemed to have changed him, and for the better, seen as how he hugged his little sister back, and gave them all the first smile they'd seen in a long while.

At her sibling's obvious change, Susan was the next to step forward, wrapping him in one of her motherly hugs, just glad to have him back safe and sound. Kili shot his own brother a quick smile, but it was all the pair needed to know everything was fine, it was how they worked, after all. Thorin wasn't as light though, as, stepping forward, Fili found his own smaller frame engulfed in that of his Uncle, caught in an embrace he knew Thorin needed, if only for reassurance.

"Don't run off like that again, you gave us all a scare." He said (and just _lightly_ understating the whole affair), looking both between Edmund and Fili, knowing Edmund's disappearance had also terrified his own siblings. But they were both –finally- back now, and besides the few cuts, neither of the two seemed to have suffered irreversible damage, which felt like a weight lifted off the Uncle's shoulders. Yes, they were finally back together again, and they would not be separating from each other anytime soon.

"Are you both all right?" Susan inquired, after she finally managed to disentangle her arms, looking over the two of them again, to be sure she wasn't missing any bruise they might have concealed.

"Well a little tired would be putting things mildly, but we're relatively okay." Fili didn't trust Edmund would be ready to say much on what they'd been through, so decided to spare the younger and reassure the others. Yes, they might have acquired a few scrapes and bruises, but they could definitely be dealt with later, once they'd gotten enough time to catch up with what had happened to the others.

"Maybe you two should go rest for a while?" Kili suggested earnestly, just now noticing the large bags under the returning duo's eyes, testifying that they had not had a good night's sleep ever since they'd left the beaver's home, but a rumbling stomach coming from his brother changed their minds rather quickly.

"You're lucky! We were about to have breakfast, do you want to join us?" Lucy asked, eagerly pointing to the table they'd set up a little earlier, knowing she'd have to find a few extra plates for their unexpected arrivals.

Edmund's light laugh made Peter smile, and the elder reveled in the fact that his younger sibling was back with them, not the selfish boy who'd left them in the beaver's home. _Edmund_ was finally with them again, and if his little brother had managed to discard the greedy boy he once had been, then surely Peter could show him that he appreciated the gesture.

"Wait, am I not getting a hug?" He tried hesitantly, hoping that Edmund might, just _might_, accept it.

The others had all stopped dead in their tracks, all eyes now focusing on the younger Pevensie as he was left to decide what he wanted to do about the tentative peace offer his brother was giving him.

Edmund looked up at Peter's words, hardly daring to believe it, that Peter was actually _asking_ him for a hug, something he hadn't shared with his sibling in what felt like years. But Peter wanted things to get better between them, and if an awkward hug was the first step they had to take, then Edmund would gladly make it, and before he could even answer _yes_, his arms found his brother's back, and Edmund buried his head in Peter's chest, thankful beyond recognition that things had turned out so well for him, that his family still accepted him, despite his wrongs.

"I'm sorry." He managed to mumble into the blue shirt, knowing he also had a part of responsibility in the torn relationship they'd had, and wanting to begin mending it as soon as he could, and now seemed like a good time to start.

"Me too." Peter hadn't expected Edmund to be so open about starting anew, but the fact that he had meant everything, it meant that they could be brothers again, and God knew how much Peter wanted that, and the blond's arms tightened around his younger sibling, well intent on showing him that he _did_ care.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." Peter winked, wrapping one arm around Edmund's shoulder, making his little brother finally feel safe, protected, and home where he belonged before steering him and the others to where their breakfast awaited them, picking up a plate for both the darker-haired boy and Fili as they went.

As he set himself down, Edmund felt his mouth water at the sight of such a feast, just for them, and he didn't need to be told twice before he literally dived into what was offered. Slice after slice, the boy relished in the taste of the warm bread and boiled eggs, the food a thousand times better than the stale crusts the Witch had spared for him and Fili during their imprisonment.

"Wow, Edmund's even putting Bombur to shame!" Kili laughed between two mouthfuls of sliced bacon, eyes widening at the quantities the young boy was devouring. Even on his hungry days, Kili didn't think he'd be able to stuff that much up, but if Edmund was hungry, then he ought to ease _the call of the stomach_, as their dwarven cook had called it.

"Bombur? Who's Bombur?" The dark-haired boy managed to ask between two mouthfuls, hand already reaching for the pot of jam, God it was wonderful to be able to eat nice food again!

"The fattest dwarf you'll ever meet, and even by dwarf standards, he's quite the sight." Thorin supplied, winking at the younger. Aye, Bombur was really a one-of-a-kind, nobody in Middle Earth could come close to ever beating the red-headed cook.

"You mean dwarves can actually get that big?" Susan inquired, leaning forward slightly.

"Oh yes, we're strong folk!" Fili stated proudly, as his brother made a mock-attempt to show off the lacking muscles of his right arm "but Bombur's an exception, he's _really_ big, always had an extra pack of food or two when he could carry one."

"Oh, did you know a lot of dwarves? Ones like Bombur or even others?" Lucy eagerly asked, setting down her cup of hot chocolate and already wanting to know everything there was to know about dwarves.

"Well, we _were_ a kind of unique bunch, on our way to Erebor," Kili remembered fondly, choosing to be the one who'd do a presentation of Thorin's old company, not that his Uncle minded, Thorin was too busy shaking his head in defeat, no doubt wondering what he was possibly going to do with his two silly nephews to go into a vivid description of the company. "Well, for starters there was Thorin, or the _Majestic grumpy brooder_ as we liked to call him," and Thorin gave his nephew a slight whack on the back of his head, not being one of the titles he was too fond of being remembered for "and then obviously there were Fili and I-"

"Who weren't even capable of watching over a few ponies." Thorin added, deciding he'd pay Kili back his comment early, "Nearly got us eaten by trolls, those two imbeciles did."

"But the troll incident wasn't even our fault! How were we supposed to know that a bunch of those creatures would be stealing poor Myrtle and Minty?" Fili protested, as Lucy was already giggling, Edmund and Susan coming very close.

"And it's beside the point." Kili said, eager to get back to the Company and forget his Uncle's embarrassing stories about him and his brother, Mahal knew Thorin had a whole book of them! "Now where was I? Ah, yes, so there were me and Fili, and Dwalin and Balin, Uncle's close advisors, had a hard time with Uncle too, seen as how stubborn he is. Oh! And then there were Bifur and Bofur, Bombur's brothers, and Bofur has got to be the funniest dwarf I've ever met, unless you count Dwalin when he's drunk, but that doesn't happen very often. Then there were also the brothers Oin and Gloin, and then Ori, Dori and Nori, who had his hair shaped like a starfish, very elaborate if you ask me."

"How did he even _manage_ to keep it like that?" Susan asked, trying to picture the middle Ri brother, but having a hard time conjuring up an accurate image, who went around wearing their hair in such a fashion anyway?

"We never knew, probably some kind of magic trick, well he _was_ quite an elusive chap after all..." Kili replied off-handedly. After all, it had been something he'd wondered about with Bilbo, as they'd sometimes tried to uncover the secrets of Nori's hair, but unfortunately, the thief had always managed to evade their questions, and the two had been left quite at a loss, as the middle Ri brother's hair still remained a complete mystery.

"We were a bit of a rag-tag bunch, to be honest." Thorin tried phrasing it simply, knowing Kili could sometimes (well, _often_) get lost in the details "but they were good friends, despite their little mannerisms, I don't think we'd have gotten far without them, especially if I'd only had _these two_ for company." He added, ruffling both of his nephews' hair and earning whines of protest from the brunet and the blonde, before stretching out an arm to reach for a third piece of toast.

"How long do you think you'll stay here?" Susan asked, a little suddenly. After all, the three of them hadn't anything to do with the prophecy, and now that they were reunited again, they were probably free to leave (not that Susan wanted them to leave yet, as she found herself quite enjoying their company), but they didn't _have_ to help them if they didn't want to.

"Oh?" Kili asked, a little surprised at the question "Well we don't really know, and it's not like we have anybody waiting for us…" None of them had actually thought about what was to happen to them once their time in Narnia was up. Technically, he, his uncle and Fili had died, so the next logical place they would be going to would be Mahal's great halls, but then maybe they would be needed elsewhere? Kili sure hoped so, quite enjoying the second life he'd been granted up 'till now. "And what about you four?"

"Susan, Edmund and Lucy will have to go back."

None of them had noticed how Peter hadn't sat down with them, instead opting to lean against one of the rocks behind them, and the tone he'd taken immediately broke everyone's good time. The others gave him a quizzical look, none understanding what he was trying to imply, and Peter sighed, this wasn't going to be taken very well, but he didn't have a choice, Mother had made him swear to take care of his siblings, and he would uphold his promise, no matter what it took.

"What? Why?" Susan immediately countered, not seeing any problem with them staying here. The Narnians seemed to have taken a liking to them, and she was definitely enjoying her time here, so why leave? Especially now that they were all together again, it just didn't seem logical, but then Peter wasn't often one for logic either.

"I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe, but it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help." Thorin already knew where this would end, and decided that this was not a conversation he or his nephews ought to take part in, so he silently nodded to the two younger ones to keep quiet. He understood Peter's reasoning, and while he knew that, were he in his place he would do exactly the same, Thorin saw that Peter's other siblings wouldn't be as quickly convinced, if anything the confused to hurt look Lucy was now wearing definitely proved that Peter was going to have a hard time talking his siblings into go home.

"But they need us, all _four_ of us." Lucy tried reasoning with her brother. She knew deep down that Peter was only doing this because he didn't want to see any more of them hurt, but if she, Edmund and Susan left, then they would be leaving all of the Nanrians behind, all of their new friends, and without them, Peter and Lucy, Susan and Edmund, the White Witch would _never_ truly be defeated, and the Narnians would _never_ know real peace, which they deserved, especially after having suffered through a hundred-years of cold winter.

"It's much too dangerous. You and Thorin almost _drowned_, and Edmund and Fili were nearly _killed!_ I can't let that happen again." No, as much as it hurt him to say no to his little sister, Peter couldn't endanger her more than she had been already, even if Lucy's intentions were good, and the mere thought of more harm befalling her and breaking his promise to Mother once again… No, Peter just couldn't go through with it.

"Which is why he have to stay." Edmund said gravely, stunning everyone into silence. For too long now, the black haired boy had felt like he hadn't managed to make up for what his actions had lead to, well no more, from now on, whatever he could do to help the Narnians and bring an end to the Witch, he would do it, regardless of whether Peter wanted him to or not. He couldn't leave knowing he'd left such a threat behind, especially when said threat would come to harm people and a country he'd come to care for deeply. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it, and we _can't_ leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Any doubts Thorin had previously had regarding Edmund's loyalty and motivations were now gone, as the boy's words were enough to understand where he stood on the matter. If Edmund, a child of only eleven or so, was willing to fight her, then he'd lend him whatever help he could give, having come to respect the dark haired-youth as much as his brother.

The change in Edmund was heart-warming, and despite the gravity of their situation, Peter managed a small smile, knowing now that his brother had well and truly become somebody else entirely, that he'd finally gotten the person he'd been wishing for back. And if his little brother was so strongly willing to stand up against the wrongs of the White Witch, Peter doubted anything he'd say from now on would dissuade Edmund of ever standing out of the conflict. He felt proud then, proud that his little brother had finally matured into a young and responsible person, and if he wanted to fight for what he believed it, well Peter was maybe just a little more inclined to listen to Edmund's side of things too, it was time he started letting the others have a say in things that affected the whole family.

"Well I suppose that's it then." Susan said, standing up a little abruptly and leaving the others a slightly at a loss of what she intended to do.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, a little confused at his sister's actions, as she came back to them, bow in hand.

"To get some practice." Susan smiled back, before Lucy sprang to her feat to accompany her elder sister, wanting to see her wield the gift Father Christmas had offered her and thinking this may just be an opportunity for her to try out her little dagger.

"Wait for me!" Kili cried out, before hastily running after them, and leaving the other four at the table a little dumbstruck. No way in hell was the younger Durin going to pass on the opportunity to handle a bow and arrow again!


	30. Sons And Daughters Of War

**Yes, the chapter's title taken straight from another Two Steps From Hell song again (what can I say, they're awfully inspiring when it comes to writing 'fics, and if you have an hour to spare, you should totally go check out their album _Battlecry_, it's awesome! :p). Well, technically the track is called "Sons of War" but as Susan and Lucy are girls... You get the drift ;)**

**I wouldn't be one hundred percent sure about Kili's advice on archery, so apologies if it's totally wrong. I've had a few goes at archery as my Mum has brought me along with her to her classes several times when she needed to get me out driving, but I honestly couldn't say if Kili's tips in this chapter are correct or not. I'd actually be a little more certain about horse-riding advice, as I horse ride myself, even though I unfortunately don't own a horse yet. :(**

**Oh, and it was Fili's pony who was named Minty, right? Rewatching _An Unexpected Journey_ yesterday as it aired on Sky, I noticed Fili was the only dwarf to ride a grey pony (with Balin's and Dwalin's being white, I think) and when later the trolls steal two of the ponies, one of them is the chesnut one given to Bilbo, which he calls Myrtle, and the other one is clearly grey, which makes it Fili's one I suppose? (Haha, I really notice unimportant things when watching movies :p).**

**And a few chapter ago, guest ElvishQueen asked if I could include a short moment where Kili would speak about Tauriel to the others, so I added that too. While he's not with Peter and the beavers', I hope this is all right? :)**

* * *

Feeling the weapon in his hands once more was definitely one of the best things Kili had had since he'd ever set foot into Narnia. As he ran his fingers up his wooden bow once again, testing the string and notching an arrow, he literally felt his body shiver in excitement, as it got ready to release the pointed missile and still trying to get the perfect aim. Letting go of the arrow, seeing it fly for a half a second and then hearing the distinctive _thud _as it found it's mark brought a grin fit to challenge the one of the famous Cheshire Cat to the young dwarf's face, as Susan and Lucy just stared, eyes wide open, getting a first glimpse of nearly seventy years of practice.

"H-How do you _do_ that?" Susan managed to blurt out, after her initial amazement died down a little.

Kili looked up, giving her his trademark smirk, before notching a second arrow and letting it burry itself deep into the wooden practice target, just inches away from the first one.

"You've sort of got a lot of practice behind you, when you're seventy seven years old!" he laughed, remembering the many grey hairs he'd given Thorin when he'd first taken up archery, which was quite uncommon among dwarves. "And, well, my elven friend Tauriel showed me a thing or two, I can show you if you like."

"You had an elf friend?" Lucy asked, excitedly scurrying over, any tale the dwarves could tell her was bound to be an exciting story!

"Aye, the most wonderful woman I've ever had the chance to meet! Here-" And Kili went to dig into his pocket, his hands trying to find the familiar polished rune stone Tauriel had somehow given back to him. "This here was a promise we'de made to eachother, that if we were to survive the battle, we'd be together. You can hold it, if you like." And the dwarf let Lucy eye the stone, the little girl's eyes literally twinkling as she traced her fingers over the Khuzdul runes ingraved upon it.

"She must have been really special, if you'd considered giving her this, it looks like a very precious treasure." Lucy whispered, eyes never leaving the blue mineral in her palms, as she treated the object as carefully as she could, afraid that if she were to make it fall, it would shatter into a million pieces, and Kili seemed to be very attached to it.

"Aye, she was." Thorin's younger nephew sighed wistfully, remembering the sweet talk he'd shared with his loved one about starlight and fire moons down in the deep dungeons of Lord Thranduil's palace.

"Did she teach you a lot, about using a bow?" Susan asked, after glancing at the precious gem in her sister's hands. "Do you think you could teach us too?"

"Oh, aye! Of course!" Kili replied eagerly, brought out of his trance at the mere mention of having to demonstrate his skills, and teching them was definitly going to be fun! As Lucy gave him back his rune stone, and Kili made sure he pocketed his little treasure, he went back to pick up his own bow and proceeded to share whatever knowledge he thought Susan would require to wield her own gift to perfection.

"All right, first, stand tall." And Susan tried straightening her back as best she could, shoulders back and head held high, trying to get a better appreciation of the distance between her and the target.

"Then, bring your bow straight in front of you –yes, like that!" Kili continued, circling around the elder sister, trying to help her better her position. "Then, notch the arrow with your right hand, and pull it back as far as possible, but keep your arm under your chin if you can." And he nudged Susan's elbow just a little, to make it perfectly straight.

The pull on her shoulder wasn't the best to work with, but Susan thought she could put up with it if, at the end of the day, it would make her improve. After all, it was little pain, for the skill Kili was teaching her.

"Alright, good. Now, try and fix your target as precisely as you can, if you let the projectile go, it should embed itself just inches away from the center. Let it fly!" Kili cried eagerly, and as Susan let go, the _zip!_ Of the arrow flying past him and, seconds later, the shaft finding it's mark were proof enough to let both of them know that the elder Pevensie sister had already dramatically improved.

"Look Susan! It's so close to the center already!" Lucy encouraged her older sister, beaming with pride.

Well, for a beginner, Susan thought it wasn't too bad, especially considering the fact that she'd never so much as touched a bow before in her life, but Kili's advice was definitely most helpful.

"Why don't you try again, just try and move slightly more to the right this time." Kili encouraged her, before offering Susan a second arrow, which she immediately notched.

Taking a deep breath, pulling as far back as she could and trying to stand up straight, Susan cleared everything around her, leaving all but her and the target in sight, and took a small step back, before letting go of her arrow, already squinting her eyes to try and see if it hit its mark this time around.

Well, that's a little better, Susan thought wryly, as Lucy gaped in amazement at her sister's rapid improvement, Kili was definitely the best teacher they'd ever get for this!

"Well, that's more like it." Kili winked, before letting one of his own missiles fly straight into the center of their practice target, the task not nearly requiring as much concentration from him, as he'd already mastered the art of using a bow.

"Watching you, it looks so easy." Susan remarked, chuckling, as she bent down to retrieve another shaft. "But then I'd lose out on half of the fun if I could wield it perfectly already, wouldn't I?" And she let go of her notched arrow, noticing with satisfaction that it embedded itself a lot closer to her intended target than those of her previous attempts. "There, that's a little better isn't it, Master Kili?"

"Oh, I'm _master_ Kili now?" The young dwarf laughed "Wait until Uncle hears that, his young nephew a master in the art of using a bow and arrow, he'd be so jealous!"

"Well, I can call you Master, no? I'll never be as good as you!" Susan chuckled.

"Well if it's any reassurance, you'll never be as bad as Fili!" Kili immediately countered, seizing the opportunity to embarrass his _oh so beloved_ brother "Trust me, he's been trying for nearly thirty years now, and even at the age of eighty-two, he's still worse than a dwarfling on his first try!" The young dwarf exclaimed, laughing as he pictured his blonde sibling, missing the mark over and over again and hitting the nearby tree instead. No, Fili was _not_ one for archery, and had never been, no matter how much he'd tried bows just seemed to have a profound dislike for the crown prince of Erebor.

"Can I try now?" Lucy eagerly asked, rolling on the back of her heals, impatiently waiting her turn as she fingered the little dagger Father Christmas had offered her between her little hands.

Without leaving the others so much as a second to answer, Lucy unsheathed the small blade at her side, trying to get a firm grip on the handle. The young girl rolled the knife un her hand, before suddenly pulling her arm back and, with as much force as she could muster, Lucy let herself almost fall forward, as she let her tiny sword fly forward.

As the distinctive _thwack! _Let the three of them know that Lucy's dagger had found it's target, Susan and Kili stared, gob smacked at how easily Lucy had managed to out beat them on her first try, as her dagger stood out, right in the center of the target.

"H-How-?" Kili didn't even have the words. Why it had taken him _years _to perfect his skills, and even then, he wasn't flawless (having witnessed Tauriel and prince Legolas had proven him as such), but for Lucy to manage and get the center on her _first_ attempt…

"Well, I think we have out champion of the day." He said, still a little overwhelmed. "I'm really going to need you to teach me, Lucy. After all, I can't go around with a bad aim, can I?" He winked, already moving to retrieve their arrows and get ready for a second attempt.

"How come my little sister never told me of her skills with knives?" Susan smiled down at Lucy, a hand on her shoulder as she followed Kili to their target. "Mum wouldn't be very pleased you know." She joked, squeezing her little sister's shoulder just slightly, letting her know she was proud of her.

"I'm sure that what Mother doesn't know can't hurt her, right?" Lucy peered up at her elder sibling, seeking a silent agreement that this would just stay between them, Susan, Lucy and Kili. It wasn't that she wasn't proud, but Lucy thought it was just as well if her uncovered skills didn't make it to Peter's ears _just_ yet, what would her poor brother think if he ever found out?

Susan had been about to answer but as she opened her mouth, what she'd wanted to say was drowned by the thundering of hooves coming their way, and the three of them turned around, as four horses (well two horses and two ponies) galloped towards them, and although they couldn't make out who was on which horse, the trio knew exactly who had come their way.

"Yes! Keep your arm steady- Now swing!" Kili would recognize that voice anywhere, and indeed, coming towards them, he could make out Edmund and Peter, both riding fine steeds, and his Uncle and brother behind, trying to keep up on their own ponies.

Sparring with his brother was definitely one of the best things Peter could say had happened to him since they'd entered the wardrobe. While it was physically demanding, having to try and reproduce the movements Thorin had just taught them both, he was really enjoying it, and the fact that Edmund seemed to take as much fun in learning as he did was certainly making things a whole lot better.

Urging his white unicorn to go faster, if only for the thrill, Peter reveled in the speed, and being able to wield his sword like a true knight, like in the countless stories he'd read and dreamt about as a child, he was really the hero this time! The clashing rang in the field, as he and his brother exchanged blows, still trying to avoid hurting one another, under Thorin's watchful eye, as Fili tried catching up with them. The two brothers circled each other, Edmund ducking to land a lower blow and Peter extending his sword hand just in time to block it.

"Edmund! Try and swing to your right, a big swing!" Fili encouraged the younger, coming to stop his dapple grey pony next to Thorin's black and white one, as the two watched the younger boys' duel. "Do you think they'll be ready enough Uncle, in case?" He asked Thorin skeptically, the question not needing to be finished for the two to know what exactly the elder nephew was implying. It wasn't that Fili doubted their skills, actually Edmund and Peter were showing themselves quite the fast learners, but out there, on the battlefield (if ever there was to be one), the Witches' minions would only have to take one swing for either of the brothers to fall, and there was only so much the two dwarves could teach them in the time that was left to them. Peter and Edmund were still boys, and no matter how many hours they would spend wielding a sword, it would never match Thorin's skills, and they would never be true masters of it in the short time they had before the inevitable confrontation with the Witch.

"We can only hope, Fili." Seeing the two young boys fight, a game to them still, made Thorin's features pinch tightly as old memories came rushing back, memories of him and Frerin, his little blonde brother who would take their sparring trainings so lightly, as if it were only a game, until it became all too real, that day on the battlefield at Azanulbizar, when his brother had died. Frerin had looked so young then, pleading eyes begging Thorin to make the pain stop, make everything better, unwavering faith in his elder brother while Thorin flailed around, panicked, and knowing there was nothing to be done to save the younger Durin. Despite having been trained by the best swordsmen in Erebor, it hadn't been enough to save his sibling's life, and knowing that fate could be awaiting both Peter and Edmund, when neither boy deserved it, Thorin could only try and prepare them as best he could, and hope for Fate to be kinder to them than she'd been to him and his family.

"Sword point up Ed!" Peter laughed, trying to give his brother a little advantage all the same, as he offered his side as a target and moved his unicorn to give Edmund better access.

"Haha, got you this time!" Edmund taunted, as his sword met Peter's mid air. "Now try and block me!" The younger exclaimed, as he reached out with his blade again, the ringing as the two swords crossed each other resonating throughout the field.

"Good!" Thorin observed, trying to put past tragedies behind, instead concentrating on helping the two boys as much as he could. If battle was inevitable, then the two brothers would need to be as skilled as possible, no matter what the elder dwarf thought on the matter. If teaching the two young ones to use a sword and shield was the only way that would eventually save their lives, then Thorin, despite how reluctant he was about it, would rather have them know how to wield them than not.

Peter wasn't about to let Edmund win though, even if he tried giving him little openings here and there, and so he struck out again, maneuvering the unicorn out of possible harm's way, and metal clashed upon metal once more. Thorin's encouragements were definitely working wonders, for if a fifteen year-old boy like him, who had no experience whatsoever about using a steel blade, was receiving positive and uplifting comments from a seasoned warrior, Peter deducted he was getting along pretty well. Besides, he'd need all the skill he could get if he was to protect Edmund, Susan and Lucy, for he would not let anybody come near enough to harm them again, not if he could stop it. But to stop it, he needed to be able to trust his own skills and not hesitate, like he'd done when facing down Maugrim the wolf. However, Fili and his uncle seemed to be quite pleased with what they were doing, and if he could get the approval of an accomplished fighter, the elder blonde thought it was enough to reassure him that he'd at least acquired _some_ skills.

Spurred on by the positive comments, Edmund urged his horse to go faster, wanting Peter to have to catch up with him, race his brother a little before they started clashing swords again. Hanging on tightly, squeezing his legs as much as he could, Edmund let his horse decide their course, abandoning himself to the speed and the thrill that went along with it.

"Try and catch me now!" He taunted, managing to make out Peter in the distance, who gave his unicorn a kick, urging it to catch up with his brother.

Poor Thorin and Fili quickly abandoned their plans of hovering around the two, as they knew their ponies wouldn't manage to keep up with the larger strides the horses would take. Besides, Thorin thought they could call it quits for the day, the two brothers were bound to have sore arms by now, and it would be unfair to push them on any further, even if the dwarf wished he could teach them more.

"Let's let them have their fun, Fili." He suggested, patting his pony's mane, earning a content whinny in response. "They're only children, they still need it."

"En _garde_!" Edmund jested, poor skills of French pronunciation lost in the echoing of hooves once more, as he made his horse spin around once more, catching Peter in the side.

Thorin and Fili stopped their ponies a little off the two boys left, who were now circling each other, as Susan, Kili and Lucy stared at them in the distance, the Uncle smiling at the children's antiques, knowing the temptation to imagine oneself as a knight in shining armor was one even he and Frerin had indulged in when they'd been but silly dwarflings playing at war.

"Edmund! Peter!"

They all stopped short as Mister Beaver's panicked voice reached them, the rodent running as fast as he could to meet them. The poor beast must have had been sprinting for ages, Lucy thought, as their former guide had to take a few moments to get his breath back.

Mister Beaver's unexpected arrival spooked Edmund's horse, and the only thing the boy managed to do was hold on tight to the reigns as his colt reared up, both fear and excitement running through his veins as it happened.

"Wow, horsy, please calm down, Mister Beaver won't hurt you, I promise." He tried soothing the frightened beast once it stopped jerking around, not really wanting to fall off after having managed to stay seated for such a long amount of time, a feat he was quite proud of, as Edmund had never had the occasion to ride much in his life.

"My name is Phillip." The chestnut horse muttered, sending Edmund flushing in embarrassment at having momentarily forgotten that animals here in Narnia had names, emotions and could, of course, talk.

"Oh… Sorry."

"Oh don't mind him dear!" Thorin's pony piped up, the dwarf giving it a perplexed look as it strode by itself over to Edmund "Phillip here can be a little pigheaded at times." And the paint pony shot his bigger counterpart a glare. "Oh! But where are my manners! Pepper, at your service!" And the miniature horse bowed low, Thorin awkwardly trying not to slide forward in his saddle and Edmund a little at a loss of what to say.

"And I'm Minty!" Fili's grey pony eagerly added, coming to a stop next to his comrade, as he shook his fuzzy white mane proudly.

"Minty?" Edmund questioned, a little skeptical. Could a battle pony really call itself intimidating with a name like _Minty_? "Is Minty even a pony name?" He whispered to Thorin.

"Well, Fili's first pony was named Minty, but then Fili's never been the brightest when it came to naming his pets, he even had a rabbit named Snuffles once." And as Fili's face became an interesting shade of red, Edmund snorted, trying to hide his chuckling to the offended grey pony.

"Are you implying there's a problem with my name, Master Dwarf?"

"No! No, not at all, it suits you perfectly." _Nice one, Thorin. _What was he supposed to say to an offended pony?

"Is there something wrong, Mister Beaver?" Peter asked, a little uncertain of how he was supposed to read Mister Beaver's out-of-breath expression. There wasn't anything to worry about, right? Did Aslan need them, maybe? To tell them more on the prophecy? Or how he was to be king?

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan, she's on her way here!"

The four riders fell silent, a frozen wave of horror crashing over Edmund. No! She'd come to take him back, he was going to be her prisoner again, after just being reunited with his brother and sisters! He didn't want that, he didn't want to have to see her beautifully deceiving face ever again, especially after all the hurt she'd made him and Fili go through. The mere idea of being dragged back to the frozen dungeons and the sickening blue hue going with it was already making him nauseous, no way could he go back there.

Terror quickly overcoming his senses, Edmund looked back up at Peter, desperate to see some sort of reassurance that everything would be all right from his elder brother, but Peter's look of bewilderment, as if what was happening hadn't sunk in yet made his heart race. He couldn't face her again, not yet, not so soon after having finally escaped her. While the Witch had broken neither him nor Fili, he knew having to face her, even if this time he had both Peter and Thorin by his side, wasn't going to be easy. Peter sensed his brother's insecurities too, for he was aware that this time, he'd have to do anything to prevent the Witch of getting her hands on his younger sibling, even if it involved getting hurt himself. If it was to save Edmund, Peter knew he'd go through just about as much harm as one could give him if it resulted with his little brother's safety.

"She'll have to pass over me first, before she lays a hand on you Ed, I promise, I'm not going to let her take you away, not when you finally managed to make it back to us."

The younger Pevensie felt blessed then, as he let Peter's words sink in and caught Thorin's firm nod, at having such people who looked out for him.

"We won't let anything bad happen to you, Edmund, I swear it."

At Thorin's affirmation, Edmund's chest expanded a little and his breathing became just slightly more eased, knowing that he could truly count on the others, even if they were probably as terrified as he at the prospects of seeing the Witch. But nonetheless, despite his anxiousness, something in him felt safe, felt he could allow himself to believe that he and Fili weren't going to be dragged back to that nightmarish camp, that no matter what the Witch said, maybe his family and Thorin's would be able to stand up for him.


	31. To Reclaim Something Of Mine

**Well, this turned out a lot longer than I'd expected, not that you'd mind (I hope!), as it's just more story for you to read :)**

* * *

The four fighters came to a halt at the end of the line of Narnians, which had formed some form of alley for the Witch, Lucy, Susan and Kili quickly joining them. The noise was almost unbearable, as from every direction, they could make out cries of outrage and curses directed at the new arrivals.

"Jadis! Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands-!"

Edmund could almost swear he cringed as his ears picked up the high-pitched voice of his once dwarfish tormentor. But as the seven of them came to a halt, just behind Mister and Misses Beaver, there she was, sat upon an iron chair, hauled up by four of her bulky minions. Unconsciously, Emdund inched backwards, colliding with Peter's chest, and his elder brother put a tense hand on his shoulder, making sure the firm grip would ensure that Edmund would remain by his side. No way was he letting his little brother go back with… _That_.

The others too got their first glimpse of the vile woman Mister and Misses Beaver had described to them, and while some saw a cold and emotionless tyrant sat upon the iron spikes, others were brought back to other times, and other battles, where pale enemies lurked in the shadows, just waiting to destroy a once proud family. Thorin almost cursed himself for not running after Edmund and Fili, knowing his elder nephew had undoubtedly been faced with past horrors, especially after he'd sworn himself to see to all of them, Lucy and her siblings as much as his own sister-sons. The Witch was strong, anyone who would think otherwise would be a fool, and her piercing black eyes gazing disdainfully at the assembly of animals gave her an unnatural air, like she was a lot more than what she was simply offering to the eye.

While Aslan's low growl reassured Edmund slightly, hoping he could trust the Lion to speak up in his defense and not have him sent back to the Witch, there was only so much he could do. The boy wanted to believe he was safe here, surrounded by his family and those he'd come to value as close friends, but the choice of going to the Witches' castle had still been his, and he'd made it freely, under no pressure or influence, if the Witch wished for his return, especially if she was to use those claims of betrayal, there wasn't much anybody could do for him then, even if Thorin had tried to reassure him that he'd see to his protection. There was no way Edmund was going to let the Witches' wand near the elder dwarf, not when he'd seen firsthand what it could do and how the Witch had threatened him and Fili with it. Seeing two friends turned to stone and a third one hurt because of him was more than enough, Edmund knew he could bear no more should anybody else come to harm on his account. If the Witch wanted him back, and dared threaten anybody among the crowd, there was little else Edmund would be able to do than comply, even if it meant returning to his own nightmarish prison alone.

The restless outbursts from the on looking Narnians came to a sudden halt, as the Witch ordered her servants to lower her throne to the ground, before rising back up, in all of her white majesty, and as she reached her full height, Kili couldn't help but find some strange fascination with the unique woman, that there was something there left to be admired, no matter how foul the Witch was on the inside, for she certainly was capable of rendering an audience speechless. It wasn't beauty though. Looking at her once, Kili didn't feel any spark light up in him like when he'd first laid his eyes on Tauriel, the Mirkwood elven guard, and yet, there was something strangely attractive about this woman, in the pale lines drawn upon her face, stretched out in a mock image of calmness when, inside, there lay probably nothing more than wanton cruelty and greed for power.

Maybe that was what had drawn Edmund away, being swept off his feet with his first glance at the woman's face, and even though Kili himself could _feel _a form of piercing icy pain in his chest, maybe Edmund's hadn't felt it, covered up by the desire he'd probably held towards her. Maybe that was what had initiated his running off, and quite frankly, Kili didn't think he could blame him, after all, Edmund was just a boy, how was he supposed to control such emotions? Even he, Kili, a dwarf nearly fully-grown and who ought to have known how to master and control his emotions, knew he often had a very hard time dealing with them, abandoning reason for instincts after his brother's lifeless body had crashed to his feet being only one of many examples he could refer to.

As Kili turned his gaze to the younger Pevensie however, he realized that if that had truly been what Edmund had felt back then, it surely wasn't what was coursing through his body now, as he caught the wide-eyed expression and the fact that he leaned into his brother's hand upon his shoulder, just slightly but enough for the archer's sharp eyes to spot it, and Kili knew Edmund was no doubt wishing Peter could protect him, that his big brother would stand as his shield, like he'd probably done for him so often in his life.

It made something ache inside him, because Kili had been exactly the same, he'd always looked up to Fili, who'd spent most of his life looking out for him, his reckless little brother, and the many times Fili had gotten him out of a sticky situation (sometimes even ending with Fili in a worse condition than him, but those were only mere details) had lead Kili to just go with the idea that his elder brother was invincible, that whatever they encountered, should it want to do any harm to Kili, Fili would always defeat it, because he was, well, _Fili_. But that fateful day, as first Thorin had sent them both scouting the watchtower, then Fili deciding they should split up and finally, his brother's lifeless body being all but discarded at his feet, like one would throw away a broken toy, had made Kili realize that, no, Fili wasn't invincible, and that the younger Durin should never have let himself believe such thoughts in the first place, take Fili's invulnerability for granted, for his brother undoubtedly had his own fears too. Just like Peter. And no matter how much Edmund wanted Peter to be his shield, seek the strength he needed from his elder brother, the _need_ for him to be invincible, Kili knew Edmund would no longer find it. Peter had tried to be strong, Kili had seen it from the adventure they'd had to get to the camp, but he knew the elder boy couldn't keep up the mask while he himself held his own insecurities, and whatever Edmund needed, this time, Peter wouldn't be able to provide it.

But Kili could, partly. Inching closer to the dark haired youth, he slipped his own hand in his, giving the human a slight squeeze, and looked up at him as Edmund's startled eyes bore into his own, question all but unspoken. Peter couldn't give him comfort, not right now, and his own brother, by the look in his face, Kili could see was dealing with his own aftereffects, and that only left Kili, Kili had to take up the role of big brother now, try and let Edmund know they were all here for him, even if his Uncle had said as such already.

The Witch seemed to flow forward, as if floating on something that wasn't really there, as if she were above all of them. Her strides were measured, and she appeared light, yet tremendously strong, as her arrogant glare swept across the beasts and children alike, judging them from her height and estimating what amount of threat Edmund's three other sibling could pose to her. The two girls were nothing to worry about, she concluded, catching the barely suppressed terror in their blue eyes. The elder boy however tried to hide what he was feeling, Jadis could clearly see it, as he straightened himself as she passed, head held height and blue eyes boring into hers. But he was just that, a boy, and little boys still had their own terrors, and it was obvious that he was scared, even if he was too foolish to admit it to himself. Her little Edmund, coward he was, ducked his head as she passed, a clear reinforcement of the fact that he was naught but a weakling, but a useful weakling none the less, for she well-intended on using his little _betrayal_ to her advantage. And if that were to fail, she could just as well turn to his friend, who'd all but thrown himself into her grasp, and even if that had been only to save Edmund, those wretched creatures in her back needn't know all of the truth. The boy was hers, and the dwarf, to some extent too, but she cared naught for him. Edmund was the reason she was here, and bound to honor as he was, Aslan would not dare to refuse her.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." The outrage rippling throughout the Narnains already let a feral grin of victory spread across her features, knowing she'd trapped the Great Lion, for he would not be able to save the boy without compromising the laws based upon which he ruled the Narnians, and were he to do it, he would find himself caught between questions of loyalty and punishment. And Edmund had to be punished, it was how Narnia had been built all those centuries ago, he would be a fool to question those ancient laws, all for the sake of a useless boy.

This was it, Edmund thought. No matter how much Peter, Thorin or anybody wished to see him stay here, he could not. He was a traitor, a black stain wandering about Narnia, his crime still needing it's sentence. What just country left a betrayal unpunished? What country would want a king capable of forsaking his own blood to begin with? Even if Aslan had been fair to him, and had actually spared him both comforting and welcoming words upon his and Fili's return, if he was the honorable soul Mister Beaver had so vividly described to them, there was no way he would compromise his honor and stain his flawless reputation to save a little liar like him, Edmund didn't think he'd deserve it anyway, no matter how much a part of him wanted to stay with his and Fili's family now that they'd just found each other again.

"His offense was not against you." Aslan wasn't one for using words to disguise the ugly truth, and he knew exactly where the Witch was going with this, but to have it so directly said in front of the boy, who had proven to him that, while he had separated willingly from his family to seek out the White Witch he wasn't solely to blame for his actions, and that he'd made a good attempt at regaining those he viewed as family and friends, was not necessary. It would only serve to annihilate what little progress Edmund had made since escaping her clutches, and if he was to be King someday, Aslan needed him as whole as possible, not having the Witches' lies and distorted words echoing in his head. Edmund was to blame, there was no denying that, but as King of Narnia , it was Aslan's duty to watch over and see to each and every soul's safety, including those who'd wronged people they'd held onto dearly in the past. What Edmund had done, nothing would ever erase that, but it was behind them, even his family had put it behind from the moment Lucy had wrapped her arms around her elder brother's back, and Aslan knew the three remaining Pevensies, despite not showing it, _needed_ Edmund. Narnia needed Edmund, and as King of Narnia, he also had to see to his own realm's needs before himself. He could not let the country's future crumble away, not now.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, _Witch_. I was there when it was written." But there was only so much he could do to both abide to the law and ensure Edmund's safety, Aslan knew as such already. The Witch was merely using the writings against him, trying to push him into a corner, where he would have no other choice than to hand her over the boy, Narnia's future, tear him away from his family and friends to atone for a crime he wasn't entirely responsible for with his life. And Edmund was much too young to see his life come to an end.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is _my_ property." She didn't need to turn around to know what kinds of horrors ran though those standing around her, she didn't need to look at her precious traitor boy to know he was already shaking, terrified at the fact that he'd apparently gotten himself into something a lot bigger than he'd ever thought he had when he'd so willingly sought her out. But no matter, he would atone for his sins, and a life such as his wasn't worth living anyhow. Such a pity his little blonde friend couldn't join him on the Stone Table, as he'd only come after Edmund to bring him back, he hadn't set out with the intentions of turning against his family. Well, Edmund would have to suffice then.

Thorin would have gladly cut the White Woman's sniveling head off, content on being spared the lies her silver tongue could so easily carry, but as her eyes bore into his, dark, cold obsidian orbs meeting strong blue ones, of the proud line of Durin, his hand stilled. There was no explaining it, and the dwarf couldn't even begin to point the origin of his sudden immobility as he felt uneasiness quickly grow, spread like a disease in the pits of his stomach. Only the Defiler had ever made him feel as such, but this was slightly different, he wasn't facing a nemesis who wanted nothing more than to see his house burn to the ground and destroy his bloodline, and yet he was, she was trying to tear Peter's family apart, and ensuring she'd succeed with profound evidence. Thorin knew he was a skilled fighter, and could wield many kinds of weapons, but all of them seemed futile when it came to finding something to say, something strong enough to dissuade the Witch of claiming the boy's life as her own. What could he do, a mere dwarf with not much more than a name unknown by the mass and a once magnificent kingdom which now lay in the remains of a timeless mountain, against such a claim?

"His blood is my property." Jadis continued, relishing in the waves of horror that successfully washed over, first Edmund's sisters and then his brother, his elder brother whose stoic face was beginning to crumble. Good, for Aslan ought to know such a childish boy could never do good sitting upon the throne.

The nerve-! Thorin seriously hesitated whether he ought to dethrone Azog as the vilest being he'd ever known right then. While hearing her claim that Edmund was a traitor didn't particularly sit well with the Durin dwarf, Thorin couldn't deny that, technically, Edmund had run off on them to find her of his own free will, even if it had been a foolish course of action and that he hadn't exactly known what he'd gotten into. Neither had he ever thought he'd be doing something so wrong, the Uncle was certain of that. But to outright claim the child as property!

"Try and take it then!" Peter stepped forward, beating Thorin by the second. The blonde knew he probably didn't look remotely threatening with his shaking legs and the sword he barely knew how to wield, but he'd be damned if her let her near enough to his brother to torment him again: as long as Peter drew breath, he'd see to his brother's safety, and if he had to take on the Witch alone, he'd do it.

Edmund's chest swelled with love as his brother took a step forward, and the way he firmly dared the Witch to make an attempt on his life made him realize that even if he'd despised Peter for it over the past few months, the unwavering concern he felt for his family was always what had made Peter, well _Peter_ for Edmund. Peter had always been the one who'd stood up for him, little small Edmund who got bullied at school, who'd renounced on activities he could have done but had stayed with Edmund who'd been too young, who was the best brother ever and came and gave him hot tea when he was sick in bed, who was just always there for him. And Edmund wanted to say something, he wanted to so badly, because he knew, then, that Peter was probably willing to risk his life for him, for Edmund, and while the thought should have only served as a demonstration of how far his bog brother would be willing to go for him, it terrified Edmund, because no matter how much he wanted to know he could count on Peter, he didn't want to know that his elder sibling would be willing to _die_ for him.

Thorin tightened his grip on his sword, well intent on supporting Peter if ever the need arose, but he hoped there would be no physical confrontation, or at least, that Aslan could intervene before things got out of hand. But he was definitely not going to let Peter stand alone, for if a fifteen year-old boy was so fervently willing to see to his family's safety, at his own risks, Thorin thought the least he could to, as a seasoned warrior and Uncle, was stand behind him, let Peter know that he wasn't alone, that others too, cared for those he valued.

"Do you _really_ think that mere force would deny me my right, _little king_?" The insulting term seemed fit, for Edmund's brother had just proven that, no, he didn't think before he acted, and a king whose decisions were made on impulse alone did generally not last very long. After, to decide who of the black haired-boy or the blond was the silliest, she could not say. "As for you, dwarf," She turned to Thorin, having noticed the tremor that he'd tried so hard to conceal, but her sharp eyes often picked up the faintest of movements, that which one could never lie to her, for she could always read people. "You stand tall, sword at the ready, but you defend an unworthy prize. Your child was nothing less than terrified when I offered him hospitality in my castle, not much of a warrior if you ask me."

"Aslan _knows_ that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and _perish_, in fire and water." Her voice was clear, loud, letting the Narnians know how vital a choice this would be to them, and that those who so fervently clamed Edmund should be spared may think again. What would they rather save: a traitorous boy who would maybe someday turn on them again or their homeland? "That boy will _die_ on the stone table. You dare not refuse me, Aslan!" The last she directed at the Lion, now sure she'd cornered the great beast, for he could no longer defend Edmund's innocence to the crown. While the Narnians were probably not hostile to the boy's acceptance in their ranks, she knew they could never put him above their own survival. And if Edmund was to cost them the land they lived on and had come to cherish, the Witch knew already the boy was a good as hers, and no matter what his siblings or the three dwarves wanted to do about it, they knew already that they could not, this wasn't something steel blades could have a word in, it ran much deeper than that.

The echoing of the angered crowd died in Edmund's ears, _die _being the only sound he could make out, reverberating in the deepest parts of his mind. Whatever reassuring words Thorin had offered him, whatever smiles Lucy and Kili had sent his way as they expressed their relief of having him back, the warm touch Peter had given him on his shoulder, Susan's hug or Fili's willingness to hold no grudge against him for their imprisonment, it all faded away as he realized just how deep the effects his escape from the beaver's house ran. Nothing would save him now, not his brother's words, not Thorin's sword, not even Aslan's power, nothing was to be done, he was doomed and he had only himself to blame for it.

Aslan's retreating form, followed by the Witch as the Lion asked to discuss matters privately with her were barely registered, as he felt his legs give out beneath him and Edmund sank to the floor, cries of distress from those above him lost in the air, for the dark-haired youth barely heard them.

"I-I'm going to-" He stuttered, barely managing to make out what was to become of him, but the last words refused to leave his lips, for if they did, Edmund considered he was as good as doomed, and while he knew he ought not to hope for much right now, he couldn't bring himself to accept that tonight should be his last night, tonight would be the final moments he could spare with those he'd come to value as the most precious people he'd ever know in his life.

"No! No you're not!" Peter said firmly, instantly grabbing Edmund' shoulders tightly, knowing he had to make his little brother understand that everything was going to be all right. "She's not taking you anywhere without going over me first, you hear that, Edmund? Not over my dead body!"

"But-" As much as Peter's firm resolve both made Edmund proud of his elder brother and cry out at his willingness to toss away his life so easily, he didn't know what to say back, he couldn't even think about what was to become of him in the next few hours. His only hope was that Aslan might, just _might _be able to convince the Witch of changing her mind, and Edmund held on to very little hopes regarding that.

"Aye, she won't be taking you anywhere, you have my word." Thorin's firm hand on his arm had Edmund look down, and he wanted to believe them, he wanted to _so badly, _but he'd been crushed too many times over the last few days, he didn't think he'd be able to hold on to such notions, trying to remain strong when he knew exactly what was waiting for him. It was useless trying to lie to himself anyway.

"Aslan will surely manage something out, and you'll be able to stay with us." Lucy hesitantly suggested, but the wavering in her voice was enough for him to know that his little sister, despite wanting to believe that this would turn out all right, knew better. Little Lucy, who should have little to no knowledge of such things, was already able to comprehend the gravity of the situation.

"He'll try his best, you can be sure of that."Kili said, to his right, nodding firmly in approval of his own statement as he picked at the grass beneath them, trying to ease his anxious nerves.

It felt like they'd waited forever when, finally, the flaps of Aslan's crimson tent opened, revealing the White Witch in all her splendor. Out she strode, head held high and back straight, and Edmund' heartbeat echoed in his head as each step she took brought her closer to him, impending doom looming in the air. She was coming for him, Aslan hadn't managed to convince her to change her mind, or at least consider it, he was going to die, and even Peter's would-be reassuring presence wasn't enough this time. Once again, the family would be torn apart, and this time, Edmund knew there would be no mending it back together ever again.

And yet, Jadis walked right passed him, barely even acknowledged him as she made straight for her throne.

Edmund heaved a huge sigh of relief, Peter's hand squeezing his shoulder in comfort _See? Everything's all right. _He cast a relatively thankful glance in Aslan's direction, as the Lion then proceeded to step out of the pavilion himself, long strides barely audible on the ground, before stopping a few feet away from them. Still, Edmund and the others all turned to him, desperate to hear the confirmation they all needed right now, just anticipating to hear the words, that Edmund was finally free, that the Witch was at long last going to leave him alone and stop looking for his blood. And those few words of reassurance could not come fast enough for Edmund, who felt like he'd waited an entire decade before the Great Lion spoke to them all, deep voice almost resonating in the still air around them.

"She had renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." The small yet firm statement sent cheering rippling throughout the Narnians, as they all proceeded to get as close to Edmund as possible, well intent on expressing their relief, but nobody got closer to him then than Peter, who hovered around his little brother like Smaug coveted his precious gold. The whole group shot smiles to the younger Pevensie brother, just glad that this was finally over and done with, and that they no longer had to fear anything coming from the Witch, for Edmund at least.

"How do I know that your promise will be kept?"

The sharp voice rang out, cutting through their merriment, and Edmund felt himself tense in Peter's arms once again. But surely, if Aslan had said he was out of harm's way, he meant it right? He wasn't about to change his mind, was he? His elder brother's hand clenched on his shoulder once more, and Edmund saw the lines on Thorin's face become just that more marked, as the dwarf tried his best to not let his apprehension show.

Aslan's mighty roar being the Witches' quick dismissal sent them all into fits of laughter however, as the white woman found herself humiliatingly pushed back down into her seat at the sound of the lion's growl, and Edmund himself was once more drowned in a crowd of cheering Narnians, smiling big brothers and congratulating dwarves, everybody spared a word, a clasp on the back or a laugh for him, all but two.

Lucy and Kili were the only ones to notice Aslan's features cloud over as the Witch left the camp, the only ones to noticed how his whole body seemed to suddenly become so very weary as he watched his people share in the relief of having Edmund safe and sound among them, and the only ones to notice the sad eyes that lingered upon them, wishing he could somehow share in their newfound joy before retreating to the darkness of his own pavilion.


	32. I'M A Wounded Soldier

**Hello again, I've been a little busy lately, sorry, but as today is my birthday, I thought I'd let you in on something too, as it's only fair. ^^**

* * *

Kili couldn't sleep. No matter how much he tossed and turned, buried his head deep into his pillow or counted the red strands of hair Tauriel must have brushed every morning, something kept gnawing at the back of his mind, and his eyes could not find the rest they desperately wanted. Heaving a frustrated sigh, he shot up in his bed, pushing the suddenly stuffy covers down and tried taking a deep, calming breath as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair (Mother would definitely _not_ be very proud of his appearance right now, he thought wryly).

"Fee? Fili, you awake?" Kili had always relied on his elder brother to talk to when he had his own insecurities, and Mahal knew how many nights the two siblings had spent chattering in whispers to each other, usually resulting in Fili soothing Kili's many worries and sometimes Kili helping Fili cope with the doubts he dealt with being an heir to the throne of Erebor. But looking at his brother, the younger Durin noticed he remained still, head buried in his pillow, the blonde hair and scarred cheek the only things that Kili thought he could make out with the dim light from the torches outside. The archer sighed and lay back down, no talking with Fili tonight then. But still, sleep would not claim him, something lurked in the back of his mind, something gnawed at him, telling him it was important, and still, Kili couldn't figure out what it could possibly be. As he turned his head to the other side, making out Edmund's slumbering form right beside him, he was sure he could almost hear the boy's deep breaths –asleep too then. Why was it only him? Why was Kili the only one to not be able to find peace when Edmund, Peter, Thorin and his brother all seemed to have been swept away by slumber's sweet arms already?

Defeated, and knowing he would not be letting himself sink in the comfortable void of unconsciousness anytime soon, Kili rose up, and quietly avoiding the other occupants of their small tents, being especially careful as to not wake his brother, he pushed up the flap of the tent before peering outside, into the fresh, night air. The cool breeze upon his face definitely eased some of his nerves, as Kili felt his shoulders relax just a little, but the gnawing in the pits of his stomach stubbornly remained, even if the dark-haired brother couldn't possibly figure out why it was there in the first place and what it was supposed to mean.

Deciding he could deal with all of this in the morning, Kili turned back, and had almost taken a step towards his bed again when movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Was that a shadow that had just shifted? He stilled, squinting his eyes to try and see better, and almost thought he'd been imagining things when a second one, slightly taller this time, quickly scurried ahead of him, and this time, Kili was sure his eyes weren't playing dirty tricks on him. All thoughts of sleeping suddenly evaporating, the young dwarf stealthily followed the two strangers as they edged closer and closer to the far side of the camp. What would two people like that have to do at such an hour? Were they spies of the Witch?

Kili's eyes widened, and his breathing came out in little pants at the thought. If they were somewhat informants to her, he needed to go after them, they couldn't afford to let her know anything more than she knew already.

"Wait! Stop right there!" He whispered harshly, almost half startled himself as the duo halted dead in their tracks.

The two shadows stopped, trying to remain as still as physically possible, Kili had cornered them, and he would get information out of them if he needed to, no way was he going to let the Witch take an advantage over them if he could stop them.

"Hand over your weapons-"

But he froze as he finally saw who exactly the cloaks hid, when the two girls pushed down their hoods.

"Susan? L-Lucy? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be-"

But Susan's hand on his mouth stopped Thorin's younger nephew from speaking any further, as Lucy pointed to something in the distance, something big that seemed to retreat into the forest just a few feet away from them. At first, Kili wasn't too sure what it was, but as he thought his eyes made out a long tail and the grayish fur glinting in the moonlight, there was only one person that could be, _Aslan_.

"You're following him?" He whispered, knowing now that they ought to keep it low if they wanted to know what the Great Lion was up to. Truth be told, the desolate look Kili had caught lingering on the feline's features after his talk with the Witch had been plaguing the young dwarf all afternoon and even though his troubled sleep, and now, if he had the chance to discover exactly why, he didn't think he'd say no. Besides, he wasn't about to let Susan and Lucy wander about at this hour with nobody there to help them if they needed it.

Lucy nodded, giving Kili a brief explanation as to why she thought she _needed_ to, especially after having caught his sad glance at her and the others earlier on, and beckoned he and Susan to move a little faster, or they would lose track of the Lion in the darkness. So the duo became a trio, stealthily keeping Aslan in sight but trying to stay as far away and as quiet as possible so they wouldn't get caught, and this time, the three of them could see how miserable the proud lion of only a few hours ago was: his shoulders seemed to have slumped over, and his confident steps seemed to be lacking all form of strength right now. Kili felt as if Aslan was dragging himself to his own execution, seeing the grand lion so broken made his chest clench, wishing he could just go there, to his side, and try and help, but knowing they had to stay hidden, for now at least. They weren't supposed to be out in the first place.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" He asked Lucy quietly, for out of the three of them, the younger sister seemed to be the one with the closest connection to the Narnian King, but even Lucy couldn't tell, as she shook her head in defeat, not in the world comprehending why such a strong beast would appear so broken, nor why he would wander away from those he ruled during the night.

"Maybe we should go back." Susan suggested, not really liking the fact that they were just the three of them, alone in the cold, dark, forest, where anything could get them. She didn't want to get caught by any of the repulsive creatures she'd seen earlier, as the Witch had made her grand entrance into the camp when she'd come to claim her brother.

"But, but what about Aslan, shouldn't we follow him?" Seeing the gentle Lion so broken tugged at Lucy's heart, she didn't want to leave him, especially if they could help him. Granted, neither of them should be out of their beds right now, but it didn't matter, Aslan was obviously troubled, and whatever Susan said, tried saying in order to convince her to go back, fell deaf on Lucy's ears, as she watched the poor animal bow his head low, and the little girl thought this was one of the saddest sights she'd ever seen in her entire life.

"What if we could help him?" Kili suggested, who, like Lucy, was loathe to leave the Great Lion to his own obvious dark thoughts, but wasn't too sure what they could do. They weren't supposed to be out here, especially given the fact that any of the Witches' minions could get their hands on them now that they'd gotten far enough from the encampment, and if his brother's and Emdund's visible scars were anything to go by, Kili knew he'd rather not fall into the Witches' clutches, much less with Susan and Lucy too.

But the disheveled form of the lion a few paces in front of them decided for them, and the trio eventually opted to follow him, at least see where he was going before they'd turn back. It was unsettling, as the more they went on, the more they realized that Aslan was actually putting more and more distance between him and the camp. Their initial thought of a midnight stoll was definitly starting to be doubted, as they concluded that wherever he was going, Aslan knew exactly where it was, and was not just strolling around aimlessly.

Lucy clutched her elder sister's arm, as they weaved their way through the dark shadows of the trees, and more than once, the younger Pevensie was sure she'd been able to catch a glimpse of a scary form, lurking behind the trunks, as if it were following them and just waiting for the right opportunity to strike. It did nothing to soothe her anxieties, especially considering that she was now both scared for the three of them and for Aslan, who just kept on walking straight forward, never once glancing back or shivering in the cold night air.

Something was wrong, the three of them could feel it, and yet, none ould make out exactly what it was. More than once, Susan had turned to Kili, looking for an answer, thinking that his years of being put in dangerous situations might have given him some form of an advantage and he might have been able to see what was wrong with the great beast by just looking at him, but even Thorin's younger nephew's sharp eyes were of no use this time, for Kili couldn't place a finger on the origin of the uneasiness he felt, despite knowing something awful was certainly about to happen. He tried giving the girls a would be reassuring smile, knowing they needed it, but didn't think he pulled it off, for he himself wasn't very convinced as he tried to convey that everything was going to be all right.

They'd reached some sort of a clearing now, where they could see Aslan better, and true to Lucy's instincts, they all felt something was incredibly wrong with the lion, for the Aslan who stood tall and proud as the Witch made her entrance into his camp a few hours ago had disappeared, and in it's place, it had left something aking to a vulnerable cub, a cub Lucy would have rushed to cuddle and whisper soothing words into it's ear, but something kept her glued to their hiding spot, something was telling her that they shouldn't take the risk of being caught ot here. Who knew what else lurked around these places?

They'd just managed to take cover behind one of the trees when Aslan stopped dead in his tracks and Kili felt the urge to bite his lip.

"Shouldn't you three be in bed?"

Bugger, they'd been caught.

The three looked at eachother, each one feeling slightly guilty and not too sure whether they ought to move out or not, but Susan ended up deciding to go for it, after all, why stay hidden when Aslan knew very well that they were there anyway? And she was the eldest, she'd accept the blame for the others, if only to prevent Lucy and Kili from having more burneded upon them, as she knew the two younger ones already felt a little inseure about the whole situation.

"We couldn't sleep." She tried explaining, knowing it was true, but didn't sound very convincing as the three of them made theit way over to the grand beast, a little hesitant in their steps still, but each feeling the Lion somwhow needed them, needed to know that if he felt the need to unburden himself, they were there, they would listen to him and help him like he'd helped them bring their families back together.

"Please Aslan" L ucy asked quietly "couldn't we come with you?"

Now that he saw him up close, Kili was certain something was very wrong with the Lion. The Grand King, who stood tall not even a few hours ago seemed to have crumbled down, leaving nothing more than a helpless cub in it's place, and the look Aslan gave them all but begged them to stay by his side, begged for someone to comfort him and soothe his worries, begged for someone to not need a vocal plea to see he needed support, and Kili saw right through the expression immediately.

"Is there anything we could do to help?" He offered quietly, as his hands instictivly went to stroke the soft fur on Aslan's side, Lucy quickly mimicking his gesture. Although he couldn't even begin to ieven imagine the dark thought that must be plaguing Aslan's mind, he knew he could try and soothe his worries by petting him, or at least try and talk, it was what he and Fili did when they were in need of eachother, surely it would work for Aslan too, right?

"I would be glad of the company for a while." Aslan weakly smiled up at the three of them, already leaning his head towards Lucy's outstretched hand, seeking the comfort the small limb could offer. Lucy immediately grasped the strands of fur, strocking up and down so as to try and ease both her and Aslan's obvious sorrows.

And so they walked, the four of them silent as no words were needed. Besides, speaking would have seemed like one were breaking the eerie trance that had settled over them, a trance Kili definitly didn't like. Each step he took forward seemed to tighten knots in his stomach, and as they passed tree after tree, he could sewar he was so uncomfortable with all this that cold sweat must have broken out on the back of his neck. He hated it, knowing something bad was about to happen yet not able to even picture what lay ahead of them. The young dwarf was transported back to Ravenhill, as his breath came out in quiet pants, as he tried to still it a much was possible. Kili could almost hear the beating of the drums just over his head, the echoing sound resonating in the back of his mind announcing something terrible, yet he couldn't even know what it was until it was too late, until his brother had been dangled just over his head, and while it hadn't happened yet, Kili knew what was to come, even if he didn't want to accept it.

Thorin's younger nephew couldn't do anything to stop what was about to happen, he couldn't come between Aslan and whatever plagued him, he couldn't spare him the obvious troubled state he was in, but if running his fingers through the golden mane was the only thing he could do to ease the Lion's sorrows, at least let him know that he wasn't alone, Kili would gladly do it, and so he went back to mimicking Lucy's gentle movements, the ruffling sounds of their hands the only sound they oculd make out, resonating throughout the silence of the forest.

Aslan guided them throughout the trees, footsteps heavy on the ground and head still bowed down low. The three younger ones knew something was wrong, and wished for the Lion to unburden himself to them (he could trust them, they thought, and if he needed to speak they'd all listen), and yet, not a word was said, not a sound came from either of them, and Lucy found it most unsettling. Several times, she'd opened her mouth, the want to fill up the silence with something to say or talk about needing to be fulfilled, yet each time she went to do it, it felt wrong, as if talking had suddenly become out of place, that it wasn't needed nor wanted by any of them right now. Besides, the several times Aslan had leaned into her hand had shown her that, no, her friend wasn't in need of words right now, all he needed was to have somebody there, and even though Lucy would have liked to talk, try and get Aslan to unburden himself, maybe this was for the best, if it was what ne needed.

Still, Aslan had said nothing to either rof them, and as they went on, the three of them found themselves clutching the fur just that much tighter, taking a step just a little longer than they would normally have done, anything really to give them more time with the Lion, anything to delay what was bound to happen, and yet when it did, neither of them tried to interpose themselves.

"It is time." The three words fell like a sentence, as Susan, Lucy and Kili simultaneously let go of the fur they'd been clutching, wishing they could hang onto it for just a moment longer yet knowing they had to obey. Stepping back, the three of them felt their insides screaming at them to not let Aslan go, or at least try and beg him to stay, yet as the Grand Lion sadly started to depart from them, the three younger ones found themselves frozen where they stood, incapable of doing anything to keep their friend with them, incapable of doing anything else than let him go, because, deep down, they knew letting him go was what they _had_ to do, whether they wanted to or not.

Susan was the first one to regain her senses, as she no longer felt the familiar fur in her hand when she clenched it, hard, which was proof enough to her that Aslan was gone, that whatever was going to happen to him was not going to be good, and while she felt cold terror slowly seep it's way inside her, she was resolute to not leave, at least see why Aslan had seemed so upset, even if a part of her knew already she was going to regret it.

"Come on!" She beckoned the two others, as Kili and Lucy swiftly followed her. The trio settled themselves behind a thick bush, eyes drawn to the lit torches they could make out in the distance and the gradually retreating form of their friend, whom they all wished they could just run to and give him one last hug, before the gap between them became so big, none of them would be able to jump the distance and bring the Lion back.


	33. And If I Should Die Tonight

**Haven't updated this in a while, apologies for that, my finals for my second year for Uni are coming up this/and next week and I'm literally angsting so much about it I kind of forgot to upload this yesterday (horse-riding and _Spooks_ sort of got in the way too -God, that show has literally taken over my life and I just can't deal with it *sob* Why do people like roping you into caring for fictional characters and then kill them off? *sharply glares at _Game of Thrones_ too* Awesome show, but definitely the most painful thing you'll ever watch u.u). **

**Aaaanyway, this isn't really going to lighten up the mood, but, um, well it's sort of necessary to the plot. ^^**

* * *

The long echo of a screech ringing in the air made the three of them freeze right where they'd managed to crouch down, as they eyed the horrible winged creature from which it came, standing atop one of the arches surrounding the Stone Table. Lucy covered her ears, even though the horrible cry still echoed in her mind, and Susan's hand on her shoulder, although attempting to be comforting, did very little to calm her thundering heart. Something was wrong, _very_ wrong.

The three of them could make out many burning torches, each one illuminating creatures who competed with eachother in terms of foulness, and Kili swallowed hard, a sick feeling rising in the pits of his stomach. While he knew that, as a warrior and a son of Durin, he ought not to be afraid, he was still scared, and if he tried admitting that he wasn't out loud, then the hand he was desperately clutching Lucy's sleeve with would definitly betray him. His sharp eyes spotted several of the creatures that had accompanied the Witch to the encampment earlier, as he noticed minotaurs and trolls, and above them all stood the Witch, tall as ever as she dominated the raging crowd around her.

Why Aslan would be heading towards them, none of them could even come up with a valid reason, but still, they could make out their Lion friend climbing up the steps to the Stone Table, making his way through the jeering comments and cruel taunts of the foul creatures surrounding him, never once biting out or even attempting to turn back. As he stood before the Witch, he now looked small, vulnerable, something Lucy would never have associated with him, and right now, she wished she could rush over to him, burry her face in his mane and whisper whatever it took to bring him back to them, but Susan's crisped hand on her shoulder prevented her from following her instincts, and so Lucy held her breath, not even realizing she was doing it.

From where they were, they could not make out whatever the Witch was saying, but the rippling effects it had throughout the croud echoed throughout the night, and they could definitly mke out the grunts and excited cries from the minions surrounding her, as they slowly but surely enclosed their _guest_, making sure Aslan wouldn't be able toescape or retreat. While the whole crowd terrified the, as they could barely see ugly trolls and hairy warewolves, the three of them somehow wished they could still be next to Aslan, at least have him know that they were right beside him in all this, for his posture certainly held noting of the majesty they'd previously seen in it, not anymore.

"What do you think they're going to do with him?" Lucy asked, not even attempting to hide the tremble in her voice, as she looked up at the two older ones.

Susan and Kili looked at eachother, both knowing they ought not to lie to Lucy, but the thought of telling her something extremely bad was about to happen, even if neither knew what exactly it was, didn't seem like the right option to take. Instead, Thorin's nephew moved the hand that had previously clutched her sleeve to Lucy's shoulder, holding it in a firm yet not painful grip, knowing he needed support too right now.

"I-I'm sure he knows what he's doing Lucy." But Kili was barely able to cover up his stuttering, as he eyes fell back onto the crowd of crude animals surrounding the Witch, trying to make out their friend once more. He wished he could be of some kind of support to Lucy, find the right words to say or do the right gestures, but he'd never really been in a position where he had to comfort somebody else, he'd never really been the one who had to look out for others, that was an area Fili was more familiar with, and Kili was almost willing to curse himself for not being able to help Lucy right then. It was obvious the situation was grating on her, even more so as none of them understood yet what was going to happen, but as the two sisters were now with him, Kili knew he'd have to do whatever he could to keep them safe, both physically and emotionnaly.

Huddled together, the three of them watched as Aslan slowly made his way up the few steps to the Witches' feet. He seemed unphazed by the growling and howls that went on around him, not even sparing a glance at the Witches' horrible minions, as he came to a stop at the top of the stone stairs. Whatever the woman said then was lost in the croud, her voice loud enough for her loyal fighters to hear but not for the three runaways to make out what she'd just said. It couldn't have been anything good, especially given the way she leered down at the grand lion, the fire from the torches illuminating the sharp dagger she held in her hands.

The trio flinched, eyes wide open when, all of a sudden, one of the minotaurs stepped out of the croud, axe in hand, and sent Aslan to the ground with one powerful blow. Susan felt terrible for covering he rlittle sister's cry with her hand, but they couldn't take the risk of being spotted, not now that they were so close, despite how awful it felt. The fall coupled with the fact that their friend didn't even seem to attempt getting back on his feet furthered their anxieties even more, for they knew the Lion ought to have at least fought back, yet he wasn't, he just lay there, helplessly sprawled out on the ground, at the mercy of the chanting creatures above him.

"Why? Why isn't he doing anything?" Kili voiced the question they'd all been asking themselves, and indeed, the lion didn't even attempt to move or even bite out as, slowly, the Witches' minions encircled him, ropes at the ready.

"Oh! They don't even have the courage to come near him without weapons!" Susan cried out in dismay, as they watched how the creatures all but pranced on their friend, using their cords to prevent Aslan from moving any further. It was dishonorable, even by their standarts, and Kili could almost swear that some of the ropes were being tightened too much on purpose, as he could see the lion's skin being stretched in all sorts of directions as his binds were being pulled even further, the creatures no doubt rejoicing in the pain they were causing. Truly, the young dwarf started wondering whether these minions were fouler than orcs, for even Azog the Defiler, who could have mutilated his brother before killing him had actually almost been merciful, as he'd given Fili a quick death, which was not something the Witch seemed inclined to give Aslan, as she dragged out the humiliation even further.

If the fact that Aslan wasn't fighting back had already been painful enough for Lucy to accept, she was barely even able to contain herself as Ginnabrick the little dwarf unscheated his dagger and proceeded to cut off Aslan's mane, chunks of it being all but thrown away and trampled upon as he tossed them into the air, as their once golden color seemed to fade to brown as the light of the torches hit them. The three of them watched in horror, as slowly but steadily, the lion's proud crown was gradually destroyed, and Aslan looked nothing more than a helpless cub, still at the mercy of the vicious taunts coming from his tormentors. If they were going to kill him, Susan thought, they ought to at least have the heart to do it quickly, not draw it out like this, making a show of humiliating the Lion before killing him, it was _so_ wrong.

When at long last, the creatures grew tired of their game, they dragged Aslan forawd and none to gently, and on the Witches' command, heaved him up onto the tabe and even the ridiculous amount of time it took them to do so did nothing to ease the three onlookers, who felt their ilimbs turning to jelly as the seconds passed, waiting for the terrible outcome of all of this to happen yet not ready to witness it, they would never be ready, they thought. The loud beating of their harts was the only sound either of them could make out, even when the Witch ordered for silence as she stretched out one of her slim limbs, her action immediately getting the desired effect, as not a sound could be heard anymore.

Lucy had had it then, as she tried to go forward, knowing already it was completely usless, but she had to do something, for while she didn't want to accept it, she already knew what was about to happen if they didn't do anything.

"Lucy, no!" Susan cried out, grabbing her little sister's arm, coming face to face with Lucy's unshed tears, as she brought her sister close. "We can't." She understood what Lucy wanted to do, and God did she want to do the same, but they couldn't, they could only stay here.

"B-But-" Lucy tried protesting, her voice coming out muffled against her sister's clothes.

"We can't Lucy, we really can't." Kili tired reasoning with her. Somewhere, he already knew what was about to happen, and while he wished he could somehow prevent it, he knew he could not. Were Lucy to run out there, no matter how good her intentions would be, he couldn't even bring himself to imagine what those things would do to her. His job wasn't to rescue Aslan, for the Lion had already chosen his Fate, from the moment he'd set foot outside his tent earlier in the afternoon, he knew what was going to happen to him, and nobody could save him now. Kili could still look out dfor Lucy though, and even if he felt horrible for coming off as some insensitive person, who could not feel the pain Lucy was obviously going through, he would rather that then have her throw herself into the Witches' hands. "I promise, if there was something we could do, we'd do it, but we can't." Hoping the hand on her small shoulder would bring her a minimal amount of comfort was invain through, as their hearbeat sped up immediately as the chanting croud begand to cry out again.

Soon enough, it became a cacophony of sounds again, where no distinct creature could be heard, yet their combined voices sent chills down the three onlookers' backs. Lucy clutched Kili's arm as tight as ever, now desperate to know that everything was going to be all right, that Aslan wouldn't have come here to knowingly… But she couldn't finish, and even the dwarf's shaking limb wasn't enough for her now.

The Witch knelt down then, and Susan shuddered as she trailed her hand along Alsan's body, a mock caress for comfort, a deceiving act, taunting him, making him want to stay alive when he knew very well what she was about to do to him. She could almost make out the woman's lips movig, whispering lies and taunts with her sweet voice, not even having the heart to get it over and done with quickly. On top of drawing out his humiliation, the Witch was also trying to get Aslan to hope she may change her mnind, open up that tiny bud of hope just to crush it later. Like Mister Beaver had said, the Witch truly was no human, for Susan doubted even the foulest of men coud bear to draw out the suffering of one of their own to such a point, to the point where the victim would grab onto that tiny hope that they'd be spared for each human had the will to live, no matter how much they denied it at times.

The three of them willed their bodies to move, just run to their friend's aid, knowing what was bound to happen to him were they to remain unmoving, but their limbs seemed to have frozen in pace, whether from the sudden cold night air or the terror quickly seeping it's way into their very bones they did not know, but they were pinned to the spot, unable to get past their hiding place.

The chanting continued, the now regular beating of the long wooden sticks they could make out echoing in the night, making the sick feeling in their stomach intensify. Why wasn't Aslan doing something? Why wasn't he fighting back? Or growling? Or… Just anything? Surely he was as frightened as them, surrounded by the cries and cheers of the Witches minions, bound to the table and unable to move due to the tight bonds strapping him down to the table, only able to accept what was going to happen to him.

"Tonight," The voice rang out over the crowd, as the Witch stood tall, all eyes drawn to her, even Susan, Lucy and Kili. There she was, her black dress a stark contrast against the flaming torches in her back, cutting her out of the dark sky above and behind them, the one presence who drew everyone's attention, who commanded it as her posture dominated everybody present, "the Deep Magic will be apeased." The chanting continued, more frenzied now, and Lucy couldn't help the hand that tightener around her sister's arm, Susan couldn't stop her shaking limbs, and Kili couldn't prevent the lump forming in his troath.

"But tomorrow," No, they didn't want to hear anymore of it, they just wanted to run, unbind their friend and run, back to the others, back to those who needed both them and Aslan, yet, deep down they knew they could no longer do anything else but watch, watch as the events unfolded, already knowing the guilt for being unable to do anything would eat them through for the rest of their lives "we will take Narnia, forever!" All the cries of joy, groans of encouragement, clashing of weapons and stamping of whooves from the crowd went unheard, all they could hear being the thundering of their own hearts and blood pounding in their ears.

Even the thought of having left Edmund, Peter, Thorin and Fili back at the camp didn't cross their minds right then, nothing seemed to matter anymore as the Witch lifted her blade, already sealing Aslan's fate. Kili couldn't help scrunching his eyes, not being able to bear what was about to happen, for no longer was the lion there, on the table. Instead, it was himself, Bolg poised over him, pinning him down and ready to strick, Tauriel unable to do anything much like he, Susan and Lucy were now. He knew what was going to become of him, knew what was going to happen, which came as a complete shock, for never before now had he even considered that Death was a possibility here in Narnia . He didn't want it to happen, yet, in the few seconds he was spared to think, there was nothing he could do, not even manage to squirm out of the hold. As the blade went down, a sudden pain exploded in his chest, and Thorin's younger nephew sank to his knees, Susan and Lucy immediately hovering over him.

"Kili! Kili, what's wrong? Kili please!" Lucy didn't think she'd be able to bear losing someone else, not two in the very same second. She felt hollow as she asked the question, like something belonging to her, making her _Lucy_ had disappeared, had been torn away form her.

"I-I' But he couldn't put it into words, not even when he met Lucy and Susan's eyes, who were all but begging him to tell them what was wrong. Everything was wrong, _so wrong_.

"It'll be all right, Kili, breathe, just breathe." Susan tried coaxing, as she brought both the younger ones into a hug, still sniffling herself as she tried to cope with what had just been done to their friend, cope with the fact that they were never going to see him again, that the Witch had all but murdered him.

"H-He…" But Kili couldn't bring himself to finish, as he meet the two girls' eyes, and Lucy all but threw herself at him, sobbing into his shoulder, Susan trying hard to hold up her role as a big sister and see to the two of them before herself.

The two of them cried then, Susan trying to silently tell them everything would be all right, as she rugged her hand up and down their sleeves, but her movement lacked resolve, lacked credibility as she was trying to ease their own sorrows when hers were still fresh and bleeding.

The noise of the crowd had faded into nothing, the Witches' voice being but a whisper far away as the three of them tried to deal with theys open wounds, deal with the fact that they were now alone, that Aslan was no longer among them. They couldn't bring themselves to care that they might be seen, that they could be spotted at any moment, how could they care for themselves when Aslan had willingly put his own life aside to save them?

How long they stayed there, the three of them huddled in the bushes, they didn't know, for it could have been hours, days, and still, they would not have cared. The Witch and her loyal fighters were long since gone, when finally, Susan thought she found the courage to move, but the fact that they would not be spotted and risk capure did nothing to soothe the aching emptiness she felt inside, the black hole that had gradually gotten bigger and bigger as time flew past them, precious minutes rolling by and crumbling into dust as she no longer found the courage to grasp them and try and make the most of them. What could she get out of time offered to her when the one who needed it the most could no longer have use of it?

Without even really paying attention to it, the three of them had made their way to the table, upon which Aslan still lay, strapped down with the ropes the Witch had used to bind him, and the sight up close brought Lucy close to bursting into tears once again, Kili's would be reassuring hand on her shoulder the only thing helping her keep her composure. However, as she left the security of the dwarf's touch and gently crouched down beside Aslan's face, she couldn't help it, and before she could stop them, the tears had started rolling freely down her cheeks. Seeing her friend up close, knowing he wouldn't respond to the hand she petted him with, knowing he wouldn't answer were she to try and talk to him, it was too much, and the younger sister sobbed miserably into the cold fur beneath her. Susan and Kili couldn't bring themselves to try and find the words Lucy would need, for them the pain was still too sharp, as the wet eyes and sniffles testified quite clearly.

The sloching sound coming from Lucy got their attention, and Susan wished her little sister's intentions would work out, but knew better already.

"It's too late Lu, he's gone." It was ueless getting her little sisiter's hopes' up, and while the cordial Father Christmas had given to her ought to have been able to heal all sorts of wounds (at least, it was what he'd said), she doubted quite strongly it would bring someone back from the dead.

"It'll be alright, Lucy." Kili tried, voice wavering slightly as he rubbed her back gently as she buried her head in Aslan's fur, wanting to hear a heartbeat there, but it never came. Lucy clutched the fur tighter as sobs racked her small body, and even her dwarf friend's presence couldn't help her then. Aslan was well and truly gone, there was nothing they could do anymore.

The three of them sat there, Lucy in the middle as the two elder ones tried to help her cope with it all, but despite their efforts (and Lucy _knew_ they were trying to help), neither of them wanted to accept what had just happened, and nobody had the words to express how they really felt. It was reassuring, in a sence, that at least Aslan had known he hadn't been alone when dying, that at least, they'd been there for him, even if they had turned away when the blade had done it's job. It didn't make the pain hurt any less tough, if anything it made the ache intensify, as they tried picturing a moment when they could have at least done something, prevent all of this from happening, but it was too late now. Like Susan had said, her voice making it all too real, Aslan was gone, he was never coming back.

"He must have known what he was doing." Susan tried a smile, knowing the two others needed it now more than anything, and the small nods of acknowledgment she got in return let her know that at least, Lucy and Kili understood that it was Aslan's choice, that despite replaying the scenario in their heads over and over, there truly was nothing they could have done to save him.


	34. Then You'll Have To Lead Us

**Being a writer who adore dishing out unease and dread out on the characters I write, I couldn't resist this: the calm (read: angst) before the storm! :)**

* * *

It was the feeling of a form of emptiness gnawing at his insides that eventually got Fili to open his eyes. He'd always been a light sleeper, but this time, the fact that something felt wrong, very wrong, was what disentagled him from Slumber's sweet arms. Looking around the tent he shared with the other boys, it took him a moment to figure out why he felt so anxious when, finally, his eyes settled on the bed next to his, which was empty. _Kili's bed was empty._ The fact in itself wasn't what unsettled him, it was knowing that whatever state they were in, one brother would always wait for the other, they'd always worked that way, and usually, Kili was the one who tended to doze until impossible hours. The fact that Kili was absent definitly meant something was wrong.

Throwing his covers aside and not caring in the slightest if his hair looked more like a bird's nest than that of a royal heir of the line of Durin, Fili rushed outside, desperate for this to be one of Kili's bad jokes, he who could always have fun in the most dire of circumstances. Pacing frantically around the encampment, earning himself odd stares from the fauns and centaurs, the blonde looked in every place he could think of, turned over every flap, peered behind every rack of swords, but Kili was nowehere to be found. His brother had somehow well and truly vanished.

_Please, please Kili, this isn't funny._

He'd been about to go check for the third time around the tent where most of the weapons and armoury seemed to be kept when Edmund intercepted him.

"Oh, Fili, there you are, your Uncle's been looking for you, Peter's asked for us all to join him." And Edmund tilted his head towards the main tent, where his brother was waiting for them all. Fili cast an anxious glance behind him, somehow hoping his brother would magically show up, but alas, it was not so, and with the little hope he had that Kili was already with his Uncle, the blonde followed Lucy's elder brother back to the meeting point, where Peter seemed to be bent over a map, studying it with Thorin and one of the cantaurs Edmund recognized as Oreus' help.

Fili didn't like the tense atmosphere he detected as they arrived, as if everybody knew something he did not, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out, but Peter didn't really leave him a choice in the matter.

"She was right, Aslan's gone."

Something seemed to have stilled in the air, and it felt like a tremendous blow had been given to the two new arrivals, who took a while to both digest and come to terms with the fact that the information was real, that the lion was well and truly not going to be there, that he could no longer be there to help them.

"Gone? B-But _how_?"

Peter looked back sadly at the other blond, wishing for the life of him that he'd be able to understand why the Lion had just disappeared like that, the eve of the battle, but no matter what he imagined, the elder brother couldn't possibly make up any theory as to _why_ exactly.

"We don't know, Fili. He was there last night, but this morning, nobody's seen him, not even Oreus here." Edmund supplied quietly, now seeing where exactly it left them. Without Aslan around, Peter would have to take charge, whether his brother wanted to or not, and while Edmund was confident that Peter would do his best, his brother definitly didn't look reassured at the prospects of having to lead the whole camp out into battle.

"Fili, where's your brother? Is Kili not with you?" Thorin asked anxiously, not liking the look of it in the slightest. Usually, his two nephews stuck together, and separating them usually involved a lot of curses and bruises on both parts. The fact that Kili wasn't to be seen was definitly not helping at all. He'd already lost one nephew, and had been lucky enough to get him back with only a few scars, but where in the name of Mahal was Kili? They were going to need him and all the skills he could offer them, and the quicker they found him, the better.

"I can't find him, Uncle! I _swear_, I've looked everywhere! But-"

Edmund bit his lip, gingerly looking between the two dwarves, seeing for the first time how the family seemed to work. No, Fili wasn't trying to be annoying, or even attempting to attract attention to himself, no he was just worried for his brother, and as Edmund turned to eye his own sibling, he could read panic in his elder brothers' features, and although he was glad that he hadn't been separated from him again, Edmund still felt anxious for the missing dwarf. He'd come to like them, all three of them, even if he'd spent most of his time with Fili, and seeing the obvious distress they were in made him wish he could do something, but if Fili had already searched everywhere for his brother and hadn't found him, like he'd just said, there was probably little more they could do.

"We… We don't have time anymore, Fili." Thorin breathed out, hating every word of it. Why did he go and have to lose his second nephew only days after the first one had managed to come back to him? Couldn't the great Mahal let him keep his sister-sons, the two of them, by his side just this once? But what was done was done, Kili wasn't here, and if they were to head out soon, like he'd been discussing with Peter earlier on, then they could not afford to delay in searching for the darker-haired brother. He hated having to be like this, he really did, but they had no choice. Peter had said that the Witches' army would soon be upon them, and the time they had left was better used preparing as best they could instead of searching for one individual, even if he valued said individual above his own life.

"I'm sure Kili knows how to take care of himself." He tried, putting a would-be reassuring hand on his remaining nephew's shoulder, tightening it just that much to let him know that he felt exactly the same. But Thorin was also confident that Kili knew how to both fend and look after of himself, at least he knew the basics of survival, and while the Uncle hated having to rely on such notions, time was short, and they could not afford any delay if it was to end up weakening their battle strategy. From what Oreus the centaur had said, the Witches' army was already on the move, and even if they arrived here only in a few hours, the dwarf lord knew that those few hours were going to be vital to them, they could not afford letting them slip away if they could organize a plan to defend themselves and hold out.

_Hold out._

That was the problem.

Peter had sought him out earlier to inform him that the Lion was gone, that he would not be at their side during the battle, crumbling one of the hopes they'd both relied on. Without Aslan there, the whole situation suddenly seemed very grim indeed, and every minute they could spare to plan something out would need to be used wisely. They'd already agreed on some moves and positions, but Throin knew Peter didn't seem convinced, and that the whole fact that he, a boy of fourteen, was planning out a war was overwhelming for the lad. Thorin had tried to help him, using what he'd learnt both from his grandfather Thròr, his father Thrain and his many other teachers and from his own experiences, but as the saying goes, things never happen the same way twice, and no matter how well they prepared themselves, Thorin knew there was no guarantee that they'd make it to see the end of the day.

Peter felt his shoulders sag, how was he supposed to do anything now? Alsan was no longer there, and he'd been brought the news earlier that both of his sisters had vanished, along with Kili. While the flower woman had indeed reassured him that they were safe and sound and out of immediate harm, that didn't help him deal with the fact that he now found himself at the head of an army with no experience whatsoever on how to lead it.

"Thorin's right, Fili," Peter said sadly, yet trying to be firm. If he had to be king, even if he hated the decisions he made, he had to get people to listen to him, no matter what they thought of it. "It's too late, we can't go after them."

They'd all gathered around the small table at the entrance of Peter's tent, where a map had been displayed and the supposed armie of the Witche had been dispatched over the surface, Peter trying to find a way to block her troups off as best he could. But the blonde knew he was no strategist, he knew next to nothing to the tactics of war, and even with Thorin's help in placing some of his own forces, the battle seemed already lost to him.

"Maybe we could stand here," Oreus, Peter's general pointed out "Wait for her to come and then send in the gryphons, they won't be expecting that, it could give us an advantage." He suggested wisely.

Peter looked up, not too sure if he ought to consider the idea, but as he eyed the four others around the table, his gaze lingered on Edmund, his little brother who was going to go out with him, out to war, when he'd sworn to his Mother that he'd take care of him. How was placing Edmund in the first lines protecting him? There had to be a way to keep him from the direct conflict, there had to be some-

"Of course!" How could he have been so silly!

"You found something?" Thorin asked, a little taken aback by the sudden exclamation.

"Yes!" And Peter was definitly not taking a no from Edmund, not this time. His little brother could throw whatever insults and curses he liked at him, but no way was Peter backing up on this, especially if it was what was going to save his little brother's life. "Edmund will be right here, up on the cliffs-"

"Wha-? No! I'm beside you, Peter! You're not facing the Witch alone!" Edmund protested, not even wanting to think about the possible outcome for his brother if he wasn't there next to him. He wasn't about to cower away when these people needed him, when his brother was going to be bound to need him especially.

"Please Ed, hear me out on this." Peter pleaded, knowing they were quickly running out of time. "You'll be up there with the archers, all of them. I _need_ you up there to give them the signal, to be in command. Do you think you could do that, for me?"

Edmund fell silent, taking in the fact that his brother had just handed him over both part of their army and a huge role of leadership, that Peter actually _trusted_ him enough to put him in charge of a whole division of their forces. Despite how much the younger brother wanted to fight alongside his sibling, out on the battlefield in the first ranks, Peter's request of entrusting him with such a responsibility was hard to turn down, so he nodded. He could do this, for his brother.

"It's for the best, Edmund," Thorin tried reasoning, relieved that the younger brother had seen reason. He didn't think he'd be able to bear witnessing somebody else losing their brother on the battlefield again, the pain from having lost Frerin still an open wound for him, "I promise you we're not doing this because we don't think you're capable enough, but I know what Peter's thinking."

"All right, I think I can do it." It was a little hesitant, but Emdund knew his brother counted on him, he _needed_ him to be able to do this, and Edmund would not disappoint him.

"Besides, Fili will be up there too, right beside you." Thorin supplied, knowing he was not about to send his remaining sister-son out into battle knowing what it had cost him last time, the very image of the Defiler running his sword through his nephew's chest, Fili's face having expressed nothing less than true terror, it was a sight he did most certainly _not_ want to have to witness again. While he felt a little guilty at having to use protecting Edmund as an excuse to keep the blond off the battlefield, Thorin knew he couldn't risk losing him again.

"What! I'm not-" Fili protested immediately, why would his uncle go out in the fron lines yet keep him behind, keep him where he could not come to his aid should he need it?

"Please, Fili, I can't make the same mistake twice, I don't think I'd be able for it." And his Uncle's nod in Edmund's direction let him read the unasked question, that he take care of Peter's remaining sibling when nobody else could. Peter was to be king, was to lead the others out into battle and be in the first ranks, he couldn't stay with his brother and look out for him, and Thorin beside him might give him a little courage, knowing he had some skilled warriors he could count on. But if he didn't have to worry about Edmund, knowing he would be safe, the lifted burden would definitly help him to fight, and so Fili complied, albeit a little reluctantly. "All right, Edmund and me will stay on the cliffs."

Edmund didn't dare argue after that, knowing he'd lose anyway. Peter's decision was final, and the responsibility he had obviousy meant a lot to his brother, so Edmund could only do the best he could to not disappoint his sibling.

"All right, that's settled then." Peter took a deep breath, as the weight of what was waiting for him seemed to have suddenly doubled. He brought a shaking hand to the center of the map, "We'll be here." he said to Thorin, indicating the position they'd stand at at the head of the army. And the position became all too real, too vivid, as the thought of being the first to head out onto that battlefield went through his mind. Peter didn't want this, he didn't want to have to fight, which he barely knew how to do anyway. He could plan all he wanted, he could lay the best strategies in the world, nothing was going to prepare him for what they were going to meet out there, and knowing the whole success of holding off the Witch rested upon his own shoulders made him realize that no-

"I-I'm not ready for this."

Seeing his brother doubt himself so much, Edmund knew he had to do something, at least show him support, repay him for standing up for him when the Witch could have taken him back, show Peter he could count on his brother, a brother who knew his elder sibling was able for it. If Aslan had juged it right to leave Peter in command of his own army, despite how young his brother actually was, then surely Peter was able for it.

"Aslan believed you could."

Peter didn't though. And with Aslan gone, would the rest of the Narnians even see in him a king or a leader, wouldn't they not rather find a scared little boy? And, honestly, who would follow a terrified child into battle, even if the child was full of good intentions? He couldn't lead them, and it was as simple as that, Peter was bound to fail and he knew it even before it happened. Who could possibly find anything to look up to in him?

"And so do I."

Peter felt his breath hitching in the back of his throat at his brother's confession, Edmund actually believed he could lead them, Edmund believed in _him_. And if Edmund believed in him, Peter knew he couldn't let him down, that he'd try everything to live up to the big brother Edmund needed to be able to rely on, even if he himself doubted his own capacities. He'd do it for his brother if not for himself.

"The Witches' army is nearing Sire," Oreus reminded him gravely, seeing the obvious fears the boy held at the mere idea of going off to war so young, but he was his King, he was the one the Narnians were going to turn to, and as general, he was the one who needed his king to give him instructions "What are your orders?"

Peter took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to empty his head, chasing away his fears and doubts, for there was no room for them now. He needed to be a leader, someone the Narnians could trust and follow without hesitation, and a leader who doubted his own decisions would not make for a very good figure. Like Edmund had said, if Aslan believed he could lead them, then surely, somewhere, he could, he had no choice anyway.

"We'll ride out," Peter tried convincing himself that this was going to work, knowing that if he believed it, then it would come off as a possible battle for the others too, and the blonde knew he needed the others to believe they could hold off the Witch if they were to somehow defeat her "We'll ride out an meet her." It was stronger this time, a first decision made not as a boy or as an elder brother, but as a future King of Narnia, a king who had to know how to lead his loyal men out to war, a king who knew his presence would be required, if only to give hope to those who were going to need it.

"Come on, Ed, we need to get you into your armor." It sounded so wrong coming off his tongue, and the mere idea that his little brother would need such a thing to keep him alive sickened Peter, but like Thorin had said, they'd run out of time, they had no choice but to fight and hope to come out victorious.

As soon as the two brothers had left and Oreus had gone back to rally the Narnians and divide them into a well formed group, Thorin strode out of the tent, picking up whatever armor he could find on his way to protect Pepper, for if he was to charge into battle, he'd rather his pony was shielded from possible injuries than not.

Giving the paint animal a little scratch on the neck in an attempt to apologize for what he was about to put it through, Thorin saddled it up, ready for inevitable clash, and as he took the reigns in one hand, he made a quick grab for Fili's arm with the other.

"You take care of Edmund, all right?" He knew he didn't have to ask, that Fili would do what he could to see to the younger brother's safety, but something urged him to make sure anyway. Knowing that he was going to leave the two behind didn't sit well with Thorin, even if they weren't to be in the first wave of soldiers, and while he knew the promise he was asking of his nephew would ease his wracking nerves now and that it wouldn't do much good on the battlefield, Thorin still needed the reassurance that he could count on them both to not do anything reckless that would end up with one of them getting hurt. They'd both had their fair share of scars by now and shouldn't have to go through anymore harm if it could be prevented, even if neither agreed with the fact that they were being kept off the battlefield.

Fili didn't answer him, and on the contrary to anything Thorin had expected of his eldest nephew, he soon found his front clothes being gripped tighter as the blonde buried his head in the Uncle's chest, giving a slight nod of acknowledgment at what Thorin had asked of him. Sighing slightly, knowing there was nothing they could do to put this off now, Thorin brought a hand up to Fili's blonde mane and gave it a slight ruffle, knowing whatever words he could come up with would do very little to convince his sister-son that they were not about to head into something he could possibly never come back from.

"Please don't get hurt, Uncle." The quiet mumble startled him, knowing Fili never (or very seldomly) expressed his own fears or anxieties, and as his nephew looked up at him, blue eyes all but pleading for him to promise he'd make it out safely, Thorin found himself unable to refuse, even though right now, he couldn't be sure of anything.

"Aye, I'll do my best." And Thorin tried giving what would be a reassuring smile to the other, knowing the quicker Fili believed him, the quicker they could set out. "Now, go join Emdund over there." He added, pointing at Peter's brother who stood just a little away from the two.

Edmund hadn't intented to spy on the two dwarves, but as he saw that he wasn't the only one who felt insecure about all of this, something in him oddly calmed down knowing that, despite being the youngest among the four, he wasn't the only one that was scared, he wasn't the only one who tried convincing everybody that he was all right when inside, he was shaking so badly, he found it odd that nobody had even noticed it yet.

He jumped as he felt a hand land on his shoulder, and could swear his heart would have stopped if it hadn't been Peter he'd found when he turned around sharply.

"You stay with Fili, all right? He'll look after you." Peter knew he couldn't be totally certain that Edmund would stick to what he'd been told, knowing his brother's tendency to disobey, but if he asked it of him one last time before heading out, Emdund just might understand how important this was to Peter, how much he needed Edmund to stay up there, no matter what happened to him out on the battlefield. If his little brother was somehow to come to harm, Peter knew he'd _never, ever_ be able to forgive himself, let alone come up with an explanation to the others and Mother once they saw her again.

Instead of answering, Edmund hugging him back and asking him "Promise me you'll make it out all right, won't you, Peter?" was what the elder brother got in response. He wished he could guarantee Edmund he'd be safe out there, he wished he could know for certain that he would come back, but that would be lying, and despite wanting to reassure his little brother, Peter was loathe to lie. "I swear I'll do my best, Ed, I promise." And really, Peter thought, there was little more he could do then but hope, hope that somehow, he'd be able to keep his promise, stay alive if not for himself, for his little brother, despite how grim their situation looked.


	35. The Darkest Hour

**Sooo, I was sort of dreading the writing of this chapter, because I'm really not good with battle scenes, sorry! ^^"**

* * *

The echo of a long call from across the battlefield had Peter looking up, as the gryphon they'd sent out earlier was making its way back, mighty wings bringing it closer by the second. As the form got larger and larger, Peter felt his hand crisp around his sword, his legs tighten around his unicorn's stomach and took a deep breath to try and calm down. He would do no good leading the Narnians if he let his fears control him. His eyes never left the beast, anxiously waiting for it to land as it flew over the cliff tops behind him, just over the place where he knew Edmund and Fili stood, together. Peter let out a shaky breath, knowing that his little brother was safe, for now.

As the great hybrid approached, Peter could only hope it was bringing good news, or at least something to lift their spirits up. He knew none of the creatures standing now behind him wished to be here, risking their lives to safeguard the country they loved and cherished, risking their existence in the hopes that their children might know a land at peace, and yet they all remained there, loyally rallying to him, their King, even though Peter admitted that he'd done very little to gain their respect yet. He could see it clearly now, the great beat of wings bringing the loyal Narnian to his side, and as each stroke brought him closer, Peter found himself desperately wishing his hands would stop shaking so uncontrollably, there was no time for fears and doubts anymore. At long last, however, the gryphon finally landed next to him and Thorin, shaking it's head and if the look in it's eye was anything to go by, the blonde saw that there was no good news to be hoping for. Again, Peter felt some of the little hopes he'd relied on shatter, pieces falling, crushed to dust.

"They're coming, your Highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own." It managed to wheeze out, as it caught it's breath in panicked little gasps and looking anxiously back in the direction from which he came, fearful of the great army now marching upon them.

Peter bit his lip, hard, as he shared an anxious look with Thorin next to him. How was he ever going to be able to protect Edmund from them if their numbers doubled his own? The blonde knew he ought to also take into account the harm that could come to his own soldiers, the risks and pain they were willing to put themselves through for him, and while he of course felt humbled at having such a loyal army, he couldn't help but being more concerned for his little brother. Edmund had no knowledge of what war truly was, and the short time he'd spent training with him, while it had allowed the darker-haired brother to acquire some skills, Peter still doubted it would be enough to keep him alive if ever he needed to use them. _Please Fili, please keep him safe._

The future king didn't know how to deal with situations like this, he never had to, what was he supposed to do? As a leader, he knew he ought not to show fear when confronted to danger, he needed to show himself as someone the Narnians could trust and willingly follow, but if he was honest with himself, Peter was terrified, and it was a miracle his whole mody wasn't shaking from head to toe already.

"W-What should we do?" He hesitantly asked to the two at either side of him, hating how much his voice wavered, but knowing he needed their experience. He'd planned out his army earlier, but suddenly, it all seemed so useless, for he could not even imagine what was about to come.

"Numbers do not win a battle, sire." Oreus tried reassuring his king. It wasn't a lie to dim down the threat the Witches' armie would pose, nor was it really an indication that they were any stronger, but Peter needed to have his wits about him, get his emotions under control if he was to be able to make the good decisions. It wasn't right, to have to force such a course of action upon a boy so young, he thought sadly, but it had to be done for a better outcome for them.

"We have stick to the plan we came up with Peter," Thorin added, "It's too late to change anything, but we've prepared as best we can, we've spent every moment planning out our defense and making sure everybody here is in a fit state to fight, there's little more we could have done differently. Don't doubt your decisions."

Peter nodded, albeit a little hesitantly. Yes, he figured, Thorin and Oreus were right, he had to trust in his own abilities, even if he found the task incredibly hard. Aslan would not have let him lead his army if he hadn't deemed him capable of doing so, and Peter, now King, was the only one who could rally the creatures behind him, the only one they would look to to fight for their cause, a free land. Resolutely, he clutched his sword a little tighter, he would face the oncoming army like a true King of Narnia ought to.

Up on the cliffs, Edmund felt butterflies invade his stomach as he eyes the exchange between the winged animal and his brother below, wishing for the life of him that he'd be able to be in earshot of what they were saying, as he still felt a little left out of the whole battle planning. While he didn't resent the motives behind his brother sending him up here, the future king thought he ought to have a say in their course of action too.

"What do you think they're talking about?" He wondered out loud, turning to the two others beside him. In a sense, it was a little relief that Edmund wasn't alone up here, where he would have been separated from everyone else.

"The gryphon has surely come to report, and we can only hope its good news." Mister Beaver, who'd agreed to stay with them, said, trying to reassure the two younger ones. While he doubted his own statement, knowing that the Witch probably had an army a lot larger than theirs, he couldn't find it in him to add more pressure to the two young ones he'd decided to look after.

As a horn sounded in the distance, echoing throughout the plain, Edmund watched, as first a lone minotaur was what he could make out on the horizon. Had he been a little younger then, he probably would have thought it as little threat, but the boy knew there was more to come, he'd seen the Witches' hideous creatures first hand after all, and was not looking forward to see them up close again.

However, as the facing army slowly revealed just how large it was, Edmund couldn't help his breath catching in his throat and his eyes widening.

"Where did she get all those from?!" He cried out almost instantly, "She didn't have near that amount of soldiers when me and Fili were with her!" His heart suddenly seemed to have doubled it's beat, as Edmund felt it thundering against his ribcage. Slowly but surely, the Witches army covered up the horizon across from them, and the three friends up on the cliffs could only despair at the large numbers they could make out. While Aslan had left them a capable army…

"We'll _never_ defeat that." Fili managed to breathe out. While their battle to keep Erebor had seemed nigh impossible, as he'd caught a first glance at the huge troups Azog the Defiler had somehow managed to rally and to bring all the way to the Lonely Mountain, he had only commanded orcs, who, while quite the fighters, still acted quite primarily. The Witches' creatures were all seasoned warriors, and his and Edmund's time trapped in her camp had proven to him that they were also capable of reasoning and planning out battle tactics too. Being seriously outnumbered was one thing, but adding to that the fact that their enemies could both fight more than adequately and were capable of coming up with more than one way to decimate them logically, the fight suddenly looked very grim indeed. And while he didn't doubt Peter had come up with the best plans he could possibly imagine, having spent a lot of time with his Uncle and the centaur general, Fili could only hope that Peter's inexperience wouldn't end up costing them a steep price.

As the raging croud across from him continued their intimidating racket, Peter felt his spirits drop again. He'd planned out everything he could think of, had even sought out both a general and a seasoned fighter to do so, yet as he gazed at the line of creatures opposite to him, how they gave off battle cries and clashed their weapons to one another, the blonde couldn't help but think there was surely something else they could have done, something more efficient. Taking in the enormous mass of minotaurs, trolls and dwarves, Peter felt like a child who was suddenly faced with his worst nightmares. While he considered himself a grown man, which he'd had to be in order to take up the mantel after his father had gone off to fight in the War, and knew men ought not to fear danger and the risks going along with it, the blonde still felt this was an impossible task Aslan had asked of him. He couldn't back down now, he _wouldn't _knowing he'd be leaving the Narnians behind, but everything just seemed so hopeless now that he was face to face with the harsh reality of what exactly they were heading into. War was not the fabulous tales and stories he'd read as a child, war was not something to be proud of and brag about, war was not the chivalrous game he'd grown up imagining. No, war was _fear_, _insecurity, decisions, _war was_ real._

He knew then that once he'd send the unicorn into a gallop, once he'd take but one step forward, there would be no going back, no chance to hesitate before striking even if the fact that he might be ending a life might sicken him, no opportunity to search for those loyal to him when all around him would be a sea of armour, fur and blood. Peter wanted to step down then, wanted to hand over command to Thorin or even Oreus, as both knew better how to lead, both were adults, both knew what exactly war was, they knew the cruel reality behind the lies told in story books, they knew and yet, they had said nothing. While Peter couldn't resent them for it, knowing it probably would have sent fear seep right into his bones, letting him discover it now, what true terror was, when he had no chance to turning back or time to actually deal with it, felt cruel.

In the stories, he'd never been told how soldiers shook as they heard their enemies approaching, he'd never been told how the guild knowing people they cared about were undoubtedly going to get hurt gnawed at their bones, he'd never been told how the knowledge that he was either going to have to kill or be killed was the one rule, curel rule, out there on the battlefield. No, he'd known nothing of that other face of war, the one nobody ever talks about, and now, having it all dawn on him just minutes before he'd be charging, maybe even heading straight into Death's arms, made all of his insecurities come back and double his self-doubt. Oreus' calm composure went unnoticed, Thorin's advice was long forgotten, as Peter found himself there, a boy of fourteen about to lead hundreds to an early grave, a tomb he might even share with them, despite the many dreams and ambitions he had.

If today was to be his last, then Peter wanted to at least remember that his brother had been safe, that he wasn't convulsing and about to die in his arms, and before he'd even registered that he'd done it, Peter had turned around, desperately seeking Edmund up on the high cliffs, desperate to know that he was still there, safe, _alive_. At his brother's nod, Peter felt a minimal amount of comfort that, even if the Narnians didn't see anything in him and were just following him because of the prophecy, at least his brother believed in him, Edmund thought he could do this. And his brother's approval meant more than an army of a thousand Narnians pledging their loyalty to him right now.

Still, lead them he must, and if Aslan had entrusted him the job, Peter had no choice now but to live up to it, and drawing his sword in what he hoped would be an encouraging gesture to the Narnians behind him, the blond held it up high, well intent on showing the Witch that he would not be going down without putting up a damn good fight first. The rippling war cries that suddenly erupted behind him were encouraging, at least Peter knew his soldiers supported him, but he wasn't fooled either. They could try and be intimidating as much as they wanted, the fact still remained that what the gryphon had said was true, the Witch still outnumbered them severly, and while Peter knew he ought not to create hope where there was none, he felt loathe to deprive the Narnians of the boost they would ned before heading into the inevitable clash of steel and metal, and so as they displayed their strong will to show off how they were fighters and defenders, he remained silent, stoic atop his unicorn, unable to partake in the mental boost behind him.

The answer was almost immediate, for moments after they'd come back to silence, one of the Witches' minotaurs gave out a bone chilling call, and it was the only signal needed before the army facing them seemed to rush forward, their thundering advance echoing throughout the field and each step bringing them closer made the sick feeling in Peter's stomach intensify. The ground shook, the sound was deafening, and the blonde thought he'd never been so terrified in his life. Seeing the glinting weapons they all carried, the sharp blades reflecting the sunlight and all but bringing his death to him, Peter knew he was never going to make it out of this alive, he wasn't going to be able to keep the promise he'd given to Mother, and while he ought to stand strong, he couldn't even lie to himself anymore. Peter was scared, nay terrified. The fright he got as the creatures just across from him rushed forward made his arm shake, Peter felt embarrassed that both Oreus and Thorin saw how his arm couldn't even hold the sword he'd been trained with upright anymore. The two warriors he'd wanted to prove himself capab;e to were now bound to see him as a helpless child, a coward who thought of nothing but himself and his own fears when he ought to think of what those standing behind him were going through.

What Peter didn't know, was that he wasn't the only one to fear the wave of warriors that would soon be upon them. As first the minotaur cried out the signal and then the Witches' army all but launched itself forward, Thorin had had to stop Minty from jerking backwards. He felt awful for forcing the pony to have to stay unmoving when a horde of huge beasts was making their way towards them, but he knew he couldn't abandon Peter, knowing how the boy must be feeling right now and this was the plan they'd come up with, he couldn't back out of it now. While he may be a seasoned warrior, no amount of training or experience ever made him capable of remaining completely stoic as lines and lines of soldiers advanced upon him. Hundreds of years of training with weapons wasn't enough to quell the fear of war, besides, if he ever managed to suppress the gnawing in the insides of his stomach at the thought of clashing with another adversary and having to fend for his life, it would only be proof that he'd lost a part of his humanity, for what person in his right state of mind would ever wish to become a cold ruthless killer who neither feared Death not giving it to others?

Peter resisted the urge to either charge forward or turn around, as the shaking ground beneath him did very little to soothe his trembling hands. Should they actually head out and meat them now? Should he just send one of his divisions out to meet them? So many options ran through him mind, and they all sounded plausible, which made it even harder for him to stick with what they'd come up with.

High up behind him, Edmund couldn't resist the urge to pull out his sword, wishing already that he could somehow be down there, standing next to his brother and be there should he ever need him. But Peter had told him his job was here, he was counting on him to relay the signal once he'd give it, but

"What is he waiting for? The Witches' army will wipe them out if he doesn't do anything!" He couldn't help it, just watching his brother stay there, stoic and still as the raging creatures were quickly making their way to Peter's lines was pure madness, if his brother didn't do anything soon, they'd be overrun, and Edmund knew he'd never be able to forgive himself were Peter to get hurt when he could have done something to prevent it.

"I-I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Fili replied hesitantly, even if he wholly agreed with the younger Pevensie on the spot. _Uncle, what in Mahal's name are you thinking?! _His body was already shaking, inching towards the others, knowing that if they didn't move, they would soon be either surrounded or overcome, and neither of those situations would help them claim victory, let alone fend for their lives. Biting his lip anxiously, Thorin's nephew could only watch as the Witches' army drew nearer, their roars and battle cries now deafening as they trampled the ground beneath them, the rippling echo sending unelcomed shivers down his spine and cold sweat break on the back of his neck.

Still, Peter made no indication that he was going to move forward, did not even make his unicorn take one step nearer to the Witches army, and Fili started having second thoughts about what he'd just said. He knew one ought to never doubt decisions out on a battlefield, for it could always prove fatal, but he couldn't help it, why wasn't Peter heading out now? He understood the other blonde must be scared out of his mind at the mere idea that in the next few moments, hed'be fighting for his life, following the rules of either kill or be killed, but it didn't stop him from anxiously wondering why Peter wasn't doing _anything_. Surely Thorin at least ought to have said something to him by now, right?

To their relief, Peter at last gave his raised sword a swing, and both Edmund and Fili were reassured that at least, the elder brother hadn't forgotten their plan.

"That's the signal!" Mister Beaver cried, as he turned to the other Narnians behind him, eager to relay the message.

It took only a few seconds, but as Edmund saw the gryphons take off into the sky, carrying the boulders and rocks along with them, he felt a little better, knowing that he hadn't let his brother down so far. Making sure all of the winged animals heeded to the signal, the younger brother hoped Peter would find it in himself to be proud of him, to know that he could fully count on the younger to operate from up here.

"All right, now, archers, take your positions!" He ordered out, as immediately, every Narnian creature with a bow ligned up on the edge of the cliff, replacing the gryphons that had just taken off.

Peter and Thorin watched their plan unfold, relieved at first when the gryphons seemed to manage to take out a good number of the Witches' soldiers as they let the great boulders they were carrying fall admists the mass, but when arrows started flying high up into the sky, embedding themselves within more than one winged animal, Peter bit his lip, knowing that, of course their luck couldn't have held out and feeling guilty for sending the creatures out to get hurt on his behalf.

"We have to call them back!" He suddenly blurted out, no longer being able to bear the sight of the mighty creatures falling down, pierced by arrows and sharp blades. The sight made him sick, and knowing he was about to put hundreds more through the exact same pain wasn't helping either. Peter had never wanted this, any of this. While he knew that, as king, it would be his job to see to the fact that the Narnians have a land they could both live and prosper in without any threat, he'd never taken into consideration that it might have in fact cost him lives to do so. And the mere thought ofruling a country while knowing it had cost him blood made him sick. What king could find pleasure in his job knowing he'd acquired his position by scarifying others to gain it?

Thorin knew what Peter was going through, he knew what exactly was being taken away from the boy as he saw lives being shot down in front of him, he knew the horror that crawled in the boy's body as he realized what exactly peace cost, but knew they had little choice in the matter. The Witch would have declared war on them eventually, and while he thanked Mahal they'd had a minimal amount of time to prepare, he knew the blonde would never be prepared enough to witness death first hand, nobody was ever ready for that. _This is war, Peter_, he thought sadly.

Peter's heart was thundering in his chest, so loudly he could swear it drowened all sounds of the battle coming his way, for he knew what the next part of the plan was. He couldn't back out now, he couldn't turn around, he could only fight, fight in the hopes that they just may live to see another day. Aslan had entrusted his army to him, he was to be a king someday, and if Peter didn't take command now, he knew he'd never have enough courage to take up the part he was to play here. It was now or never, and if he remained cowering here, like a little boy, he knew his brother would get hurt, and Peter had already promised himself that no more harm would befall his brother. This time, he was going to go out, he was going to take command, and he was going to lead the Narnians, first ranks so that they knew they could look up to him, maybe see in him the king they needed to rally to.

"Are you with me?" He asked both Thorin and Oreus who'd remained by his side ever since they'd arrived out here. A part of him knew he could already count on both of them, but he needed the reassurance, he needed something before he found himself out there, in the middle of an ocean where frend and foe would blend and he would no longer be able to recognize one from the other.

"Aye, to the death lad." Neither the centaur nor the dwarf hesitated with the answer, as they both nodded, knowing already that they would follow the young king to any end. As he eyed the young boy beneath the armor, the future king who asked for loyalty now a the darkest of times, Thorin couldn't find it in himself to refuse, finding himself oddly understanding what his friend Balin had meant when he'd said _"There is one I could follow, one I could still call king."_ Aye, Peter may have still been doubting himself, but the boy commanded nothing less than loyalty without even needing to ask it of others, a true trait of a king before even being one.

Peter turned back, facing the oncoming crowd. He was still scared (what boy thrown into his place wouldn't?), but knowing he had two seasoned fighter's loyalty and willingness to follow him into whatever end this would prove to be for them, he didn't think he could ask for much more than that. Like Thorin had said earlier, they'd prepared as best they could, now it was up to him to live up to the expectation Aslan had place dupon his shoulders, and he'd be damned it he didn't try his best.

"FOR _NARNIA_! AND FOR _ASLAN_!"

He barely had time to hear his cry echo throughout the soldiers behind him, relighting a fire within each and every one of them before his unicorn charged forward, closely followed by Oreus the centaur and Thorin, who urged Pepper to keep up with him. Peter felt nothing, felt like he was floating on thin air as his heart all but thundered in his chest, matching the hoofbeats of his unicorn as they galloped across the plain, straight into the approaching army. He could hear the clattering of armour behind him, knew that at least, the Narnians saw in him somebody they could follow, but right then, Peter didn't know what he was thinking. He was both a leader and a terrified boy at the same time, he both knew what was bound to happen to them yet couldn't picture it either, he thought he could maybe make out a warewolf in the oncoming creatures but all the warriors just across from him seemed to merge together into one black crowd. No, he wasn't certain of what he was going into, but Peter knew he'd try his best to live up to the title that he embodied.

At the blond's cry, Thorin surged forward, a fire suddenly seeming to have been relit as Peter was the first to leave their lines and advance into the battlefield. Almost instantly, he spurred Pepper into a gallop, desperately trying to keep up with the large strides Peter's unicorn was taking, but soon found himself drwoened withing the Narnians that managed to take him over. But the dwarf didn't give up, he knew he was the only one who could look out for the elder brother on the battlefield, he'd promised he was going to do his best to try, just like Fili had swore to him that he'd look after Edmund, and yet, no matter how hard he pushed Pepper on, he just couldn't find Peter. He knew he ought not to panic, for letting his emotiong get the better of him out on a battlefield could prove deadly, but Thorin couldn't help it, as first left and then right, he frantically searched for the other, who was nowhere to be found admists the harging creatures.

As Fili lost sight of his uncle when Thorin and his pony got drowned within the charging army, he couldn't help but take a step forward, already desperate to make sure his uncle was still all right, but Mister Beaver grabbing the back of his tunic mad him stay in place, and as he caught the animal's apologetic eyes, he knew the rodent wished he wouldn't have to take such a course of action. Desperate now, Fili looked frantically from one creature to another, wishing he could find his Uncle on his little paint pony somewhere within the advancing group. Blue eyes looked left and right, finding countless fauns, centaurs and the occasional leopard, but no sign of Thorin. His breath hitched in his throat, but surely his uncle hadn't gotten hurt already, right? Right? Clenching his sword tighter, the elder nephew watched as Peter's soldiers spread out, centaurs in the first ranks and fauns and boars just behind, and the he saw it. It was only a flash, but the tell tale black and white could only belong to Pepper, Fili was sure of it, and as he tracked the small animal as it finally managed to disentangle itself from the group, still galloping as fast as it's little legs could carry it, the blond felt relieved as he finally managed to track down his Uncle. Thorin was safe, for now.

"I don't want my brother to die."

Fili looked back, as Edmund bit his lip anxiously, eyes never leaving his sibling at the head of the army. What could he say? That everything was going to be all right? That they would make it out safe and sound? No, that would be lying, and to be honest, he also feared for his uncle. Thorin was a skilled warrior, he'd learnt from the best, and even the knowledge and hours of practice with a sword had not prevented his downfall during the Battle of the Five Armies. What guarantee was there that his uncle would make it out a live and unscathed this time?

"I-I'm sure he'll be all right, Edmund. You were both pretty good with the sword, Peter can surely defend himself." It would have been convincing if his voice hadn't wavered, but Fili couldn't help it because no, he wasn't sure of anything anymore. Peter was just a boy heading out into battle with very little sword skill, and that was only because they hadn't had enough time to train him and not because Peter was a bad fighter (in fact, the elder blonde had proven himself quite skillfull in the art, but Fili knew it wasn't enough to keep him alive on the battlefield when faced with accomplished warriors like the Witches' soldiers), and Thorin… His Uncle had a high chance of getting trampled over on his little pony, and while Fili didn't doubt his Uncle knew how to fend for his life more than adequately, it hadn't prevented his death when facing down the Pale Orc, and if that nightmare had managed to rob his uncle of his life, then what would prevent any of these creatures to do it too? He wouldn't be there if he needed help, and while Fili knew how much it meant to both Thorin and Peter that he stay up here and look out for Edmund, a part of him couldn't help but wish his Uncle had accepted him by his side, as a shield like he ought to be.

However, as much of a fighter he was, Fili couldn't bear to watch as the two armies finally met, and the sound of metal clashing against metal was enough for him to scrunch his eyes closed, not even wanting to begin imagining what was going on down below.

The thrilling rush he'd been experiencing suddenly came to an abrupt end when Peter's sword collided with another, the first opponent he was going to meet, and the blonde barely had a moment to lift his arm and prepare his weapon when a painful shock ran down his arm and the sound of steel against steel resonated in his ears. There was no going back now, it was fight to stay alive or die, and admist the whole chaos the battlefield had become, the only thing he could think of was to stay alive, for as long as he was breathed he knew he could protect his brother, and right now, it was all that mattered, they couldn't let the Witches' army get passed them, or he knew he would lose Edmund for good.


	36. He Who Brings The Light

**Hello again! I'm a little late posting this because Saturday was the beginning of our annual Festival Interceltique, so I didn't get home until very early Sunday morning and have been catching up on some much needed sleep ever since (if you're Australian and you're here celebrating too, have a great time, it's your year! :D)**

**But here's your next chapter anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

How many hours had passed, they didn't know nor did they care, but one thing was certain, Lucy wasn't ready to leave yet, for leaving meant that she would abandon Aslan for good, never see him again, and the pain she felt in her chest as she realized it was too much burned, and the little girl only clenched the soft fur beneath her fingers tighter, desperate to not let go.

The three of them had managed to free the poor lion with the help of little mice who'd suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started nibbling at the ropes that bound their friend to the stone table. Susan had tried to chase them away at first, but as Lucy and Kili had quickly caught on onto what the tiny animals were trying to do, they stopped the elder sister and let the miniature rodents finish what they'd set out to do.

However, that must have been ages ago, for the three of them had immediately collapsed back at Aslan's side once the little helpers had vanished, unable to find it in themselves to move, take a step away from the grand lion and leave him behind for good. Lucy had burst into tears again, and while Susan and Kili really wanted to comfort the younger, they didn't know what to do anymore. They'd both refused to utter the word _dead _knowing it would be too harsh of a word for Lucy and too painful for either of them to use, but the fact remained that Aslan was well and truly gone, and the others didn't know about it yet.

"Come on, Lucy, we should go." Susan said, voice still hoarse from crying but attempting to be gentle, one hand on Kili's shoulder and the other wiping away the stray tears she hadn't managed to keep in. The three of them had sobbed, Lucy most of all, and while none of them really felt they could leave, let alone walk, they knew they had to in order to tell Peter and the others what had happened. They couldn't keep this from the Narnians, it would be unfair.

"I don't want to go, I can't leave him." Lucy mumbled into the fur she'd rested her head on, clutching the golden mane jst a little tighter for reassurance. She was no going to go anywhere, besides, she didn't think her feet would find the strength they needed to keep her up anyway, not after the emotionally destructive night she'd had and was still attempting to recover from.

Susan sighed, and had been about to take a step towards her sister, intent on making her understand that they couldn't stay here any longer, but Kili beat her to it, nodding that he'd be all right handling the younger. While he still wasn't over what had occurred last night, he knew he had to put his own pains and sorrows aside in order to help Lucy cope and understand theat they had to leave, and, as gently as he could, he made his way around the table to where Lucy still crouched over Aslan's body, running her hand over the once shining golden fur.

"We can't stay, Lucy. Your brother needs to know what happened." He tried nodding, hoping Lucy understood why they couldn't stay here any longer and as Lucy reluctantly parted from the lion, he offered her his hand to steady the younger girl as she got down from the table, and Kili put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he lead her to her sister, _this was going to be all right_. Lucy shivered still, as the cool morning air seeped through her clothes, and even if it was nothing compared to the bone chilling terror she'd experienced last night, it was still unpleasant.

Sensing the girl's troubles, Kili tried rubbing her upper arm a little, hoping it would make Lucy feel a little better, even though he knew none of them would recover from this for a long while. Although he himself had witnessed people he cared about being killed first hand, his own brother still a clear example, Kili was no more able to deal with the after effects now than he'd been as the blonde had crashed lifelessly at his feet, dull blue eyes staring into nothing. What do you say to a person who loses someone they've come to love and care for? No words would ever make up for what Aslan had brought to them all, most of all Lucy, and while the young dwarf knew words had no place in comforting Susan's younger sister, maybe small actions would work better.

Eventually, Kili's attempt at soothing her coaxed Lucy into rising from the stone table, knowing there was nothing left for them here anymore. She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to have to say that final goodbye to Aslan even if he could no longer hear her, she didn't want to have to warn her brother that he was more than likely going to have to go out to war, but Lucy knew there was nothing to be done, that it was all that they _could_ do now.

"It'll be all right, Lu." Susan tried reassuring her, as she brought her little sister under her arm, bringing her close to her. "It'll be all right." No, nothing was all right at the moment, Aslan was dead and her brothers were more than likely off fighting in a war they never should have to be in in the first place, but Susan couldn't bear to add more troubles upon her little sister's shoulders. Right now, all Lucy needed was for someone to be there for her, someone to offer her a shoulder to cry on, and as her elder sister, Susan took it as her job, knowing it was what she had to do in order to ease Lucy's sorrows, if only a little.

Kili wished he could find the right words, say something, but as he watched Susan try and soothe her younger sister, he understood that he wasn't needed right then. While Susan appreciated him being there to look after them, especially for having come all this way just to look out for them and make sure nothing bad happened to them, he knew this was something the sisters had to deal with themselves, and even if he tried helping Lucy, it would backfire against him.

The three of them had made it to the top of the steps, Kili going down first and Susan carefully helping her sister make her way down when the ground suddenly shook beneath them three fell to their knees, Lucy depseratly clutching her elder sister's arm so as to not tumble down the staircase. She hung on to Susan for dear life, fingers digging into her sister's arm in an attempt to make sure they wouldn't be separated until she managed to calm down a little, once the stones beneath her stopped their quake.

"Wha-What was that?" Susan asked, voice still wavering as she made sure the other two were safe and sound and rubbing her knees an attempt to make them hurt a little less, as falling on them hadn't been devoid of pain.

"I-I have no idea." Kili managed to wheeze out once he got his breath back after the initial shock dulled down. The ground hadn't appeared to be so fragile earlier, why would it suddenly collapse on them now? "Surely it wasn't the Witch, right?" Although he quite strongly doubted it, there was still a possibility that she might have sent a few of her creatures back to the Stone Table for, and all

some reason, and as the thought flashed through his ind, Kili immediately unscheated the small dagger he kept hidden in his sleeve, knowing it probably wouldn't do much if he had to fend off a sword, but knowing he'd do anything to keep Susan and Lucy out of harm's way.

But as they turned around, there was no creature to be found, no threat advancing upon them, nothing at all, safe for the now broken and empty table. The three of them knew not what to feel at the sight, the Stone Table cracked in two and Aslan had somwhow vanished, disappeared without at trace. They had no words to express the loss they felt, as now, Aslan was well and truly gone, not even his body remained to remember him by, and once again, Susan and Kili found their hands upon Lucy's shoulders, securing the youngest between them as they hesitantly made their way over to the destroyed structure. Aslan was gone for good this time, he was never _ever_ coming back, Lucy thought sadly.

"What have they done?" Susan whispered, already looking around to try and spot the foul creatures behind this, the creatures who wouldn't stop at killing but who also felt the need to humiliate the once proud lion evern further. Hand't what they'd done to him last night been enough? Couldn't they just leave the poor body at peace after draining it of it's life?

Kili had immediately unscheated the dagger he kept hidden in hs sleeve (courtesy of his brother) as the cracking noise echoed behind them, redy to take on whatever would come to harm them. He knew the small blade would probably end up being discarded and he had a very high chance of ending up disarmed, but he wouldn't let any of the horrid creatures they'd seen last night get near the two sisters, let alone lay a claw or finger on them, not as long as he breathed. But as he whipped around, the darker-haired dwarf came face to face with thin air, nothing was there, not a soul was to be seen, and the only thing that seemed to have changed from moments ago was the table, which was now cracked in two and Aslan was nowehere to be seen.

Although he still had trouble imagining how they'd do to it, Kili's eyes slanted, searching every corner for a sign of the Witches' soldiers taking the Lion's body away, but after turning both left and right and loking in every little angle he could make out, the young dwarf still had found no one, not a soul was there safe for the three of them. But then what had happened to Aslan?

However, as the sun slowly rose in the sky in fornt of them, Susan, Lucy and Kili were forced to turn their eyes away, the blinding white light assaulting them and none wishing to lose their sight so young. As she did so, Lucy felt her heart beating loudly in her chest, her breath coming out in little pants, but not for the life of her able to figure out why exactly, but there was something more to this than what it seemed. The warm sunlight made sonelthing in her chest bloom, something she couldn't quite explain in words suddenly grow in her chest, and as she looked back at Susan and Kili, she couldn't help the smile on her face, not even being able to pinpoint why exactly it was there in the first place.

Well, not until the three of them turned back around to where the blinding white light had come from.

At first, they'd all thought it was their minds playng some dirty trick on them, but as they saw the strong golden paw move there was no room doubt anymore, and after a moment where time itself seemed to have paused, the three of them rushed forward, immediately burrying themselves into the golden fur and running their hands along strong muscles, just to make sure theat they weren't dreaming. Aslan laughed, as they prodded him from all over, but couldn't find it in himself to push the three young ones away, for it felt so good to be alive again, he thought he could put up with the small inconvenience of the ticklish touches, especially when he took into account what they must have endured last night. Tears of joy mixed merged with sighs of reliefs and _"Aslan!" _and_ You're alright!"_, as the younger ones adjusted to the fact that this was no trick, needing the time to process the miracle that now stood among them.

"But we thought…" Susan started, not too sure how to formulate this at all. Never in her life had she ever heard of anybody coming back from the land of the Dead, and while she was incredibly glad that their friend had somwhow mad eit, she still didn't understand _how_ exactly.

"We saw the knife!" Kili said, once he'd disentangled himself from the furry mane, coming to Susan's resuce. While he'd seen a lot of impossible things magic in his life, this was certainly on another lever, for never before had he ever witnessed a person dying and the same said person somehow managing to come back to life (considering that he, his brother and Uncle were supposed to be, well, _dead_).

"And the Witch!" Lucy added, still shivering at the mere thought of her, how she'd terrified her last night as she stood tall over the helplessly bound lion.

"If the Witch knew the _true_ meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently." Aslan explained, as the four of them circled the Stone Table, the younger ones for the first time paying attention to the intricate carvings adorning the stone structure. "That when a willing victim who has committed no crime or treachery, in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack and even Death itself would turn backwards."

Poor Lucy tried understanding, but as she pondered on the difficult words and tried putting them all together to make sense, it just ended up confusing her more, so the opted to leave whatever magic had been involved in bringing Aslan back to them. The fact that their friend was back was more important than comprehending such notions anyway, by her standarts at least.

"Is that the same magic that brought us here?" Kili suddenly asked, "As me, Uncle Thorin and Fili died too." True, since they'd arrived in Narnia, while never fully understanting how exactly they weren't dead, Kili had never really spent a second thought on how exactly he'd gotten here in the first place. But as he connected the fact that Aslan had died last night and now was as alive as ever and that he'd just about went though the same process, maybe the magic behind it all was somehow linked?

"Not exactly, young one, "Aslan chuckled, "You and your family were brought here for an entirely different reason, one you must find out yourselves, but I know not exactly what wizardry is behind your presence here, unfortunately."

"Oh." It was a little lame, but Kili didn't really care to know the whys and whats behind his second offer at life, knowing he'd rather live it out as much as he could while he still had the chance than try and find an explanation behind it.

Susan bit her lip a little anxiously, now remembering the fact that they'd sent word by the trees that Aslan was dead, that Peter, Thorin, Edmund, Fili, Mister Beaver and everybody else had been lead to believe that the Lion would no longer be there because they'd sent out false word of what exactly had happened. If Peter had gotten the message, he was now more than likely out on the battlefield, and the mere thought of her brother leading an army made her sick to her stomach. Surely Aslan would help him now that he was back, wouldn't he? Surely he'd be able to do something before her brother got hurt, right?

"Peter and the others will be out on the battlefield!" She lamented, not even wanting to imagine the horrors her sibling was more than likely going through right now. No matter how much Peter had wanted to save them, he was still facing what Mother had sent them to the country to avoid in the first place, and Susan knew that if they didn't act quick, Peter had a very high chance of acquiring scars that might never heal, and having seen war veterans and the marks they sometimes carried, just imagining her big brother sporting them too made her stomach turn. Peter might be the elder, but he was too young to be plagued with the damages an open conflict always brought. If she wanted to spare her brother the harm they would bring, they needed to act, and fast. "We can't leave them there, please Aslan!"

"We will, dear ones." Aslan reassured them, smiling warmly up at the three of them. "But not alone."

"You mean, we're not going back to Peter and my Uncle?" Kili asked, slightly anxious at the idea that he was leaving Thorin, Fili, Edmund and Peter to fend for themselves when he ought to be at their side, fighting like the dwarf of Durin he was. He knew they were going to need help, and even if he himself was only to take down one or two of their enemies, it would be that less for them to worry about. Besides, he just _couldn't_ stand aside while knowing he could help save lives if he were to be out on the battlefield.

"Not yet, but we won't abandon them, Kili." The golden Lion explained, wishing he could go into the details of what he was about to do, but time was short, and if they were to help the others before the casualties became too many, they were going to have to hurry, and the quicker they leaved the Stone Table, the quicker they were going to be able to help. "Climb on my back, we have far to go, and little time to get there."

Kili could hardly contan his excitement as Aslan spoke. He knew the situation was dire, but the lLion was letting them ride him, he was going to _ride_ a _lion! _That was unheard of! And he was definitly going to hold this over his brother for the next hundred years, that was certain. As he took hold of Susan and Lucy clutched the back of his armor, he could feel the strong muscles move beneath him as Aslan rose once more, and by Durin was that Lion powerful.

"You might want to cover your ears." He winked back at them, but before any of the three younger ones could process what the question actually meant, a loud and mighty roar echoed within the valley, Aslan well intending on letting the world know he was back, and that this time, he was certainly _not_ going to be parted from it so easily again.


	37. The Laws Of War

**Looking back on the movie from an adult point of view (or now that I'm older, at any rate), the fact that Peter doesn't seem too affected or traumatized by the battle slightly puzzles me (I know Narnia was an adventure/fantasy movie for young children, it doesn't aim to deal with psychological reactions and the characters' emotions, but I just thought I could bring it there), so I kind of worked on that a little. I won't be going into detail like PTSD and stuff though, as it isn't the aim of this story (or poor Thorin would be having a _very_ hard time).**

**Anyway, enjoy! Because this 'fic is almost over! *sniffles***

* * *

The distinct resonating sound of metal clashing against metal was the only thing Peter could make out, and it felt like hours now that his ears were only capable of hearing that one single thing, hearing lives being taken and scars being acquired, and while he tried not to dwell on it too much, it still made him feel sick to his stomach.

But he had no choice, a part of him though grimly, it was either him or them, and while the idea of taking someone's life away from them, even if the alternative was the same fate for him, it felt like a scarcely credible excuse for him. His arm was sore, his legs demanded a break, and his whole body, now bruised and aching, wished for nothing more than a few minutes to recover, but as more rattling sounds were heard from across the battlefield, Peter barely had time to look up and felt his shoulders almost immediately sag in defeat as the Witch started moving forward with the huge part of the army that she hadn't sent forward. How were they ever going to hold all of them off when they were already exhausted?

The clashing continued raging all around him, and as the sorceress's chariot started advancing towards them, the elder Pevensie felt his heart hammeing in his chest as he realized that he was alone, he couldn't make out any particular Narnian, and looking around frantically for Oreus and Thorin, he couldn't spot either of them admits the sea of armor and creatures surrounding him. While he knew he ought not to let his fears take hold of him, Peter was still a boy, a boy who had no experience of war, and what little he was going through right now, he was hating every moment of it. He needed somebody there, just knowing someone he knew was behind him to give him a little bit of courage, but as he desperately searched for his general's silver helmet or Thorin's distinct black hair, Peter couldn't make out anything, nothing at all, and the realization that he was now alone terrified him.

However, as he managed to cut down one of the minotaurs that had tried pulling him down by his side, the blonde's gaze swept across the battlefield in front of him, eyes settling on the White Witch, the woman who'd caused his brother both harm and nightmares. If anything, he would do his best take her down, he owed Edmund at least that much, and as he strenghtened the promise he'd just made to his brother, he also tried to stop the tremors running through his arm. He was terrified, and as the shock of his weapon clashing with another sent spasms down his limb, Peter's resolve crumbled just a little. He'd never been told of this, what war really was, and now that he was in the middle of the clash, unable to even attempt an escape, he was trapped between what he wanted to do and what his body was going to let him do. The elder brother wanted to make the Witch pay for what she'd put his brother through, she deserved nothing less, but as Peter tried getting a firm grip on his sword, his body betrayed his own will, barely even able to keep hold of the weapon. Peter had never been told this was what soldiers went through, he'd always assumed each man fought bravely, with honor and willpower giving them the strength they needed, it was all he'd ever known. And it had all been a lie. War was not noble, war didn't offer you a chance to put up a valiant fight for somebody you cared for, war was assuring your own survival by robbing others of their lives so that you could hope to live another day, and no matter how much pain you were in, you would keep on cutting down one person after another just to ensure the continuation of your own existence, even if it would mean you would live the rest your days ridden with guilt and blood forever on your hands.

Just the mere thought made him sick, as Peter finally registered that since the two armies had finally met, he'd already ended more than one life. Yes, had he not, he might have found himself terribly injured right now, but did that give him a right to kill somebody else? Did that give him a right to swing his weapon left and right without even looking at whoever he was about to kill in the eye with no hint of remorse because it would allow him to live on? No, it did not, and as another minotaur aimed for his side, Peter only half-heartedly brought his sword up in defense, trying to maneuver his unicorn so that he could get out of the way without having to kill the beast, because no matter how badly the hybrid might want to take his life, Peter did not want to have to kill it. Fleeing might be perceived as cowardly, but the blonde would rather that than have to stick his sowrd through another creature.

Panic building up inside him, Peter felt the need for reassurance, and as he managed to get a good grip on his unicorn's mane once more, he searched around the battlefield, desperate to find somebody he knew and could go to, knowing he couldn't bare to be alone a moment longer. As blue eyes frantically looked in every direction, the elder brother felt his breath hitching as he couldn't make out friend from foe, couldn't find any remotely familiar figure, couldn't run in any direction until he thought he spotted black and white. Deistressed now, Peter latched onto the little hope the colors gave him and grabbed hold of his stallion's mane as he urged it to Minty, for he knew there was only one pony with that color, and only one person that could possibly be riding it.

"Thorin!" He called out desperately, hoping he'd be heard above the sound of steel and metal meeting eachother in a deathly duel.

The dwarf looked up as he managed to hear the call from the younger boy, and whatever relief he'd had as he'd heard the blonde sibling call out for him fled as soon as he spotted one of the minotaurs making for Peter, axe raised up and well intended to end the child's life.

"Peter! Get down!" It was all he could do, he was too far to reach him and the few seconds before the weapon would fall down would not be enough for Pepper to get him to the boy, Thorin realized. Once again, he'd failed to protect people he cared about, people who deserved to live their life as much as they could and not fight at the cost of a part of them they would never get back. Digging his legs into the pony's side, and mentally thinking how sorry he was for urging the small animal beyond the speed it could muster, Thorin tried to get to the blonde, tried to save him, knowing he would never forgive himself if, once again, he got to see someone he cared about die when only a few meters separated them.

But it was not enough.

At Thorin's call, Peter's heartbeat suddenly sped up, and the blood pounding in his ears was once again the only sound he could make out. Everything seemed to have slowed down, as he could see the dwarf urging Pepper beyond what the poor pony was capable of towards him, sword held high and crying out something to him he could not hear. Slowly, the blonde turned around, as he thought he couild make out a low growl behind him, and his eyes went wide as they landed on the sharp blade the minotaur was about to send down on him. Peter knew he should move, knew he ought to press his legs into his unicorn's side as hard as he could so that they'd be out of here, he knew he ought to bring his sword up to defend himself, and yet, none of those thoughts crossed his mind as his eyes locked on the sharp spear that was about to cut him through, followed it's movement as it went down, down, down. Only then did Peter shut his eyes, realizing what was about to happen to him. He knew a soldier should not fear Death, that it was bound to happen to each and every one of them, but he couldn't help it, and before he could control his own instincts, he'd scrunched his eyes closed and turned his head away, waiting for the blow. The only thought he could muster was _I'm so sorry Edmund_ knowing he'd failed to protect his little brother, knowing Edmund was going to see him get killed and see the broken promise Peter had once again not managed to keep.

Yet the final blow never came, Peter felt his chest constrict, but sweet air was still coming in, he was still alive. Almost hesitantly, he cracked one eye open –only to wish he never had as the blue irises widened in horror almost instantly, the bloodied tip of a spear only inches away form him, imbedded in the body of one of his soldiers, who must have put himself between his king and the oncoming weapon to save him, to save his life at the cost of it's own. Peter's mouth opened in a silent sceam, already wishing he could turn back time, change what had been done, anything, _anything_ at all. He didn't want such a future for the Narnians, who were getting slaughtered all around him, he didn't want them to risk their lives for an incompetent boy like him, he didn't want _any_ of it, and yet, it had happened, the centaur crumbling down in front of him, lifeless brown eyes staring up, unseeing, at the grey sky above, never to know what living in peace would be like, never to return to it's family, never to get the chance to live the life it ought to have had, and all that because of his incompetence and inability to look out for himself.

He'd barely registered the fading of life in the shattered creature when the minotaur lifted it's weapon back up, well intending to end the young boy's life, and for a split second, Peter felt both fear and acceptance. His instincts screamed at him to run away, even if it was the coward's choice, it would mean that he'd live, but then, why would he deserve to live when him not paying attention to his surroundings had cost someone else their very existence? What made his life more valuable than any of the others out here? The fact that he was supposed to be king? Peter could almost scoff at that, he was no king, a king did not fear Death, a king did not let his soldiers get butchered while he fended merely for his own life. Almost acceptingly, dull blue eyes traced the weapon about to end his life a second time, Thorin's cry and his unicorn's fearful whinny going unheard as he watched the weapon fall again, this time knowing he was more than likely going to die, but he'd accept it, it was the price to pay for being such an incompetent leader.

A mighty swoosh flashing in front of him, bringing with it a wall of flames was Peter's saving grace, and as his eyes followed the winged animal, he silently thanked the phoenix for sparing his life, knowing now that it was up to him to make things better. Immediately turning his unicorn back, he heaved a sigh of relief as Thorin and an out-of-breath Pepper managed to somehow find them admits the chaos that the battlefield had become. Maybe it was a little selfish to be thinking of himself at such a dire moment, but right then, Peter felt glad that he wasn't alone anymore.

"What should we do now?" The blond managed to cry loud enough to be heard over the cheering Narnians, who had managed to block off the Witch thanks to the flaming barrier. Peter wouldn't fool himself though, they'd come up with a plan to charge at her, but they hadn't really had enough time to discuss anything further, except really just trying to hold out as long as possible, and the elder brother knew that without a plan, things were more than likely going to turn out badly if they didn't come up with some king of strategy, and quickly.

Thorin spared a glance to the shifting creature blocked by the flames, knowing this was just a short respite they'd been offered. The flames would eventually die out, and while he was glad for the short time it allowed his aching arm to rest and spare a glance to the cliffs where he knew Edmund and Fili were still standing, he knew they would eventually have to go back to fight, even if they didn't want to or were too exhausted.

"We could try bringing them to the cliffs, the narrow passageway is sure to slow them down, it might make it easier for us to take them out." The uncle suggested, and while he'd rather not bring harm to Peter's younger brother or his nephew, it might just be what they needed to trap the Witches' army, corner it in the tight passageway to defeat it faster.

Peter had been about to agree, actually half cursing himself for not having even thought of such a thing earlier when a bright spark of blue flashed just behind him, and he could feel his exhausted muscles tighten in anxiety once more as he could only watch in defeat as the Witch made her way through the flames, her icy wand having managed to breach the wall. Thorin's idea seemed like the only hope they had then. Knowing it was only a matter of seconds before she'd reach the Narnians, Peter knew the safer option would be to try and save as many of them as he could rather than have unnesesary casualties, for more than enough blood had been shed already, in his account.

"Fall back!" He hollered, hoping his suddenly small voice would be heard over the echoes of animal cries and thumping hooves. "Fall back to the cliffs!" He said again, drawing his sword and directing those around him to the relative safety the narrow passage would offer them, making sure as many of them as possible passed him before spurring his unicorn to follow them himself, Pepper hot on his heals.

Edmund had tried to keep an eye on his brother, he really had, but from up where he was, it was so difficult to make out who was who in the turmoil below, and once Peter had drowned in the sea of soldiers, he hadn't stopped pacing back and forward furiously, trying to ease his worries and convincing himself that Peter would make it back to him, because he was Peter, and there was nothing in the world that Peter could no do. Mister Beaver had tried to calm him down, had tried talking to him and encouraged him to take a break until the signal was given to them, but Emdund would hear none of it, and if Fili felt biting his lip bloody was a way of coping with being separated from his family, Edmund took to pacing frantically, even going to ignore his aching feet.

The black haired boy didn't think he could get any more scared than he was already, chest almost exploding with all the anxieties he was now harboring when Mister Beaver's cry brought him back, and the distant sound of metal clashing against metal rung once again in his ear.

"There! There he is!" The little rodent was pointing down, tugging Edmund's sleeve along with him and forcing the boy to crouch down beside him, brown eyes frantically searching the small valley below for what their friend was pointing at. At first, the younger Pevensie couldn't find it, all the red armors merging into one familiar creature, an unnamed Narnian he'd probably never know in person, until white flashed in the corner of his eyes, and Edmund could swear he let out a sob of relief. "Peter!" He cried out, the tightness of his chest loosening just a little as he followed the white unicorn in the middle of the Narnians heading back towards them. His brother was safe, he'd made it back to him just as he'd promised.

"Peter's all right Fili!" He exclaimed, not caring in the slightest if he was the only one right then to find hapiness admist a battlefield. His brother was all right, and right now, Edmund didn't think anything could make him more relieved. "Peter made it back!" He said it again, this time to make sure the words were right, to solidify the image he was seeing below, to make what he hoped was happening truly happen. But as he turned to the other, he noticed the blonde wasn't partaking in his new found joy, and immediately, Edmund's spirits crumbled _Of course, you idiot! His Uncle is still out there! _And anxiously, Edmund went back to searching the returning troops, desperate to spot a small black and white pony among them, but there was no way to tell one creature from another from where he stood, and despite his best efforts, the younger brother didn't spot the darker haired dwarf. But surely he'd made it back too, right? Thorin had said he was a warrior himself, he'd been in battle and already experienced this first hand, so surely, Edmund thought, he would know what to do, right? But a freezing lump settled deep down in his stomach, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he started thinking along the opposite lines. He wasn't very knowlegable at war, and knew next to nothing about wielding the sword he had at his side, safe for the few things Thorin and Fili had shown him, but maybe experience didn't help in war, he thought grimly, and that no matter how skilled one was, Death could always greet him, even if one had spent his whole life training to push it back for another day. Skill wasn't what assured one's life in war, knowledge of how to wield a weapon when one was faced with danger was useless if one didn't know how to wield it physically, and for the first time, Edmund realized that the dwarf he'd seen as invincible was just another body that had been sent out there, another common soldier among the Narnian army that had just as much chance at meeting his Maker than the next.

Indeed, Thorin's insecurities shot up once he felt himself being separated from Peter, and although he knew the creatures surrounding him were all retreating Narnians, it did very little to soothe the fact that he was, in fact, alone. Despite being aware that these were friends he was fighting alongside with, he knew none of them, and the dwarf would much rather have had at least one familiar face with him at the moment, knowing that the small repieve could work wonders. Steering Pepper both left and right, trying to avoid colliding with minotaurs and escape the arrows that kept raining on them, the dwarf tried his best to strike out when he could, but his small size put him at a disadvantage, being only able to reach legs when hitting an arm or a torso would have been much more effective. Still, he fought like he'd been taught to, like what was expected from a son of Durin, silently hoping he'd eventually manage to catch up with at least one of the Narnians, even though he knew hoping was a very dangerous thing to do when one was at war.

Flickers of browns, blacks and the occasional red flashed across his eyes, Thorin desperately trying to get closer to the latter, but the beam of color seemed to vanish after he'd barely managed to take a step towards it, and what little hope had flourished within him as he spooted it quickly died away, leaving him once again all alone in a turmoil of minotaurs and trolls that would soon be surrounding him. Thorin knew he ought not to let his fears get the better of him, it was what he'd told Peter as they'd waited for the Witches' army to appear, but there was only so much one could do to control his emotions when overwhealmed by fear and fighing for one's life. But still, he knew he could not give up, he'd given his word to Peter that he'd do his best, and Thorin knew the only way he'd stop fighting was when his own life would be taken away from him a second time, something he was not going to let happen so easily, knowing there was still too much he was leaving behind for him to accept defeat.

And then, he didn't know if it was by Mahal's blessings or no but he was immensely grateful, he spotted it, the shining white coat of Peter's unicorn only a few feet away form him and all but pulling him over. Spurred on by the familiar figure, Thorin urged Pepper into a gallop once more, desperate to reach the younger, knowing the boy was certainly in need of assistance right now, if not to fight off the Witches' soldiers, at least to cope with what the battle itself was doing to him, for Thorin knew no child would ever be able to come away from such a conflict unscathed, even if Peter had tried to hide those fears away in favor of leading them all.

"Peter!" At his name, the blonde spared a glance backwards, a part of him cursing himself for not paying more attention for potential harm but the part that was too relieved as it linked the voice with Thorin won over, and the elder Pevensie felt his chest swell with reassurance as, indeed, the darker haired dwarf seemed to be getting closer and closer to him by the second. For a split moment, Peter forgot what he'd been taught about how to look out for himself, too relieved was he that he was finally with someone he _knew, _someone who was more than a nameless face with the golden lion sigil upon their armour.

Not caring about anything then, Peter turned his mount to the smaller black and white pony, already wishing he could somwhow fly over the obstacles in his way to be with the other immediately. Instead, the boy still had to fight his way through, each swing draining his arm more and more, the screams of the dying creatures ringing in his ears. But still, Thorin's frame was becoming bigger, the edges more distinct and he was so close he could almost swear he saw the relieved smile upon the familiar face. But of course, it was too good to be true.

So focused on reuniting with the dwarf was he that Peter did not see Ginnabrick perched atop the cliffs, crossbow in hand and eyes following the boy king as he made his way over to his friend. The Witches' loyal servant knew that were he to report that he'd managed to kill the future High King of Narnia, he would be praised forever, and that certainly looked like an enjoyable future for him. Taking his aim and following the white beast, the dwarf notched the arrow and in the following moment, let it go, rejoicing as the unicorn fell to the ground, the boy thrown off the creature and sent crashing down with it. It would be only a matter of minutes now before he died, either impaled by a sword or crushed beneath one of the Witches' creatures.

Peter's breath caught in his throat the moment he felt himself flung off the unicorn's back and hitting the ground below. No longer being able to conceal his panick then, he tried controlling his breath, tried calming down, but couldn't. The Witches' army was catching up, and if he didn't move, he was going to be either trampled to death or simply run through by the first blade that found his body. He had no other choice but to move, but as his head turned back, catching the now empty eyes of what had been his loyal steed, he found he couldn't move. Once again, he'd cost a Narnian it's very existence, it's very life, and there was no way he was ever going to be able to repay them that sacrifice. He knew he ought to honor it by doing what he could to stay alive, but Peter couldn't do it anymore, he was too scared to even think about going on. If he got up, he knew it was only to have to fight again, run his sword through as many creatures as he could to make sure he'd make it back alive to Edmund, and the thought made him sick. Maybe it was better that he died out here, even if that terrified him too, dying alone out on the battlefield, with nobody to wish him farewell, hold his hand as he departed, become just a nameless and unrecognizable body left to rot.

Besides, as he turned back, he could see her, the Witch advancing towards him, nothing standing in her way now. This had been a hopeless battle to begin with, there was no way they were possibly going to manage to hold her off, so why hold on any longer, Peter thought grimly, what had he left? Why should he still live while countless others died around him?

The answer came when a hand extended towards him, Peter squinting against the sunlight as he tried to make out who it was as he extended a hand towards the offered help. Even standing, he would be taller than Thorin mounted upon his pony, and now that his had fallen, there was no way Peter was ever going to manage to flee (not that he'd wanted to do such a thing either).

"W-What now?" He asked, voice now hollow as he took in the corpses littering the ground all around him, and coughed a little, trying to ease his aching ribs, which were surely damaged given the pain that flared up when he tried to move.

"Can you walk?" Thorin asked anxiously, looking around and hoping he'd have a chance to help the blonde up and away from immediate danger at least. The path looked relatively safe, until his eyes fell on the Witch, who was now much too close for comfort. He needed to get Peter away, and quickly, or he knew the boy would suffer much worse than a few broken bones. "Up! You have to run, now!" He urged, hating to have to force Peter to move when the lad had more than likely broken something, but knowing it was the only way the blonde would live. He had to retreat.

Peter was still blinking away the dizziness from his fall though, and Thorin's words seemed like a far off sound in the distance. He knew he had to get up, he knew he had to fight, but he was just so _exhausted_, that when he pushed both hands down in order to get up, the blonde ended up collapsing on himself. Panicking as he realized that he could not get back to his feet, with or without Thorin's help, Peter tried to reach something, anything, for help, something he could use to haul himself up that would be steadier than the dwarf's short arms, and he'd only managed to get to his knees when Oreus passed him by. It took him a second to register who exactly was now behind him, and another second to realize what exactly the general had intended to do, but as he turned around, eyes wide and the scream of denial he'd wanted to let out caught in his throat, as both boy and dwarf froze, the centaur heading straight for the Witch, trying to buy them time to escape. Peter didn't know if he ought to hope anymore, this was becoming a bloodbath he felt responsible for, even while many a Narnian was now behind him, fleeing to live a few moments longer. He knew his general was incredibly skilled, he knew the centaur was more than capable of wielding his weapon, and yet, as the Witches' wand hit him, Peter, now frozen in fear, realized just to what extent they were truly going to be decimated, as his once proud general became nothing more than a stone figure lost in the turmoil of the battlefield.


	38. A Breath Of Life

**A little break from last chapter's angst, here's some happiness! :)**

* * *

The stone courtyard sent shivers down their spines, as Lucy, Susan and Kili looked around, taking in every creature that ornated the Witches' castle, from it's unique shape to it's position, some defiant and others betraying how terrified they were. Time seemed to have stopped, as the three of them took careful steps between each unfortunate Narnian, sparing a moment to gaze into the statues' eyes and meet the poor victim's ultimate expression. Lucy shivered, despite having Susan's comforting hand upon her shoulder, as the mere thought of witnessing such horror first hand made her sick. Why would anyone want to force such a fate upon anyone in the first place, she would never understand, to her mind at least, it was much easier to just try and be friendly with everyone than try to fight one another, which generally only lead to more pain anyway.

Lifting a shaking hand, she ran her fingers along the strong arm of one of the countless centaurs, almost thinking she could feel it's muscles beneath her palm, even though the black stone was noting less than freezing cold. What if it had a family? What if it had been trapped here and had left a family behind, a child who might still be waiting for it's return, like she had awaited her own father? The creature didn't deserve such a fate inm her books, especially given that it wad more than likely been dragged in here against it's will and had probably stood defiant until the end. It deeply hurt her, just imagining the consequences this would have had, firstly for the centaur itself and then on his family. At least, Lucy thought grimly, she still had Susan with her.

"Is there anything we can do, do you think?" She asked Susan, bottom lip quivering as her eyes bore into her elder soister, desperate for her to tell her what exactly had happened here and, more importantly, that everything was going to be alright. "We can't just leave him like that." She added, voicing what the three of them were thinking right now.

"Lucy…" Susan started, unsure of what exactly she wanted to really say. Her little sister could show all the concern in the world if she wished, and while Susan would have liked it to be enough to change what had happened, unfortunately, the elder sister wasn't as prone to believe in magic and good fortune, despite everything she'd seen since entering the wardrobe, and didn't know whether she ought to stand by her sister or crush that little flame of hope she could already see burning in Lucy's eyes, to spare her the pain she wouldundoubtedly go through when she would learn that there was nothing to be done, but Kili beat her to an explanation, and unfortunately for her, the young dwarf seemed to be rather optimistic still.

"Surely Aslan will know what to do, Lucy,"he smiled down at her, as he gave her shoulder a comforting rub, "we just need to find him first, he seems to have wandered off by himself." He added, looking around the room, which now held only the three of them and the countless stone figures, no trace of the golden lion.

"Come on, Lu," Susan mentally thanked Kili for his tact, knowing this would obviously let Lucy's concerns fade away a little if they focused on searching for their friend rather than taking in every face they would come across, for she knew he little sister would only be able to take in so much before she wouldn't be able for it, and Susan refused to even let her baby sister get near that point. "The quicker we move, the quicker we'll find him, and the quicker we'll find him, the quicker he'll be able to make everything better again." And, raising her eyebrows so as to make sure Lucy understood why they wouldn't be staying here, she gently took hold of her sister's hand and the three of them tried to find their way again, Kili in the lead, as they weaved themselves a narrow passage throughout the stone creatures. Truth be told, the more they saw, the more they wanted out, the more they wanted the intermiable alignment of stones to just _end_, but there seemed to be none, for they'd barely passed one soul when another would be right next to it, crushing their hopes of relief and feeling an unwelcomed feeling of anxiety rise in their chests, constricting their breaths and making this a situation entirely too uncomfortable for their liking.

Lucy tried keeping up with her sister's pace, feeling how nervous she was through the tightening grip she held around her hand, but she couldn't find it in herself to say it out loud that the hold was becoming a little painful. Lucy understood they had to be fast, that they had no time, and finding Aslan would was their priority right now, if they were indeed to bring help to the others like he'd said. However, something familiar caught her eye, something she thought she recognized, and before she even started thinking as to what it was, Lucy managed to disentangle herself from Susan's hold.

"Lucy! We don't-" But Suan cut herself mid-sentence, realizing that her sister either didn't hear her or wasn't paying attention to her, as the youngest's gaze seemed to have landed on something neither she nor Kili could make out.

"Lucy?" The dwarf hesitantly asked, trying to coax an answer from the young girl, but still, Lucy remained deaf to their concern, as her feet started moving by themselves, bringing her towards what had caught her eye. Lucy didn't know why her body had suddenly decided to act by itself, nor could she find it in herself to turn away, but the closer she could feel herself getting, the more she fealt the dread pile in the bottom of her stomach, a very uneasy feeling devouring her, even making her hands shake with anxiety as she neared it.

As her eyes finally settled on the stone creature, she felt the distinct sting of tears welling up, and unable to do anything against her body's reaction, Lucy let them roll down her cheeks unchecked, as she found herself staring at what had once been her first Narnian friend, Mister Tumnus. Mister Beaver had said that those who entered the Witches' castle very rarely escaped, but the young girl had never thought such a fate would befall the kind faun, especially considering the fact that he'd _let her go, _that he hadn't done anything wrong, and now, after having wanted to find him for so long, she suddenly wished she never knew what had happened to him at all. Lucy tried denying it, tried to believe that this was just her imagination playing tricks on her, turning to burry her face in her sister's chest, but when she turns back, Mister Tumnus was still there, hadn't moved an inch, hand still outstretched towards her, and it was with a shaking limb of her own that she traced his arm, wishing it could somehow bring him some sort of comfort, let him know that she was there, that she'd come back, although she seriously doubted it would do anything to help.

"Why?" She mumbled into Susan's dress, not knowing why she was asking, but somehow, the small child she was wanted an explanation, a valuable reason behind the faun's torment. In her books, Mister Tumnus, while he may have set out with dishonorable intentions, had become her friend, he'd sought out her forgiveness, and he'd made up for his actions by saving her, why would he deserve to be subjected to something like this?

But Susan didn't know what to answer. Her younger sister was obviously deeply affected by what had happened (and she would be lying if she didn't admit that this whole court full of stones didn't turn her stomach too, considering that once, these creatures had actually been alive), but she couldn't find the words she needed, despite opening and closing her mouth several times, each time something at the tip of her tongue, but a last second thought advising her that whatever she said, Susan would just cut deeper into the wounds Lucy was experiencing. It felt wrong, holding her sister yet not offering her the comfort she was in need of, but what could she do? Susan couldn't change what had been done, she couldn't turn back time, and not for the first time since entering the wardrobe did the elder sibling wish she could ease their youngest's pain.

Lucy's sobs echoed throughout the empty room, tugging at both Susan's and Kili's hearts, as the scene in font of them gradually became more and more unbearable to them too. They knew they had to be strong to support Lucy's suffering, but how could someone who's inner walls were crumbling be of any support to those in need? She tried her best to soothe her, running her fingers thought the trouseled brown hair, murmuring words like _shh, it'll be alright_ or _please don't cry, Lucy_, but to her regret, it only served to make her younger sister sob harder and tighten the grip she now had around her waist.

They stood like that, the three of them in silence, minus Lucy's cries, until Kili's thoughts got the better of him, and without even realizing it, he started voicing them out loud, eyes still focusing on Mister Tumnus' stone face.

"Sometimes… People do terrible things without having a good reason to…" Like his Uncle starting a war with the only aim to get back a bloody shiny stone (yes, it might have been the heritage of Durin's line, but Kili never felt like it was enough of a justification for the amount of pain and death it had brought), "Sometimes, we can't help, despite how much we feel guilty," Knowing he'd left Tauriel behind had definitly been weighing on his conscience ever since he'd thought of her, "Sometimes, it just happens, and you can't do anything to stop it, Lucy." Like seeing his brother's dead eyes gazing back at him after his broken body had been discarded like a useless toy. "But you can't blame yourself for it." He added, kneeling down to be on eye level with Lucy, needing her to understand that feeling guilty about what had happened would eventually destroy her, and Lucy was far too young for that.

"B-But," She stuttered, drying one eye with her small hand, "I-If I hadn't asked him to let me g-go, he wouldn't be here." She tried reasoning, bottom lip still quivering as she looked up to her other friend. "I-If-"

"We can never know what would have happened, Lucy." Kili cut her off gently, knowing that were she to continue on rambling, it would just serve to make Lucy feel guiltyier, which she definitly didn't need right now. What was done, as much as it pained him to say so, was done, and nothing was ever going to change that, denial was useless, but as much as he wanted to tell Lucy so, her red eyes and flushed face made him hold his tongue, unwilling to make her though more pain. A girl that age should never have to experience such things in the first place, he thought grimly.

Almost hesitantly, he brought his own hand to rest on the youngest's arm, and proceeded to rub up and down, hoping it might offer her a minimal amount of relief, it had worked to soothe his brothers' nerves after Fili had almost been smashed into the mountain side along with Bombur and Dwalin when they'd encountered the stone giants, so it might work here too, who knew? Lucy peered at him from behind her bangs, and offered what must have been the only smile she could muster given the circumstances (which looked mure like a grimace, but Kili understood), appreciating the support he was giving her all the same. After all, Kili knew any support one could find when seeing someone they cared about in obvious pain would help. He'd been alone when Fili had crashed dead at his feet, and would probably have given anything for Thorin to be there, for staring into his brother's unseeing gaze was more painful than anything he could recall going through up 'till then, but he'd been by himself, he'd had to find his own way to cope with that, and Kili would definitly not want to leave Lucy to have to deal with similar emotions alone when he could still offer her help.

Lucy sniffeled, trying to stop her crying and act like the grown-up she needed to be, but one look into Mister Tumnus' face and the memories of a wonderful supper with delicious toast and enchanting stories surfaced again, and the little girl wanted to experience it all again. She'd promised her siblings that she would bring them to the faun to share a meal around his cozy fire, she'd even said to Mister Tumnus that she'd bring them along, with another few handckerchiefs of course, but what tales would they be sharing now?

So caught up in their grief were they that the three of them were almost starteled when Aslan seemingly appeared at their side out of nowehere, startling Susan slightly, who still couldn't understand how he did such things. She felt something easing the burdens weighing down on her, somewhere convinced it was the lion's work, but not everything vanished unfortunately, as, looking down at her younger sibling, Lucy's cries, while reduced now to a slight sniffle, had not entirely subsided.

Aslan, however, said nothing, and after offering them a kind smile, he turned to what was left of Mister Tumnus. Lucy watched through blurry eyes, something beginning to swell in her chest, as the Great Lion breathed hot air upon the stones' face, and took a few steps back, as if he were waiting to see some effect. Without really realizing it, she, Susan and Kili had all held their breaths then, eyes darting between the faun and the Narnian King, trying to understand what exactly had happened, when a cracking sound behind them had them all turning to Mister Tumnus once again.

At first, it looked like nothing happened at all, really, and Lucy had to squint her eyes to find the beginning of a pale pinkish color blooming on her friend's cheek, but when her eyes did settle on the appearing color, she dared not glance anywhere else. Holding her breath and not realizing she'd squeezed her elder sister's hand, Lucy watched, as agonizingly slowly, the pale rosy color spread, first covering the face, then spreading to the faun's chest, bringing new colors with it, like the red of his scarf and the brown fur of his legs. Amazed, the younger girl felt her heart swell with joy as what she dared not to believe a minute ago seemed to be happening right in front of her eyes, Mister Tumnus was coming back to life!

With a gasp as his lungs expanded, offering him the sweet taste of oxygen in his stystem once more, the faun barely realized he'd been heading for the floor when two small arms caught him in his descent, little hands latching onto his wrists as if trying to make sure he was not about to disappear. A little confused, he blinked several times, before he finally looked up at his savior, and couldn't help the small grin, mirrored on the girl's face, as he was reunited once again with his dear friend Lucy Pevensie. With the twinkling blue eyes, the dazzling smile and the warm hands upon his skin and, the hybrid really didn't think being alive could get any better, as he brought the girl closer, embracing her instantly, overjoyed that they were finally together again.

"It's good to see you." He confessed honestly, rubbing his hand soothingly along her back, trying to ease the poor girl's wracking nerves, which shook from nervousness or joy, he couldn't really tell.

"And you too." Lucy answered as they pulled back, sparing a moment to stare into his eyes as she did so. "Are you all right?" She immediately asked, eyes looking over her poor firend's slightly bruised body, as she took out the cordial Father Christmas had offered her, hoping it might help. "Here," she offered him the red vial, "If you're hurt." She added.

Thanking her, Mister Tumnus took a small sip, and immediately, any pain he'd reviously been experiencing seemed to have suddenly disappeared, and, grining at Lucy's questioning look to let her know that her gift was worked wonders, the fawn thanked her as he gave her back her vial. The younger girl put it back into her pocket, and Mister Tumnus watched as she turned to two other young people, who seemed to have come here with her.

"Susan, Kili, this is-"

But she hadn't had any time to finish before poor Mister Tumnus found himself hugged by both the elder sister and the dwarf, who seemed to know who he was already, and the faun came to the conclusion that his dear friend must have introduced him to the others a while back if they already felt this familiar with him. Still, new companions weren't what one would make every day, and so the Narnian seezed the opportunity as he happily embraced the two younger ones, Susan laughing in his ear and Kili's smaller size only allowing him to latch onto his stomach, Mister Tumnus having to bend down a little to get to the same height.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Sir." Kili said, knowing Thorin would want him to be polite with strangers even if he weren't there to make sure he was actually doing so, "Lucy's told us a lot about you, and you certainly seem to live up to her stories." He added, winking to their youngest and offering his new friend a warm smile, after all, it was always better to start off a friendship on good grounds, was it not?

"Well, I hope I do," Mister Tumnus chuckled, as he straightened himself up, back cracking as it got used to moving once again. Truly, it felt wonderful to be in control of his limbs once again, not have them shivering in fear and cold, but feel strong and really alive, "I'd hate to disappoint." He winked.

Susan smiled from when she'd put a few steps between herself and the other three, just content on watching the touching reunion and the humor Kili seemed to be able to bring wherever he went (he was a most remarkable dwarf, Susan had to admit), happy that Lucy was once again able to muster a smile, a _true_ smile, and laugh and joke so easily when she'd had to act like a grown-up for the past few months.

However, their happy celebration was soon cut short as Aslan entered the room once more, countless Narnians on his heels, and whatever light-heartedness that had previously made them all feel as light as a feather and swim in the happy realm of laughs and hugs disappeared as he eyes the four of them, Susan, Lucy and Kili immediately reminded of _why_ exactly they were here.

"Come," he beckoned them kindly, tilting his head to invite them over to his side once again, "we must hurry and search the castle," he told the gryphon at his side, before turning back to the younger ones again, "Peter will need everyone we can find."

And just like that, Susan, Lucy and Kili were reminded that their siblings and Uncle were out fighting for their lives still, and that if they did not hurry up, they could all run a high chance of getting hurt or worse (but they tried to hush those darker thoughts). Kili knew what battle had cost his Uncle and brother last time, and just thinking of returning there to ind Edmund with a gaping wound or Peter maimed beyond recognition made his stomach turn, knowing that the Witch would probably show no mercy, even to the young boy who right now, found himself at the head of the Narnian army. They had to hurry, before any irreversible damage befell those they held dear to them.


	39. To See Your Other Half Crumble

**A few more chapters and this will be wrapped up. Thank you for sticking around!**

* * *

Peter was exhausted, there was no other word that could describe the state he currently was in. Having lost his mount earlier, he'd had to rely on his feet to get out of harm's way, and while he tried not seeing it as an inconvenience, after all the poor beast must still be suffering and were he to force himself upon it's back it would probably only make it go through more pain, Peter still missed the security the mythical horse had brought him. He'd been able to meet his enemies' raised weapons when he'd been riding, the minotaurs' were only at arm's length, now, as he rose to his full height, the beasts suddenly looked enormous and much more terrifying as he was forced to fight them face-to-face. At the moment though, even surrounded by Narnians, he felt alone, helpless, as, his gaze sweeping across the battlefield, he took in the increasing amount of his soldiers that had unfortunately met the tip of the Witches' wand. At first, it had only been a wayward leopard or a centaur, but now, everywhere he turned, Peter was reminded how he'd failed to keep everyone safe, as statues littered the ground, and the more the seconds rolled by, the more there seemed to be. Soon, they were going to be completely annihilated, and if Peter were to face the same fate, how was he going to be able to protect his little brother?

To the blondes' chagrin, he had not been able to keep the Witches' army from breaching the line he'd lead, and they were now scattered among the rocks where the second half of his army had been stationed, which meant that the more they went in, the closer they would get to his brother, and while Peter didn't want to be too overbearing to Edmund, there was no way he was letting him get hurt more than he'd been already. That he'd made it back to him alive was something Peter had gradually understood as a miracle, for the Witch was certainly showing no mercy to anybody now, wielding her wand left and right, reducing living creatures to inanimate stones, even going so far as crushing certain to dust when she felt like it, and the thought of Edmund coming so close to that same fate sent shivers running down his spine. The sight of the pieces of ruble on the ground made Peter's stomach turn, as he tried sidestepping the remains of the Witches' victims as he made his way through the clashing armies, but when his eyes unfortunately did lock onto some of the remains, waves of guilt settled deep inside him, knowing he'd been the one to give them the order to fight, that ultimately, the responsibility of what had happened would always lie with him.

Speaking of Edmund though, Peter knew it might be unwise to let his guard down during battle, but his brother's security came first, always first, no matter what would happen to him. Frantically turning around, blue eyes desperately sweeping across the chaos ringing in his ears, the elder searched for his younger sibling, and when he did find him, he could swear his heartbeat suddenly doubled, as there he was, his eleven year-old brother fending for his life, using a weapon he barely knew how to wield and drowning in is own armour. He knew he ought not to doubt his brother's skills, after all, Thorin had said they'd both been quite good with the swords when the dwarf had found a moment to help them learn how to use the weapons, but Edmund was, and always would be, his little brother, no matter what, and the mere sight of him in danger when he'd promised Mother he'd keep everybody safe went against everything Peter had ever promised her. He had to get Edmund away, and he had to do it fast.

"Edmund!" He cried out, hoping his brother would hear him over the battle around them, and, to his relief, the younger's head shot up at his sibling's call. "There's too many! Get out of here!"

The younger Pevensie froze, as what his brother was asking of him settled in. Peter was telling him to run, to abandon him and the Narnians so that he might just have a chance to live on. No way was Edmund going to let that happen! As if to prove his point to himself, he tightened his grip on his sword, almost ready to run to Peter's side to let him know that he was _not_ about to leave him behind, when Peter made another request. "Get the girls, and get them home!"

Lucy. Susan. His _sisters_.

Biting his lip, Edmund hesitated. Lucy and Susan had gone missing this morning, and he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he was terribly worried for them, always hoping that they were somewhere safe and far, far away from what was going on here, but if he left to find them like Peter had just ordered, he'd be leaving him behind to fend for himself, he'd be abandoning is own brother, and Edmund's knees shook just thinking of how he'd find him once the battle was over if he were to run away. The choice he was left with was too hard, he couldn't decide who he wanted more, to find his sisters, or to stay with his brother? The first option would indeed lead him out of harm's way, he'd be safe from the battle and might just get a chance to rest his exhausted limbs for a while, but then he'd be leaving countless people who looked up to him as a king to fight for him without him being there, he'd be betraying the people Mister Beaver had said he was to rule. What king would allow himself to do that?

Again, the darker-haired boy eyed both directions, the safety of retreating or the danger he would be facing if he chose to disobey his brother. What should he chose?

"Edmund?"

The question tore through the debate he was stuck in, as he found himself shaken slightly by Fili, Mister Beaver eyeing him critically from his side.

"Are you alright, Edmund?" The rodent asked cautiously, one paw coming up to steady his trembling arm.

"I'm fine." Edmund reassured them, before he got to his feet and Mister Beaver tugged on both of their sleeves as he pulled them to safety. The younger Pevensie had to admit that he'd never thought the little rodents could move fast, but as he found himself trying to keep up with the fast pace their small guide had adopted, he found himself thinking that maybe beavers could indeed be remarkable sprinters, in time of dire need.

Leaving his Uncle on the battlefield alone and lost in the melee felt wrong, and Fili could feel guilt gnawing away at his bones at every step he took, bringing him closer to the top of the hill side, but it had been what Thorin had asked of him, to look out for Edmund, and if Peter had ordered his younger brother to retreat, the blonde knew there was little more he could do than ensure their youngest's safety, in order to keep to the promise he'd made to his uncle. Besides, Thorin had swore to him that he'd do what he could to stay alive, and right now, there was little else Fili could to than just hope he could take his Uncle's words for granted. As he tugged on the younger human's sleeve, he tried reassuring himself with the idea that Thorin had already fought in battle, that he knew how to wield a sword, and that he'd proven time and time again on their quest that he'd been able to get out of almost any situation alive, so surely, he'd be coming back from this too. Thorin had never been helpless, he'd always known what to do, or at least he tried believing it, but as his Uncle's face appeared once again in his memories, the look of utter defeat as he'd been forced to watch him handled by the Defiler over the precipice, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop the inevitable, Fili knew Thorin wasn't as invincible as he'd lead himself to believe.

The knowledge that he just might be leaving his Uncle to experience the same thing again had him stopping dead in his tracks, body freezing and momentarily letting go of the solid grip he'd had on Edmund's hand.

Edmund had reluctantly let himself be dragged away from his brother, knowing there was little else he could do but comply with what Peter had asked of him, but as they made their way up the small hillside, he couldn't help but glance back one last time towards his sibling, desperate to see him come after him, but no, ever valiant Peter would never abandon the Narnians, Edmund knew as such already, and as he bit his lip watching Peter fend for his life, he almost missed the shifting figure in the corner of his eye until he moved his head ever so slightly, and then felt true terror for his brother.

It was _her_. It was _her_ and she was going straight for him. The gleam in her eyes left nothing to the imagination, while she might have her wand, Edmund knew the Witch had no intention of using it, the sword in her other hand being the means with which she was going to kill his brother, his still unsuspecting brother if he didn't do anything. He wanted to retreat, he wanted to be safe, but he wanted Peter and his sisters even more, and retreating would mean that he was going to leave Peter to her, let her hurt him. And Edmund had seen the Witch hurt too many people he cared about to let her even _touch_ his big brother. No, Peter had looked out for him, no it was his turn to repay the favor.

As soon as Fili's grip on his hand had just slightly loosened, Edmund tore his arm free, drew his sword and had been about to make his way to his brother when Mister Beaver put himself in his way.

"What do you think you're doing?! Peter told us to get out of here!"

Yes, Peter had seen to Edmund's safety before his own, which was a typical thing Peter would do, and it was now going to cost him a very high price if Edmund didn't get to him, if only the rodent would understand though.

"Peter's not king yet!" He countered, not waiting for either Mister Beaver or Fili to answer before he turned on his heels, heading back into the melee and making his way to the one person he cared about more than anything right now, knowing it was only a matter of seconds before the Witch would harm his brother if he wasn't fast enough, and Edmund would sooner find himself back in her terrifying dungeons again than let her put Peter through the same hurt he'd suffered at her hands.

"Edmund!" Fili wasn't about to leave the younger boy behind, especially not on a raging battlefield, when Thorin had told him to keep an eye on Peter's brother, and no sooner had Edmund pulled away from the slack grip he'd had on his arm and ran back into the battle that he found himself doing the same, frantically searching for the taller boy as he pushed the oncoming minotaur's away. He had to get to Edmund before the younger got himself hurt or worse fate befell him, which Fili knew he'd never forgive himself if he were to put Edmund through the pain a sharp weapon through the stomach caused or Peter through the pain of having to watch his own brother die. He knew he'd inflicted that upon his Uncle and Kili, Peter and Edmund were still too young to have war build such a chasm between them, especially so soon after they'd reconciliated with one another and had not had the time to make the most of being a complete family once again.

Edmund though, wasn't paying attention to any of the chaos around him, his eyes had locked onto his brother, and the looming shadow of the Witch nearing him with every step she took, which only urged his feet to go on faster, despite how exhausted he already was. He'd have liked to collapse there and then, but the thought of having to witness Peter, brave and loyal Peter suffer whatever the Witch came up with, no. If there was anyone he wanted to spare the pain she could bring, it was Peter, and with that one aim in mind, Edmund ran, lungs burning, legs shaking, but not caring what state his own body was in, once he made it to his brother in time.

Dodging one minotaur and slipping behind one of the Witches' many dwarves, Edmund kept to the higher grounds he'd been on, hoping he'd manage to slide down without hurting himself too much and get to his sibling. Calling out for him, while it was tempting, was useless, for the darker-haired boy doubted quite strongly that Peter would be able to hear him over the rattling of weapons echoing all around them, even if he put all his heart into it. Still, the Witch was advancing, nothing in her way, Peter not having noticed her, and Thorin was nowhere to be found. Biting his lip in anxiety, the younger Pevensie forced his body to go faster again, probably beyond what it was capable of, but it was to save Peter, and Edmund thought it a little price to pay if it ensured the safety of his elder sibling. His heartbeat soared as he saw her lift both sword and wand, poised for the kill, and knew that if he didn't do anything, then nobody would, and with one last attempt, he flung himself forward, jumping down from the ledge and put himself between her and Peter.

She looked stunned for a moment, as their eyes locked, and seemed to want to say something, probably as a greeting to her former prisoner, but quickly got herself together, as the Queen and warrior she was, and without an ounce of hesitation, she brought her wand forward. And as she did so, Edmund seized his chance, bringing his sword down and shattering what now once had been the source of her power.

The cracking sound seemed to echo across the battlefield, and had Peter looking up, face draining of all color as he spotted none other than his own brother inches away from the Witch, still reeling from what he'd just done. The fool! He'd told him to run away, he'd ordered him to flee! Why had he willingly disobeyed him?! Frozen as he was, he barely had a second to register the fact that Edmund had destroyed the Witches' wand, when his world came shattering to pieces as she reacted immediately, stabbing Edmund with what was left of her staff.

Time seemed to have stopped, as Peter found himself unable to move, unable to breathe even, as he simply watched in horror as the darker-haired boy crumbled, fell to the ground, unmoving, _dead_. Edmund was dead and he hadn't done a single thing to stop him, not one single thing. The blond felt his bottom lip trembling, the distinct sting of tears gradually welling up in the corner of his eye and his hand shaking as he finally understood. Edmund was gone, his brother was gone and he was not coming back this time, never. And all that had been his fault, his and the Witches'.

The younger brother his Mother had made him swear to protect, with his life if need be, was now broken, the family they'd worked so hard to rebuild, was now shattering into tiny pieces at his feet, each shard pointing out how he hadn't been able to hold it together, but more importantly, the promise he'd made to Edmund, the promise that he wouldn't let the Witch near him, let alone harm him, was now smashed into tiny shards, each glittering one reflecting how high the price had cost him this time. Anything they'd had building between each other, any brotherly bond they could have shared vanished into thin air the moment that wand pierced his stomach, and sent Edmund biting the dirt below.

Thorin had been trying to get to Peter ever since he'd lost sight of him after having helped him up from his fall. He knew he ought not to let it take priority, he knew letting it be his sole focus increased the chances of him possibly getting injured, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He'd seen war, he knew how to fend for himself, Peter didn't, and the boy was bound to need a familiar face to get through the day if he wanted to survive (for nobody ever lived through a war, one only survived the day's clash to return the next morning, and could only hang onto the little thread of hope that he'd be lucky enough to see many sunrises) and make it back to his family. Thorin knew how much his siblings meant to the blond, he'd be lying if he'd never had the same feelings towards Frerin, Dis, Kili and Fili, but willpower alone was unfortunately not what got one through war, despite what one might think. Knowing Peter didn't nearly have enough skill to hold out on the battlefield, even more so if he was alone and now not atop one of the Narnian beasts, the dwarf knew he had to find him quickly, before any harm befell the elder brother.

Urging Pepper between a minotaur and a troll, trying to not waste time with a confrontation, Thorin clung to the reigns as the small beast cantered as fast as it's small legs would carry it, sharp eyes looking out for the tell-tale red armor and blonde hair of the boy-king. Steering the pony through the creatures wasn't easy, and more than once did the dwarf find himself gripping the mane to prevent himself from falling, but finally, as he made it out of one of the narrow passageways, his eyes fell landed on the stray Pevensie boy, and the look of utter terror the boy held, as if someone had just shattered half of what he was made of, sent Thorin's heart racing.

Frantically searching the grounds, it took him a moment to find what exactly had Peter in such a state, only to wish he'd never even noticed the boy's grief stricken face, as he saw Edmund, all but impaled on the Witches' broken wand. The younger Pevensie's features, contorted in both surprise and then pain, struck a chord too familiar for comfort, as Thorin could still picture himself, Frerin just inches away from him, sword sticking out of his sternum and his little blonde brother begging him to make it better, not understanding what had happened to him. The Durin dwarf knew the levels of pain watching your own sibling die caused, he'd experienced it, Kili had experienced it, but he'd hoped, somewhere, that Peter would be spared the feeling of seeing your other half being torn away from you, knowing what was happening yet still trying to deny it. Peter was too young to have to deal with such a tragedy, especially on a battlefield with no time to grieve and the obligation of constantly having to pull himself together, and Edmund was much too young to have his life end here, especially after everything Thorin had seen him do to make up for the mistakes he'd done. And yet, as the darker-haired boy's body fell lifelessly to the ground, the Uncle felt a hollow gap widening in his chest as his eyes locked onto Edmund's red armor, begging against the cruel strings of Fate for the younger brother to start moving again.

But Edmund remained still, unmoving, confirming the growing fear Thorin felt in the pits of his stomach.

He'd hadn't even noticed he'd made Pepper move towards the fallen boy when he suddenly found himself next to Edmund, Fili having only just now managed to get back to them and the look of horror on his eldest nephew's face spoke more clearly than any words ever would.

"We have to get him out of here!" The elder dwarf decided, knowing that if there was just the slimmest of chances that Edmund _might _live, they had to get him away from the immediate conflict, somewhere where they could have a chance to work on him. But Fili either couldn't hear him or wasn't listening, as the blonds' legs gave away beneath him, and he frantically tried to stop the blood flowing from the wound in Edmund's side.

"Fili!" Thorin called again, grabbing the other by the shoulder and shaking him slightly, hoping it would get him out of whatever trance he was in. As wide blue eyes looked back at him, all but begging him for an indication on what to do, Thorin thought quickly. Right now, they had to get Edmund away, and Fili was the only one who could do that, Thorin knowing he had to stay behind and help Peter as much as he could.

"Help me hoist him up." He ordered, taking Edmund under one shoulder and Fili lifting the other, and the lack of response they got from the third was all they needed to know to be certain now that this was _not_ looking good. Had Thorin paid more attention, he might have noticed how badly his elder nephew's arms were shaking from both shock and grief, but with Emdund hanging onto only threads of life, the younger boy was their priority.

Lifting him up as best they could, Thorin managed to settle the darker-haired boy onto Pepper's back, and as soon as he made sure the injured brother was as secure as they could make him, he handed the reigns over to Fili, "Get him out of here, anywhere you deem safe enough, and try and stop the blood flowing from the wound on his side!"

"But-" It wasn't that Fili didn't want to help, but what about Thorin?

"Go!" The Uncle ordered, handing him Pepper's reigns and pushing the younger one away towards the higher cliffs, Mister Beaver already coming to their side and pulling on Fili's tunic, "I'll take care of Peter, don't worry."

Thorin's heart clenched at the last glance Fili offered him over his shoulder, hoping that he and their rodent friend would manage to get the other boy to safety and see to his wounds as best they could, and somewhere, he wished he could follow them, but Peter was still here, he was fighting the Witch herself, and while Thorin may have sometimes been a bit reckless, he wasn't stupid, he knew Peter would need help, and so without wasting a moment more, he forced his exhausted body to move, desperate to find the other boy and see to his safe return, for when (no, he wasn't even considering an if) Edmund woke up, Peter was undoubtedly the first person he'd be asking for.

No longer being able to consider any rational thought, Peter had let his emotions get the better of him, anger at both the Witch and himself taking over and without thinking twice, he'd rushed forward, meeting her sword with his, the clashing ringing painfully in his ears. He didn't think he could find it in himself to care about what happened to him from now on, not after he'd lost Edmund without even having done anything to stop what had happened. Swinging blindly, he poured every ounce of revenge he wanted to get for his brother's murder into it, but the Witch was too good an opponent, and to his frustration, she blocked every one of his moves. He was tired, his limbs hurt, and he was still dealing with emotional pain, which unfortunately was quickly visible with his less than effective strikes.

But Peter didn't care, he couldn't find it in himself to care that he wasn't coming out on top of their duel, he just wanted to make her hurt as much as he was hurting right now. It was wrong, he knew it was, but it felt right on the spot, to make her pay by putting the Witch through what he was experiencing. But she cared naught for anyone else than herself, and so the only person Peter could bring harm to in the hopes of causing the Witch pain was herself, he could not use another to bring her the grief.

Blocking both a swing from the left and then right, the blonde struck out, hoping he might be able to land a scratch on her white skin, but his sword bounced off her chainmail dress, sending ripples of pain throughout his right arm, and were he not so focused on fighting, he probably would have lost his sword. But he wouldn't let go, not until he'd made her pay for what she'd done to Edmund, _everything_ she'd put him through, and reaching out again, he tried to land a more precise blow.

Their swords met in mid air, the two fighters trying to push as hard as they could to get the other to yield, but Peter knew he'd sooner die than offer her any advantage over him, and so he kept on pushing, which unfortunately sent him stumbling forward when the Witch withdrew both of her swords in a flash.

The loss of balance terrified the boy, knowing that in the few seconds it would take him to straighten himself, she'd have ample opportunity to slice his back open, yet, she did not, and Peter soon found out why when he straightened himself up again, immediately bending backwards to avoid getting his throat slit open by the two sharp razors directed towards him. Arching his back was painful, he could feel the strain he was putting on his muscles just to avoid the hit, and as soon as the blades were pulled away, he took his chance to try and stab her in the side. However, the Witch was quick, skilled, agile, a lot of things that he was not right now, and despite the heart he was putting into it, Peter still knew Jadis had the upper hand of their fight, which only served to make his arms feel heavier and make him realize that this was all for nothing. He couldn't win, not against her, and even if he did manage to run her through, it was not going to bring Edmund back.

Her blows were getting harder and harder, as if she could feel herself winning already, and the ripples of pain they sent coursing through the blonde's body only served to weigh him down even more, as his movements became sluggish and sloppy, tiredness letting itself known as Peter's body slowly found itself unable to keep up with the pace the Witch had set, barely being able to bring his sword up to meet hers when she aimed for his face, which would have been a dangerous hit on her part had he not protected himself at the last minute.

But Peter knew there was no point lying to himself, he was almost spent, and the next time he would slip, the Witch was going to take the opportunity and finish him off. He still took the bait though, her smug smile making the anger boil inside and he lashed out, again, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible so that he could go see to Edmund, who needed him above anyone else right now.

They both danced, eyeing and seizing each other up, measuring the threat their swords would pose before either the boy or the Witch would try and land a blow, the other bringing their weapon up to defend themselves before retaliating. Peter's arms now shook with the strain he was putting on them, and when he spared a split-second glance behind him, he wished Thorin would magically appear out of somewhere, but there was no sign of the darker-haired dwarf on the battlefield, and so the young boy had to resign himself to fight alone.

That second of inattention almost cost him his life though, for as soon as Jadis saw the boy's gaze directed at something other than her, she'd been about to run him through, no regrets about killing a child, and had even drawn her arm back, ready to slice forward, when the whole battlefield stilled as a roar echoed high above them.

_No._

_It can't be!_

Even Thorin himself had stilled in his fight with his opponent at the sound of it, and as everybody looked back up, there he was, golden fur glinting in the sunlight, mighty prolonged cry letting them see him for who he was, the returning King. Nobody spared a moment to wonder how on earth the Lion had come back to them after the news they'd gotten of his death, for they were too relieved to see him among them once more to even think in such a way. The outcome of the battle suddenly didn't seem so grim anymore, for surely if the great Narnian King had come back, he intended to help them, and Peter, for one, was relieved that he was no longer alone in all this. _Yes, they would live to see another day._


	40. After The Fall

**Slow but steady, we're getting there. Apologies for the massive length of this chapter :)**

* * *

Peter's relief was short lived however, as the Witch seized her chance, using the blondes' moment of distraction to try and run him through. If there was but one thing she could now do, it would be to kill Aslan's hopes of a High King before she eventually faced him herself, which was undoubtedly going to happen. If today was indeed to be her downfall, she would not let it happen before taking away what the Lion needed to run his kingdom, she would not be defeated without having first dealt a crippling blow to the Narnians and their hopes for a better future. And so without hesitating, she lunged for the unsuspecting boy, sharp blade being only inches away from his face before the younger fighter reacted, bringing up his own weapon in a poor attempt to defend himself.

Jadis was getting desperate now. With the number of reinforcements Aslan had brought, there was simply no way she was possibly going to win, she wasn't going to even try and fool herself, but that didn't mean she was going to just throw down her weapons and surrender. No, if anything, the knowledge that it was only a few minutes that separated her from imminent defeat served to fuel her on, bringing her swords down again and again, not leaving any respite to the blond. She had to finish him off, _now_, if she wanted to counter the prophecy and render it useless, for what would Narnia be without it's High King?

Peter countered though, or at least, he tried. His arms were sore, his legs had long since given up begging for a few minutes of respite, but instincts taking over, and knowing that were he to give up now, he would probably be inflicted a more than severe wound was what kept Peter hanging on. That and knowing that Thorin wasn't far, the dwarf still fighting fiercely to get to him, even though his smaller legs made it longer for him to cover the now impossible distance that seemed to have bloomed between them. Gritting his teeth as another shockwave was sent though his arm, his grip on his sword wavering, Peter's only thoughts then were _Thorin, please hurry_, for there was only so long that he would be able to hold out, even if reinforcements had finally arrived.

Up on the high cliffs, Lucy, Susan and Kili had been in the first lines, as the Grand Lion had shown himself once more with an almighty roar, and now that the Narnians behind them had started to rush to the aid of their comrades, the three younger ones found themselves doing the same, each one hoping that they hadn't arrived too late and that neither member of the families they'd left behind had been hurt too badly during their absence. Lucy stuck to Kili's side, hand gripping his own in order to avoid getting swallowed by the crowd bypassing her and stick to someone she was familiar with.

"D-Do you think Edmund is all right?" She'd seen Peter, her big brother was, after all, hard to miss, with his tell-tale golden hair and his bright red armor, but as soon as she'd started looking for her other sibling, the younger Pevensie had not found him, and had started fearing for the worst. Surely Edmund was all right, he had to be! Peter wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to Edmund, would he?

"I'm sure Peter's done everything he can for him, we'll find him, Lucy." Kili tried reassuring her, as the trio had started their descent, having to sometimes be careful as to where they stepped in order to avoid slipping. The task was arduous, and more than once, Susan felt the urge to snap and tell the two others to hurry, but she refrained from doing so, knowing that they had to get down safe and sound before they'd start looking for the others.

Having seen Peter on his own, and face-to-face with the White Witch no less, had made her fears rise instantly, knowing they had to reach him before she might be able to hurt him, and had spurred her into trying to get down the hillside as fast as possible. Though with Lucy both physically and emotionally overwhelmed and both her and Kili now getting the payback for their lack of rest last night, she could feel her own legs protesting violently the strain she was putting on them, but still, Susan would not be swayed to take even a moment's rest. Finding her brothers (and Kili's family), was all that mattered to her right now, and if the knowledge that they were safe and sound was to ultimately drain her to the bone, she didn't really mind, as long as she knew that those she cared about were indeed all right.

"Come on, Lu'! It's just for a few more minutes, as soon as we find Peter and the others, we'll be able to rest, I promise." Susan tried to encourage the two others to hold out just for a few more minutes, knowing that once they were all together again, everything would be okay, and they'd all get a chance to make the most of much needed rest then.

The elder sister's words seemed to work their magic, as, with a little help from Kili, Lucy managed to get back on her feet and had started running towards the other half of the Nanrian army, looking everywhere for signs of either her brothers or their friends. But the more they ventured deeper into the battlegrounds, the more the youngest started doubting her sibling's previous statement, as everywhere around them there seemed to be countless unfortunate Narnians either turned to stone or trying their best to put up a fight while wounded, and the more she saw, the more Lucy feared for Peter and the others' safety.

As he saw the visible distraught expression appearing on Lucy's face, Kili took it upon himself to try and help her deal with what she was seeing, for no child that age should ever have to experience the horrors of war first-hand. Attempting to offer her a little support by putting a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder and guiding her as he followed Susan, the archer tried to convince himself that neither Thorin, Peter, Edmund or his brother had been hurt beyond a few scratches, that they'd been able to put up enough of a fight to still be whole and hearty. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Kili almost scoffed at the idea of it: hoping to find someone uninjured on a battlefield! Ha! Even asking Bilbo to steal the Arkenstone from under Smaug's nose was probably an easier request. At least, there was still the slimmest of chances that their hobbit might have made it out alive whereas the Battle of the Five Armies had taught the younger Durin that an open conflict such as this left no room for hoping and denying what might happen thanks to ones' imagination. That had all been torn away from him the moment he'd seen his brother's dead body at his feet, when denial had no longer been possible for him. As long as he hadn't _seen_ Fili's unresponsive corpse, Kili had still believed that somehow, his brother had escaped Death, that he'd managed to find a way out, but his denial had been quick to disappear when he'd had to face reality, and it was from that moment that he'd learnt that there was no use in covering up what one wanted to negate with false hopes, it only ever ended up causing more pain than necessary anyway.

But as he now saw how anxious Lucy was concerning the fate of her second brother, he wasn't too sure what he could tell her. Should he opt to go with the idea that Edmund was alive and well, and tell her such, only to find her older brother hurt and alone on the battlefield, or should he stop her now, warn her of what she may find so that she'd be ready, just in case… While he knew the second option was what he ought to chose, as Kili looked to Lucy again, he found that he just couldn't, not to a girl that young, and so took it to stay by her side and be ready to offer her support, for whatever they'd find. Squeezing her hand tightly in an attempt to both soothe her and make sure he wouldn't loose her, the young archer's eyes never left Susan's back, as he followed her down, down, each step bringing them closer to their families and each step digging the pit of dread in his stomach ever deeper, to the point where Kili no longer knew whether he actually even wanted to move forward anymore or not. Lucy made that decision for him however, as she tugged lightly on his limb, concern and the need to find Peter and Edmund ruling out the possibility that they could very well have met their end while they'd been away.

Were Peter not locked in a duel with the Witch, he would have ran in the opposite direction, to the comforting sight of the Golden Lion and to his sisters, there was nothing he would rather have done right then and there, but as Jadis sent yet another shock running down his arm as their swords met again, the elder Pevensie knew she was not going to let him go until either one of them met their end. While the elder brother knew he couldn't give up, not after Edmund had basically sacrificed his life in order to save his own, and not with the knowledge that he was _that_ close to be reunited with his sisters, he could feel his body betraying him more and more at each passing second, as either his leg took a moment too long to take a step back ot his arm struck out with that less power in it, and while Peter was scared of meeting his doom right here and right now, each bruise he could feel on his body, each new one coming to bloom somewhere on him, were a constant reminder in the back of his mind that there was still a very real possibility that he would not live to see the end of the day.

It was ridiculous, in a way, having gone through so much only to die now, but as he felt a blade slice into his unprotected thigh, letting him know that he was seriously letting his guard down, it had unfortunately become a possibility. Peter tried, he really did, to lift his sword in an attempt to attack, be the one to lead the duel, but his weapon suddenly seemed to weigh so much more than he could carry, and so he found himself with only a shield for protection, which he lifted up to his face to avoid a razor sharp blade in the next moment, as the Witch, sensing how tired he was becoming, was seeing this as her chance to finish him off. Peter didn't want to let her win, especially not after what she'd done to Edmund and now that Aslan was here, but unfortunately, his body was no longer able to keep up with what he wanted to do, and so he quickly found himself giving ground to the Witch, Jadis seizing her chance and pushing him until he broke.

A sharp burning sensation erupting in his cheek set the alarms off in his head, knowing now that he was letting her win, and that he absolutely needed to get a hold of himself before Jadis attempted to deliver any worse blow to him. But Peter was now finding himself having to almost pull his arm up to meet her sword, and keeping it held up was straining his muscles, especially considering he also had to both strike out and keep a solid grip on his sword when their weapons met once again in their deadly dance. Without even realizing it, the boy was stumbling backwards, trying to get a half a second of respite when he could, hoping somewhere it would offer his limbs a moment to recover, before immediately sending waves of pain coursing through them as the Witch struck again. At this point, Peter even considered himself lucky to still be alive, but knew he wouldn't last for long if Jadis continued at this pace. Desperately, he took a moment to try and spot one of the Narnians from the army Aslan had brought along, or maybe even the gryphon, who had not been far from him earlier, but it was as if the Witch had managed to seclude him, knowing how much more pressure Peter was experiencing when realizing no familiar figure was there for him.

And so, suddenly, exhaustion and fear got the better of him, and Peter had been about to turn his attention away again, eye the battlefield for _someone_, when a familiar cry reached out to him.

"Peter!"

It took a moment for the younger boy to link the voice to a familiar face, having to separate it from the sounds he was hearing, but when he did, the image that conjured itself up was that of someone short, intelligent, blues eyes, dark hair –_Thorin!_ It was Thorin! Thank God, Peter thought, he wasn't alone anymore.

But that second, where he had not paid attention to the danger he was currently in, cost the blonde dearly, as, the Witch having seen the breach in his focus, used the second to trip him, sending Peter crashing to the ground, and looking up at Jadis in all of her glory was when Peter actually understood what true fear really was. Blue eyes locked onto the shining blade held over his head, ready to strike, and all the fourteen year old could think of then was, _Edmund, I'm so sorry._

Thorin's heart stopped when he saw Peter crashing to the ground, the Witch standing triumphantly over him, sword raised and eager to strike. Although there were but a few meters separating them, it suddenly felt like an impossible distance, and no matter how fast he urged his aching legs to go, he never seemed to get any closer. As Jadis pulled her arm back, readying her blade, the dwarf did the only thing that might get Peter to safety, he called out his name, while still trying to get to him, but knowing it was useless, once again, he'd just have to watch, be the spectator of a macabre kill, like he'd been with Frerin, like he'd been with Fili, and like he'd been with Edmund.

It went against everything he stood for. Ever since he'd met Peter and his family, Thorin, while a little weary at first, especially of Edmund, had grown fond of the four children, and found himself holding a deep respect for each of them, and seeing Peter like this, helpless and defeated, and knowing there was no way he was possibly going to be able to save him in time, it felt like the second opportunity he'd been given at life was wasted, for how could he, a seasoned warrior and once King under the Mountain, call his life worthy when he first let an eleven year old boy get impaled and then just watch as his elder brother suffer the same fate.

But still, he would not give up, he would not stop running until he reached Peter, dead or alive, and so he forced his body to continue, even if he had to shut his eyes closed so as to be spared the image of the older brother getting killed right in front of him, the knowledge that, once again, he'd been too late, and that despite his skill, he hadn't managed to save anybody, exactly like at Azanulbizar, exactly like at Ravenhill. _No! No! Please, spare him! Something! Anything! Please! _Was the only mantra Thorin could conjure as he urged himself to move forward, not caring if he was asking too much of his limbs or if he might be putting a strain on an injury he might have acquired. Why? Why must this keep happening to him? Why must people he cared about keep dying all around him, yet have Fate spare him so he could live out the rest of his days riddled with guilt? Why must Fate be so cruel to the line of Durin?

"_Peter!_" He didn't even realize the name had left his lips in a last desperate attempt to get the boy to move, dodge the oncoming strike. Thorin hadn't realized before now _how much_ he actually found himself caring for the four children, but now, knowing Peter was to join his brother so soon after Edmund's… No, he still couldn't accept what had happened yet, it was just _wrong_, it was wrong how war made the good die young and let the old live on, let them spend what was left of their lives mourning and twisting what had happened to see some failure of theirs, see something they could have done differently while those who should have been offered the future of what they'd been fighting for were no longer alive to prosper and live happily in what they'd so fervently been willing to risk their own existences for.

But despite his best will, Thorin's overtaxed body betrayed him, and as his foot caught in some part of the uneven terrain below, the dwarf was sent crumbling to the ground, letting go of his weapon in the moment and scrunching his eyes closed, so as to try and avoid seeing what was about to happen to him and Peter in the next following seconds.

When Peter realized there was nothing he could do to save himself, when he realized that this was the end and that despite ordering his body to just _move_, and it would not, he thought if there was one thing he could have over the Witch, it was the satisfaction of not showing her fear in his last moments, to at least know that he'd not broken because of her, and so, the elder Pevensie's eyes followed the swords' movement, watched it as it drew back, a sparkling glint mocking what it was about to do to him, and followed it's descent, not daring to move as he watched it go down, down down-

But it never struck him.

Just when he'd thought his life would end a flash of gold dashed across his vision, and the weight that had previously pinned him down suddenly disappeared, it was gone. Panting slightly, lungs almost tentatively drawing in sweet air, making sure that this was no trick, Peter stayed there for a few moments, too dazed to move as he still tried to understand how he was still alive, breathing, whole. Something clicked, then, as, straining his hearing, he could almost make out tauntingly sweet voices inviting him to believe that this was over, that he no longer had to fight once he regained his footing, but Peter hesitated, wanting to trust what he thought he could make out, but not entirely daring to, for the pain it would cause him to realize he'd been deceived would be too much. He'd reached his limit a long time ago, and if he stood up again just to have to keep on swinging blindly until his arms could no longer support his weapon, Peter almost thought that he'd rather meet his end here, sprawled out one the ground like this.

And so that's how he stayed, laying down on the battlefield, trying to even his breathing once he realized nothing was coming for him and understanding how exactly he'd been saved, until a gloved hand waved in front of his face, trying to catch his attention. Peter snapped out of his musings as he caught sight of the movement, he lifted his head up, blinking owlishly and bringing up a hand as he tried to shield his eyes from the sun, the boy squinted his eyes, taking in the familiar armor and the dark gauntlet until he finally linked the person standing over him to Thorin.

"Do you need a hand up?" The dwarf asked, after Peter hadn't made any attempt to lift himself up, content was he at simply staring back at him, as if he weren't too sure where he was. At the blonds' nod, he extended his own hand down, Peter grasping the strong arm, and was once again hauled to his feet.

"Is it over this time?" Peter was almost hesitant with the question, but after a moment of reflecting on it, he decided to ask all the same, daring to hope that he wouldn't have to lift a sword again for a long time.

"Yes, Peter, it is finished."

The deeper voice surprised both of them, and as they turned back, neither Peter nor Thorin could have ever thought they'd be so relieved to see Aslan again, but there he stood, golden fur and magnificent stature as tall as ever, as he looked at them kindly, and the two fighters immediately felt their bodies sagging in relief, the knowledge that their Lion comrade was back and that the battle was finally over a welcome reprieve they had not dared to hope for only an hour before. Peter had been about to just let himself fall to the ground again, content at the idea of staying there for the next few days, looking up at the bright sky and allowing himself to finally relax a little, when rushing footsteps could be heard and he'd barely made out someone calling his name when seemingly out of nowhere, Lucy jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hello, Lu." It wasn't the best of ways to greet his little sister, especially after he'd nearly lost his life, but Peter didn't care, not when she hugged him that little bit tighter and buried her head deep in his chest, well intent on not letting him go for another while.

Kili caught his Uncle off guard, something he'd once found great fun in doing, long ago before picking up weapons and talking about reclaiming homelands, and before Thorin could even say anything, he'd wrapped his arms around his Uncle in a tight embrace, both enjoying the fact that he at last knew there was nothing more to fear and that he was forcing Thorin to express emotions other than worry and exhaustion. He could feel that the elder dwarf was close to toppling over, was drained from the fight, and Kili mentally thanked Aslan for his timing, knowing that had they arrived just a few moments later, things might have taken a much more drastic turn.

"It's good to see you unharmed, Kili." Thorin had never been one for expressing concern, and even less one to voice out his worries, but knowing there was no crown looming upon his head and no dwarven people he had to prove himself to anymore, he let all those restraints crumble, just returning to the Uncle Thorin he'd been long ago, a welcome change to that of the warrior and leader he'd had to be in order to help Peter to face the Witch.

"We were worried about you," Thorin said, once Kili had disentangled himself from his arms, addressing the three younger ones, "Where did you manage to run off to?"

"Well…" Lucy suddenly found herself blushing slightly, a little embarrassed at the panic they must have created when they'd been found missing from the camp, "It's a bit of a long story, really." And it was not one she particularly wanted to relieve again, seeing Aslan strapped to the Stone Table once had been more than enough for her, thank you very much. Everyone was whole and healthy, and-

"Where's Edmund?"

Susan's question cut the happy reunion short, but she couldn't help it. Peter was here, and thank God he was mostly unharmed, but as soon as she had failed to see the black mop of hair belonging to none other than her baby brother, Susan immediately started to fear something may have gone wrong. She knew Peter was expected to look out for him, a job the blond took very seriously, and yet, not seeing her younger sibling here, while she didn't want to believe it, instantly made her feel that something awful had happened while they'd been rescuing the Narnians in the Witches' castle.

"Peter?" She asked again, more fearfully this time, when she got no answer. No, nothing bad had happened to Edmund, nothing could ever happen to him as long as Peter was there, right? Yes, surely Peter had made sure that Edmund was safe, he was still somewhere in the back lines, secure among a part of the Narnian troops, and he was just a little late coming to join them, that was all, wasn't it? Edmund was safe and whole, and would probably be laughing about their concern once they found him, would probably even crack a good joke to ease the atmosphere like only Edmund knew how, that had to be it, yes, surely. So then why did she not even believe herself as she thought such things?

Peter went white at the mention of his brother, as Edmund's livid face flashed in front of him, the Witches' wand buried deep in his stomach, before he fell to the ground. His hands shook, guilt welled up in his stomach, twisting the knots of fear that had already been there, and before he or anybody else could say anything, he dashed off, knowing that he would never forgive himself were Edmund to have- no, he couldn't even think of it, Edmund was alive, he _had_ to be.

"Peter!" Kil tried calling him back, wanting –no _needing _to know what had happened and why his own brother wasn't here either, but as his body moved by itself, following the older sibling with everybody else, he knew he was about to find out, and all of a sudden, he wasn't too sure that he wanted his curiosity satisfied after all. But the battle was over, there was no need to be afraid anymore, he knew that, the Witch was gone, Aslan had finished her off, so why were his hands shaking so badly?

When Thorin had ordered him to take Edmund somewhere safe, Fili had been torn between obeying him and flat out refusing to leave his Uncle to face danger alone again, but as the older dwarf had dashed off and Edmund had found it hard to breathe properly, he soon found himself tugging on poor Pepper's reigns, urging the pony to quickly move the young human to somewhere where he could put him down and maybe start taking a look at his wound. The blond knew that if he wanted to be completely safe, he'd have to make it back to the camp, and it had been his initial idea, hoping someone there might be able to help him (for he unfortunately had no knowledge of healing, even after an adventure with a dwarf as resourceful as Oin had been), but as his friend started coughing and then the first drops of blood had appeared, Fili knew he did not have the time. Panicking then, knowing that he was on his own and that if he didn't do anything, Edmund was more than likely going to die, he took hold of the bigger body, and as gently as he could, he lay it down on the ground, immediately removing the boy's metal helmet, hoping it might help him breathe a little easier.

It did not.

_Oh, Mahal! What should I do?! What should I do?! _As soon as Edmund's body went unresponsive to his voice, Fili let go of any control he had over himself and let panic take over, as he tried to think of something he could do to help the other. He'd been through a lot with Edmund, they'd escaped the Witches' icy prisons, they'd escaped her camp, they'd even escaped her clutches when she'd come back for Edmund once they'd been rescued by the Narnians, he couldn't just let him die _now_! Not after everything they'd been through!

Biting his lip anxiously, the blond tried remembering anything useful Thorin or Oin might have told him and his brother in their youths concerning wounded people and how to help them. Usually, he'd been the calmer of the two siblings, he'd been the one to remember everything his Uncle said (mostly because it had been expected of him, being the next heir to Erebor, but also because it had always been in his nature to be more attentive than his younger brother), and yet he cursed, over and over, when wracking his brain did not help him come up with a solution. His hands were shaking now, badly, as Fili prodded Edmund's body, removing parts of the younger boy's armor and not knowing what else to do really. He wasn't Oin, he wasn't versed with the ability to heal, he didn't know how to deal with any of this, and the blood steadily coming out of the wound in Edmund's side only served to make his stomach churn, knowing that if he didn't act _fast_, the younger boy would run a very high possibility of dying.

Frantically looking over the younger boy's body, Fili cursed his inability to do anything, or to at least diminish the pain Edmund was going through, and took to doing the only thing he thought might help a little. Taking hold of the other's head gently, he raised it up slightly, letting it rest on his thigh in the hopes of it facilitating the younger boy's breathing. Although the change was almost unnoticeable, the fact that the darker-haired child seemed to manage to take in a little more air was the only indication that something good had come out of it. Knowing there was little else he could do, Fili stayed there, one hand coming up to stroke Edmund's hair out of his face, hoping it might offer him a minimal amount of comfort, and just prayed that help would come soon.

Soon quickly turned into a minute, then two, then ten, and Edmund's skin had gone deathly pale when finally, Fili thought he could make out somebody coming his way. Heaving a sob of relief as the figure quickly turned out to be Peter, the blond dwarf shifted the convulsing body in his arms as his older brother crashed down to his knees next to them.

"How is he?" Peter asked anxiously, but he wasn't in need of an answer as he quickly took in Edmund's ashen complexion, all too soon coming to the conclusion of what was about to happen. "Ed?" He asked the other, looking to his brother's face hoping he might get a better reaction than Fili, but to his disappointment, his younger sibling didn't even seem to have noticed his presence. "Ed? Please, say something!" Peter didn't want to acknowledge the crucial state his younger brother was in, he didn't want to accept that Edmund was that close to leaving them, Edmund _couldn't_ leave him behind! With hitched breaths, panic flooding his veins, Peter shook his brother's arm, tried getting a response out of him, but still, nothing. "Ed! Please…" Shaking his head in denial, the blond could only watch, helpless, as his brother fought for breath, as his chest trembled slightly as the small amounts of oxygen he tried forcing into himself obviously hurt him. "Don't…" But he couldn't bring himself to finish, couldn't even bring himself to think that this was actually happening.

He'd barely noticed that the three of them had been joined by Susan, Lucy, Thorin and Kili, until he heard a sob from the elder of the sisters, Susan not daring to believe her baby brother had been so badly injured.

"Lu! Lucy, the cordial Father Christmas-" Kili suddenly remembered, hoping it would be what was needed to save the other from Death's clutches, for Kili was no fool, the ashen color of the youngest Pevensie brother betrayed nothing other than the fact that his life was leaving him, and quickly.

As soon as the younger dwarf had mentioned it, Lucy fumbled around her cape to try and find the prized bottle, and once her hand took hold of it, with shaking fingers she uncorked it and handed it to Susan, who did her best to pour a few drops in Edmund's mouth, all of them hoping it would work a miracle. _Please, please let it work!_ Peter begged, knowing while he had started anew with his brother, he needed more time to be able to mend things completely, if Edmund left him now, Peter would never forgive himself.

But Edmund went still, shattering any hopes they'd had that Lucy's cordial would work. Instinctively, Susan drew Lucy into her arms, letting her sister cry quietly into her shoulder, Peter being too numb to even move by himself, the look of shock still written plainly upon his young face. It was an all to familiar picture to Thorin, who understood the other's reaction perfectly, as it was a mirror of his own in his youth, when he'd been unable to understand that he'd lost his brother, unable to comprehend that Frerin had departed to the halls of the Maker as he'd held his still body upon the battlefield at Azanulbizar. While he knew he ought to offer something to ease the other's obvious pain, he knew, from experience, that no amount of words would ever make up for the loss of someone whom you held onto dearly. He'd been inconsolable after Frerin's departure, after understanding that his little blonde sibling was never coming back, and it had taken him months before he'd even attempted to open up to the fact that people had been trying to offer him support, his dear sister Dis having tried the hardest not to lose him to his grief too.

Almost unconsciously, he'd grabbed Kili's shoulder, seeking some support from his youngest nephew, some strength he might still have that had long since gone in Thorin himself, but the young archer was unable to offer his Uncle what he was desperately in need of, still trying to cope with what his eyes were seeing while his mind screamed in denial, screamed at him to just turn away and look somewhere else, and that by doing so, everything would be all right. But nothing was all right, even though Aslan had come back to them, they'd lost Edmund, and the moment that had happened, Kili knew the battle had cost too much for Peter, much like the Battle of the Five Armies had appeared lost to him the moment the Pale Orc had executed his brother in front of he and his Uncle.

But war did that, Kili _knew_ war always cost the innocents more than they ought to give, yet each time it had happened, he couldn't help but resent Fate, Fate who pulled her strings without any regards to the emotional breakdowns endured by those who were left behind, Fate who tore families apart just like She brought them together, Fate who taunted and played with emotions for her own twisted pleasure. Well, Kili thought darkly, hopefully Fate would see how she'd just shattered Edmund's family by taking him away from them, hopefully she'd see how wrecked those she'd hurt would be, and feel at least ten times the guilt Peter was going through.

And it seemed as if she did.

It was almost inaudible, but when it happened again, Peter was the first one to dare to look down at what he thought was a small cough coming from the body beneath him. Daring to hope, knowing it was a very dangerous thing, his eyes trailed up, from Edmund's belt to the golden lion on his tunic to his face, and when Peter saw the hint of a movement there, his eyes remained glued to his little brother, mentally encouraging him to hang on, as the tiny breaths the other was now taking made his lungs expand just that little more. _Fight it, Edmund! Fight! Live!_

Edmund blinked once, then twice, and a third time as sweet air finally entered his starved lungs, coughing slightly as it stuck to his dry throat, but once the discomfort went as he swallowed, the next breath he took felt like a blessing. After seeing to his first need, he opened his eyes, and Peter's smile was probably the best thing he'd ever known in his short life, well, almost the best thing, for in the next instant, his brother literally grabbed him and brought him to his chest in a fierce hug, one Edmund sank into more than willingly, and _that_ was the best thing he'd ever known then. Peter was shaking, he soon realized, his big brother seemed to be trembling from all over, and it scared him. Had Peter been afraid for him? Because of what he'd done? Determined to help, the younger brother rubbed Peter's back up and down, trying to find comfort and offer it at the same time, but soon found himself drowned as Lucy and Susan joined them, as they all embraced each other, just glad that everybody was all right.

"When are you ever going to learn to do as you're told?!" Peter asked him directly, when he held him at arm's length, and for a moment, Edmund realized the degree of fear he'd put his brother through. He knew it was a serious question, he knew what had just happened was no laughing matter, but he couldn't help how his typical smirk appeared of it's own will on his face, and chose to give Peter his answer as such, knowing now that they were once again close enough to read each other.

Peter just shook his head fondly, almost exasperated at how Edmund seemed to brush off his near-death experience so lightly, but just went with it. Having Edmund back and alive was more than he could have hoped for just moments ago anyway, and if their adventure so far had taught him anything, it was to value his siblings and actually show it to them every opportunity that he could, and so without asking Edmund's opinion on the matter, he brought him into another hug, which was quickly joined by Susan and Lucy.

"You did give us quite a scare." Thorin chuckled, opting to go with Peter, and just _slightly_ understate what had happened, as he gave the darker haired boy's head a ruffle, when Edmund smiled up at him and his nephews from underneath Peter's chin. He pulled back, however, as he noticed he just might have intruded on something a little intimate, as he realized how this as the final pieces being stuck together, that all the pain and suffering the four children had gone through had finally paid off, had finally made them a complete family again, just like he'd managed to learn how to truly appreciate his nephews in the time he'd been here, his thoughts no longer being plagues by gold and the obsession of reconquering lost kingdoms.

And as he brought Kili and Fili closer to him, content in just feeling the happiness of newly reunited siblings, Thorin truly did think that he'd learnt his lesson, that no matter what desires and ambitions he might have, no matter what he went though, his family would always be the one thing that would never change, and from now on would be the one thing he'd spend whatever existence he lived in cherishing.


	41. Once A King Or Queen Of Narnia

**Happy new year 2017 everybody! :)**

* * *

The next evening found Edmund staring at himself in the mirror of the room that was now his, in the grand castle of Cair Paravel. His side was still a little stiff, even after having been given a few drops of Lucy's magic cordial, but thankfully, the dull ache was bearable, and the boy thought it was a small discomfort to deal with when comparing it to the critical state he'd been in just yesterday. Edmund sighed, sitting on the soft sheets of his new bed, silver clothes that had been given to him still in his hands, as he looked himself up and down in the mirror facing him.

It wasn't that he didn't want to wear them (if anything, the clothes actually looked quite comfortable), but Edmund still didn't feel like he'd earned them yet. He may have realized his mistake when he'd been confined to the Witches' icy cells beneath her castle, he may have helped Peter during the battle, and he may have finally realized what Jadis actually was, but that hadn't changed the fact that he'd still willingly gone to her and had almost offered her his siblings had Fili not interrupted him. The prospects of having a crown placed upon his head when he still didn't feel like he'd atoned for those sins yet made him feel uncomfortable and all of a sudden, his spacious room seemed to make him suffocate, as if the walls were closing in on him, letting him know that there was no escape. Eyes darting around the place, he darted to the balcony after having spotted a window that would lead him onto the balcony there.

Pushing it open and stepping onto the marble floor, Edmund gripped the railing, needing the support and leaned over, heaving slightly, as he tried to calm himself down. The Witch was gone, she was never coming back, she would not be taunting him ever again, he would not see her sly face or hear her twisted words ever again, he tried convincing himself of it, tried convincing himself that he had every right to be here, with his brothers and sisters, ready to take up the crown, but the words rang hollow in his soul, for Edmund knew, deep down, that he'd still betrayed Narnia when he'd sought out the White Empress, and even if he'd put an end to her magic upon the battlefield, it wasn't enough to make up for his betrayal, nothing would ever make up for that, he thought grimly. Why then, would Aslan still offer him the crown? Why then, would anybody ever look up to someone such as him? Edmund didn't think he had much to offer, and had literally nothing to prove, he wasn't kind and practical like Susan, he wasn't strong and devoted like Peter, he wasn't innocent and kind like Lucy, actually, he didn't think he even had a singly quality required to be a monarch, so then why him? While he'd heard the prophecy Mister and Misses Beaver had talked about so idly when they'd shared dinner in their little dam, it made even less sense to him now than it did then, for everybody had proven themselves worthy of the title that was to be bestowed upon them, everybody safe for him.

Closing his eyes, inhaling the salty scent of the sea below, he wished he could just vanish, disappear, not have to deal with all this. He wasn't a king, he just wasn't. Even Kili, Kili who had never really had the occasion to officially act as the prince he was, would probably have more right to the crown than him, Edmund thought grimly. He hadn't spoken much with the younger dwarf, mostly because he hadn't really gotten the chance to except when they'd all had breakfast together, but he'd seen the serious dwarf he could be behind his reckless façade. Kili may have taken everything lightly because he was the younger brother, but Edmund had still seen the trait of nobility he'd always managed to carry around with him, much like Thorin and Fili had. Even Peter, he admitted after a while, and somewhere Susan and Lucy too, all had an air of royalty about them. Reflecting on it more deeply, he'd seen how Thorin had always remained their stoic leader, even when he'd been unsure of himself, Fili had supported him throughout almost all of their captivity, and had been the one to ensure his safety before his own on the battlefield. Susan, his big sister, he'd always known to be pragmatic and down to earth, she would definitely make for a good queen, for Edmund knew she'd always see to the more reasonable and more peaceful outcome of a conflict. And Lucy, dear Lucy, always there for everybody, always willing to make a friend out of the next stranger, would prove herself to be a real asset to Narnia once she'd matured into a fine queen. But he, Edmund, what did he have to offer?

Biting his lip anxiously, fingering the cuff of his tunic, Edmund tried to think of something a stranger would see in him, something he may be able to offer. He knew he still had the choice to not let his past shape who he would be in his future, he knew he could learn from it, but his past was also a part of him, the fact that he'd _willingly_ gone into the White Witches' arms would be something he'd forever carry about with him, would be a sin he'd never be able to wash away no matter how many good deeds he did from now on, but what if that returned to stab him in the back one day? He wasn't strong enough yet, he didn't have what it took to leave all that behind him without Peter and his sisters' help, what if the Narnians saw that as a weakness? Saw him unfit to rule because of it?

Sighing heavily, Edmund leaned in the railing, burying his head in his arms, trying to think about it, but the more he fretted, the less he found himself able to find reason within himself, and just ended up being more anxious about the whole ceremony. What was he going to do?

When Peter had joined Susan, and everybody else in one of the quieter rooms, in order to make sure they were all together before heading to the throne room, where Aslan was waiting for them, the first thing he noticed was his little brother's absence, as, looking around for the tell-tale black hair, he did not find it.

"Has anyone seen Edmund?" He inquired anxiously, "We'll be running late if he doesn't arrive soon." Why would Edmund not come anyway? It didn't make sense to him, Edmund had as much right as he or his sisters to be here, if not more given the huge sacrifice he'd made only yesterday for him.

"I thought he was with you." Kili said from beside him, as he, his brother and Thorin had come to see them to the throne room, where the four children would then walk up the isle to their royal seats and be gifted the crowns and leadership of Narnia. "I haven't seen him anywhere, to be honest." He added, after thinking about it for a moment. Edmund had suddenly become _very_ good at hiding.

"We can't all go looking for him now," Susan said "They're all waiting for us in there." She supplied, nodding to the great golden doors separating them from the countless Narnians having come to celebrate the crowning of their new monarchs.

"But we can't go without Edmund!" Lucy protested instantly, knowing it would be just wrong to forget Edmund when he should be there with them.

"Why don't you wait here?" Fili suggested after a while, "I'll try to find him and bring him back, no point in us all getting lost in this maze of corridors, right?" He offered, winking to his Uncle at the last part, knowing the tendency the older dwarf had to lose his way in the most common of places (Bag End being only one of the many places in which poor Thorin had found himself asking for directions), and before the proud King under the Mountain could retaliate with his excuse that being geographically embarrassed was an unfortunate trait he must have inherited from his father, he'd long since ran off anyway.

Fili didn't really know where exactly Edmund was, for he could be anywhere to be honest, and this castle was absolutely huge, but he had a little idea as to one place he might find the other boy. Without being certain of what the younger brother was going through, the blond did have a clue as to what exactly was holding Edmund up, and it _wasn't_ because he didn't want to be with his family.

Truth be told, growing up as a crown prince to the kingdom of Erebor with duties and expectations had sometimes seemed as an impossible task to Fili, and he often found himself nearly drowning under the pressure it brought along with it, and he probably would have had it not been for his mother, the esteemed Lady Dis, Kili and Uncle Thorin who'd always been there for him, each one offering a different kind of support, but the help had always been welcome. He'd never wanted to be king, especially after learning what the title exactly entailed when he'd started his lessons about politics and history with Balin, but he'd accepted his duty in the end, knowing there was nothing he could do other than consenting to the position, even if he continued to dread the day when the crown would finally be placed atop of his head.

He understood how overwhelming such a small thing as a crown could be, and while he'd always been mentored by Thorin, who himself had been brought up as a prince, Edmund had none of that, Edmund just had the title of King suddenly thrust upon his shoulders, and having to deal with that on top of recovering from what he'd been through, no doubt the breaking point would be reached, if he wasn't offered any help or support.

Arriving in front of the door, the blond gave it a soft nock, before entering the private room, brow raising when he didn't spot Peter's younger brother.

"Edmund?"

No answer.

Sharp eyes narrowing, Fili tried to think where on Earth the boy could have gone, when he noticed the floating curtains near the open door, which lead onto a small balcony adjacent to the room. Quietly, so as to not startle him if he was indeed there, the dwarf made his way over, gently pulling the thin veil back, and indeed, there was the runaway brother, leaning on the balcony overlooking the vast sea below. He didn't say anything at first, trying to assess what state the other was in, but the younger boy was good at hiding his features, an unfortunate result of their imprisonment. It pained Fili, knowing a boy that young ought not to hide his feelings to people that wanted to help him, and hoped that somehow, Peter and his sisters would get him to open up again, let him let go of the need to close himself to the world when others just wanted to help.

"Edmund?" As the question was asked a second time, the younger boy jumped, having not expected anyone to find him anytime soon. Turning around sharply, he sighed in relief however, as he came face-to-face with the familiar blond, his body automatically relaxing when he knew he was with a close friend, and not an unknown Narnian. It wasn't that he disliked the Narnians, if anything, he held a deep respect for them and had come to care for them too, but right now, he didn't think he could face any of them, let alone try to be the king they wanted to see in him.

"Oh, Fili, it's just you. Sorry, I just… Wasn't expecting anybody." He tried to apologize, a little lamely, for the obvious shock he'd had as his musings had been interrupted, knowing he didn't want it to appear as if he were afraid of his friends, which he wasn't of course, he'd knew now that he could trust them, Peter, Susan and Lucy as much as Kili, Thorin and Fili.

The silence that followed was a little awkward, the blond not really knowing what to say to get the younger boy to come down to the throne room without having to force him to come, because Fili would definitely not _drag_ Edmund down there, that would just be mean.

"They're waiting for you, you know." He said, after a while, not directly looking at Edmund as he said the words.

Edmund bit his lip. He knew that, he knew that he was holding everybody up, but each time he tried to make it to the door, he just couldn't bring himself to take that one step out of the bedroom, as memories and doubts glued him to his chamber, and his self-doubt and hesitation prevented him from taking any step further.

"I can't," He sighed, after a while, "I can't do it."

"Can't do what?"

"The whole…_King_ thing, I just can't." Edmund sighed, rubbing his forehead to try and get rid of some of the stress his body was undergoing, instead, it just made him more nervous. "I mean, Peter can be king, he's good at that kind of thing, Lucy… Well everybody will love Lu, she's just, well Lucy, I guess, and Susan is smart, she knows how to deal with things. But me? I'm a traitor, I went to the Witch and I almost got my family killed, I can't bring them anything. I don't even know a thing about politics! And-"

But Fili cut him off, taking a hold of his arm, knowing he had to get Edmund to stop doubting himself before they went back to the others. "Hey, you _did_ want to go back to them when we were trapped together, didn't you?" A hesitant nod, Edmund not too sure what Fili was actually trying to tell him. "And you _did_ regret what you did, didn't you?" Another nod. "And you _did_ go straight for the Witch because you feared for both your brother and what would happen to the Narnians on the battlefield, right?" Again, Edmund nodded, but still a little confused.

"Sometimes, we don't get to chose what we become, sometimes we're molded into it and all we can do is accept it. I know I had to, when Uncle said I'd be King someday, and you know what I did the night after we had that talk?" Edmund shook his head, no. "I spent the night crying into Kili's shoulder."

"Wha-" Edmund asked, perplexed. Fili had never come off to him as fearing what he was or what had been expected of him, but he'd never mentioned the fact that he hadn't _wanted_ to be an heir, and yet… "You mean, you didn't want to be king either?"

"No, I was afraid, terrified even, you could say." Fili laughed, "But you know, I got help, Uncle, Mother and Kili were always there. Mister Dwalin and Mister Balin helped too, just like Peter will help you. Trust me, if there's anyone he'd want to be ruling at his side, it would be you."

"You really think that?" Edmund asked, a little hesitant, but slowly coming around. If being a king meant being like Thorin, well, maybe it wasn't _as_ hard as he was making it out to be.

"Well, there's only one way you'll know that, right?" Fili asked, nodding to the door, Edmund catching the drift, and, taking a deep breath, he nodded to himself, yes, maybe he could do it, if he had Peter, Susan and Lucy there to help him too.

It was with those thoughts that Edmund finally made it to his siblings, apologizing for his slight delay, and readjusting his tunic a little, before the doors opened, and they were introduced to the huge crowd of Narnians, looking at them expectantly as they parted, leaving them room to make their way to the four thrones. Unconsciously, he'd gripped Peter's hand, as Aslan slowly lead them to the seats of royalty, his brother's presence easing some of the stress he'd been feeling earlier. As he caught a glimpse of some of the smiling Narnians and the occasional cheer that was sent their way, the tension gradually left his shoulders, Fili's words sinking in, until he firmly believed that yes, he did have a place here, and, beaming with pride now, Edmund came to a halt as Aslan stopped in front of them, before giving them the slight hint that they were to make their way to the marble chairs.

Had Edmund been brought here a few weeks ago, he probably would not have given the slightest care about his siblings, and just went for his seat immediately, no regards towards waiting for his siblings at all, but as it was, things had changed, and so the younger brother, heart pounding, waited until the four of them had aligned, before sitting down in sync with Peter, looking to him for a moment, so as to find the silent support he felt like he still needed.

Turning his head then, overlooking the crowd from his elevated spot, his smile turned into a beam when he thought he recognized Mister Fox, Oreus, and the lion on whose face he'd drawn a pair of glasses when he'd entered in the Witches' castle, the familiar figures a welcome sight in the sea of Narnians. And then of course, Thorin, Kili and Fili, who'd managed to find a spot relatively close to them, the older dwarf smiling encouragingly at him from where he stood. If Thorin was giving him his full support, then Edmund really thought there was nothing to worry about anymore, and so, heart pounding in excitement, he waited, as Mister and Misses Beaver were making their way to them, the pair each carrying a velvet blue cushion upon which were two crowns, of the most shiny gold and silver the boy had ever seen.

As Aslan then turned to the crowd, all eyes followed him, drawn to the King of Kings and awaiting what he would say next, a respectful silence having overcome the assembly, and making the ceremony much more noble.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, " The voice rang out, powerful and warm, echoing in the silence of the room, as everybody turned to the four children, waiting excitedly for what was about to happen, "I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

Lucy would have squealed, if it wouldn't have appeared as improper given the situation, as she felt feet shuffle slightly in anticipation. Instead, she beamed like the young girl she was, stretching it even wider, as none other than Mister Tumnus came up to her, following Mister and Misses Beaver. She watched his every movement, as he bent down to retrieve the intricate piece of jewelry a silver crown, before carefully coming over to her. Instantly, Lucy bowed her head, and felt sparks fly in her body as the royal emblem was gently set atop her head. The faun gave her a gentle smile and nodded politely, as their eyes crossed, before he turned back, to fetch the second crown, and headed to her brother.

As Edmund saw the Narnian approaching him, he could swear his heart must be thundering so loudly in his chest that everybody could hear it throughout the room. Still fidgeting with his sleeves, the nervous tick easing the tension a little, his brown eyes followed the fawn's every movement, as he bent down to pick up a silver crown, carefully handling it, before turning back to him.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund, the Just." As Aslan gave him his title, Edmund swore then that he would wear it with honor, and that he would live up to his name, knowing what injustice was, and how much people corrupted by power could be. Shaking slightly, as Mister Tumnus adjusted the royal emblem atop his head, he looked to the crowd, and could swear he bore the biggest smile he'd ever been able to muster as all he could see were faces full of awe and respect, even from Thorin, and for the first time, Edmund truly felt like he'd finally found a place in which he belonged, along with his family. The crown was both light and heavy, the metal barely weighing anything but the boy understood the importance of both what it stood for and how it would be his job to see to the accomplishment of the ideals he now embodied. He nodded to Mister Tumnus, not too sure if it was in thanks or to ensure him first that he would work hard to make his reign the best one any Narnian could hope for, but from this day forth, Edmund swore that he would do his very best.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle." Susan tried to remain as stoic as possible, knowing this was a very important ceremony and that she had to make a good impression to the Narnians if she wanted them to feel like they could trust their new monarchs. Bending her head slightly, to ease the job for Mister Tumnus, she felt a slight tremor run down her body as the fragile golden coronet was put atop her head, before she rose, gazing at the Narnians, who were now almost what she would call and extended family. It was her job now, Aslan had just said so, and Susan would give it everything, see to everyone and offer help whenever it was needed. She'd learnt that she held a different king of strength than her siblings, she didn't have to use weapons or hurt people to be strong, quite the contrary, actually, offering help when she could, while looking out for her own family was what she felt was her job, and that family now included the whole Narnian population too, which made it a _very_ _large_ family from now on, but Susan would rise to the challenge, after all, she would get more satisfaction out of accomplishing something challenging than something easy, would she not?

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent."

As he felt the royal emblem sitting on his hair, Peter understood what Aslan had asked of him, when he'd said that he too, wanted his family safe. Being King did not mean that one got to do what one wanted, it meant that with great power, came great responsibility, and as he rose, as a man now, Peter felt up to the challenge, especially knowing now that he wouldn't be alone, knowing that he could seek help from his family in time of need and offer such help to those seeking it too.

Not fearing anything for his future then, he beamed with pride, at last able to fully make the most of a moment without constantly fearing for something. He didn't think he could ask for anything more then, knowing his family was well and hole, reunited and now linked together both their bond of leadership, and as the cries _of Long live Queen Lucy! Long Live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! And Long Live King Peter!_ Were heard throughout the throne room, he really didn't think things could get any better for them. This was a new start for both him and his siblings, and Peter knew he would be damned if he didn't seize the chance to start fresh, spend more time with Edmund, listen more to Susan's pragmatic ideas, and of course, remain Lucy's big brother throughout it all, for disappointing Lucy was one of the things he just _could not_ do.

"And remember," Aslan told them gently, but wisely, "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen." The words of wisdom rang true, and Kili couldn't help but think that despite what had happened to them, despite how his Uncle had lost both his life and his kingdom, he'd still remained their king throughout their adventure, except that this time, Thorin had been able to balance the King and the Uncle, a lot more easily than when they'd been on their quest to reclaim Erebor, for looking at him now, crownless and not dressed like royalty in the slightest, the older dwarf had kept every ounce of nobility he'd once had, for it was in him, a part of him that would never leave, much like it was now part of the four children as well. He knew it might take them a little time to adjust and find their bearings, but with helpful friends such as Mister and Misses Beaver, Mister Tumnus, Oreus the centaur and Mister Fox, surely, they would do well, and Kili had faith in their success.

"But enough formalities for one day," Aslan chuckled, knowing the children were probably still a little overwhelmed about all this, and, deciding it would be time to ease the atmosphere a little, he said, "Let the feast begin!"

No sooner had he said the words that music broke out somewhere in the room and the crowd of creatures parted, allowing a dance floor to take place on the royal grounds, and countless fauns and dryads mixed together in a tangled mess of colors and movements, but no less beautiful, to Lucy at least. She watched them blend together, the green ethereal color of the tree spirits mixing with the brown furs of the hybrids, and the occasional centaur that would try to attempt a dance but failing miserably definitely sent them all into fits of laughter.

But, like most things, watching was good for a while only, and soon, Lucy found herself wanting to join them. Heaving herself out of her chair, she left her siblings to their chatter, as she searched the crowd for a dear friend, and when she finally managed to single him out, she quickly grabbed his hand, dragging a very confused dwarf to the middle of the dancers and attempted to make him look somewhat of a proper companion, for what man would call himself such if he could not dance with a lady?

Thorin had never been one for big celebrations and banquets, so when Aslan declared the feast open, he'd tried to dissolve himself into the crowd, using his small height to pass unnoticed until he'd reach the wall, and it had almost worked, until he felt a small hand grabbing his own and dragging him back to the center of the room. Startled at first, he'd been about to pull himself away when he realized it had been Lucy who'd found him. Not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings, he thought complying to what she wanted for a while couldn't be bad.

It wasn't bad, but it was embarrassing.

Kili was the first one to notice it, and almost spat out his drink at the sight of his esteemed Uncle _dancing_, something he'd never known the elder dwarf capable of, that is, well, until today. But it was a mighty enjoyable sight, Thorin, King under the Mountain and proud warrior of the line of Durin floundering around, his face flushed red in embarrassment as he tried not to make too any mistakes –oh! If only the rest of the company had been here to see this, their poor leader would never hear the end of it!

"Well," Kili smirked, as he leaned back and took another swing of the drink he'd picked up, "Uncle is a little awkward." He chuckled, knowing this would be something he and his brother would be eager to not make Thorin forget when the night was over, embarrassing the older dwarf definitely being on his to-do list now.

"What?" Susan asked, but as she caught sight of them both (and truly, they were quite a sight), she couldn't help the light laugh at the picture of the duo, her little sister, trying so hard to be a proper lady and the gruff dwarf, trying his best but failing sort of miserably at being somewhat of a decent groom.

"Aye, _very_ awkward, I'd say!" Fili added, "See, Uncle's not a very fine example of chivalry when it comes to ladies, I'm afraid, dreaming of reclaiming mountains and slaying dragons does that you see, he's sort of lost his tact, becoming a grumpy old man before his time-"

"But I'm sure you boys will have _ample_ time to perfect your courteous manners!" Kili cut in, "After all, what kingdom doesn't host parties and feasts? I bet you four will hold the biggest feast Narnia will ever know!" And with wild gestures emphasizing what he was talking about, Kili rambled on about techniques to court girls and what ale was best to serve at a feast, being quite knowledgeable in the two areas, and to Susan's dismay, both Edmund and Peter seemed to have been quite taken by the younger dwarf's _advice_. But as her two brothers smiled at first and then were sent into fits of laughter at whatever Kili was saying, she decided that even if their conversation wasn't exactly what she'd call proper, if it made them have fun, well so be it. Peter and Edmund hadn't laughed together in what had seemed ages, and watching them so close, and actually agreeing on something (even if it was a crude joke), the elder newly crowned queen admitted that she'd rather that then going back to arguments and fights between her brothers.

Susan despaired sometimes, thinking that if it weren't for her, her poor siblings would not have gone very far in life, knowing that even Peter sometimes could let himself go a little too much, but right now, she found that she couldn't fault them, after all, this coronation was meant to be a celebration, an occasion for joy and happiness, not abiding to strict rules and protocols, besides, she felt like the four of them would have to stick to those quite quickly, in the years to come, if they wanted to offer their best to the Narnians. Yes, in the future, maybe, but not right now, and as she saw everybody smiling, laughing, some even singing, she decided to join in in the fun, taking another swing of her drink before heading back to the floor in search of a suitable partner who would be willing to dance with her.

When Lucy's hands had let go of his sleeves in search of a new dancing partner, Thorin had sighed in relief, and immediately tried to disappear into the crowd as discreetly as possible, secretly hoping that the young girl would not come after him again, being embarrassed once in a day was more than enough, thank you very much.

Quietly weaving his way through the guests and guards, bumping into the occasional dryad or excusing himself as he cut across one of the centaurs' paths, Thorin found himself quite drained by the time he finally made it to a more secluded area of the huge room, and sagged against the wall as he attempted to give his exhausted legs (and his whole self, to be honest), a break, which he almost had, until he caught both of his nephews coming towards him, and if the smirk on Kili's face was anything to go by, it was not to offer him any compassion regarding his disastrous attempt at dancing. When the two brothers finally stopped in front of him, Kili's mouth opening and about to say something Thorin knew he most likely did _not_ want to hear, for fear of being further embarrassed, he interrupted the other, before anything damaging to his reputation might come out.

"Don't you _dare_ mention this, to anyone, either of you, or I swear I'll find something so mortifying to say about you two that you won't even dare to show your face out in public ever again, and Mahal knows how much I could say about you two." he grumbled, but not menacingly, and while he thought his words just might have had the desired effect at first, he soon found himself to be wrong when both Kili and Fili grinned at each other. And it was not any grin, it was that mischievous smirk that Thorin had soon learnt to associate with trouble, and that whatever he did, Kili and Fili were not going to let him forget this soon.

"What am I _ever_ going to do with the pair of you?" he sighed, exasperated, shaking his head but not being able to suppress the fond smile that followed. Oddly enough, this had been a question Thorin had often found himself wondering when it came to his two troublesome nephews, but one to which he'd unfortunately never gotten the answer, and was not expecting to find one anytime soon.


	42. The Last Goodbye

**Well, I guess here's the last chapter for you -and just in time to celebrate this fic's second anniversary! **

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! :)**

* * *

As the sun set on their first days as royals, the four children made their way down to the main hall, where they'd agreed upon a meeting point, and seen as how they were the first to arrive, they took to waiting for the other group in a quiet silence, comfortable even, Susan grabbing a book from one of the many bookshelves and sinking into a chair to distract herself.

"Do you know why Aslan asked us to meet him there?"

Peter turned around at his little sister's question, having been pulled back from his own thoughts and thrust back into reality.

To be honest, it all seemed a little odd, and nobody had been able to figure out the meaning behind the Great Lion's words when he'd spoken to the seven of them as they'd shared breakfast together that morning, but he'd made a request of them and after everything he'd done for them, Peter (and everybody really), found it rather hard to refuse him.

"I'm afraid not, Lu, but it can't be that bad." He reassures her, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze, as Lucy relaxed a little. No, the battle was over, everybody was fine, and soon they were going to start rebuilding Narnia, maybe even make the kingdom thrive if they could, there was nothing to fear anymore, especially not when she knew that whatever would happen, they would face it, the four of them together, like the family they were meant to be.

"Well, when this is all over, do you think we could ask for dinner, scrambled eggs maybe? I've got to admit that I'm getting a little hungry." Edmund said from where he sat across from them, rubbing his stomach to soothe the noises it was making.

"Of course, Ed," Susan said, as she ruffled his hair, "I think I got a glimpse of the kitchens earlier, as I got lost in the corridors, and I guess there's enough room in there to cook a dozen of them at the same time. Good thing too, because I wouldn't mind taking a bite either." She chuckled lightly, before turning to Peter and Lucy, "But first, we must do what Aslan bids us, we can't disappoint him on our first day, can we?"

"Oh no! And then be remembered by embarrassing tales of bottomless pits exhausting the poor Narnian chickens and book worms living in the library?" Lucy giggled, "I'd rather we avoid _that_!"

Everybody laughed at that, including Edmund, and the foreign sound coming out of his mouth, made him realize to what extent he'd missed out on such simple things because he'd been too stuck up in his own grief to share little moments like this with is family. Laughing again, well, it felt good, despite the small ache that throbbed in his side, but it was only a mild inconvenience, when he saw Susan, Lucy and –Gods forbid- even Peter, all light-hearted and happy. Yes, a happy family was definitly a rare sight, one Edmund hadn't seen in a long, long time, and now that he was witnessing and experiencing it first hand, he knew he would definitly try his best to make it happen as often as possible, even if it came at the cost of an embarrassing tale or two occasionnaly.

"Did we miss anything important?" A merry voice rang out from across the room, and the four children looked up, as Kili came sauntering in through one of the large doors, wearing his trademark grin and brown eyes sparkling at the mere thought that he'd missed out on an opportunity to have fun. "What a tragedy!" And as he faked an expression of pure despair, the four of them laughed, Thorin coming up behind him and shaking his head sadly –Kili was a lost cause, unfortunately, what was he ever going to do with his youngest nephew?

"If by important, you're referring to another chance to embarrass me, you can wait until we've entered Mahal's halls, my dear sister-son, where I'll make sure to pay you back every one of your comments." He threatened good heartedly, raising his eyebrows as a challenge, knowing Kili would all but take the bait, his youngest nephew never passing up on an occasion to be tested.

"Why thank you, Uncle!" Kili went with it, making the most of Thorin actually having gotten his sense of humour back, and by Mahal was that a welcome change of the stern and gruff dwarf he'd been with him and the rest of his family for decades.

"Are we all here, then?" Kili asked everybody, looking around the room to make sure somepne might not be missing, but as he counted the heads there, seven, it totaled up to the two complete families. "Anybody got an idea _why_ Aslan asked us to come here?"

"Funny, that," Peter said, leaning back in his chair, "Lucy was asking me exactly the same thing only a minute ago, but we don't know, don't even have an idea."

"It couldn't be bad, could it?" Thorin asked, a little anxious all of a sudden at the anormal situation, and trying to think back on something they might have done wrong, but nothing came to mind. "Maybe the Lion just wants to talk?" But even as he said the words, somehow, he was not really convinced, as, surely there was another motive behind him asking for all of them to gather specifically in here.

"Well, I don't think we've done anything bad so far." Susan said, looking up from her book, "It wouldn't really paint a good image either would it? The newly crowened Kings and Queens up to shinenigans only a day after the ceremony, although I bet Edmund would be able to get up to any sort of mischief if we didn't have an eye on him sometimes." She winked to her younger brother, who seemed to be slightly offended, but took it as the jest it was meant to be, and let it go, Edmund having learnt that holding grudges rarely got one far in life.

"Trust me," Thorin said, knowingly, "Edmund's a much easier boy to have around than these two were at his age." And he pointed to Kili and Fili, who looked back at him with the best puppy face they could muster.

"Why Uncle! We barely did anything bad when we were that young!" Kili protested, laughing.

"Might I remind you the time you _accidentally_ burned my beard off when you'd wanted to cook a slice of meat so badly, you wouldn't let me put you down?"

Kili turned red, trying his best to use his long hair to hide the pinkish color spreading across his face, remembering the incident all too well, especially how Thorin had had to go about with a lopsided beard for several months while he'd had to make up for the incident by mucking out the stables and clean and polish any of the ponies' equipments for the two weeks that followed. If the images were now slightly fuzzy, his exhausted muscles as he'd went to bed each night were definitly a reminder that he most definitly did _not_ want to have such an unfortunate experience again.

"B-But that was an accident, I really hadn't meant it!" He tried defending himself, but with the laughing all around him, his words held little strength, and he just sighed, knowing this was something else he'd have to make his beloved Uncle pay for once he came up with a brilliant plan to put him in an akward situation. "Besides, it had been Fili's idea to cook."

"Was not!" The blond immediately countered, "_You_ were the one who'd beeged for Uncle to pick you up, not me!"

And as his two nephews kept on squabbling, the incident quickly shifting from Kili burning Thorin's beard to one time where Fili's pony "apparently" ate one of Kili's prized gloves, Thorin rubbed his aching forhead, wondering once again what he'd done to raise his two heirs to be such idiots at times.

"I swear, sometimes, I really wonder whether we're related or not." He sighed, as he turned to the four children, who weren't too sure what to make of the scene. "Heirs of Durin my arse."

And the incident went on, Kili and Fili's bantering having quickly dissolved into a playful argument, until nothing else could be heard throughout the halls, Susan and her siblings quite enjoying the sight while Thorin despaired for the future of Durin's line.

They hadn't even realized that Aslan had joined them, until his distinct chuckle could be heard from the door, and when it finally hit the two that the great Narnian king was now aware of their very unprincly accidents, both Kili and Fili stilled, the red faces definitly not due to the heat.

"Aslan!" Lucy was the first one to go to him, burying her face into his thick, silky mane, petting him gently as she did so, to the satisfaction of the big cat, before the two came over to the little group in the center of the room.

"I hear you've had somewhat of a little trouble raising your nephews, I take it?" He asked Thorin as he stopped next to where Peter sat, brown eyes betraying the playful jest behind the question.

"That would be a _huge_ understatement." The older dwarf grumbled. If anything, Kili and Fili had taught him that he would rather _not_ have children of his own, for although he loved his two sister-sons deeply, sometimes, the dwarf had found himself thinking that the Great Mahal was testing his resistance with the two balls of energy that kept running around his house, making his dear sister fret and more than one of the hairs upon his head turn grey before their time.

Aslan chucked, shaking his golden mane as he did so, and Lucy felt that even though he wasn't adopting his title as King of Narnia right then, Aslan still remained somewhat royal, with the sun making his fur shine, his dark eyes still holding what appeared to be centuried of wisdom and his warm voice betraying the vast amount of knowledge he seemed to posess yet never show off. That was a king to look p to, she decided, that was what she ought to aim to be, quiet but strong.

"I take it then, that you have all recovered well?" Aslan aske them, knowing there were still a few scars from the battle in need of healing, others requiring time, and some that, unfortunately would never go away, but instead of dwelling on what had happened, and let it be source of resentment and anger, he thought he ought to show the young royals that it could be put behind (not forgotten, never forget), and used for their future.

"Yes," Edmund said, from Peter's right, hand instinctively placing itself on his stomach, where the Witches' wand had run him through, "We're all right, or we will be, in time." He knew Peter was still anxious about his state of recovery, and he knew his words would not fool his brother into believing that everything was perfectly okay with him (which was not true), but the younger brother knew he also had to try himself, and believe it would get better, so he would finally be able to move on forward again.

"Well, we're alive." Kili said, shrugging, and resuming rather well what everybody was thinking. They'd made it home from the fight, it had not claimed them their lives, and now, it was up to them to prove themselves stronger than what had happened to them, to make the most of what they'd been fighting _for _and adapt to what they were to become. It would take time, especially regarding the four children, but the younger dwarf had no doubt they would eventually anage to overcome what they'd been through and use it for the best.

"Yes," Aslan nodded, "And I'm glad to hear that." And the seven of them saw that it was genuine, not Aslan saying it for the sake of saying it, but that the Lion, in fact, _did_ care deeply for them. Although, in the next oments, he looked a little hesitant, eyeing each one of them, eyes slightly lingering on Thorin, before he made up his mind, "If it wouldn't be too much to ask of you, would you mind accompanying me to the sea, below?"

Something clicked inside Thorin, some unconscious part of him understood what was going to happen, but he'd not fully registered it yet, and so, without thinking much, he nodded, but the happy atmosphere that had previously seemed to surround them had suddenly disappeared, leaving him a little at a loss, for the Uncle admitted that he'd quite enjoyed letting go of his stern façade for a while, even if it had meant being at the mercy of Kili and Fili's pranks.

Not needing to be asked twice, and not even needing an answer, Aslan lead them through the endless corridors of the Pevensies' new home, and the only thing breaking the silence that had settled in was the shuffling of feet and boots on the stone floor beneath. Down they went, passing the ballroom, the throne room, even the dining room, and before they knew it, the eight of them found themselves on the beach just below the castle, the soft breeze ruffling their hair and the distinct salty smell unmistakable as they reached the water.

"Wh-What's going on? Is it something we've done?" Lucy finally asked, voice wavering slightly at the thought of not living up to the expectations the Lion had of her, and unconsciously biting her fingernails.

"No, no dear one." Aslan instantly soothed her fears, voice calm and gentle, "I've not brought you here for any kind of punishment, but-" And he sighed, sadly, knowing this would undoubtedly pain them, "Unfortunately, Thorin, Kili and Fili's time here has come to an end."

The words hung in the air, like a heavy sentence, yet there was no malice behind them, confirming Thorin's earlier thoughts. Their time was up, and, after all, there was only so long one could run from Death, after all.

"End?" Kili repeated, dumbfounded, and only barely comprehending what that exactly entailed. He wasn't ready to die –again- when it seemed like only yesterday that he'd woken up in the middle of a forest, soft snow beneath his fingers and Thorin's reassuring face the first things his eyes had made out when he'd opened them. "Surely, you don't mean that, Aslan?" But even as he asked the question, he held little conviction that he had somehow misinterpreted the Lion's words, and that this time, it truly was the end for them.

"Aye. There are powers that even I can not go against, young Kili, and keeping you here when your place is now somewhere else would be wrong of me." He tried explaining as gently as he could, knowing that making the younger dwarf panic would not help.

"I'm sure Aslan wouldn't say such a thing if it weren't true." Fili said from beside him, bringing one hand to rest on his sibling's shoulder, for even if he was the smaller of the two in size, Fili was usually the one to comfort Kili when he needed it, and now seemed like one of those times, the young archer being suddenly confused and not understanding _why _Aslan was sending them away. "It'll be alright, brother."

This was it, then, Thorin thought, suddenly not really wanting to leave, but kowing he had little choise in all this. He knew he wouldn't go against the lion's words, not when he seemed to be partly behind the reason why he and his nephews had lives again, but accemptance didn't make it any easier. If anything, knowing he was now leaving four people he cared about and new friends such as the Beaver couple, Oreus, and –Mahal forbid- even Pepper the black and white pony, Thorin didn't really _want_ to leave.

Biting his lip, a little anxious about all this, and almost tentatively, he asked the question that had been plaguing him ever since he'd gotten here, one he was both eager and worried about finding the answer to, but if this was the last chance he'd get, he wouldn't let it slip away.

"I-" He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to appear as ungrateful for everything Aslan had done for them by asking for more, but Thorin's curiosity eventually got the better of him, "I don't suppose you could send us back to Erebor, could you?"

Aslan turned to him then, the apologetic face immediately crushing the small hope that had bloomed in his chest, the desire he had to be sent back to Erebor and reunited with the rest of his company crumbled, and Thorin looked down, not in disappointment at the fact that the Lion was simply unable to let him go back, but the pain knowing that it was final, that there was no going back, ever, to look forward to anymore gradually took hold of him. It was as if the Lion understood him, however, as his pinched features betrayed how badly he felt for the elder dwarf, as if he knew how badly Thorin wanted to return to Erebor, his loyal company, Bilbo, and yet was powerless to do so, to do anything about what had happened to him and his nephews during the Battle of the Five Armies, and before the Lion even opened his mouth to give him an answer, Thorin already knew what he was going to hear, and his hand clenched of it's own accord, grief at what he'd lost eating away at his bones.

Lucy, who had immediately sensed something had upset her dear friend, stepped up, "Please, please Aslan…"

Thorin smiled back at her, a weak attempt but an attempt none the less, as his hands tightened around his two nephews' arms, knowing he still had them regardless of what was to become of the three of them, both Kili and Fili still not being able to react to the news, the younger wide-eyes and trying to digest it and the other eyes cast down, attempting to come tot erms that this time, it was well and truly over for them.

"I'm afraid I can not."

It all seemed so final then, that this was not just some goodbye where they'd be able to see eachother again, but that this was _it, _and the feeling of an ultimate moment with their friends without having even been told that this was the last time that they'd be seeing them pained the four siblings, who'd hoped that they might be spending a little more time with their dwarven companions for another few months maybe, where they mght have shared a joke between rebuilding something here, or shared fond memories around an pld book in the library, maybe even sung around the dinner table. But that was all gone now, Thorin, Kili and Fili were leaving them, and there was nothing they would be able to do to stop it.

"Surely," Susan started, but knew not how to continue, the words caught in her throat, unwilling to let them out for fear that this was real, that they were actually saying goodbye.

"However,"

They looked back to the Lion then, the small spark of hope they had left clinging on desperately, hoping that something they would be glad to hear would be what Aslan chose to say.

"I _can_ let you be reunited with a certain Frerin, if you wish."

"Frerin?" Kili repeated, the name at first not ringing a bell, but as it dawned on him, "Frerin as in _Uncle Frerin_?" He asked more clearly, emphasizing the last name. He and Fili had never known Frerin, for the name still brought too much grief to their Mother and Uncle, but both siblings had only ever spoken fondly of their missing brother, often mentioning how Kili took after his mischevious and reckless nature, and Fili was his splitting image, with his blue eyes and blond hair. Both younger dwarves immediately turned to their Uncle, waiting for some reaction on his part, and anticipating the decision Thorin would make, nowing they'd follow him until the end, whatever path he chose.

"Frerin," Thorin almost faltered when the name was uttered, memories of his blonde sibling begging for him to stop the blood flowing from his wound and eyes betraying how terrified he was during the tragedy that became better known as the battle of Azanulbizar. Ever since he'd come home from it, he'd never been the same, and had never even dared to hope that someday, they would be reunited. Yet here Aslan stood, offering him a chance to return to his little brother, offering him the possibility to see and embrace him again.

All of a sudden, the choice didn't seem as impossible as it had a moment ago.

"My brother… You could? Really?" And the slight bow Aslan gave him in response was all he needed to know before he found himself nodding, not sure he would be able to voice how much this meant to him.

Heeding to Thorin's response, Aslan turned towards the sea once again, and barely suggested the others mught want to cover their ears, before he let out a mighty roar, rivaling even the ones he'd given at the Stone Table and when retunring to the battlefield.

Nothing semed to happen at first, but then their eyes widened, as the sea seemed to split itself in half, opening a passageway, deep down inside it, a blinding white light at the end of the tunnel leading to parts unknown. Thorin felt his heart hammer in his chest as the road was now offered to him, knowing now that he was only minutes away of reuniting with his brother. But there was one thing he needed to do first. As Peter and Susan knelt in font of Kili, watery eyes and goodbyes said from all parts, Edmund quietly taking to say his farewell to Fili he soon found himself trying to awkwardly hug Lucy, as the small girl once again had barreled right into him, wet tears rolling down her cheeks and arms tightening around his clothes, knowing that when she let go, it would be for good this time.

"Please don't go." She sobbed, unable to control what she felt anymore, understanding why Thorin had to leave but not wanting him to. "Please."

"Hey," Thorin wasn't the best at soothing crying children, he never had been one for emotional farewells and last goodbyes –the exception only having been one Bilbo Baggins-, but guessed he could spare a few words for Lucy all the same, after all, he did care for her, and he did feel something ball in his throat at the thought of leaving her behind, "We'll see eachother again."

"Really?" Lucy wasn't so sure, how would she ever be reunited with her friend when she was here and he was… somewhere she never knew existed until today with no way of getting there?

"Aye, someday we will." Thorin was sure of that. "But until then you have to live on, make something great out of your life while ou still can. Prmomise me you'll do that, right?" He nodded to her, blue eyes seeking the young girl's consent, before they parted, Lucy's hand reluctant to let go but knowing there was nothing to be done anymore. Edmund was the one to come to her, putting one hand on her shoulder, letting her know that this would be all right, eventually.

As he stepped back, Kili and Fili now by his side, Thorin didn't fear what would be coming for him next, and the ache he felt at leaving the children behind he knew would heal in time, and would definitly be mended the day they would finally join him in the great Halls of the Afterlife, but that would not be for many years he hoped, Lucy and her siblings still having much to accomplish together.

And so, taking a deep breath and sparing a glance to the four children who were all wishing them well and reminding them not to foget them and hoping they would meet again someday, to whom Kili waved fervently, saying things such as "Until our next encounter!" or "Don't forget to bring the string to your nose when you use your bow, Susan!" (because, somehow, Kili would always have his priorities wrong, whatever their situation), Thorin put a resolute hand on both Kili and FIli's shoulders, and, now a smile coming of it's own accord, the three heirs of Durin took the a step towards the white light, free of pain, fear and whatever burdens they'd endured during their lives, now going to spend what existence was offered to them as a true family, together until the end.


End file.
